


Echoes of Life

by Koco



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gladnis, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, It’s hard to tag this, M/M, Misunderstandings, Noctis is a dramaqueen, Older Noctis, Rating May Change, Ravus needs to be a doctor, Romance, Slow Burn, Someone help Prompto, Trauma, at least a "little bit" older than in the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 92,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: In the lands of Eos humankind has struggled against the Starscourge for centuries, trying to make the most of life. After many years of using electricity and walls to protect the people, life is only possible inside the city.Prompto Argentum, a soldier for the Gralean army, takes part in an evacuation effort. In the destroyed city of Tenebrae he finds an injured, raven-haired man, who wears strange clothes and suffers from amnesia.Strangely the man seems to recognize Prompto but the young blond is sure he never met him before.Fate has other plans and so their paths connect in a way Prompto has never imagined. While Noctis tries to deal with his past and the loss of more than his memories, an old enemy stirs in the shadows.





	1. Man in the dust

**Author's Note:**

> One year ago (it's already one year :"D) I finished this wonderful, heartbreaking game and decided this can't be the end. Not for me, at least. Together with my super duper precious best buddy we created another story for the boys, another way for them to escape their destiny.  
> To make it short: It escalated quickly...  
> Now I'm sitting here editing everything and make it readable for you. Please forgive me my grammar mistakes. I'll give my best, but nevertheless this is my first time writing such a long story.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed it <3
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful proofreader and sensei [Perching_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/profile)! I couldn't do it without you.

“When darkness covered the land, the goddess Eos, birth giver for all live on this planet, watched her children facing fate. However, even with all the prophecies, the future was uncertain. It was still in their hands to choose a path and follow it through to the end. Even when it was hard and cruel.

Followed by misfortune her children fought against their unforgiving fate and finally subjugated. Eos cried when she witnessed this and each of her tears dropped with a wish. A wish possessed with the power of living and hope.

And her children woke up again in this world full of pain to finally find their peace.”

Prompto felt someone nudging his shoulder. He woke up utterly confused. What a weird dream, he thought. It was the sort you could write a novel about and in the end thinking about what a bad idea that was. He looked up to his neighbor, who sat there like nothing happened, eyes staring directly to the front through perfectly clean glasses.

“’m missing something?” he murmured, still a little sleepy.

“I suppose you do, but I am capable of giving you a short summary.”

Prompto sighed with relief. In times like this being friends with an intelligent man came in handy. He nudged the shoulder of the taller one back.

“Thanks Iggy.”

“It’s a pleasure,” came the reply with a small smile on Ignis’ face.

Then their concentration went to Cor's explanation again.

 

“… We will go with three trucks to evacuate everyone who survived the accident. Make sure to put your mask on, as it is extremely dangerous without the generators producing light. Another team will fix the power supply. I will read the teams now.”

As the names were read, Prompto silently wished to be on the evacuation team. He only heard that there was an accident in Tenebrae, affecting the power station, which was bad news because without light nothing would hold back the Starscourge. It would soon consume the whole land of Tenebrae. People would get sick and either die or turn into monsters. That’s the point where Gralea’s army sprang into action, to save the civilians and repair the power stations. And, to be honest, it was one of the rare possibilities for a normal person to see what was behind the walls surrounding the city. Prompto had always dreamed of that! Even if everyone said it was scary and dangerous, he would at least try to catch a glimpse. Get into the army and see the world! He had come so far and now was the-

He was nudged again. This time from the other side and it hurt a lot more.

“You listening?” asked the rock of a man, who was the cause of another bruise on his arm.

“Ah… more or less,” Prompto chuckled nervously. He was dreaming. Again. And now everyone around him went up and left the room. Was the meeting over? In which team was he?

“Ehm… sorry ‘bout this but in… ehm… in which-“

“We are together in the evacuation team,” Ignis explained and Prompto's eyes widened.

“Really?!” he shouted, excited, but sunk silently back in his seat, when he noticed all the glances. His checks glowed red with embarrassment.

“Good for you, kiddo. Gotta finally see what’s outside like,” his other neighbor laughed deeply and Prompto shot him a pout.

“I’m NOT a kid, Big Mac!” he pointed out, earning a small chuckle from Ignis.

“I expect Gladio to be as much exited as you are, this being his first evacuation trip as well.”

Gladio opened his mouth like a fish, but he didn't have a counter to that so he just folded his large arms and grunted.

 

“Are you ready for your first field trip?”

Prompto flinched at the question. Slowly he turned to face Cor, trying to act as cool as possible. The commander was a man he respected and he really had not wanted to show his excitement in the conference room like that.

 “Yes, Sir!” he stated with a salute. He tried to look serious, but wasn’t able to hide his impatient grin.

Cor looked concerned before he nodded and took the lead. Prompto followed him to the trucks, jumping here and there, grin never quite leaving his face

He still couldn’t believe it! The outside world! Finally!

With sparkling eyes and a quiet humming of a melody stuck in his head he took his seat in the truck.

“Hold tight, guys! This is gonna be a hell of a trip! And don’t open the windows! When I find out someone’s trying he gets to know my fist!” the driver commands with a harsh voice.

Unfortunately Prompto was dreaming again and didn’t listen. He was too caught up in his own world again.

The drive took them through an area full of dust and death. The land was dehydrated and stony. Only gray fog wafted over the landscape like a living entity.

Prompto watched the window carefully. He didn’t want to miss something, even if there was nothing to see. But then he saw the smoke! It first looked like a darker version of the fog from earlier, but the longer the drive went on, the more he was able to see. Under the smoke was a small, orange light. Probably the fire. Prompto went closer to the window until his nose hit cold glass. He squeezes his eyes tight and could barely make out the outlines of a city. ‘Well… This fog doesn’t look dangerous anymore and the window is so dirty… it should be fine’ he thought and opened the window.

He was able to see more of the scene but before he could witness everything the other soldiers were shouting at him to close it again. Immediately the driver hit the brake with such force that it sent Prompto backwards into the arms of his friends.

The other soldiers were quick to close the window.

"Who of you useless brats was this!" the driver shouted, sending shivers through Prompto’s body.

"I-I'm sorry..." he murmured, embarrassed, while taking his seat again.

"This will have consequences, Argentum! I will take care of you later," Cor states.

Prompto wished he could just disappear into the ground like a dying pudding daemon.

 

When the truck finally stopped, everyone was forced outside.

"How sticky," one of the soldiers said and Prompto had to agree. 

The air was everything other than clean. It smelled like burnt earth and smoke. Fire had destroyed the protective lanterns and the poisonous fog drifted through the streets.

Another truck stopped nearby, a giant spotlight on its deck, cutting through the fog.

"You've got thirty minutes to find survivors. After this time has elapsed we will drive back with them. Everyone who doesn't make it in time must be left behind," Cor explained with a stern voice.

What sounded cruel was a common issue. Too great was the danger of becoming a victim of the plague too, even with the masks the soldiers had received.

"Move!"

The soldiers saluted and everyone took their leave. Prompto, immediately far away from the truck, ran very deep inside the smoke with the urge to help as best as he can. He could still make it back in time. Being fast was not his problem.

The air went thicker and thicker around him. It was sticky, clinging on him and his clothes. He almost doubted that anyone made it out from this hell, but still he had hope.

Gripping his pistol he stopped running and went looking around more carefully.

"Hello? Is there someone?" he shouted.

At first there was no answer, but suddenly there was a muffled sound. It was very quiet. Prompto almost didn’t hear it.

He twisted into the direction and jumped forward.

The ground under his feet became rougher the further he got. That was strange. He couldn't see much but the destroyed underground told him that this area was more damaged than the rest.

"Hello?" he called out another time, now uncertain if he had heard right the first time.

But this time he was greeted with a full answer.

"Over here!"  he heard someone, voice raspy from the air.

Prompto sped up and finally found the person he was looking for.

The man was half caught under rubble. He coughed, the dust agitating of his lungs while dirt covered most of his features. He was alive at least!

Prompto was instantly there to help. He shifted the rubble aside und pulled the man out of it.

"You can stand?" he asked.

With all his strength the man tried to stand up, but failed halfway, holding his left knee in pain.

"You're injured? Oh, wait!"

Prompto fished another mask out of his supplies and gave it to him. With a relieved sigh the man put it on and looked Prompto straight into his eyes. A strange feeling rushed through the blond's body. It was like the man stared right through him.

"Thanks," he murmured, sounding a little bit confused too.

"No problem. Let me help you out of here."

Prompto kneeled beside him and helped him on his back. The man muttered another thanks and looked up for the first time.

"What--! What happened?!" he asked, shocked.

"There was an explosion which caused a huge fire," Prompto explained while carrying the man out of the smoke. "I'm one of the soldiers from Gralea. We will take you and the others to a safer place."

"I... see... Do you know if there are many who died?" the man asked.

"Well... probably."

They stayed silent for the rest of the way. Here and there Prompto shouted for another survivor, but no one answered him anymore.

Back at the truck just in time Prompto left the survivor with the first-aid attendant. He was about to run to his own drive as the man stopped him.

"Wait! What... what is your name?“ he asked, desperately.

"Me? I'm-"

"Argentum! Report, immediately! I have an issue to discuss with you!"

Prompto spun around to face his commander and gulped. He waved the other man and ran to Cor.

"Y-yes, Sir?"

Cor stood there like a giant, arms behind his back und a look in his eyes that froze every single bloodcell in Prompto.

"Argentum! Today you violated the order of a supervisor. As your punishment you will be degraded."

"What?" Prompto gasped. He turned pale. "A-Are you serious?! I-I mean this is my first time outside the walls. I-I'm sorry!"

Cor sighed, letting his shoulders relax a bit. With a look he seized the young soldier up. He was still so young. Remembering his own youth Cor felt sorry for him.

"I have to report it. You almost put all our lives in danger. Be aware of that. But you finished the mission and saved one life, so you will not be dismissed. Now, get into the truck and this time don't touch the windows!"

"Yes... I'm sorry..." Prompto whispered, head bowed down. He climbed back into the truck and sunk into his seat. After a little while the other soldiers also came back and the truck started moving.

"You okay?" Gladio grunted at him. He was fully covered in dust, just like the man Prompto had saved.

"Nah... It's ok..." came the quiet reply. At least he had been able to save someone on this trip.

"You know it's alright to grieve. I heard many people’s lives were taken."

Gladio's words hung in the air. Prompto didn't want to think about that part of their mission.

 

Back in Gralea everyone had to sterilize themselves, so that nothing of the scourge got inside the city. It was a tough and long process, but Prompto was happy when he was clean again. Finally getting out of the locker rooms he stretched his arms, relieved from getting rid of the dust. 

After a while of playing cards with his companions the commander called them for the debriefing. Armed with a pointer and a huge map Cor explained which areas in Tenebrae were damaged or otherwise affected.

"Considering the reports half of Tenebrae was destroyed. Most of the people were able to evacuate to the other half, but we will transport them here too. It's not entirely save without a functional power station. A full repair will cost us two weeks. In this time we have to take care of the refugees."

Then Cor's expression darkened. He looked at his soldiers, scrutinizing them.

"Some people died today. Remember this and be thankful for the lives you have saved."

One of the soldiers lifted their hand in question.

"Do you know the cause of the accident?"

"We're investigating it. According to some witnesses they saw some kind of meteor before the explosion."

"A... meteor..." Prompto murmured to himself. Well, that sounded bad.

"Sky phenomena rarely cause damage on Eos but every time it did happen it was huge. We are lucky that this time it was just in a small area," Ignis suggested next to him.

Prompto's eyes went wide.

"For real?"

"Yes. According to history books the last meteor caused a huge hole in Duscae. Well... I never saw it, but I suggest the land there is still barren."

Prompto gulped. Now he was happy that so many made it out alive.

"Our duty is to help everyone in need. So we will take care of the refugees and install beds for them. This is going to be a long night, men," Cor said.

"As long as you pay us," Ignis sighed heavily.

"Yeah! They better do," Prompto giggled, before pointing towards Gladio and Ignis. "We three making a team? Then one can carry the sheets, another the blankets and the third the rations."

"Sounds like an adequate offer," Ignis stated. Gladio nodded in agreement and so the deal was set.

Together they took care of the people, helping here and there and doing everything they could to make everyone more comfortable. Prompto thought, while preparing another bed with Gladio and Ignis, that they made quite the team.

After everything was ready the soldiers were done for the day. It was late and every single of them was tired. Prompto was dreaming of his bed when Cor stopped by and called him into his office. He followed him immediately after wishing his friends a good night.

Cor's office was a very sterile room with a wooden writing desk and a brown leather armchair. Two giant wooden shelfs with lots of folders were on the right side of the room. On the left was a window which showed Gralea at night.

Prompto was amazed by the view. He wished he could capture it with his camera.

But then Cor cleared his throat, drawing back his attention.

"Oh, eh... sorry. I-Is it about my punishment?" Prompto asked, not wanting to hear the answer. "I-I didn't mean to harm anyone and it was really just for a sec'."

The commander sighed, causing Prompto to flinch. 

"This isn't about your Intentions or about how long it was. Just imagine someone gets infected and dies because of this incident. You would have to take the responsibility for this for the rest of your life. It was pure luck that nothing bad happened, but your supervisors weren't happy."

Prompto bit down hard on his lip and waited for Cor's judgment. How could his first trip outside have gone so bad?

"But... there was also positive feedback. You saved one life. So the generals decided to suspend you for just a month."

"A month..." Prompto muttered. This sounded so long in his ears.

"And another thing..." Cor started again. "Do you know who the person was you saved?"

Prompto narrowed his brows in confusion.

"Ehm... no? He didn't tell me his name. And he was pretty dirty... I wasn't able to recognize him. I'm sorry..."

"No need to apologize. It's just that he can neither identify himself nor has he an ID card. He seems to have amnesia too and can't remember anything besides his name. But he asked for you and declined to speak to anyone else. It would be a great help if you would visit him tomorrow in the hospital. The generals distrust his whole story and I can agree with them. Something doesn't add up. “

Prompto raised one brow and shifted his weight. This sounded... weird, he thought. The man he rescued didn't look like a bad person to him. He should give it a try.

"Yes, sir. I will see him tomorrow."

 

With the next day being his first day on suspension Prompto was in low spirits. But he didn't let it show and his smile never left his lips.

In the hospital he was instantly greeted by a nurse with brown hair framing her face. Prompto thought she looked kind of familiar, until he read 'Amicitia' on her nameplate. So that was the famous little sister of Gladio who he whined about here and there, trying to protect her from evil boyfriends and so on. It was quite funny that such a huge, strong man had such a sister complex.

"Thanks Eos! There you are! Come, we need your help!" she said, her eyes conveying worry. Without another argument she pulled Prompto with such a force the blond stumbled over his feet. No more questions about family relations – Iris was definitely Gladio’s sister.

"What-- what happened?" he asked, confused as she dragged him along the corridor.

"He doesn't talk, he doesn't eat... If nothing happens he will die right in front of us."

"But... but I don't know this guy!" Prompto tried to explain, but she didn't listen to him anymore. Should he be scared of this man?

They stopped in front of a door. There were many patients listed to be inside the room and Prompto wasn't sure which one was him. But one stood out a little, having no last name.

The nurse opened the door and shoved Prompto inside. "Please tell him we won't hurt him and that he should eat. He certainly doesn't believe us," she whispered, before apologizing to another patient.

Prompto stood in the room and wasn't sure what he should do next. He felt uneasy about the situation and was sure that leaving the house today and going on a visit was a bad idea. But now here he was. There was no turning back.

With quick eyes he scanned the patients. No one seemed to look familiar, so he guessed going home was okay. Especially if one of the patients, a man with long dark hair, looked around like he was ready to kill someone. But then his gaze fixed on Prompto and his expression changed. In the same moment the soldier looked up in his direction and met the same greyblue eyes that he remembered from the day before. Just that the man wasn't covered in dirt anymore. And didn't he have a beard when Prompto found him, did he? He almost hadn't recognized him.

"H-hey," the blond said, feeling nervous all of the sudden. He cleared his throat and stepped to the bed of the guy, who still watched him carefully.

"You... wanted to talk with me?" Prompto asked.

"Oh... you're the soldier who saved me, right?" the man said. Immediately a small smile started to spread over his face. "Thanks again. If I remember correctly your name was... Argentum?"

Prompto was confused about this sudden change, but started smiling too. "Yes! Prompto Argentum it is. May I ask who you are?"

"Uhm... I'm... Noctis," he said, frown appearing on his face. Somehow the question sent him into deep thoughts and Prompto cleared his throat to get his attention back.

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out to Noctis. The other man looked up and after a second he shook his hand in response.

"Nice to meet you too."

Prompto’s smile widened. This guy was totally okay! Nothing to be afraid of.

"So... why didn't you want to talk to someone besides me?" he asked curiously, while tipping his head to the side.

"Ah... that..."

Noctis looked around and then waved Prompto to his bedside.

"You know... I can't remember much and somehow nobody trusts me. They're all so... suspicious. You were the only one talking normally with me, when you found me."

He took a deep breath.

"Ehm... could you explain to me where and how you found me?"

"Uhh... sure," Prompto said, tipping his head to the other side and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Well... you were lying under a huge stack of rubble when I found you. There was something like a meteor crashing in Tenebrae causing an explosion or something. And you can't remember anything else besides your name? Must be cruel..."

Prompto went silent as he realized Noctis was lost in his thoughts again.

"An explosion... I remember the sound... a meteor? Was there something like this? I don't... I don't know..."

Prompto listened to his murmur in silence, waiting to be noticed again. Then suddenly Noctis head shot up, his eyes beaming with curiosity.

"Say... that might sound a little bit weird, but do we know each other? I've got the feeling our meeting in Tenebrae wasn't the first."

Prompto frowned.

"Uh... I'm very sure I never met you. And I was never outside from Gralea so... nope. Must be a mistake."

"D-did I made that up?" Noctis stammered to himself. He focused his eyes on Prompto and scrutinizing him.

"It's just... You've got these amazing blue eyes... that instantly drew my attention."

Prompto blinked and then avoided the eye contact. Sheepishly he rubbed his neck.

"Uh... thanks. That... no one ever said this to me."

Noctis chuckled. It was a nice sound, Prompto decided.

"I mean it," he stated while leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands.

"I have some further questions I would like to ask you. Like... which town this is and what you do, besides saving people. Maybe I recognize something."

"Ok! I will try my best!" Prompto promised. "First: you're in Gralea. It's one of the four cities that are fortified against the Starscourge. Next to the wall we have a giant power station producing enough light to keep the darkness away. We also have days and nights thanks to the system and our citizens are able to live a good life. The one protecting the town with light and strength is Gralea's army, which I'm a member of. We help everyone living a life without fear and-"

Prompto stopped his rant as he noticed it. He was still so excited about his job, he couldn't help himself. Embarrassed he glanced down.

"Are... you remembering something?" he asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

Noctis' gaze had that faraway look again. Prompto wondered what the man was thinking about, but he didn’t want to bother him with his curiosity.

"I... think it sounds familiar what you said, but I can't tell you exactly what it is," Noctis stated after a while.

Prompto was about to ask him something, trying to help him more, but then Iris came back.

"Noctis? It's time for your examination. I'm sorry but your time visiting him is over now," she explained, brushing a brown bang behind her ear.

"Again? Ugh... well, thanks for stopping by, Prompto. It was nice meeting you. If you don't mind you could visit me more often."

"That would be nice, but I have to train for the next mission. But I see what I can do," Prompto promised. He waved with a smile on his lips before leaving the station. At the door he glanced back at Noctis for a second but it was over before the other realized.

The nurse looked between those two with surprise, wincing as Noctis sighed. 

"Sister Iris, can you please get me to this... examination?"

Iris eyes went wide. He was talking! What magic did Prompto use on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today he met so many faces and somehow he felt he recognized them all. But no one seemed to remember him. Did he even have a family? Wasn’t there anyone who was worried about him being absent? Maybe they died in the accident but even this thought didn’t comfort him. What if he was the only one left? No family, no friends and no memories. He had nothing besides his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with the second chapter!  
> I'll try to post every week so you woulnd't have a long delay between each chapters.  
> It isn't a long chapter but the chapter lenght is connected to the content. Therefore you'll have shorter chapters and longer chapters. 
> 
> This time it's Noct's turn!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3

After speaking with his savior Noctis was more relaxed. He still felt the suspicious looks, but now he knew that there was somebody who trusted him.

Having amnesia wasn’t an easy thing for him to take in. There was a huge emptiness inside of him, like he lost something important. But the more he tried to get a grip on his memories, the further they seemed to slip away. His first night in the hospital had been a mess.

He had woken up from a nightmare without knowing what it was about. Only blurry pictures had stayed, causing his heart to beat madly. To calm himself down he had looked out of the window and had been shocked for a second time. The face looking at him through the reflection hadn't felt like him.

That was the moment he had decided to get rid of his beard, which was a good decision. At least now he didn’t feel like he missed something.

 

Iris drove her patient in a wheelchair through the long, white corridor of the ward. He looked absentminded again, but hearing him talking with Prompto had made her curious. She could give it a try to talk to him too.

“Prompto is a nice guy, right?” she asked.

Noctis looked up and turned his head to her, his deep blue eyes blinking a few times.

“Ah… yeah he is. And very easy to talk to,” he said, making Iris smile. His voice was nice and smooth. She could get used to it.

“Am I not? How cruel, Noctis,” she teased him a little bit.

Noctis waved his hand, now also smiling.

“Oh I guess you too, but… It would be very nice if you wouldn’t serve me this… this disgusting food.”

Iris listened to him, surprised. Noctis had made a face like a pouting child, talking about his dinner.

“What is wrong with carrots and beans? They’re very healthy.”

“Healthy? No way that junk is healthy!”

Noctis was so upset about his food Iris couldn’t help but giggle. It really was like talking to a child.

“So, what’s your favorite food then?” she asked, amused.

Noctis thought with one hand resting on his chin. How should he know without a memory?

“Well… I don’t know exactly, but I guess everything besides veggies is fine,” he guessed.

“Alright! I will see what I can do about that!”

Immediately Noctis face brightened with relief, his smile growing wider. Iris was also a trustworthy person, he decided.

He didn’t notice the slight blush he caused on her cheeks.

 

The room of the chief physician, where Noctis was taken to, was very clean and sterile. Equipment and a cot for patients faced the walls. The whole room was held in plain white and smelled like sanitizer. Noctis thought it would be the most boring room in the entire hospital if it weren’t for the blue flower on the desk. His eyes were locked on the flower and he felt like a magnet was pulling him towards it. He didn’t know why it was so interesting.

“Good day, Noctis. I see you feel better today. You’re here earlier than I expected,” said the chief physician with a friendly tone in his voice.

Noctis looked up from the flower and frowned. It was the first time he faced the man, at least since losing his memory, and he immediately felt an intense dislike towards him.

His hair was snow-white, just like the rest of the room. His sharp eyes looked determined and concerned, but Noctis was sure the man didn’t trust him. He just knew it.

To make it clear he wrinkled his nose in response.

Unfazed Doctor Fleuret, as his nameplate stated, continued.

“The X-Rays told me that your leg will heal without further interventions, but I expect it to take its’ time due to an old injury we found. Because you stated you suffer from amnesia, we will take a look at your head today, to see if we can find any damage. Sister Iris? Can you please accompany the patient to the MRT? I will be right there in a second as well.”

“Of course!” Iris said with a smile.

 

Back in the corridor Noctis asked the question bothering him since he went to the room.

“Sister Iris? What was this… flower on the desk?”

“Huh? Oh… I think it’s called Sylleblossoms. It grew only in Tenebrae and is very rare. Only Tenebreans are allowed to posses one.”

“So… does that means Doctor Fleuret is Tenebrean?” Noctis asked, now concerned. Wasn’t that the town which he was found in? Maybe he knew the guy and the reason he didn’t like him was because of an argument between the two of them. What if that was the reason he had to go through this hell?

“Well… he was,” Iris said, bringing him back into reality. “But I heard from other nurses that he went to Gralea when he was young. I guess the flower is only a reminder of his hometown and maybe his family.”

Noctis was confused. He didn’t know what he should think of the doctor. On the one side he felt like he shouldn’t trust him but on the other he felt like he knew him. He didn’t have this feeling with every person he met. It was only with Prompto and…

He rose his head to Iris and watched her a while. The young women noticed it and immediately she blushed again.

“Wha- what?” she asked, gripping tighter onto the wheelchair.

Noctis dropped his eyes to the ground, thinking.

“Ah… nothing. Sorry…” he said, going back to his thoughts.

Going through the MRT he felt strange and fuzzy. Today he met so many faces and somehow he felt he recognized them all. But no one seemed to remember him. Did he even have a family? Wasn’t there anyone who was worried about him being absent? Maybe they died in the accident but even this thought didn’t comfort him. What if he was the only one left? No family, no friends and no memories. He had nothing besides his clothes. And even most of them were torn up, which is why he got a white shirt and pants from the hospital.

Suddenly he felt the urge to investigate his clothes one more time. Maybe he would find something! Anything that could help him!

“Noctis? Are you alright?” Iris asked, sounding worried.

Noctis head shot up. He didn’t recognize they were back at his bed. Now she helped him from the wheelchair.

“What?”

“You get creases on your forehead, frowning all the time like this…”

He touched his forehead and tried to relax a bit.

“Oh… I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Iris shook her head, brown hair swirling around.

“No apologies here. Everyone would feel confused without memories,” she stated.

“I’m… confused? Well… that might be the case. But seriously… I don’t know what I should do after leaving the hospital. I don’t think that there is anyone looking for me.”

“Don’t say things like that,” she said quietly. “I’m sure that someone misses you. And if you don’t know what to do after leaving the hospital maybe… you can stay in Gralea for a while.”

Iris voice went quieter towards the end, her eyes cast downwards.

“I will think about it,” Noctis said, smiling a bit. “Maybe I remember something after living here for a while.”

“I believe you will,” Iris said with a shy smile.

“But then… I need a job.”

Noctis looked out of the window next to his bed. He knew he needed money, but he wasn’t sure what he should try. He didn’t even know what he was good at.

“Sister Iris, can you say me which professions there are in Gralea. Like… what can a normal guy like me do in this town to earn money?” he asked.

Iris gave him a look and then started thinking.

“Well… there are many jobs you can do in Gralea. Like soldier, electrician, kitchen chef and so on. Nurses too,” she explained, curling her bangs around her fingers.

Noctis sighed. That sounded so easy, but he wasn’t sure yet. He needed more time to consider his position.

“Thank you. I will see what I can do,” he said.

“And if you need any help, you can ask me!”

Noctis chuckled slightly.

“Thanks again. You’re a really nice person, Iris.”

Iris blush spread over her nose. This man really didn’t know what he was doing to her.

 

After being left alone Noctis fished for the bag carrying his clothes. Going through them he thought that they looked kind of odd. He hadn’t seen someone wearing a cape or a suit. Maybe he belonged to a group of actors? Maybe they were travelling around and that was why no one was recognizing or missing him? He was also sure that Tenebrae wasn’t his hometown. Somewhere deep inside of him he just knew that.

Going through the bags of his suit he stumbled over a cold, round plate. It was buried deep inside, which was the reason he hadn't found it the first time. He pulled it out of the bag and watched it.

It was a golden medallion with a yellow feather dangling from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> I have that one, giant headconan of Ravus as a doctor.  
> Like... he is the son of an oracle but he didn't follow his mother's steps. In fact he commanded an army who killed without mercy. But what if he actually prefered healing, like Luna did? So, yeah... he really needs to be a doctor!
> 
> And I really, really love Iris <3 my buddy did her character-scenes and she has so much heart! Good job, my dear.
> 
> Edit:  
> If you want to read more about Doctor Ravus Nox Fleuret take a look at this little, precious thing, [Communication is Key](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/35293913?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_173296941) .  
> My friend [Perching_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl%22) wrote this wonderful story and it's really beautiful!


	3. Time to fill up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every single piece of the bar screamed ‘wheels’ - tires hanging from the ceiling, together with old oil tubes. The light came from dipped headlights and in the background played rocky blues.
> 
> “Heeeey! Prompto! Over here!” a familiar voice shouted, catching Prompto’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I'm in a good mood and the last chapter was really short here's the next one!
> 
> I'm diving into the writing flow and each chapter get's easier. Things starting to heat up a little ;)
> 
> It's Prom's turn again and we don't go easy on him.

In the evening Prompto received a phone call from Gladiolus. Because of the mission’s success his workmate wanted to celebrate it with a trip to a bar. 

“It’ll be great, I promise! Some other colleagues are coming too. People say the staff is really hot.”

Prompto thought about it, his gaze wandering to the mirror in the bathroom. Absentminded he adjusted his bangs. 

“Uh… sounds good, I guess? When do we meet?”

“Perfect! At nine at the bar ‘Re-fueled’. You know… in the Hammerhead alley. See ya!”

Prompto was about to ask more about the trip, but Gladio was quick to hang up. The soldier looked at his phone in disbelief and sighed heavily. But then a smile spread over his lips. He wasn’t in the mood to celebrate, but he loved the thought of spending time with his friends.

“So, Prompto! Time to dress up!” he cheered.

Two hours later Prompto was satisfied with himself. Normally he liked to dress in a sloppy sweater and fitting Sweatpants, but today he was going out! So he decided to wear a nice shirt and jacket. The skinny jeans were a little bit uncomfortable, but he looked good in them.

His hair was also picture perfect but somehow he managed to use up a full can of hairspray in it.

Leaving his house with a cloud around his head he went to the bar.

Neon lights signalized the entrance, which wasn’t visible from the street. Many people were standing outside and Prompto could hear loud voices coming from the bar. It was well-frequented.

The young man made his way inside and was hit by the atmosphere. Every single piece of the bar screamed ‘wheels’ - tires hanging from the ceiling, together with old oil tubes. The light came from dipped headlights and in the background played rocky blues.

“Heeeey! Prompto! Over here!” a familiar voice shouted, catching Prompto’s attention.

He turned to the source of the shout to find his friends with a group of other soldiers.

Prompto went to the group, still glancing at the surroundings with curiousity.

Gladio patted the seat next to him and gestured Prompto to sit down.

“You’re running late, blondie. Almost missed her,” he said.

Prompto let himself fall into the seat, grinning. With his elbow he nudged the other one’s huge bicep.

“What do you mean ‘almost’? I’m always punctual. She wasn’t here yet so I’m perfect! But it’s really full. Hadn't expected this,” he admitted, avoiding mentioning his claustrophobia. He was thankful for sitting at the end of the table. To distract himself he pulled out his phone and took some pictures.

Ignis, sitting on the opposite of Gladio, sighed heavily.

“I have to admit this isn’t what I expected for the celebration for our mission. Your questionable purpose aside, Gladio, It isn’t comfortable. The idea for taking barrels as chairs might underline the theme, but it’s not convincing enough for-“

“Shh! Hold your breath, Iggy! She’s coming!” Gladio interrupted Ignis’ speech.

Prompto looked up as well and time seemed to stop.

A tall, very attractive lady made her way to the table. Her curled, golden looks moved alluringly around her neck with every step she took and the mischievous smile on her red, beautiful lips was enough to turn every man crazy.

She stopped at their table, next to Prompto, adjusting the tray in her hands.

“Hey boys, what can I get you?” she purred.

Gladio was the first to speak.

“For me a big stein!” he said with a winning smile.

“Alright! And for the others?”

She let her gaze linger on the other soldiers. More and more orders were added.

“You too,” Gladio murmured to the still stunned man next to him.

Prompto was unable to speak, but when Gladio nudged his shoulder his mouth opened like a fish.

“Orangeju..ice…” he mumbled, red spreading over his cheeks. How could he order orange juice in a bar? This was so embarrassing! Now he could never come here again!

He heard the first giggles behind his back as Ignis cleared his throat.

“With vodka,” he added. “Two orange juices with vodka.”

“Okay!” the waitress said, making notes on her notepad.

Before she left for the bar she winked at Prompto, making him even more embarrassed when she added, “Orange juice with vodka is called a screwdriver, honey.”

“Not bad,” Gladio commented after she took her leave. With a big grin he pulled Prompto in a headlock.

“Hey! You’re really shy around girls, aren’t you?”

The young soldier struggled at the strong grip, trying to break free.

“L-let go of me, Gladiooo!”

“We’re in public. Watch your behavior,” Ignis interrupted with a sigh. “But it seems like the lady has laid an eye on Prompto.”

Gladios jaw dropped at the statement. His pride was hurt! 

“No way! Our small blondie?” he asked in disbelief, finally letting go of Prompto who rubbed his hurting neck.

With a nod Ignis continued talking.

“Maybe she felt pity towards him because he couldn’t form a coherent sentence,” he guessed.

That wasn’t what Prompto had wanted to hear, so he pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Or maybe she thought I’m good looking? Or she liked my special blue eyes,” he stated with a proud grin, nodding to himself.

The words made Gladio frown. 

“Your eyes? Where does that come from? You only remind me of a these yellow birds.”

“It’s called a Cho-co-bo!” Prompto exclaimed, raising one finger.

“I must admit that your hairstyle reminds me of the legendary bird used for riding too,” Ignis suggested.

Rubbing his chin Gladio nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, really. How many cans of hairspray did you use on your head? You wear this shit all the time, even on our missions.”

The tough words made Prompto pout again. He loved Chocobos! He loved how fluffy they looked, how cheerful their chirping was. He loved the colors, the big, dark eyes, and the little smile in their beak…

Lost in his dreams Prompto sighed. There was no way he could ever witness a real Chocobo. The birds were lost forever on Eos. He knew from the old history books that the last one disappeared with the rest of Lucis in darkness five hundred years ago. Most animals died back then.

Only few records about Chocobos were left. Prompto was happy about that. They weren’t forgotten like other species.

Their remarkable potential as mascots still lingered, so that the young soldier was able to collect a few Chocobo-themed items in his small apartment. It cheered him up on darker days, when his mood wasn’t as sunny as he always tried to be.

Noticing his neighbor wasn’t listening at all, Gladio growled a little, pulling Prompto’s cheek.

“Not listening again? Where’s your head all the time?”

Prompto, still a little bit angry, grumbled back an incomprehensible response, before pulling himself away with force.

Unfortunately Ignis guessed right. The barrels were far from comfortable. With Prompto being as clumsy as only he was, the young man lost his balance, stumbled and fell on the floor.

It was thanks to Prompto’s luck that just in that moment the beautiful waitress made her way to the table, balancing a tray full of glasses.

Surprised the young lady stumbled backwards, losing her hold on the tray.

Glass splintered on the floor, along with the drinks. The scent of alcohol filled Prompto’s nose, making him wrinkle it. Hesitantly he rose from the floor, trying to help the waitress with a panicked look on his face.

“Ouch! Who was this?” she asked, glancing around. But as she saw it was the young, shy soldier, she stopped at him, eyeing him with curiousity. Seeing how he desperately tried to help she couldn’t stop the amused smile crossing her lips.

“You? A little bit clumsy, aren’t you? How sweet,” she teased and let the young man help her on her feet.

“I-I’m sorry,” Prompto stammered, clutching his fingers in a nervous gesture.

The waitress smiled sweetly, putting her hands on the hips and gestured with her head towards the floor.

“You can find a hand broom, dustpan and dishmop behind the counter. I’ll make sure this will be on your bill, sweetie.”

She waved at him before leaving to get replacements for the drinks.

Prompto looked down on the floor, counting the splintered glasses on his hand.

“Urgh… goodbye monthly pay…” he sighed.

Behind the counter he found everything he needed. While wiping the floor he remembered the last words of the waitress.

‘She said I’m sweet, but I guess she’s still angry with me,’ he thought in silence.

As the waitress returned everything was clean and perfect. She placed the drinks on the table with a cheeky smile.

“Here are your orders! If you need more, just call me. Name’s Cidney by the way,” she said, winking at Prompto again.

“And just to make it clear: no grabbing here.”

“I-It wasn’t on purpose, really!” Prompto cried, his hands rising up in a defensive gesture.

With panic he looked to Gladio. Part of it was his fault at least.

The muscular man grumbled. He didn’t want to admit it, but Ignis’ intense glare made him think otherwise.

“He didn’t mean it. He was pushed,” Ignis stated in a neutral tone, still glaring at Gladio.

Cidney smiled a little, facing Prompto again.

“Well… you did a really good job cleaning, so I guess I will reduce your bill a bit. Let’s say… half of it?”

She took her pen, calculating the new price on her notepad. After she was finished she gave it to Prompto and took her leave.

Prompto starred at the huge bill, shocked. This was too much for him to take care of but before his brain could imagine even more worst-case scenarios based on this, Gladio nwas nudging him. 

“I.. mm sorry…” the big guy said.

Prompto looked up, watching his neighbor carefully. Then he sighed.

“It’s ok. At least it’s only half of the price. That meaaaans~”

He slammed the bill on the desk in front of Gladio’s nose, grinning broadly. 

“We’re sharing!”

With a heavy huff Gladio grabbed his beer, swallowing half of it.

“Whatever…” he grunted, wiping the foam from his mouth.

Ignis seemed relieved as well. Clearly, a fight was the last thing he wished for the evening.

The mood changed for the better, the further evening went on. Prompto didn’t order another drink. Firstly, because he didn’t want to pay any more, and secondly because he was really bad with alcohol. Not like Gladio, who ordered again and again, making his neighbor wonder where he hid the money and how he could walk by the end of the evening.

It took a while, but the big guy got drunk at last. Much to Ignis’ disappointment, but he knew on the other side something was bothering the tall man and he wasn’t able to speak about it yet.

“Say… Prompto…” Gladio murmured, after taking another sip. “Whossis… guy? From the hospssital?”

Prompto looked up, confused.

“You mean Noctis?” he asked, just to be sure.

At the name Gladio growled out loud, slamming his glass on the table.

“Yeessss! Nossis!” he shouted.

“Isn’t that the survivor you saved, Prompto? I heard you were visiting him today. How did it go?” Ignis asked gently.

 “Ah… yeah. Good, I think. He’s a little bit strange, but he lost his memories, so no blame there.”

“Amnesia, huh? Well… It isn’t impossible due to the circumstances he was found.”

“Pffff, Amnesiaaa,” Gladio interrupted. “I know that too *hick*… Iriss didn’t talk ‘bout anything else when she goes home… also that a ceaaartain blond guy made him talk.”

He swung his huge arm around Prompto’s shoulders, lowering his head to face him.

“I wanna know what his nature iss,” he hissed.

Prompto wrinkled his nose at the heavy scent of alcohol escaping Gladio’s mouth. He pushed the other man away.

“How should I know? He didn’t remember anything and I talked to him like… ten minutes? As I said he’s a bit strange but he said my eyes are beautiful,” Prompto said, a cheeky smile crossing his lips. He didn’t believe Noctis to be a bad person. Strange, but not bad.

“Haaaah? Whatsat about? Hey! Tell the guy not to put his fingers on Iris, okay?” Gladio growled, loud enough to draw everyone’s attention.

Soothingly Ignis put a hand on Gladios arm, brushing it with care. 

“It’s alright, Gladio. You shouldn’t drink so much,” he said, pulling the glass from Gladio’s grip and placed it far away from the other man.

Prompto wasn’t amused by Gladio’s request so he crossed his arms to underline his opinion.

“No! You have to tell that to Iris! If she likes him then what’s the deal about it?”

Gladio whined, his head hitting the table. It was over now.

“Never… tell her… shessshate me…” he whimpered to himself.

Ignis took a deep breath before rising from his seat. He headed to the taller man’s side, rubbing his shoulders.

“We should take him home. Do you help me, Prompto?” he asked, getting a nod as response from the young soldier.

“Better do. Shall I call a taxi?”

“That would be helpful.”

Together they heaved the big guy out of the bar to the taxi. At the corner of his eyes Prompto could see Cidney waving a goodbye at him and he turned a bit to make a shy response, blushing all the way.

This evening truly didn’t go how he’d expected.

 

The next few days nothing special happened in Prompto’s life. Due to his suspension he spent most of the time training, sleeping or gaming. He hadn't much to do and got bored easily. He thought about visiting Noctis one more time, but he didn't want to pay the money for the bus. He lived at the edge of the city, while the hospital was in the center. That was a ticket for the whole of Gralea, and he hadn't the money after the incident at the bar.

One day he slept on his couch, deciding to spend the whole day chilling. He woke up with a start when a giant tried to break into his house, or so it sounded.

"He, Prompto! Come out! We must go!" Gladio's angry voice came through the door, before he continued hammering at it. 

Prompto rubbed his eyes, wondering what the big guy was up to. But the tone in his voice didn't sound pleased.

Not in the mood to face a grumpy Gladio he opened the door grumbling too.

"What's up? Calm down, big guy. I did nothing wrong."

"Not you," Gladio hissed.

Prompto yelped in surprise as Gladio grabbed his arm and pulled the poor guy after him.

"H-Hey! Let go of me! You're crazy? I'm gonna call Iggi!" Prompto shouted, trying to break free.

This stopped Gladio a bit.

"No, this is a problem for the two of us. We're going to the hospital. This jerk's trying to get his ass into my house!" Gladio explained briefly.

"Which jerk? And what do I have to do with it?" Prompto asked, not willing to leave his lazy day behind.

"YOU pulled him out of the dust, remember? You should've left him there! He's extremely dangerous! Now take the responsibility and let us break some bones."

Without waiting for another response, Gladio pulled Prompto along with him. Silently Prompto bid his lazy day goodbye, praying to the Astrals that it wasn't going to be as bad as it sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which 'jerk' could Gladio mean? Guess we all knew that XD  
> I love this chapter. It has so much athmosphere <3  
> It's one of my personal favs! We had very much fun with the scenes!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3  
> And for you're kudos too. They help me a lot to keep the speed :D


	4. A place to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wall of muscle stormed out of the room, in which Noctis was also located in. He was tense. His whole body was ready to fight. He looked like a panther ready to hunt his victim. 
> 
> Behind him stumbled a nervous, yet relieved young blond who Noctis immediately recognized. Even when Prompto had a bedhead and was wearing baggy clothes. It was an unusual sight, compared to their previous meetings, but it was cute, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for chapter 4!
> 
> As you might realize it's Noctis turn again ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and have fun reading <3

According to Doctor Fleuret’s evaluation Noctis' amnesia wasn't caused by anything physical. Furthermore it looked like there was a psychological reason. His nightmares underlined that suggestion. He hadn't slept a full night since he was in Gralea, but still he wasn't able to remember anything. The pictures stayed blurry and every time Noctis woke up he felt like he lost something. Something important. It was a shitty feeling.

The people of Gralea stayed suspicious of his background. After his meeting with Prompto more and more people came asking him the same questions.

"Who are you?"

"What's your full name?"

"Is there anything you remember?"

Noctis really wanted to tell them more about himself but wasn't able to. Furthermore the questions caused him more headaches and in the end the questioning had to be interrupted by a nurse.

At least he was allowed to live in Gralea, even though he was under observation.

Iris became a great company during his lonely days in the hospital. She visited him more often and talked about almost everything. Thanks to her he knew that Gralea was a huge city with much to see. If he decided to stay in Gralea he wouldn't have a problem finding a job.

His only worry was that he still didn't know where to go exactly. The city was big and he was only acquainted with Iris and a little bit with Prompto so far. How should he handle his life or, at least, find a bed to sleep?

He didn't trust the generals to arrange something for him as long as they stayed suspicious.

"You can stay at our house," Iris offered him as he voiced his problem.

Noctis rejected that immediately.

"No, I... I really can't, Iris. That's very nice but I would hate to be a burden."

She looked disappointed for a second before she crossed her arms with seriousness in her eyes.

"That's not an argument! You're not a burden! I guess you thought about living on the streets, but I can't let you do that! Don't be stubborn, Noctis! I bet the army still wants to know more about you. My brother's working there. I bet we can arrange something that works for the both of you."

Noctis weighed the arguments in his head. That didn't sound too bad in his ears. At least he didn't have to bother with finding a roof over his head. And he trusted Iris.

So far he knew she was a good girl with a big heart.

"I... will think about it," he said, making Iris smile brightly.

"Great! Now let's see what Doctor Fleuret says about your knee."

 

According to the doctor Noctis would be able to start the rehab soon. His knee healed slowly but it didn’t bother Noctis. Thanks to that he had more time to think whether to take Iris' offer or not. As soon as he could walk properly again he had to leave the hospital. That was his deadline.

“Say, Iris? What kind of a person is your brother?” he asked her on their way back.

“Oh, he is a… uhm… nice guy and really strong. But he bothers me too much. He goes so mad if I go out after midnight without telling him.”

Noctis chuckled while Iris pouted. She blew her checks up like a blowfish when she was sulking.

He wanted to ask her more about her brother, as a sharp voice cut through the air.

“Where? Where is this piece of shit?!”

Iris’ eyes went wide. She raised her speed until they both saw the source of the curse.

A wall of muscle stormed out of the room, in which Noctis was also located in. He was tense. His whole body was ready to fight. He looked like a panther ready to hunt his victim.

Behind him stumbled a nervous, yet relieved young blond who Noctis immediately recognized. Even when Prompto had a bedhead and was wearing baggy clothes. It was an unusual sight, compared to their previous meetings, but it was cute, somehow.

“Astrals… he isn’t here, see? Let’s go home,” Prompto said. He sounded very anxious.

The tall man didn’t flinch as Prompto tried to pull him to the exit. It was a useless attempt.

“He has to be here! I know it!” the man growled, looking around with fire in his eyes.

“Gladiolus! What are you doing here?!” Iris called, outraged.

The man instantly looked up in their direction but his gaze didn’t meet Iris’. Noctis took a heavy gulp as amber eyes pierced right throw him and the wall of muscles started to roll menacing towards him.

“Found you,” he said in a low, deep tone which caused a shiver to down Noctis’ spine. The man cracked his knuckles.

“Now time to break some bones. Say… what are you doing with my sister?”

Prompto was fast in jumping on the other man’s back. He wasn’t able to stop Gladio, but at least he tried.

“Run!” Prompto shouted, panic filling his eyes.

But before Noctis could think of running, Iris stepped forward between him and her brother, her hands on her hips.

“You’re spying on me? How could you?" she said angrily and gripping with the fearlessness of a younger sister her brother's ear. "You come with me, now! We have to talk!” she said, pulling the groaning man with her to the next room. Noctis stared wide-eyed in the direction the siblings had disappeared in. That was a really friendly greeting, he thought to himself.

Prompto stood beside him, looking just as confused as Noctis. Then he crossed the arms behind his neck, chuckling.

“He has a gigantic sister-complex. Haaaah… finally I can go home. A visit to the bathroom would be nice,” he said.

Noctis looked up. He didn’t know why he was so disappointed at hearing Prompto immediately talking about leaving again. But Noctis assumed, that the young man didn't mean to visit him today. At least not according to his appearance.

As if Prompto read his mind, he turned towards him.

“By the way: How’s your leg doing?” he asked.

Noctis started smiling a bit. Of course his savior was interested in how he was doing.

“Better. I can start with rehab tomorrow,” he explained.

“Really? That’s great!” Prompto said, grinning. “And what you are going to do after leaving the hospital?”

Noctis went silent, staring at the ground. This question would not leave him alone.

“I… I don’t know. The generals said I’m allowed to work after my registration. But I don’t know where or what. Or where to live,” he said.

"Oh, I bet you figure it out. We have an employment center and a Citizens Registration Office. You just have to go there and tell them who you are and what you need," Prompto explained.

It sounded so easy coming out of the blond man's mouth. Noctis sighed, letting his head fall down. How should he tell them who he was when even he didn't know? First of all he had to figure out what he wanted, he decided then.

"Yeah... ok, thanks. But to begin with I need money or... something else. I don't possess a single Gil to pay for a taxi or a bus. The only object that may have some value is this..."

Noctis pulled the golden medallion from his trousers he found several days ago. He had watched it for hours and hours whenever he was alone. Prompto was the first person he showed it to.

It was important, he felt.

"What's that?" Prompto asked, blinking several times. His eyes were locked on the item. He kneeled in front of Noctis, following the medallion like a cat until he felt dizzy.

"That's beautiful. Where did you get it?" he asked.

"I... I don't know...," Noctis stammered. Seeing Prompto watching the medallion with such curiosity made his head swirl.

And then, out of nowhere, a picture plopped up. Clear as a summer’s day.

"Uh... I-I think I won it at a Chocobo-race," he said, still confused.

"What? At a Chocobo-race?! No way! B-but there are no more Chocobos left on Eos," Prompto said, his voice pitching higher than usual. He shifted closer to the medallion, now focusing his eyes on the yellow feather.

"B-but I remember it clearly," Noctis argued, still confused. "I mean, I-"

"Can I touch it? Just for a second? I will be carefully, I promise!" Prompto interrupted with sparkling eyes.

Noctis blinked, letting his gaze go forth and back from the medallion to Prompto. The blond man was absolutely fascinated by the object.

A smirk crossed Noctis’ lips.

"Maybe," he teased, swirling the medallion in front of Prompto's nose.

Prompto pouted, but his gaze was soon fixed on the feather again.

"Say... is this...?"

"A Chocobo feather. Yeah it is, indeed," Noctis said, still smirking. "It is beautiful, right? So wonderful, shiny and smooth. It also glimmers in the sun."

"Woooow," Prompto sighed, mesmerized. "A real Chocobo feather... I would do anything to see a living Chocobo."

"Why you don't go see one? Isn't there a place like this in Gralea?" Noctis asked now, curios. Prompto's reaction and his visible fascination with the birds was amusing, but Noctis really wanted to know more about himself. Maybe this was a good start.

Prompto shook his head, letting his shoulders sink.

"Chocobos are legends. They died hundreds of years ago as the plague started to rage across Eos. Not a single one of them made it."

Noctis chin dropped in shook. His head started to swirl for another round.

"Hundred...? B-but why do I remember...? Are you saying the only thing I know is a lie?" he asked with panic. That couldn't be true! He had seen a living Chocobos, hadn't he?

Prompto frowned. Carefully he patted Noctis' arm.

"Don't say that, dude. That sounds cruel. Maybe you have seen them? I mean... you seem to come from far away. Even your clothes look like they are from another universe. Maybe it's a hidden paradise. Who knows? But don't think too much. I bet you will figure it out soon."

Noctis took a deep breath. Prompto was right. He only got headaches if he thought too much about it. But it was frustrating. The more he thought he knew about himself the more confused he got.

He watched the feather in silence. Then he grabbed it and tore it off.

Prompto gasped in shook, wincing at the sight.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked.

Noctis held the feather in front of Prompto's nose, tickling him with it. The blond man wrinkled it in protest, trying to hold back a sneeze.

"I'll give it to you. As a thank you for saving me," Noctis said, finally laying the feather in Prompto's hands.

Prompto's eyes went wide. He looked up confused and shook his head

"Really? I-I can't accept that! No way! It's important, isn't it? I shouldn't take it."

Noctis shrugged, playing with what was left of the medallion in his hand.

"It's useless for me. I have the medallion still. Take it, or I throw it away," he said, unimpressed.

Prompto watched the feather in his hands with awe. It was so beautiful, so shiny and so smooth.

"Th-Thanks. Wow... I can't believe it. A real Chocobo feather! That's what my collection was missing. What a wonderful day."

The pure joy Prompto radiated made Noctis chuckle. And this time it was not a polite one, but a real one. He felt so easy around Prompto, so natural. It was like with Iris, but a little bit different.

As if she read his mind Iris came back. Gladio wasn't with her. He apparently left defeated after Iris gave him a lecture.

Seeing the two men smiling and talking made her smile as well. It was good for Noctis to find a friend so fast. And according to her brother Prompto was a good guy.

"Hey guys. What you're talking about?" she asked, closing the distance between them.

Prompto shot up. He was about to say something, but somehow seeing Iris made him realize, that he had kneeled on the floor, still in sweater and sweatpants.

Noctis watched curiously how Prompto's expression changed slowly. The excitement from before turning into panic, while a deep, red blush crossed Prompto's cheeks. The blond man stumbled backwards, pressing the feather to his chest.

"Ah- ehm... Nothing important. Thanks for the feather. I-I must go home now. Need to take a trip to my bathroom. See ya," Prompto managed, before storming away.

"Oookay...," Iris said slowly. That wasn't the reaction she had expected.

With a smile she faced Noctis again. 

"I spoke with my brother. You can stay at our house until you find something more permanent."

"Your brother... was the guy from earlier?" Noctis asked, still watching the way where Prompto had disappeared.

He felt uneasy with the thought of living with someone who greeted him like he was a nasty mildew.

"You're living there too?" he asked, hopefully.

Iris nodded much to his relieve.

"Yeah, on the upper floors. There's the girl zone," she said, brushing a bang behind her ear. "So you stay with us? Gladdy won't do anything bad. He promised it and he always keeps his promises."

Noctis thought about it. Even though Gladio seemingly wanted him dead he had a feeling he was a nice guy. Someone he could trust. The first impression wasn't the best one but he tried to trust his feeling.

"Thanks, Iris. I will take your offer," he said, making Iris grin.

 

The day Noctis left the hospital Gladio picked him up in a car. Being able to walk again felt strange but good for Noctis. Nobody had to drive him around in a wheelchair anymore. He was able to stand on his own feet.

Gladio greeted him with a grunt. Though he surprised Noctis as he took his bag and put it in the trunk.

"Just to make it clear! You never leave my field of vision," Gladio said, pointing his finger at Noctis. He nodded, then got into the car and put his seatbelt on.

Gladio took the driver's seat, shooting Noctis a knowing look.

"Yeah, alright. I give my best," Noctis said toneless. "Can we stop at the employment center?"

Gladio made an unsatisfied noise in response. He didn't like the guy, but Iris made a very clear point. He promised her to be nice. On the other side she promised that nothing was going on between her and Noctis. Not as long as he stayed at their home, at least.

And maybe he could give it a try.

"Whatever..." he murmured, driving the car in the direction of the employment center.

After the little stop they made their way to the Amicitias’s home.

It was a large house, white with a red slated roof. A little garden was in the front, surrounded by a wooden fence. The door was wooden as well, but in a warmer tone. All in one it looked like the perfect place to live as a family.

"Stop gaping, princess," Gladio said, shoving Noctis forward.

The comment made Noctis sulk in protest. He didn't counter, even if the words stung on his tongue. He already managed to fail at his first impression.

Iris greeted them at the door, waving them inside.

"Welcome Noctis. This is our home. Just make yourself comfortable."

Noctis let his gaze wander, taking in the inside of the house. The floor was wooden as well. To the right a door opened into the living room, which had a direct connection to the kitchen. A big, comfortable couch stood in the middle and a television was in front of it. It looked pretty normal besides the training devices.

He felt Iris pulling him on the arm.

"Come, I show you your room," she said and Noctis followed her, feeling Gladio's gaze on his back.

His room was at the end of the floor. It was small, but Noctis didn't need much. A bed faced the wall to his left. It was already done, thanks to Iris he guessed. On the other side was a window, filling the room with enough light. In front of it was a small desk with a chair. The only thing special was a colorful carpet lying in front of the bed.

"Do you have visitors often?" Noctis asked. "And what about your parents?"

"They are working most of the time in the field service. Only Ignis visits us sometimes, usually when Gladio got drunk again," Iris said, giving her brother a cheeky grin. "My room is upstairs. If you need something you can visit me. I don't bite like my brother."

Noctis chuckled, feeling Gladio's gaze again. No way he would go upstairs. He was still too young to die.

 

Thankfully Noctis received a little financial support from Gralea's government the next day. It wasn't much but enough to buy the things he needed for live, like a toothbrush or a set of normal clothes.

Iris was a great help, more than Noctis wanted her to be. The first time she cooked for them Noctis got an extra portion without vegetables.

“What's that? You're allergic?” Gladio asked as he eyed Noctis' dish.

“Something like that,” Noctis said, not wanting to argue about his eating habits.

His relationship with Gladio stayed complicated. Though he didn't try to kill him anymore he was eager to give orders. Noctis had to clean up the pans, take the garbage outside and wash the clothes. He wasn't happy about it as it made him feel like a cleaner.

And he wasn't good at it, too. On his first try he managed to wash Gladio's clothes too hot. They shrunk to a size made for a toddler. Gladio wasn't amused at all and in the end Iris had to save Noctis from her grieving brother.

To make matters worse Gladio woke him up every morning at an unforgiving hour.

“Smnoo... go way...” Noctis mumbled one morning, not willing to face the world.

Gladio snorted in disbelief, shoving Noctis shoulder hard.

“Rise and shine, princess, or I'll make sure you sleep on the floor next night,” he said, cracking his knuckles.

Noctis winced, finally sitting up. He didn't want to leave his slumber but Gladio made clear he had no other choice.

Even if it was pure hell.

The worst thing happened two days later.

Noctis sorted the dirty clothes. He was still sleepy, his eyes shutting down several times. Unmotivated he emptied the bags of Gladio's jacket and pulled out a photo.

It showed a young man with sharp, green eyes. His hair was styled up like a hedgehog, but the most interesting fact was how he looked with a shy smile into the camera. It was like he had seen something very interesting but wasn’t able to show his whole excitement. Somehow it was charming.

Watching the man Noctis had the same strange feeling he had with Iris, Doctor Fleuret, Prompto and even Gladio. The feeling of knowing them.

He looked at the picture for twenty minutes without blinking. He might continued his staring, wouldn't he be interrupted by a certain someone.

“What are you doing there?” Gladio growled in a low tone which made Noctis shiver.

Slowly he turned his head, facing Gladio. He stood in the door, grabbing the frame with one hand. Noctis knew by watching the other's knuckles went white that he was in big trouble.

“I was just sorti-”

He chocked a breath as Gladio grabbed his collar, not letting him continuing.

“Yeah, I know what you were doing. Thought I didn't realize how you stared at Ignis' picture? Nice try.”

“I wasn't staring!” Noctis argued, even if he was lying. He knew that but he was just so angry at the man who turned his past days into hell.

“I was just-”

“Just what?! You're not luring me. I only allowed you to life under my roof because Iris asked me. First you ensnare her and now you found the next for your list. Not with me! This will end now! Enough is enough!”

Noctis had no chance to explain. Gladio wasn’t listening at all. Maybe he shouldn’t have watched the photo for so long, but he was too stubborn to admit that. Let the man be angry with him! He didn’t care anymore!

Noctis didn’t know the hole he dug himself was already too deep to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to fish Prompto?  
> Just give the cutie something related to Chocobos!
> 
> We had a big discussion about this chapter, about how we showed Gladio and Ignis. We managed it pretty well and I hope you like it too ;)  
> Thanks for these great debates, buddy! Even when it sounded like we have a battle every time, it's a really good reflection and I love the result! xD


	5. The Gralean army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay! I will do my best,” he said nevertheless.
> 
> “Good. You will meet him soon. Gladiolus offered to bring him to your apartment.”
> 
> “Alright! So... uh... what's his name?”
> 
> Cor chuckled on the other side. At the same moment Prompto's doorbell rang.
> 
> “That's going to be a surprise,” he heard Cor saying before the commander hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 *-*  
> For everyone who wondered: Yes, it's still a Promptis Fanfic. I love these boys. They need to be happy together!
> 
> It's Prom's turn again~

Prompto was bored.

He was bored to death!

He couldn't help himself. Normally he was always busy as a bee. Staying active was his second nature. But due to his suspension and thanks to the lack of money this month he soon didn't know what to do with all the time he now had.

He trained more hours every day than usual, went out taking snapshots of Gralea until the dawn set, and even played his games twice or three times.

After a few days falling into this routine he had enough! 

The worst was that he started thinking, which soon turned into overthinking.

What if the army never wanted his return? What if they realized he was only a burden? What if really someone got sick because of the window accident? What if that person dies? What if he had to take care of the ones left behind? What if everyone hated him then?

And if he fell too deep into those circle of thoughts it would soon turn into depression. It wasn't healthy at all.

He needed something different! A goal to archive! Something that distracted him!

He couldn't survive a whole month like that!

At this time he didn't expect how much his life would change soon.

  


A few days later he received a sudden phone call from commander Cor.

“Argentum? I have a request for you that might shorten your suspension.”

“Really?” Prompto shouted exited, but after realizing he added shyly: “U-uhm... I mean, yes Sir!”

“Good. It's about our new candidate. He needs a tutor who shows him what the army expects and... even more. It would be good if you could look after him. I first expected Gladiolus to do that, but it seems the two of them don't get along well. Anyway, this would be a good opportunity for you to show the generals that you're still willing to play by the rules. The tests are in one week. If everything goes right you can join our troop again.”

Prompto was about to burst out of happiness but at the same time he was very anxious. He was going to teach someone. Was he really capable of completing that test?

“Okay! I will do my best,” he said nevertheless.

“Good. You will meet him soon. Gladiolus offered to bring him to your apartment.”

“Alright! So... uh... what's his name?”

Cor chuckled on the other side. At the same moment Prompto's doorbell rang.

“That's going to be a surprise,” he heard Cor saying before the commander hung up.

Prompto looked at the phone, confused, before he headed towards the door.

“Coming!” he called, hearing his doorbell ring a second time.

Behind his door was a grumpy Gladio. Prompto would have shut the door immediately hadn't he received Cor's instructions.

“Hey... what's up?” Prompto greeted his friend.

Gladio didn't answer right away. Instead he pointed behind himself. Prompto's eyes went wide when he saw a heavily sulking Noctis leaning at the gate, arms crossed in front of his chest and chin raised up. He didn't look into Prompto's direction but was very eager to stare holes into the air.

“This,” Gladio said finally. “Bet the commander told you already? I'm not going to keep this guy one more hour in my house. He's in your care now.”

“Uhm... ok- what, wait? Keep? My care?!”

“Yeah, or else you want him to live on the streets. I don't care. Do what you want.”

Prompto gaped at him in disbelief.

“Are you serious? Do you know how small my apartment is?”

Gladio shrugged. He really didn't care anymore. Noctis had crossed a line and wasn't apologizing. He was aware of Iris' reaction but it was for her safety.

“Tell that to him, not me. And be careful! Don't let his pretty face lure you, blondie.”

Prompto frowned, tilting his head towards Noctis. The raven-haired man snorted, shaking his head. He didn't move, even when Gladio took his leave, not saying one more word to Noctis.

“Uhm... you want to come inside?” Prompto asked. He couldn't let the poor guy stand at his front door and sulk.

Noctis pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding briefly. He grabbed his bag and followed Prompto into the apartment, looking shamefully to the ground.

Only after the door was shut behind him he raised his head, taking a look around.

In comparison to the Amicitia's house Prompto's apartment was very small.

The kitchen was at the right side from the door. It was a small pantry kitchen, directly connected to the small living room which had a couch and a television with a PlayStation plugged in. A small desk stood next to the couch. Plenty of magazines laid on it, showing landscapes, cities and sunsets. On the wall stood a commode. A camera laid carefully on it and above it were many photos pinned on the wall.

It was pretty clean for someone who lived on his own.

Prompto watched his visitor looking around with slight curiosity.

“So... you want to join the army? Didn't know that,” he said, fidgeting with his fingers. Noctis' stiffness and his silence made him nervous.

The man rubbed his neck, not looking into Prompto's direction.

“Yeah... Didn't know they had accepting my application either. Not before... the big guy told me. He received some kind of phone call or whatever,” Noctis explained, his voice only a mumble.

“And now you're here,” Prompto stated.

“Seems so...”

It was obvious that Noctis wasn't comfortable with his situation. Prompto wondered why he and Gladio got into such a big fight. He could only guess it was something about Iris.

He stretched his shoulders. That wasn't his matter and he had a job to do. It would be only for a week, though.

“Nah, come on. I'm not kicking you out like Gladio said. You can sleep on the couch and use the kitchen and the bathroom as you like. But don't use too much hot water!”

Prompto patted the other man on the shoulder to encourage him and opened the door to the bathroom to show where he could find it. It was on the left side, as well as his bedroom next to it.

Noctis followed him in silence.

The bathroom wasn't bigger then the rest. It was so small only three persons standing next to each other would barely fit. At least it had a shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirror above.

Next to the mirror was a shelf, containing masses of cans and tubes for hair styling. The eyes of the raven-haired man went wide when he saw that.

“You're hungry?” Prompto asked, shutting the door again. “I could make a casserole for us.”

“A... what?” Noctis asked, wrinkling his nose.

He looked at Prompto with such distrust, that the young man assumed he did something wrong.

“You... you don't like it? I can cook something different...”

“No, it's just... never heard of it,” Noctis murmured a quick excuse, making a face. “Does it contain... greens?”

Prompto blinked and laughed a bit. This guy got weirder every second.

“Ah! Got it! Not a friend of green food? No problem. I usually use only potatoes, ham, egg and cheese,” he said.

That took Noctis by relief.

While Prompto prepared their lunch Noctis dropped onto the couch, watching the photos on the wall.

“Is this your crush?”

The blond flinched at the question. Slowly he turned around. Noctis starred at the blurry picture of Cidney he'd managed to take in the bar.

“Uhm... yeah,” he admitted, smiling in a shy manner. “She's beautiful, right? Straight and honest. Not a single bit arrogant, like most other women in Gralea.”

“I see...” Noctis murmured. He took a quick glance at Prompto before watching the photo again.

“And? How are your chances?”

Prompto sighed. He put the cheese on the casserole and pushed it into the oven.

“Not so good,” he admitted. “I'm acting like a behemoth in a glasshouse next to her.”

“Why? Not enough confidence?” Noctis asked bluntly.

Prompto sighed again, brushing his hand though his golden bangs.

“That's... I'm not good enough for her. She deserves someone who protects her. I couldn't even protect myself. On my first field-mission I made a grave mistake. If I hadn't saved you... well... you see?”

Noctis frowned. Slowly he seized Prompto up with his eyes.

“Don't think so. Did someone tell you that? Or are you telling this to yourself.”

It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

Prompto didn't answer. Instead he tried to push down his anxiety. He was so good at hiding it but why was Noctis reading him like an open book? Maybe he just guessed right but then he was damn good at hitting Prompto's weak spots.

And why did he tell the man so much about himself at first? He barely knew him. Noctis was just someone he rescued and now he trained.

Remembering his task Prompto calmed down and found his courage again. Yes! He was the tutor!

He jumped next to the other one onto the other side of the couch, crossing his arms and legs witch a serious expression.

“Enough about me. You're here to train. So... what do you know about the army so far?”

Rubbing his neck Noctis frowned. Prompto waited for him to answer, not wanting to rush anything.

“Well... the army is the biggest force in Gralea. It's kind of the government too. On top there are the six generals, followed by the mechanics and commanders who lead the soldiers.”

Prompto nodded. That was right but also something every child in Gralea knew.

“And what are they doing?” he asked further.

“They're... defending the city. Some of them dealing with the inside and others with the outside,” Noctis continued.

A frown appeared on Prompto's forehead. It wasn't wrong but Noctis missed something.

“Not... exactly. Yeah, we have specialties but every soldier must be able to do both jobs. You must be able to repair a power station and to fight daemons. The wall protecting Gralea is traversed by electricity, see? We need it to prevent any possible daemon attacks. Normal walls aren't a barrier for them, so you need to handle both. Their exceptions. If you're extremely good in one then you can focus on your specialty. And only if you show you're good enough to defend yourself you're allowed to join the field-trips.”

It was a hard job. Prompto himself trained for years to reach this goal. It was good to start early and to be honest he didn't believe Noctis could do it. But it was his job to teach him. Even if Noctis would fail the test in one week he hoped to prove enough that he was capable of sharing his knowledge.

Noctis starred into the air, his hand resting on his chin.

“Okay,” he said, making Prompto smile. He would ask him that every day, just to make sure he remember.

“Nice! So, after lunch we go out for a little training session!” he decided.

  


To his relieve Noctis liked the casserole. He didn't say so but asked for another portion.

It had been a while since Prompto ate with another person and he just realized how much he missed the company.

After lunch Noctis stretched out on the couch like a cat, eyes closing.

Prompto cleaned the dishes, humming a song stuck in his head. When he turned around to ask Noctis if he had sweatpants for their training session he found him fast asleep on the couch. He blinked, watching the other man curiously. He must have been very exhausted.

'Well... I guess I wake him up in an hour,' he thought, making his way to the bedroom to read some comics.

  


A loud rumble caught Prompto's attention again.

He jumped on his feet only to find Noctis curling on the ground next to the couch. He held his head in pain, shaking like crazy.

“Hey! You're okay?” Prompto asked worried.

He kneeled down next to the other man and gently put his hand on his shoulder. That seemed to calm him down a bit.

“Damn,” Noctis hissed. He gritted his teeth and sat up. His expression was that of a grumpy cat.

“Yeah... I'm fine,” he mumbled.

“Really? Didn't sound like it. You're sure?”

Noctis rubbed his neck, avoiding eye contact. He was clearly not fine at all.

“Yeah,” he insisted and quickly changed the subject. “Didn't you say something about training?”

The blond man jumped to his feet, smiling. He was still a bit worried about the other one but he wouldn't push him.

“Yes! Exactly! Are you ready? Then hop into your sweatpants and let's go!” he cheered.

Noctis instead sighed.

“I... don't possess sweatpants...” he admitted, a bit embarrassed.

“Oh! I see... well, that means we have to go shopping soon. You will need them, believe me. And for today I lend you one of mine.”

He seized Noctis up and down.

“We are the same size anyway.”

Noctis snorted at that, looking up with a challenging grin on his lips.

“No way! I'm taller than you.”

“Really? Not sure, dude. I bet it would only be inches.”

“The bet is set.”

In the end Noctis proved that he was indeed one inch taller than Prompto, which made him proud and left Prompto feeling defeated. The sweatpants still fit though and after both of them had changed they made their way outside.

“We're going to run for an hour now,” Prompto explained.

“An hour? Are you insane?”

Nevertheless Noctis followed Prompto as he started jogging, groaning in protest.

And Prompto was fast!

Very fast!

“Come on, come on! You can do it!” Prompto cheered, giggling as he saw what a snail Noctis was.

He didn't run his full speed, waiting here and there for Noctis to close the distance.

After an hour of pure hell for Noctis the tall buildings made place for a big field. Yellow margarites and white lilies plopping here and there out of the green grass. Kids were playing with their dogs and couples spend their time having a picnic.

“Okay! Time for some stretches,” Prompto said.

Next to him Noctis fell into the grass like a dead fish. With his foot Prompto nudged him.

“Aww, come on. It wasn't that bad.”

Still Noctis wasn't moving an inch and Prompto decided to start his stretching.

Suddenly a familiar voice caught his attention.

“Heey! Prompto! Training again?” shouted a tall man with a spiky, black mane, jogging towards them.

Prompto's eyes widened.

“Zack!” he called, excited. “You're back!”

Zack closed the distance and started with squats. Prompto grinned and joined him.

“Yeah, sorry I didn't call you or something. My troop had plenty to do with bringing some of the refugees from Tenebrae to Altissia,” Zack explained.

Immediately Prompto's eyes shone brightly.

“Altissia? No way! You were in Altissia? How was it? Tell me! Did you see Lady Lunafreya? Is she as beautiful as people say she is?”

Being showered by the questions Zack paused his movements and kneeled down.

“Altissia is really beautiful. You would love it. And talking about the Lady... to be honest... It's difficult to explain if you haven't seen her. She's like... a lily,” he said , his voice becoming deeper.

He raised his hand and brushes the petals of a white lily. Prompto kneeled next to him, listening carefully.

“Yeah? Now tell me!”

With a cheerful grin Zack continued.

“Lady Lunafreya is as tender and elegant as this flower, you see? A pure beauty.”

“I see, I see,” Prompto said, nodding. He glanced to Noctis who was still lying on the ground like he was dead.

“Hey, Noctis! You've heard of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret?”

Noctis stiffed, tilting his head until he saw Prompto. A deep frowned formed on his forehead and for a second he closed his eyes.

“Is she famous?” he asked.

“Yes! Super famous! She's the president of Altissia and the dream of all men, wait-”

Grabbing his phone Prompto searched for a picture to show it Noctis. He shoved it directly under the man's nose.

“See?”

The young woman in the picture was truly beautiful. Her smooth, pale skin was a nice contrast to her pink lips and her carefully styled hair framed her glass blue eyes perfectly.

Watching the picture Noctis frown went deeper. He reached out to the phone, an unreadable expression on his face. But he didn't touch the picture, instead he paused and let his hand sink into the grass again.

“Seems so,” he said, averting his eyes. “Can we go back now?”

“One minute!” Zack interrupted. He starred at Noctis, scrutinizing him.

“Prompto? Who's that guy?”

“This?” Prompto asked, nudging his head towards Noctis. “That's Noctis. He's new at the army and I'm his tutor!”

Saying that Prompto pointed proudly at his chest. Immediately Zack's expression changed. He raised his hand towards Noctis, grinning.

“I see. Then... welcome to the army, Noctis.”

“Thanks,” Noctis murmured, shaking the other one's hand. Then he glanced to Prompto like a puppy. 

“Can we go back now?”

“You're giving up so soon?” the blond man teased.

“The sooner we go back the sooner I see my bed,” was the flat reply.

Snorting Prompto shook his head. This guy was ridiculous.

“Okay, but first let's take a selfie. All three of us! As a memory of your first training session!”

Noctis groaned, unmotivated. Nevertheless he pushed himself up to oblige the offer.

“Okay! Let's make funny expressions!”

The photo was indeed the funniest Prompto had taken so far but not because of him and Zack who took up the challenge of making grimaces. It was Noctis pure confusion as he watched both.

While Prompto and Zack laughed their asses of Noctis groaned in protest.

“Stop laughing! What's so funny anyway?”

“You're face,” Prompto giggled, pointing on the screen.

Noctis rolled his eyes. Ignoring the two he started to jog back.

“H-hey! Wait for me!” Prompto shouted, still with a grin. He waved Zack a goodbye and followed Noctis.

He was quick in closing the distance.

“Don't be mad, okay? I'm not posting it or else. It's a special memory.”

Noctis grunted but soon he added, “Okay... if you say so.”

For a while they jogged in silence. Prompto felt a bit bad at laughing about Noctis. Only a little bit, though. Finally the raven-haired man spoke again.

“Who was this... this Zack guy?” he asked. “You two seemed pretty close.”

“Ah, yes. He's kind of my tutor,” Prompto explained with a bright smile.

“He taught me everything I needed to join the army. He's a great person and really strong! He could be a commander if he wants but then he wouldn't be able to save the people directly, you see? That's his dream. He didn't want more, he just wanted to help those in need. Like a true hero.”

Noctis stayed silent for a moment.

“I... see,” he said, lost in thought. He looked up to meet Prompto's eyes.

“And what's your dream then?”

The blond man's eyes brightened, as well as his smile. He looked up to the wall and sighed.

“I want to see the world.”

The taste of freedom, a small change in his boring, gray days. It might be gray on the other side too but Prompto got the feeling that there was more. A secret to discover or an adventure to have or a destiny to fulfill. He would go out there again and this time he would do better.

He nudged Noctis shoulder, letting him stumble a bit.

“Give your best, right?”

Noctis just nodded, frowning all the way.

Back home the man dropped onto the couch. Watching him falling asleep as fast as after lunch, Prompto started to wonder if this was normal.

Under the shower Prompto reflected the day. His anxiety about teaching was unnecessary. As far as he could see Noctis was lazy and sleepy but also friendly and somehow funny.

But he had the feeling Noctis was hiding something. After he showed him the photo of Lady Lunafreya he seemed resigned. His eyes had the same emptiness like he had with the medallion in the hospital. Prompto was sure that Noctis was far from being alright but he wouldn't push him to talk about it.

Still Prompto hoped that the guy would open up a bit. For his own good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're here, having the two cuties under one roof <3  
> I'm waiting for this chapter since I started editing! Both needed time to get here but now the time has come!
> 
> But it's not going to be easy for them, hehehe~


	6. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto needed more time dressing up. His hair didn't quite want to sit. After Noctis waited for a while he finally left the bathroom, his hair all picture perfect in the Chocobo-style. In addition to that he wore a dark, red shirt with a vest above it. Chains were dangling from his black, skinny jeans, jangling while he walked.
> 
> “You're looking good,” Noctis said, eyeing the other one up and down. It made Prompto chuckle.
> 
> “You too! Ready for the evening?”
> 
> “You bet.”
> 
> Grinning both of them made their way to the Karaoke-bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with chapter 6~
> 
> Somehow the chapters get longer over the time. Guess it is a nice side effect.  
> Unfortunately I don't have much internet right now so I'm visiting a local hotspot to post this chapter. It's a little bit... nasty. But I do my best to not let you wait!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Could pain have a color?

In Noctis' case it would be a deep black. Not an ordinary black but one that absorbs everything and leaves only a strange numbness. It wasn't something new for him. He felt it several times since he went to Gralea, mostly at night.

He felt it again this night. The deep, dark pain.

Only this time he was able to grab something that was hidden in the darkness.

Pictures of a destroyed city, a dark sky and the smell of fire. In the background he heard screams, slashes, blood splattering. It was the sound of death.

Noctis woke up with a start, panting heavily. His head was swimming and he felt sick. First he thought he was still dreaming because everything was dark, but then he looked to the window and realized it was only night.

Resting his hand on his forehead Noctis took a deep breath and tried to recall the pieces of his nightmare. What did they mean?

Unfortunately the more he tried the more his head swimmed and he felt even sicker.

Finally he stood up, lunging for the bathroom.

It was just in time.

When he saw his pale reflection in the mirror he got so sick that he throw up into the toilet. Cursing and shaking he tried to calm down. The cold air in the bathroom helped a lot. After a while he was finally able to stand on hos feet and decided to clean his mess up and to take a shower. It was necessary. He was soaked with sweat.

Totally exhausted he didn't care when he dropped on the couch, only a towel around his hip. His whole body was numb, like the darkness in his dream. Immediately he was fast asleep.

  


When he woke up the next morning it was to the smell of toast and the sound of a smooth, comforting voice, which broke through his numbness like sunshine itself.

“Karaoke? Sounds funny, but only if you pay. You still owe me something, though,” Prompto said in a low voice.

Noctis opened his eyes a bit and saw him on his phone, talking with someone. He spoke with such care as not to wake him.

Prompto rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Alright... Does Iggy know you want to party again? I'm not carrying you home alone if you get drunk,” he said.

Noctis wondered who it was. He heard the name before, but he was too exhausted for remembering it.

He closed his eyes and pretended to be still asleep so that Prompto didn't stop his talking. It calmed Noctis down, as well as the scent of flowers from the fluffy blanket.

Wait, since when was there a fluffy blanket?

With a confused frown he curled himself deeper into the fabric.

“Really?” Prompto said louder but immediately hesitated. Noctis heard him laughing a bit in a shy manner.

“Guess I have no other choice then... See ya!”

As soon as Prompto hung up Noctis opened his eyes again. Slowly he sat up, feeling dizzy all the way.

To be honest he didn't want to stand up, but he was very, very hungry and couldn't ignore the smell of toast any longer. Swaying he rose to his feet, curling the blanket tighter around his shoulders and staggered towards the small kitchen.

It was slightly different now. A table was moved from under the kitchen counter with two folding chairs framing it. It was another example how much Prompto's apartment was designed to save space.

“Good morning!” Prompto greeted him, smiling brightly.

“...breakfast?” was the mumbled question from Noctis.

Prompto patted the free chair and gestured Noctis to sit down.

“Yeah, everything is ready. Let's eat together, alright?”

Noctis dropped like a potato sack on the chair, picked up a toast and started nibbling on it. It helped a lot against the emptiness in his stomach. For a moment the world was fine.

“How did you sleep?” Prompto asked. He sounded worried all of the sudden.

Noctis gulped his last bite down and paused.

“It was... okay,” he finally said.

Prompto frowned. He eyed Noctis and put his toast down. Slowly he scooted closer to the table, resting his elbows on it.

“'Okay'? You had a nightmare, right? Is it your memory?” he asked.

Noctis looked up, blinking several times. He was surprised Prompto realized he had nightmares. The blond seemed to care more about him than he first suggested.

He sighed, letting his eyes drop to the toast in his hand.

“I... guess? I have them since I went to Gralea but normally I can't remember them. Tonight was... different.”

He made a pause, grabbing a glass of water and emptied it in one go. The screams and slashes still lingered and made him feel sick again.

He lowered the empty glass and frowned.

“There was... a city. A destroyed city. But it wasn't Tenebrae, I'm sure of it. And there were... screams.”

Prompto watched him more worried than before. He shuddered a bit, as if a cold breeze made their way through the apartment.

“Screams? Yikes... sounds like a horror movie. So that's what woke you up last night? I've wondered why you laid there on the couch only with a towel. Let's hope you didn't catch a cold.”

Suddenly Noctis realized he sat on the chair, still only in a towel and the blanket. Embarrassed he lowered his head and pulled the blanked tighter around him, waiting for some kind of judgment. Shall it come! He didn't care! He would go on living on the streets, alone!

But Prompto didn't judge him.

“Oh, come on! Don't make a face like that. You wouldn't get a cold if you're eating healthy,” Prompto sighed, still talking about the cold.

Noctis was confused. The young man didn't scold him. Had it been Gladio he was sure he would be getting the lecture of his life.

“By the way, for today's plans I have to tell you that I'm going out this evening.”

Noctis head shot up, remembering the phone call. A small smirk crossed his lips.

“A date?” he asked.

“No, not a date. One of my friend's friends organized a karaoke-evening. I would invite you too, but... Gladio is also there,” Prompto said, sighing at the name of the big guy. His eyes were cast downwards and he started to rock his chair back and forth. Noctis frowned at the words. He was almost disappointed.

“Karaoke? What's that? But... yeah. Guess you're right. This guy hates me for no reason. I don't understand it.”

Suddenly Prompto stopped his movement and bright blue eyes met Noctis'.

“You know...” the blond started, “just come with us. I still have a score to settle with him.”

“Yeah, me too,” Noctis said, smirking.

Both of them grinned at each other with knowing looks. They would make Gladio pay.

Thanks to Prompto Noctis learned that Karaoke was renting a room and singing the songs. That didn't sound too difficult, but Noctis got the feeling that singing wasn't his biggest talent. Speaking was difficult enough. Compared to him Prompto was very excited. He told Noctis that such an event was mostly for meeting other singles and flirt with them in the easy atmosphere. Like a multi-date. It would be interesting to ruin the date Gladio was trying to get.

The day went on like the previous. Prompto was eager in teaching and training Noctis and Noctis was eager in, well, napping as soon as he could.

Expect for the evening. Prompto was so on fire he stormed from his bathroom to his bedroom and back again. Noctis sat on the couch, watching the other man running around. After a while the blond carried a huge stack of clothes from his bedroom and dropped it in front of Noctis.

“Guess you have no clothes for a nice evening either? You can borrow some of mine,” Prompto offered.

“Something inconspicuous would be nice...”

Noctis eyed the stack. It was a huge selection but it wasn't easy to find something that fit his taste. Prompto's clothes were mostly colorful and theme-based. More than once Noctis found a Chocobo-print. In the end he decided for a dark blue shirt and a fitting black leather jacket. He watched himself in the mirror and adjusted his dark bangs.

“Perfect,” he said to his reflection, smiling satisfied.

Prompto needed more time dressing up. His hair didn't quite want to sit. After Noctis waited for a while he finally left the bathroom, his hair all picture perfect in the Chocobo-style. In addition to that he wore a dark, red shirt with a vest above it. Chains were dangling from his black, skinny jeans, jangling while he walked.

“You're looking good,” Noctis said, eyeing the other one up and down. It made Prompto chuckle.

“You too! Ready for the evening?”

“You bet.”

Grinning both of them made their way to the Karaoke-bar.

It was a clear night, not a single cloud in the sky. They may have seen the stars if Gralea wouldn't have been as bright as it was. Remembering the things he learned Noctis assumed that the light in Gralea was especially important at night, so it was done on purpose to scare the daemons away. As a side effect the city was always alive. The thought made Noctis melancholic out of nowhere. It was like he had seen such a city before.

The Karaoke-bar was in a district not far away from Prompto's. Colorful neon-lights signalizing the bars and clubs where you could spent the night in. Noctis was sure he saw also some hotels, marking their entries with a heart.

“You're sure we are right here?” he asked his companion.

“Yeah, don't worry. We're almost there.”

Prompto was right. Behind the next corner they were greeted by another blond man with sporty clothes and a cheeky grin on his face. He was with a group of people who Noctis was sure of never meeting a single one of them before. Besides Zack, of course. To his relief Gladio hadn't arrived yet.

Nevertheless Noctis felt uneasy by seeing so many people he didn't know. But Prompto gave him no time to settle.

“Hey guys! This is Noctis. I'm his tutor, so be nice to him, okay?” he said, patting on Noctis shoulder.

“Yeah, we will,” Zack said, chuckling. He swung his arm around Noctis, pulling him close.

“Okay, I will introduce you to everyone. Our organizer and sportsman here is Tidus. The guy over there who's making a face like he ate a lemon is Cloud. The cutie jumping up and down like a bouncy ball is called Yuffie, and...”

Zack was very eager in introducing everyone with a special phrase. Noctis tried to remember the names, but soon it was enough. To his luck Prompto seemed to recognize his struggle as he freed him from Zack's grab by saying, “Come on, Zack. We can deal with that later.”

Zack looked up, staring a moment in Prompto's direction. Then he let go of Noctis.

“You're right. I'm sick of waiting anyway. Let's rent a room and inform the others which one we got.”

The group made their way into the building. While the others talked a lot Noctis stayed silent for the most time, following Prompto like a shadow. At least his companion seemed happy. He was already humming some melodies.

“What do you wanna drink? It's on Gladio today,” Prompto said after they sat down on the couch in their room. Carefully Noctis gripped onto the menu. He wanted to ask Prompto what the names of the drinks meant as the door opened and a female voice cut through the air.

“Hey guys. Heard you wanted to start without us? No way.”

Noctis frowned while watching the missing part of the group entering the room. He recognized Gladio and Iris and didn't know if he should be anxious or relieved. As soon as Gladio saw him he wrinkled his nose but thankfully ignored him immediately. Iris waved at Noctis and by his response she smiled brightly. For a moment she hesitated but then took the seat next to him. Surprisingly the man he remembered from the photo was with them too. Noctis stared at him for a moment. He knew him.

But, as always, the other one didn't recognize him. Furthermore he didn't even look into his direction as Gladio stood between them. It gave Noctis a heavy feeling in his chest and he was about to avert his eyes, when he saw the fourth person of the group.

A slim, tall lady with golden locks and red lips. He turned his head to see Prompto's reaction.

'Stunned' would be the best word to describe his status. The blond man gaped at the beauty with slightly parted lips and wide, sparkling eyes. It was obvious he had a gigantic crush on her. But unfortunately she didn't chose the seat next to him but was diverted by the organizer who greeted her with a blown kiss.

Noctis witnessed how Prompto's face dropped. He felt truly sorry for the poor guy.

“Hey, Eos at Prompto. Stop gaping, that looks weird,” he whispered to him, pulling on Prompto's check so he would come back to reality again.

Prompto blinked several times and turned his head to Noctis. As soon as he was freed from the woman's magic he turned red.

“I-I'm sorry, b-but isn't she beautiful?” he stuttered.

Noctis couldn't deny it, but he also couldn't deny that Prompto needed indeed some help.

“I don't want to interfere with your relationships, but let me say this: if you really want something from her you have to show more confidence. Take it easy or else she'll never take you seriously.”

He patted him on the shoulder, encouraging him.

“Now calm down and order a drink first.”

Prompto, still sitting like a statue, took a deep breath.

“M-maybe you're right. I'm really tense, right?”

“Obviously,” Noctis admitted. “If you ever encounter your beloved Chocobos like that they will flee in a frenzy in all directions.”

Prompto's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Noctis in disbelief but then he burst into laughter.

“Geez, thanks for the picture. Guess I'm really looking strange right now. I... might need some help,” he said.

That made Noctis smile a bit. He nodded in agreement.

“Better. Now relax, okay? I'll help you when you are in trouble. And don't forget to order your drink.”

As Noctis told him Prompto ordered a drink for him and even for Noctis. Meanwhile the first person selected a song and started singing. Noctis leaned back, watching the show, until he felt someone nudging his shoulder. He turned his head only to find Iris on his other side. Right! He hadn't seen her since Gladio kicked him out. Now she watched him with a worried expression.

“Hey, Noctis... I must apologize for my stupid brother,” she said, eyebrows knitted together in a sad way.

Noctis sighed, letting his shoulders drop. It wasn't Iris' fault.

“Don't worry. I guess that would have happened sooner or later.”

Iris' checks blow up in a pout. She wobbled with her legs, staring her brother into the ground who ignored her perfectly.

“That's the thing! He promised! I got really angry with him but all he's saying is 'It was for everyone's good'.”

She said the words imitating her brother's voice which made Noctis chuckle a bit.

“Thanks, Iris. But don't worry. I'm fine now,” he said.

Iris smiled at him, tilting her head and looked at Prompto, who watched the singer at the front.

“I'm glad you both get along so well. But if you ever need something don't hesitate to contact me, okay? Even if Gladdy said otherwise: You're still welcome.”

Iris truly was a good friend. Noctis was glad that she was one of the first persons he met in Gralea. However speaking with Iris gave Noctis an idea.

“Hey,” he said to Prompto, trying to get his attention. The blond winced as if Noctis pulled him out of a dream.

“Y-yes?”

“How about singing with the girls?”

The suggestion alone made Prompto snort.

“And then? I only blame myself. No way! If we go down this road you have to sing with me.”

He shoved the song-selection at Noctis, grinning all the way.

“Here, you can choose one.”

“W-what? But I don't even know them,” Noctis said.

What had he done? This wasn't going into the direction he intended to.

“I'm... not good at this stuff. I would only embarrass you.”

But Prompto didn't pull back. He just shrugged while biting his lip in a nervous gesture.

“I don't care. Then we go down together. Just take a look. Maybe you know one of them.”

With a heavy sight Noctis finally took the song-selection. He was everything else then excited as he skipped through the songs. Suddenly he stopped.

“Isn't this... the song you're humming all the time?” he said, pointing on the Chocobo-song.

Immediately he had Prompto's full attention.

“Great choice! I'm in!”

The blond jumped on his feet and dragged Noctis with him. Noctis didn't know what happened but suddenly he stood at the front with everyone watching him. What had he done wrong?

Prompto grabbed the microphone and shoved another at Noctis.

“Time for our duet,” he chirped.

The gang cheered and whistled while Prompto selected the song at the main board. Honestly Noctis wanted to flee, or sink into the ground, or just disappear into thin air.

But then the song started and Prompto began to sing. Awkwardly Noctis joined him. He hit the tone more or less but was satisfied with the result. At least he would have done his contribution for the night.

For a moment he glanced at Prompto.

And his world slowed down.

The blond sung the song with all the heart he got. His golden bangs glittered in the light of the spotlights and his eyes shone as bright as the sun. Over his checks spread a slight blush, but he was smiling all the way. The icing of the cake was his voice. Smooth and lovely. He didn't make a single mistake the entire song and Noctis was gaping at him the whole time, now being the one who was stunned.

He stayed in this state even as the song ended. For a small moment there was silence. Then the walls started to shake from applause. People were cheering and congratulations showered the two of them.

Prompto grinned happily, jumped off the stage and gave the man with the lemon-face the micro.

“That was great! Thanks, Noctis!” Prompto cheered towards him.

Finally realizing what he was doing Noctis cleared his throat and joined Prompto on the couch again.

“Great? You mean... brilliant. That was... you're really good at singing, you know?” he said, still swimming in the new atmosphere Prompto has spelled.

A slight blush spread over Prompto's nose and he started fidgeting with his fingers.

“Was is really that great?” he asked, worrying his bottom lip. “B-but you were great, too!”

Noctis rolled his eyes. Prompto's barely existing confidence had reached a new level.

“I sang only the first phrase cause you were good enough for both of us. And look...”

He pointed his head towards the girls.

“Your crush realized that too.”

Prompto's eyes went wide as he witnessed how Cidney smiled at him. When she stood up and made her way to the seat next to Prompto Noctis could see how embarrassed the blond guy was.

“That was wonderful. Where did you learn to sing like that?” Cidney asked, tilting her head a bit.

It was obvious that Prompto needed help. He lost his ability of speaking completely.

Noctis nudged him and whispered: “Say, 'I like singing a lot and trained by myself'.”

“I-I like singing a lot and t-trained by myself,” Prompto repeated like a robot.

It was working nevertheless because Cidney chuckled, resting her chin on her hand.

“You've got a natural talent. There are not many people who got that. What would you say if I ask you for another duet?”

“I wouldn't say no. Do you have a special song in mind?” Noctis whispered again and Prompto was repeating like before.

“That will be a surprise,” Cidney said and took her other seat from before. Only then she looked into the song-selection.

Noctis nudged Prompto another time.

“Hey, don't forget breathing,” he said.

The blond took a deep breath and leaned back, eyes still wide. Then he opened his mouth but closed it again without making a single sound. After a while he sat there like a fish gasping for water he finally found his voice.

“T-thanks,” he stammered in a low tone, now grinning all the way.

“See? It's not difficult if you remain calm. That's all.”

Agreeing with a nod Prompto tried to relax more. He let his gaze wander to the front and suddenly tried to hide his giggling behind his hand.

Noctis followed his eyes and saw what made the other one laugh.

It was Zack's and lemon-face's turn. Their voices weren't as great as Prompto's, but the show made up for it. While Zack put his full enthusiasm in the rocky song lemon-face tried to escape slowly.

Unfortunately Zack dragged him back by the neck, causing lemon-face to panic before  he tried to slink away another time.

Noctis felt sorry for him, whatever his name was. He couldn't remember but imagine himself in his position far too well.

And it was, indeed, amusing. Next to him Prompto finally burst into laughter as lemon-face tried to escape again without luck.

Seeing Prompto relaxing more and more made Noctis relieved. He wasn't as stiff as at the beginning.

After a few songs passed the time of truth was there.

Cidney made her way to them, handing Prompto the microphone.

“You're ready?” she asked with a smile.

And Prompto took the item without hesitation, smiling as well.

“Yes! I'm ready,” he claimed, raising to his feet and followed the beauty to the front.

Noctis watched him carefully, taking in every single move the man made. He wasn't stiff anymore, almost relaxed as he shoot a grin into Noctis' direction and started singing.

It was a beautiful song, harmonic and sweet, as well as their voices. It fitted them perfectly. Noctis closed his eyes and listened to them. It made his chest melt but at the same time there was a small sting. Frowning Noctis opened his eyes again, watching how they were both smiling at each other. Something was odd. He should be happy for Prompto getting the chance to have a moment with the person he liked.

But he wasn't.

The ache in his chest went deeper and deeper the more he watched. Time slowed down for a second time but it wasn't as bright as before. More dark and deep. Almost like his dreams.

His head started to swim.

He heard Iris asking if he was okay but it sounded like she was far away. Murmuring “Toilet” he rose up and left the room.

The floor seemed longer than before while he lurched down to the front hall, supporting himself at the wall the whole way. His head felt heavier every step he took and he started to feel numb. Finally he collapsed on the couch in the main hall.

His vision went black.

  


Outside of Gralea, on a plateau made of rock and dusty earth, a man watched the shining city in front of him, untouched by the Starscource.

“What a pity,” he sighed, adjusting his hat. “I don't prefer hide and seek games and now you're hiding in such a beautiful city, build only by manpower to prevent the darkness. Is this a joke?”

The man sulked in protest, but then a devilish grin crossed his lips.

“But now you're trapped, my little mouse.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends ones told me:  
> "You could describe the whole game with the words: Everything was fine, but then Ardyn happened."
> 
> First I didn't know how to name this chapter, but due to the fact my buddy and me always talked about "The Karaoke-scene" I couldn't thought of a better name :"D  
> Prom is a wonderful angel! He is as pure as gold and didn't deserve to suffer from such a low confidence. So, Noct, give your best to get this sunshine before someone else takes him away!


	7. A trip into town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little shops plopped up here and there and huge LED-screens showed advertising from high above. And finally, after the next curve, they reached their goal. Masses of people were moving about on the street, lovely cafés welcomed their guests with the scent of coffee, colorful shop windows presented tons of products and street artists showed their talent. It was comparable with escaping from a grey fog and stepping into sunlight.
> 
> Amused Prompto watched how Noctis’ jaw dropped.
> 
> “It’s amazing, right?” Prompto asked in a teasing tone.
> 
> Noctis closed his mouth again and nodded.
> 
> “This… is crazy. Didn’t expect it. That’s totally different from the rest of the town,” he admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 7~
> 
> And again I'm visiting a local hotspot. Only one more week, though.  
> This chapter was surprisely fast written and is the longest so far (I have no idea how this happened).
> 
> So have fun reading it :D

The evening in the Karaoke-bar was the best Prompto had so far. He couldn’t deny it was thanks to Noctis he was able to speak with Cidney so freely. He didn’t feel like an idiot around her anymore. After their duet both of them sat together and talked in a lively manner about music genres and bands they liked. The ice was broken.

Prompto was totally on high and he wanted to thank Noctis, but he wasn’t in his seat anymore. In the moment he realized Noctis left the room he heard Iris saying: “I’m going to look for him,” with a worried tone in her voice. But Gladio stopped her, clearly unhappy with her decision.

“He will come back. Stop worrying about him so much, Iris. He’s a grown up and should be able to take care of himself.”

Iris was about to argue, but Prompto was faster.

“I’m going. Maybe he fell into the toilet,” he said.

But Noctis wasn’t in the bathroom.

Now Prompto got worried too. He remembered the morning when he had found the other one barely clothed on the couch. Back then Noctis was so cold and laid there without moving he first thought of him being dead. It almost gave Prompto a heart-attack.

Hurrying up his steps he reached the main hall and looked around with growing concern. A wave of relief washed over him as he found Noctis laying on the couch, fast asleep.

“Didn’t know it’s already bedtime,” Prompto sighed but was glad he found him.

He hastened back to the others and said his goodbyes. Iris was still worried, but Prompto assured her everything was fine.

Back to Noctis he pulled the other man on his back in a piggy ride.

“Falling asleep just like that… really?” Prompto mumbled while carrying him home.

Noctis was heavy but still something Prompto could manage. He was trained for carrying injured persons.

On their way back Noctis suddenly dragged his arms around Prompto’s neck.

“…n’t…go…” he mumbled in his sleep.

Confused Prompto tilted his head, but Noctis was still sleeping.

“I’m not going anywhere. Why should I?” the blond man said in a low tone. It loosened Noctis’ grip a bit.

Back home Prompto laid Noctis carefully on the couch. It was amazing how deep this guy could sleep. Prompto watched the relaxed features of the raven-haired man for a while before pulling his shoes off and dragging his Chocobo-blanket over him.

“Good night,” he whispered.

Back in his own room Prompto took a deep breath as he changed his clothes. His checks were still glowing from the events of the evening, though the fresh air of the night had helped him a lot to clear his mind. He made his way through his Chocobo-themed bedroom, over the Gizar-carpet, passing the little Chocobo-figures in the glass cabinet and the lively Chocobo-posters on the wall and dropped on his fluffy, yellow Chocobo-bed.

‘Tomorrow I get him sweatpants… as a thank you,’ he thought, drifting slowly into slumber.

  


At the same time commander Cor received an urgent report from the wall-controlling troop.

“There’re daemons outside the city, Sir,” the soldier told him.

Cor looked down on the map where the sightings were marked with a red circle around the areas. He had a bad feeling about this.

“How many?” he asked.

“Not much, Sir. It’s the normal amount. But their behavior is odd.”

“Odd? In which way?”

The soldier stiffened, getting nervous all of the sudden.

“Normally the sightings are irregular but this time they popped up all around the city. It seems like they are watching us, or something like that.”

Cor’s frown went deeper, the bad feeling he got growing worse. He put the map down. That was indeed odd.

  


“Today we get you sweatpants,” Prompto said during breakfast.

Noctis looked up from his toast, still dizzy this early in the morning. He had bags under his eyes so Prompto assumed he had had another nightmare. Luckily he seemed to be fine besides that.

“’kay. Can we take a look at the downtown, too?” Noctis asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

Prompto nodded.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. It would be helpful if you know how to reach the important places of Gralea,” he said.

It motivated Noctis to eat his toast faster.

After the breakfast Noctis was, again, surprisingly fast in getting ready for the trip into town. He even rushed Prompto to be faster but the young man took his time in the bathroom.

“Geez… take it easy. The town will not run away, okay?”

Noctis pouted, but as soon as they left he dropped his pouting again. The air was thin and light, the sky blue with some feather like clouds. It was a nice, sunny day for a trip into town.

Prompto stretched his arms and took the lead.

“’Cause we don’t know when you get your money I’ll show you the footpath to the inner city. I’m living on the edge of the city, as you might have realized, so it will take a while. But it’s worth it, trust me,” Prompto explained with a big grin.

He led them the way he used for jogging but at the crossroad turned left this time. At first the district was dilapidated. Pipes leaked out of the walls and rusty scaffolds stood here and there. The houses were grey concrete buildings and got higher the further they walked. At the same time the streets opened more and more and it got, in a strange way, brighter. Soon they were able to see the heart of Gralea. A giant, old tower in the middle of the city. It was the headquarters of the army. Prompto felt his heart speeding up at the sight. Soon he would get there again.

After a while walking in silence the town got livelier. Little shops plopped up here and there and huge LED-screens showed advertising from high above. And finally, after the next curve, they reached their goal. Masses of people were moving about on the street, lovely cafés welcomed their guests with the scent of coffee, colorful shop windows presented tons of products and street artists showed their talent. It was comparable with escaping from a grey fog and stepping into sunlight.

Amused Prompto watched how Noctis’ jaw dropped.

“It’s amazing, right?” Prompto asked in a teasing tone.

Noctis closed his mouth again and nodded.

“This… is crazy. Didn’t expect it. That’s totally different from the rest of the town,” he admitted.

Prompto tilted his head curiously, crossing the arms behind his back.

“So… do you like it?” he asked.

“Yeah! I like it! Come, show me around. What’s that? This water thing?” Noctis asked, pointing at the water feature.

Giggling Prompto made his way to the fountains. The water feature was build into the ground and most of the fountains worked all the time, forming curves and columns. Others shot out of the ground in intervals.

“Beautiful, right?” he asked, letting his hand slide into the cold water and splashed some of it at Noctis. The other man wasn’t fast enough to protect himself with his arms so he got wet, staring at Prompto in disbelief. Then he smirked and splashed Prompto with water as well.

“Hey!” the blond protested while laughing.

He took his revenge and squirted another stream of water to Noctis who was now quick enough avoiding it.

“You started,” the man laughed. “But if you want to hit me again you have to aim better!”

“Challenge accepted!”

It was a game now. Prompto tried to hit Noctis and he tried to avoid it. Both of them were laughing but soon Prompto got frustrated he never hit the other.

“You’re cheating!” he exclaimed, jumping after Noctis to tackle him.

The next moment a fountain hit him right in the face, letting him freeze in shook.

“Hey, you’re alright?” Noctis asked as he saw what happened.

Frowning in a worried way he closed the distance and brushed some wet bangs from Prompto’s face. The blond rubbed the water from his eyes and smiled brightly.

“Yes, didn’t saw this coming, but I’m fine.”

He gripped Noctis arms and before the other could realize what happened Prompto’s smile turned into a mischievous grin.

“Got ya,” he said.

Noctis got shocked as the same water fountain hit his back now, leaving him wet. Celebrating his victory Prompto giggled while pulling the wet Noctis away from the water feature.

“Now we really should get you some fresh clothes,” he said. They went to a clothing shop and while Noctis was trembling from the cold water Prompto selected some fresh clothes for him, as well as a pair of nice, black sweatpants.

“Does it fit?” he asked after Noctis changed.

The man looked down on himself, feeling the new fabric in his hands. It wasn’t much. A dark jeans and a grey shirt. Noctis somehow refused to wear colorful clothes.

“Guess so,” he mumbled.

“I take that as a ‘yes’. Do you need a break? I know a nice café not far away,” Prompto said, grinning. “It would fit you too.”

He dragged Noctis with him to a café where the entry was marked with a cat-themed sign. A girl stood outside, wearing cat ears and a cat tail. She greeted them with a ‘Nyan’ and gestured for them to come inside. A small bell rang as both men stepped through the door. Small, round desks, framed by green armchairs, stood side by side with scratching posts and cat-toys. But the most interesting thing were the lovely cats, who owned this place and were spoiled by the huge amount of people visiting.

“This is the most popular café in Gralea. A so called ‘cat-café’. Here you can sip your coffee while playing with cute, fluffy cats,” Prompto explained.

Noctis just gaped at the scene, whispering a “Wow”. With a small chuckle Prompto pulled Noctis with him, searching for a free seat. Fortunately a couple just decided to take their leave, making room for them. Prompto fell into the smooth cushion and watched amused how Noctis was distracted by a cat, rubbing around his legs. He was right. Noctis loved this place.

In fact the man was almost like a cat himself. Sleepy all the day, picky with the food and acting like he was a spoiled prince. Not that Prompto was mad at him, he just found it amusing, but he could imagine pretty well why Gladio kicked him out.

“Say… can we stay here for a while?” Noctis asked, almost desperately. He didn’t look up from the cat he was now scratching at the neck.

“Sure! You wanted to get to know the city and this is the star of the cafés. Come, I invite you. But don’t order something expensive. I don’t have much money,” he said, gesturing Noctis to sit down on the other green armchair. Taking the cat with him Noctis sat down with her and continued the scratching. He was absolutely drawn into the animal’s present. Prompto watched him with a small smile. If it would be a Chocobo-café he would act like that too. He imagined how it would be to stroke these yellow feathers and how to feed them with Gizar-leafs.

“-day, nyan. Have you choose yet?” a waitress asked and pulled him out of his thoughts.

He glanced at her and then back to Noctis, who was still in his own world.

“Ehm… two hot chocolates and these… Nyan-cookies,” he ordered awkwardly.

“Coming soon, nyan,” the waitress said, making a cat-like gesture with her hand and continued her work.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Noctis said. He sounded worried and had a frown on his forehead. “I give you the money back as soon as I get paid.”

Prompto shook his head.

“No big deal. See it as thanks for yesterday evening,” he said.

To his surprise Noctis winced, like someone had splashed cold water into his face.

“Yeah… no big deal,” he said, averting his eyes back to the cat in his lap.

They sat in silence until the order was brought. Prompto took a small sip from the hot chocolate and sighed as the warmness spread through his chest.

“So…” he began, playing with the hot cup in his hands. “You like cats?”

“I think so. But not the same way you adore Chocobos. It’s more sympathy,” Noctis stated with a serious face.

Prompto tried to hide his giggling. Then he felt something brushing his leg. A look down confirmed that another cat tried to get his attention.

“Hello, cutie. Wanna come up?” he asked and patted on his lap.

Immediately the cat jumped on her newfound resting place. Prompto began stroking her and the cat started to purr. He closed his eyes, imagining a different animal.

“Say, do you have a… an archive or something like that in Gralea?” Noctis asked after a while.

Prompto opened his eyes again and saw how the other played with his dark bangs in a nervous manner.

“Sure. Why do you ask? Is there a book you’re interested in?”

“Not a certain one. But I would like to do some research about the town in my dreams.”

Prompto felt sad all of the sudden. That was understandable. He took another sip from his hot chocolate and brought back the smile to his lips.

“Okay! I show you our archive!”

  


The building was huge and had a presence of an ancient culture. The red façade was a big difference to the grey buildings.

“That’s huge,” Noctis said.

Prompto could only shrug.

“History is long,” he said in a mysterious way and opened the wooden doors.

They went inside and were hit with the smell of old paper, leather and ink. Large rows of books stood in shelves made from cherry wood. From the ceiling hung damped lights, filling the room with a mysterious atmosphere.

An old man with a grey beard and big glasses sat behind the Information.

“Hello! Where do we find something about… lands and towns of Eos?” Prompto asked him.

The man gestured to the stairs.

“Second floor, section 3a.”

Prompto thanked him and dragged Noctis to the upper floors.

“3a… 3a… ah! There it is!”

He let Noctis take the lead. The shelves were filled with especially old books, every one of them carrying their heavy knowledge with pride. Noctis went through the section and put his hand on a book, paused, and then slide to another. This one he pulled from the shelf, letting dust trickle on the ground. It was an old book, like the rest. The leather had seen better days for sure. Curiously Prompto looked over Noctis shoulder while the other opened the book. The paper was yellowed.

Noctis flicked through the pages with a frown, searching for something. Luckily he didn’t need too long until he found what he was looking for. He stopped suddenly, pointing on a picture of a beautiful city.

“There! That’s the town! I remember the buildings! Over there is-“

He stopped and went pale. His eyes went wide and he let his finger slide to the text beneath the picture.

“Prompto… which year do we have now?” he asked, his voice only a trembling whisper.

Confused as well Prompto read the text Noctis was pointing at now. It said ‘Insomnia – before the destruction’.

“That’s… five hundred years in the past,” he said as he read the date the picture was taken. But the strangest thing was that the city looked interesting for him, too. Something about the picture was familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He frowned. Next to him Noctis started shaking.

“That… that can’t be. Insomnia… crown city… Starscourge… daemons destroyed the city… no witnesses left alive… access to Insomnia is prohibited,” Noctis read out loud, his eyes flickering over the text.

He paled more, shut the book close and sank to the ground. Prompto kneeled down beside him, tilting his head worried.

“You’re alright? He… Noctis?” he whispered, putting a soothing hand on the man’s shoulder.

Noctis took a deep breath and rested his hand on his face, covering his eyes.

“It’s… strange. Why do I remember the destroyed city of Insomnia? The destruction is five hundred years in the past and the city seemed to be abandoned since then,” he mumbled.

Prompto nodded.

“That’s strange for sure. There’re only four cities left on Eos. Gralea, Tenebrae, Altissia and Lestallum. And you can’t survive outside the walls too long,” he explained, lost in thoughts too.

Noctis let his hand drop to the book in his lap.

“I… don’t know. This is so confusing. The only thing I know for sure is that you found me in Tenebrae. But these dreams… they felt so real. Just… why does it get more confusing the more I try to understand?”

Prompto stayed silent. How do you help someone in such a situation? He tried to imagine himself in Noctis’ position and the thought alone made his chest ache. It made him feel lost and lonely. He patted Noctis’ shoulder gently.

“Cheer up. I bet it will be clear as soon as you remember everything. Maybe you have seen an old documentation about Insomnia’s destruction before that thing in Tenebrae happened?” he suggested.

Noctis’ shoulders relaxed by the words. A small smile appeared on his lips.

“Thanks. I guess you’re right. One day I will knew,” he said.

Then he turned his head to Prompto, an unreadable expression on his face.

“You know…” he started and Prompto was sure Noctis’ cheeks gotten more color.

“You’re a really good friend.”

Immediately Prompto held his phone up and took a photo. When he looked over the display he saw how Noctis stared at him in disbelief.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be mad. This is the only hobby I can go after freely and THIS was just too cute,” Prompto said, pointing at Noctis.

Now the man was blushing for sure. He played with his dark bangs.

“I-I see. But your pictures are really good. Have you ever thought about doing it professional?” he asked.

“Yes, but I’m still learning and sometimes I’ve got these five minutes where I take a pic of everything around me. Even trees and bushes. I don’t know if this would hit the people’s taste,” Prompto explained.

It made Noctis chuckle. He raised one hand and let it slide through his hair.

“Really? Then I’m a much better motive,” he said, grinning.

Prompto snorted. Really, sometimes this guy was just ridiculous.

  


After their visit to the archive Prompto showed Noctis more important places in Gralea he could reach easily by foot. They even went to the hospital but by that time it was getting dark. So they headed back before it got too late.

“Thanks for today,” Noctis said as they reached Prompto’s apartment.

The blond looked up while fidgeting with his keys.

“No big deal, Noctis. I had fun too."

Again Noctis had this unreadable expression on his face, just like he had in the archive.

“Just ‘Noct’,” he said.

Prompto blinked several times, confused. He tried to get what Noctis meant. Then he grinned.

“Okay, Noct.”

It was a nice nickname and felt surprisingly easy on his tongue. It was as if he had used it plenty of times before.

As soon as they entered the apartment Noctis fell on the couch with a deep sigh. Prompto watched him, still grinning all the way.

“Tired already?” he asked.

Noctis wrinkled his nose in response.

“I’m not made for being awake,” he stated.

They wished each other a good night and soon silence filled the apartment.

But not for long.

Dark clouds gathered in the sky over Gralea.

Prompto woke up with a start when he heard a loud rumble. The next moment a lightning flashed outside, filling his room with spooky light.

“Oooou shit!” he cursed, pulling himself from the bed and almost stumbled over his own feet.

A thunderstorm was one of the worst things that could happen to Gralea. If one of the lightnings hit the wall the power in this section could overload. Gladly the army had installed over the time preventive measures for such an event but the possibility of a lightning strike destroying a wall-section was still there. That meant they had an emergency and it was every soldiers duty to be there to help. Suspension or not.

“Noct! Wake up! The wall is in danger! We have to help or the Starscourge or even daemons might leak into the city!” he shouted while he left his room, one sock halfway on his feet.

“What? Which wall?” Noctis mumbled sleepy, but Prompto hadn’t the time to explain.

He put on his shoes and rushed outside. The air was filled with tension. He could smell the rain already and with it the thunderstorm would come.

Near the edge of the city it was easy to find a troop of other soldiers he could join. For a brief moment he looked behind him. Noctis didn’t follow him immediately and he wondered where the guy was.

“How is it?” he asked another soldier on their way to the wall.

The man frowned heavily.

“Bad. One lightning hit directly into the wall and shortened out the electric barrier. Someone even said the wall shattered into pieces,” the man explained.

“Shit,” Prompto murmured, raising his speed. Soon he saw the disaster. The wall was more than shattered. It was turned into dust. Whatever lightning hit this section, it was a strong one. Was it even a lightning? It looked more like a giant smashed it.

Other soldiers were already preparing headlights. Behind the wall he could hear the sound of fighting. He felt the first raindrop on his nose and hastened his steps. There was so much to do.

Prompto helped to build the tarps of shelter for the spotlights and afterwards with the evacuation of the people living in that district. He even carried an old lady to the trucks which brought the civilians to safer places. When everything was prepared and the last civilian was put in the truck the immediate emergency was over. Some troops stayed at the broken wall which could only be rebuild completely at daytime.

He wondered where Noctis was all the time. He hadn’t seen him.

In fact he found the other one standing in front of his apartment, soaked with rain. Prompto sighed.

“Hey here you are. Weren’t you at the wall to help?” he asked.

Noctis winced. Slowly he turned to Prompto. His eyes had an empty expression.

“What? I… I was there, but…”

He hesitated, searching for the words. Meanwhile Prompto opened the door and lead the man inside. There Noctis found his voice again.

“There… was someone… someone who knows me and… he said to me I’m running away.”

He was upset. Prompto could tell that by the shaking in the other one’s voice. Whoever Noctis had met, it hadn’t been a pleasant meeting. Sitting down on the couch Prompto gestured Noctis to sit down as well. Slowly he sank into the cushions. 

“There was someone who knows you? Who was it?” the blond asked carefully. “Maybe I have seen him too. What does he look like?”

Noctis clutched his hands in his lap, shaking his head.

“I don’t know. When I heard him I turned around, but… he was gone,” he mumbled.

He sat there on the couch looking lost. Prompto couldn’t help himself as he reached out, caressing Noctis’ dark hair. Noctis winced at first but soon leaned into the touch.

“Don’t be upset. I bet you will find out who it was one day. So, don’t worry, okay? You’re safe here,” Prompto said.

Slowly Noctis looked up until his eyes meet Prompto’s. His lips formed a thin line and in the next moment he had drawn the blond into a hug.

Prompto let out a surprised gasp. He wasn’t used to someone hugging him so he held his arms into the air, not sure where to place them.

When Noctis leaned his head on Prompto’s shoulder he let out a small sob.

“I can’t do this anymore. All these nightmares… they are turning me crazy. Can’t this stop? Can’t I just remember?” he said with a trembling voice.

Hearing how desperate Noctis was calmed Prompto down. Carefully he laid his hand on his back, stroking him.

“Shhh, it’s alright, okay? If you can’t sleep without nightmares then you can sleep in my room. There’re so many Chocobos you have no other choice then dreaming of them.”

Noctis looked up with wide eyes. A slight blush appeared on his checks. “What? Uhm… if it is alright for you. I mean I don’t want to bother you,” he said awkwardly.

“It’s alright! Really! I bet you hadn’t slept a full night for a long time,” Prompto said with a smile.

He stood up, dragging Noctis with him.

“Now change your wet clothes and then it’s bedtime.”

After changing Noctis plopped on the mattress next to Prompto. He looked how Prompto felt. Tired and exhausted. The blond smiled softly and dragged the blanked over both of them.

“Night, Noct,” he wished, but Noctis was already fast asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this... a date? I leave it up to you to decide that.  
> It's thanks to my buddy this chapter is so wonderful fluffy. If I had wrote this on my own it would be much darker :"D  
> That's why I like this collaboration <3  
> I hope you enjoyed it too!


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cast his eyes down to his hands.
> 
> “I don't know what happened. My body... just moved on its own.”
> 
> Who the hell was he?
> 
> He fell deep into his thoughts going after this question.
> 
> A street fighter? But he didn't feel like one. A soldier? But not a Gralean. Maybe a warrior? That sounded ridiculous.
> 
> The puzzle got bigger the more pieces he received and it frustrated him more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Internet~ <3  
> And I celebrate it with a new chapter.  
> I didn't realize it is already chapter 8. Time flies...  
> But thanks to you all for travelling with me and the boys. I'm so happy about your accompany~  
> And thanks for all the kudos <3 they really cheer me up!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Breaking through the wall was easier than Ardyn expected. Of course it wasn't as noble as he always tried to be but this city was built against the Starscourge. Which was, literally, against him. He could interpret it as a war declaration but that would have gone too far.

He had watched the city for days, knowing his dear king was there. The walls were thick and the gates even thicker. No way a man who was as hugely affected with the Starscourge as he would get inside.

Fortunately he learned that the wall worked with power and power was easily to manipulate if you could use magic. Put a nice thunderstorm, a few Thunder Bombs and an Iron Giant into the mix and you had the perfect recipe to destroy that wall. At least enough for the army to be alerted and for Ardyn to sneak inside the city while everyone around him would be involved in various fighting, rebuilding attempts or evacuation efforts. No one would wonder about a man walking by and through the rubble. There was even a soldier trying to help him but Ardyn refused the offer with a smooth smile.

He had better things to do.

And thanks to his luck he didn't need to search long.

As he walked through the streets a figure crossed his field of view. And even if it was dark through the lack of power and the rain started to pour, blurring his sight, he recognized this person at the first glance. 

His feet moved on their own accord when he followed him. He felt the blood and the plague rage inside his body, willing to end this right here and now. But he stopped himself. Revenge was sweet but seeing his dear king in pain was so much sweeter. And Ardyn wanted to see him in pain for all these years he had to wait for him.

A devilish smile crossed his lips.

He hadn't come here to end it quickly. He had a plan. And he couldn't wait to carry it out. But a little warning wouldn't be bad. At least his king couldn't escape from this town either. He was trapped and Ardyn had all the time of the world.

He sneaked after him with raised speed. The man didn't seem to notice him until Ardyn was so close he could ram a dagger right between his shoulders.

“Hello, my dear. Aren't you tired from running away?” he asked and seeing the other wincing satisfied Ardyn enough for the moment. He disappeared back into the shadow and was rewarded with a small glimpse of Noctis' horrified face.

Yes, this was sweet indeed.

 

Prompto's bed was a thousand times more comfortable than the couch. After the strange meeting in the streets of Gralea Noctis first thought he was getting no sleep this night. But thanks to Prompto and his kind offer Noctis had the best night in Gralea he had so far. The incident still bothered him, but he felt safe around the blond. He knew that Prompto believed him and that he was not alone.

Therefore he didn't have a single nightmare this night but instead dreamed of Chocobos, just as Prompto had promised. And not just ordinary Chocobos. He dreamed of the racing he slightly remembered, of a hot summer day, colorful Chocobos and a laughter as bright as the sun.

He was truly at peace and slept for a long time, recovering from all the nights before. When he finally awoke he knew he was at a beautiful place. Sunlight danced around him and he curled deeper into the sheets with a satisfied sigh.

A small chuckle got his attention and he forced himself to cracked an eye open.

“Morning,” Prompto greeted him with a bright smile.

He played on his phone but put it down the next moment.

“Have you slept well?”

Noctis reply was only a murmur, but a happy one.

Again Prompto chuckled, stretched himself and stood up from the bed.

Still sleepy Noctis rubbed his eyes and forced himself to sit up. He glanced at the room and couldn't stop himself from grinning by the amount of Chocobos he saw. It was more than visible which animal Prompto loved the most.

“You know... I really dreamed of Chocobos this night. You remember the race I told you about?” he said, his voice still sounding sleepy.

Prompto turned around with shining eyes. Immediately he sat down at the foot of the bed and crossed his legs. He watched Noctis with the curiosity of a child.

“Really? Tell me everything!” he begged.

It was amusing seeing Prompto this way. Noctis laid his hand on his chin and thought where to begin.

“Well... there was a racetrack where you could take part in a contest with your Chocobo. There were many of these birds. Mostly with yellow feathers but there were other colors too. Their feathers shone in the sun and they chirped at each other. Some of them even had medals on their halter.”

Prompto listened to him with growing curiosity and his shining eyes went even wider.

“Wooow... that sounds harmonic. Say, how does it sound?  When their chirping at each other?” he asked.

“Ehh... well... that's difficult to explain,” Noctis said as he tried to remember. “It's a... happy chirping. You can call it also a squeak. And they beat with their wings while chirping.”

For a small demonstration Noctis angled his arms on and flapped with his hands.

“Kweh! Kweh!” he said during his attempt.

He chuckled a bit, embarrassed by what he'd done. But he was rewarded with a laughing Prompto.

“How cute! It sounds to me as if Chocobos are really happy animals. You're so lucky that you saw them. I wish I could do that too.”

Prompto sighed at his last words, letting his chin drop. It was a heartbreaking sight. Slowly Noctis reached his hand out to ruffle the other's blond locks. Prompto didn't seem to mind at all and as Noctis continued he realized how smooth the blond man's hair was.

“Hey, come on. Eos is huge. I bet we find them one day,” Noctis assured him.

Prompto looked up and his eyes started to shine again.

“Yeah, you're right. You have seen them, that means they are still somewhere.”

He grinned and the next moment he jumped from the bed and stretched himself.

“Thanks for cheering me up. I guess I'm gonna take a quick shower before break- ah... lunch,” he said.

Noctis watched him leave the room until he was out of sight. Then his eyes dropped to his hand. Why was Prompto's hair so smooth? And why did the feeling cause him a pleasant shiver, spreading from his hand and down his spine?

He had realized that Prompto was special. He didn't label him as a weirdo, talking about animals and towns who seemingly no longer existed. Prompto believed him. And he tried to cheer Noctis up every time he got too deep into his thoughts.

Thinking too much again Noctis remembered the meeting he had at night. He really had the feeling like he missed something. What was he running away from?

With a sigh he pulled himself out of the bed and changed his clothes. No way he could sleep any longer now.

After changing he wanted to leave the room but instead stopped as his eyes caught a familiar object. He walked to the glass cabinet and giggled as he saw the Chocobo-feather carefully put on a tiny, velvet sheet which laid under a small glass dome.

Such an expenditure for a feather.

“Ah! You've found it!” he heard Prompto's voice as the guy came back from his shower. Prompto closed the distance and pushed a small button at the installation. A light flashed directly on the feather and it began to circle, accompanied with a jukebox-version of the Chocobo-song.

Noctis couldn't help the wide grin appearing on his face.

“You've really went to great length with thi-”

He stopped as he looked up. Prompto came fresh from the shower, still a bit damping. His hair laid flat against his scalp, not styled at all. It surrounded his freckled, flushed checks and made him look younger, vulnerable and... beautiful. Water drops made their way down his neck and disappeared under his loosely tank-top. Noctis followed them with his eyes until Prompto smacked him back into reality.

“It's my most valuable treasure and I take good care of it,” he said with pride.

Noctis head shot up. What was he doing? He was sure that there was a small blush on his face as he averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

“Ah... yeah,” he mumbled.

Confused by the unexpected reaction Prompto frowned, tilted his head and tried to catch Noctis' eyes.

“What's wrong? You're alright?” he asked worried.

Noctis nodded and took a deep breath. It calmed him down a bit.

“Yeah... I'm fine. You said it's your most valued treasure? Didn't know you liked it so much,” he tried to change the topic back to the feather.

Luckily Prompto didn't mind at all speaking more about the feather and Chocobos in general so he didn't ask further questions which would only embarrass Noctis more.

 

After their late lunch Prompto decided it was time for a lesson in fighting.

“Being able to defend yourself is as much important as repairing a power station,” he explained eagerly. “Plus we have only three days left until your test at the end of the week. So give your best, right?”

Noctis nodded. He didn't know if he was good in fighting but he would try at least. Prompto was so motivated he couldn't say a word against it.

This time the blond led him behind the apartment building he was living in. There was a backyard with a sandy ground. It was better than the street but falling on it would hurt too.

Prompto stretched his arms and inhaled the fresh air left after the rain.

“'Cause we hadn't found out yet which weapon you prefer we will focus on self-defense today. First you'll try to attack me and I will counter. Show me how fast and strong you are, alright?”

The blond man grinned in a mischievous way as he took a stand into a fighting position.

“Al... right,” Noctis repeated, unsure of how to attack him.

“Come on, come on!” Prompto cheered and gave Noctis another symbol to start.

So Noctis clutched his hand into a fist and attacked him. Soon he had to realize that his body moved automatically, parrying every counter Prompto made with ease. It happened too fast that he couldn't stop until he pushed Prompto hard against the chest and sent him to the ground.

Shocked Noctis went after him.

“Holy shit! Are you hurt?” he asked worried.

Prompto groaned in pain but shook his head. Slowly he sat up, gritting his teeth by doing it.

“I'm fine but... you're damn strong. No need to teach you more. Or at least I'm the wrong opponent,” he said.

Noctis frowned, even more worried. He reached his hand out and helped Prompto back on his feeds.

“You're really alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,” he apologized and seized Prompto up and down to see if there was any damage.

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” Prompto assured, grinning again. “You want another spare? This time I will know that you're strong.”

But Noctis shook his head.

“Better not. Who knows what might happen next time,” he said.

He cast his eyes down to his hands.

“I don't know what happened. My body... just moved on its own.”

Who the hell was he?

He fell deep into his thoughts going after this question.

A street fighter? But he didn't feel like one. A soldier? But not a Gralean. Maybe a warrior? That sounded ridiculous.

The puzzle got bigger the more pieces he received and it frustrated him more and more.

Nudging him on the shoulder Prompto pulled him back again.

“It's fine. I'm not hurt, okay? But now let's go for a little jog before it gets dark. You were too far behind me last night which means we have to train you more,” he said and started with his jogging.

Noctis groaned in protest but followed him nonetheless.

 

Back in the apartment Noctis dropped on the cold floor, feeling like a dead fish. His whole body ached and refused to move one more inch. Especially his legs. His left one pulsed in pain. How could Prompto do this every day?

“It gets easier the more you train,” the blond explained, not exhausted at all. “Shall I make something to eat? But my fridge is empty and I have to buy some groceries beforehand.”

“Do that... If you wouldn't mind I stay here,” Noctis said. He didn't look up but waved with his hand.

He heard Prompto chuckling, followed by the rattle of keys and a closing door.

Silence filled the apartment. Noctis could only hear his own, unsteady breath and his madly pounding heart. He was so exhausted that he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer. It didn't last long and he drifted into the blackness of slumber.

 

The sound of a tiny bell dragged Noctis from his slumber.

What was that?

He rose up from the floor. His head felt dizzy and his sight was blurry. The numbness of his body underlined the feeling of being in a dream.

That was weird. He was sure of being awake. Or not?

He looked around. The furniture seemed to blur as if it was under water. Again he heard the bell. Or was it more a ringing? Like the message of a phone or something.

'Noct!'

The voice vibrated in his head as if its owner sat in his body. Then he saw what caused it.

A small creature, not bigger as a cat, came around the couch. It was blue and white, had a fluffy, fox-like tail and sharp ears that seemed too big for his body. On the tip on his tail it balanced a small object. A ring?

“What?” Noctis mumbled, now even more unsure if he was dreaming or not.

The creature wasn't an ordinary animal for sure.

'We haven't seen each other in a while but I'm afraid we have to keep it short,' it said. 'It's time for you to finally wake up.'

It jumped on the couch and made his way to Noctis' shoulder with another jump. Noctis was surprised by the sudden approach but couldn't really respond to it. He still felt numb and dizzy.

“What?” he asked again, hearing himself as if he was far away.

'Here,' the creature said, dangling his tail with the ring right in front of his nose. It was a beautiful accessory. Black-metallic and silver. In the middle laid a white stone, dominate by a filigree figure above.

'I guess you lost this,' the creature said. It sounded sad all of the sudden.

Noctis frowned, unsure of what to do with the new information. He reached his hand out and he ring landed in his palm.

“I... lost thi-”

A pulse vibrated through his body and memories flashed up in his head. He stumbled backwards, gripping his head with force and screamed out of pain as more and more pictures plopped up, filling the empty spaces in his memory with force.

He crashed against the wall, his body aching in response. It was a painful process. He slammed against the wall again, screaming his very soul out to ease the pain.

Finally he sank to the ground like a lifeless puppet. He wasn't unconscious but felt numb again. His panting calmed down slowly.

Carbuncle was gone.

After a while he rose the hand were the ring was still inside. It had left imprints on his palm, caused by the forceful grip around it. He watched the ring and gritted his teeth.

He knew who he was.

And he hated it to his very soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention it's slow burn?  
> We're finally here, after eight chapters. I must admit that I first expected to reach this szene in chapter five or six. But the boys had other plans and we needed the time to get them closer.  
> See forward to the next chapter~  
> Now things really getting started!


	9. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But, Noct... you sound like a time traveler to me,” he said.  
>   
> Noctis didn't respond immediately. Instead he made himself more comfortable in Prompto's lap.  
>   
> “Maybe I am. You don't know where I come from. How possible sounds this theory to you?”  
>   
> It wasn't the answer Prompto had expected. He bit his lips and twisted one strand of hair around his finger while thinking.  
>   
> “I don't know. It sounds impossible, but... you're telling me things that sounded like the truth. What do you think? Are you a time traveler or just someone who hit his head?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? What's that? Another chapter at the weekend?  
> Yes!  
> I had a lot time writing and I'm still celebrating my internet. Really... you only know how much you need it when you don't have it anymore.  
> So here is another chapter for you! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it too!

Prompto was humming happily all the way back to his apartment.

Seeing Noctis got talent in fighting gave him hope he might pass the test. That meant Prompto would be able to join the army again sooner than expected. And Noctis would be there too, of course. Maybe they could go on missions together!

He smiled from ear to ear and hastened his walk.

“Guess what I've got us, Noct! Cupcakes! That's our award for today~!” he sing-sang as he opened the door.

What he saw shocked Prompto to his bones.

Noctis leaned against the wall as if he was dead. His shoulders had sacked and his eyes were empty. He was as pale as a sheet.

Immediately Prompto put down the grocery bags and hurried to his side.

“Noct! You're alright? What happened?” he asked and grabbed the other one’s shoulder, forcing him to meet his eyes.

He couldn't read the expression Noctis had on his face, but it was almost unbearable to watch longer.

“Nothing... special,” Noctis said and slowly averted his eyes into emptiness again.

“B-but you look horrible. What was it? Another nightmare?” Prompto pushed further.

He couldn't let him stay like that. Noctis winced at first, followed by a dry laughter escaping his lips.

“Something... like that,” he said.

When he looked up the smile on his lips was forced. That Prompto could tell.

“But don't worry. It's alright.”

In his voice laid a depth Prompto had never heard from him before. He frowned confused, but then Noctis reached his hand out and ruffled through his blond locks. Somehow it relaxed the blond and he let out a relieved sigh.

“Then don't scare me like this. Come, I think you need a cupcake.”

He helped Noctis back on his feet.

“Ah... what?” the guy asked.

“A cupcake. Sweet, small, like a little cake, filled with chocolate. You like it, promise!” Prompto explained eagerly, back to his cheerful self.

He hoped it would help Noctis to relax more.

He grabbed his grocery bags and placed them on his small table where he pulled out the sweets in question. With a wide grin he shoved them under Noctis' nose.

“Try it! It's really good!” he said one more time to convince him.

Noctis took the cupcake and frowned. He gave it a once-over, then shrugged and took a bite. His face brightened up.

“That's good,” he admitted, followed by a mumbled, “Iggy should try them out, too.”

Prompto heard him and tilted his head with a questionable look.

“What?”

“Ah... nevermind,” Noctis said quickly.

He made his way to the couch and dropped onto it. Prompto followed him after.

While both ate their cupcakes in silence Prompto watched Noctis carefully. Something was... odd. It wasn't the empty expression Noctis had in his eyes again. That Prompto had seen often the last weeks. But something was different for sure. He couldn't pinpoint what it was. The tone in his voice? His behavior? His gesture?

He was pulled from his thoughts as Noctis sighed and stretched over the couch until his head hit Prompo's lap.

Prompto blinked a few times. That was new.

“Tired again?” he laughed it off and pushed some black bangs from Noctis' forehead.

Noctis relaxed more under this touch until his eyes shut down. A soft smile formed on his lips.

“Geez...” Prompto said. “I feel like I'm your girlfriend.”

“Boyfriend,” Noctis corrected him without a second thought. “If you were dating me you would be my boyfriend, not my girlfriend.”

The smile turned into a smirk and he opened his eyes again to look straight into Prompto's.

“Maybe I tell you more about the place I met the Chocobos if you continue stroking through my hair,” he said with a tone in his voice that Prompto could only interpret as 'teasing'.

The blond blinked in confusion. What was Noctis exactly talking about? Maybe he had hit his head and pretty hard at that?

But the promise of hearing more about Chocobos pushed all the doubts away.

“What? You remember more? Tell me, but only me, okay?” he said and caressed him as promised.

“Don't worry. That's something special only for you,” Noctis promised while chuckling.

Then he relaxed. His view went into distant.

“It's pretty far away from Gralea. Over the ocean and much further. There was a ranch in the woods of Duscae which was full of Chocobos. It was owned by a friendly old man who cared about them deeply. He cared for them and breed them. Cause... free living Chocobos were very rare.”

Prompto listened to every bit Noctis was telling him. He had a feeling Noctis would only tell it once. The memory seemed to hurt him, judging by the small frown on his forehead and his clutched fists.

“Really, you would have loved this place,” Noctis ended his story and relaxed again in Prompto's lap.

“You bet, of course! That sounds like a wonderful dream to me. So many Chocobos... I would love to care of them too,” Prompto sighed.

His eyes cast down to Noctis and he smiled. The stories this man told him were so full of warmth it touched Prompto's heart. He stroked him with more care, imagine his hair would be the feathers of a black Chocobo.

“Have you ridden one?” he asked.

Noctis nodded while shivering slightly.

“Yeah, I have. I even had my own bird which I could name. We traveled together through the woods and valleys. At first it was difficult but when you getting the hang of it you didn't want to stop.”

“I can imagine that,” Prompto breathed out.

He was sure he could listen to Noctis words all day long. But something bothered him and he had to bring it up even if it was ridiculous. Something in the way Noctis was telling his story.

“But, Noct... you sound like a time traveler to me,” he said.

Noctis didn't respond immediately. Instead he made himself more comfortable in Prompto's lap.

“Maybe I am. You don't know where I come from. How possible sounds this theory to you?”

It wasn't the answer Prompto had expected. He bit his lips and twisted one strand of hair around his finger while thinking.

“I don't know. It sounds impossible, but... you're telling me things that sounded like the truth. What do you think? Are you a time traveler or just someone who hit his head?”

The suggestion made Noctis chuckle.

“I would say it's both. I'm a time traveler who hit his head badly,” he said in a mysterious way which only confused Prompto more.

Was he serious? Or was this just a joke?

“Maybe,” the blond chuckled.

He was still stroking Noctis, totally forgetting that it wasn't necessary any more.

“Then tell me more about the things you remember. What a man were you, for example?”

 “An... arrogant one. I made many mistakes. And even when I had friends around me who cared for me... I was trying to fix everything by myself.”

Noctis paused at this and sighed.

“If I would have been more thoughtfully all of this might not have happened.”

Chewing on his lips Prompto thought of how to cheer him up again. He didn’t mean to remember Noctis of bad things. He looked so sad. Carefully he pushed another dark bang behind Noctis' ear.

“I don't think so. You're cool,” he whispered. “I look up to you. You're so good in so many things, even though you're tired all the time.”

Amazed Noctis raised his eyebrows and met Prompto's eyes. Then he held his hand up to his mouth and chuckled.

“Thanks. I like to hear that. Speaking of my sleeping habits, can I ask you a favor? The couch gets really hard over the time. Would you mind sharing your bed with me once more?”

The question put Prompto off at first. Speaking of boyfriend, hair stroking and bed sharing... it sounded weird all together. But Prompto shrugged it off. He might just imagine it.

“Yeah, sure. Why not,” he said, instead of asking 'why'.

Noctis' expression warmed up.

“Thanks,” he said and finally rose up from the blond's lap. “You're hungry? I remember the promise of food.”

Prompto grinned and stood up. He felt the warmth of the other one still linger on his legs. It was a strange feeling.

“Yeah, I'm starving. Let's put something into the oven.”

“Or we ask Ignis for a quick recipe.”

Totally confused Prompto turned around to Noctis.

“Ignis can cook?”

He tried to imagine the stiff and calculating Ignis in a kitchen. How came Noctis to this idea?

The man grinned mischievous.

“Of course. And he's the best cook I know. Gimme your phone, I show you.”

Prompto was still skeptical, but the picture of a cooking Ignis didn't leave his brain.

“You're... sure about this?” he asked while handing Noctis the phone.

The man took it with confidence and searched for Ignis' number.

“Totally. Don't worry, Ignis might look unapproachable at the first glimpse but he has a lot of heart and is very solicitous,” Noctis explained, finally finding on Ignis' number.

Prompto, still unsure of what to think about this new information, closed the distance and leaned next to him to listen to the call. It didn't last long until Ignis answered.

“Scientia?”

“Hey Ignis, it's me, eh... Prompto's new roommate. Small question: We have a little cooking problem. What would you do with...”

He opened the fridge and took a look into it, as well to the bags on the table.

“Ehr.... meat, potatoes, rice and... some veggies for Prompto?”

Silence filled the line. Then Ignis cleared his throat.

“That's i- I mean... That sounds like good ingredients for a Curry. I send you the recipe if it is alright with you?”

“More than that. Thanks a lot,” Noctis said.

“It's my pleasure.”

After the call ended Noctis grinned.

“See?”

Prompto's face dropped. He stumbled backwards and brought his arms up to defense himself. He was utterly confused.

“What the heck?! Who are you and what have you done with Noctis?”

Noctis just laughed in the most ridiculous way Prompto could imagine in this situation.

“Calm down, I'm still me. Nobody else. But maybe I know more about me. That's all,” he said.

Still Prompto was suspicious. Noctis was acting weird in so many ways that Prompto wouldn't be surprised if he said he was possessed by an alien. But before he could go down this path his phone buzzed with a message from Ignis.

It was the recipe.

He tipped a small thanks back to the man and went through the instructions. It sounded easier than he had expected. Soon he was washing and cutting the potatoes while Noctis leaned against the counter, arms crossed in front of his chest and a frown at his forehead.

He was searching for words.

“Am I... acting very weird?” he asked.

“Super weird,” Prompto respond at once. “You're straight, open and you tease me all the time. That's weird.”

Again this ridiculous grin appeared on Noctis lips. He tilted his head to Prompto in a way that confused the blond only more.

“Isn't that normal when you're around your best friend?”

Prompto yelped out of pain when he cut his finger. Hastily he put it into his mouth to stop the bleeding. Then he looked up to Noctis with widened eyes.

“I-I'm your beff fwend?”

“Yes,” Noctis replied.

Carefully he took Prompto's wounded finger from his mouth and eyed it with worry.

“This needs a Band-Aid. Where do you have them? In your bathroom?”

“Uh... yeah,” Prompto said.

He let Noctis lead him, blushing all the way. His heart fluttered in his chest. Never before had someone named him his best friend. And of all the people Prompto had met over time he didn't expect Noctis to say it. He never expected anyone saying it, because he was just Prompto. Nothing else, nothing special. Just an ordinary guy with too many anxieties and a barely existing self-confidence which he tried to hide whenever it was possible.

In the bathroom Noctis searched for the Band-Aid and found them quickly.

“You... don't like being called that?” he asked, worried.

Prompto shook his head. 

“No, I... I like it,” he said, blushing again.

He had to get rid of his madly beating heart or else he would start crying.

“But I first thought Gladio to be your best friend,” he teased back, proud of the comeback.

Noctis chuckled.

“The big guy? Not really.”

For a brief moment silence filled the room while Noctis patched up Prompto's finger.

“You... really mean... me?” Prompto asked carefully.

“Only you,” Noctis said with a soft smile.

It made Prompto blush again.

 

After the accident Noctis started to help Prompto with the cooking. He was cutting the ingredients while Prompto put everything together and heated it up. It wasn’t long until a delicious smell filled the apartment.

“That looks good,” Prompto said, mouthwatering at the sight of the bubbling curry.

“It is good. Try it out.”

They filled their plates and Prompto took the first spoon. His eyes went wide. Never before had he tasted a Curry this good! Hastily he took another bite and another, humming happily all the way.

“See?” Noctis chuckled. “Iggy's recipes are the best.”

“I still can't imagine him in a kitchen, but you're right. This is the best!”

They ate the entire Curry. Prompto hadn’t counted how many portions he had but he was full and satisfied afterwards.

But just as he thought the evening couldn't get better Noctis asked him, "Wanna play some games?” 

Prompto beamed at him with the brightest smile he got. Was the guy reading his mind?

“That is the second best sentence you can ever say to me!” he said.

Leaning forward on the table Noctis rested his chin on his hand and grinned.

“So? Then what would be the best?”

“'Here, Prompto, a Chocobo only for you.'”

Both of them laughed and now Prompto was sure this would be the best evening in his whole life.

 

Soon he had to realize that Noctis, even though he hadn't played a single one of Prompto's games, was a very good player. And a very fast learner.

They started a Fighting game and Prompto's jaw dropped with shock when he lost the first round. He was good at this game. Very good. And Noctis kicked his ass with ease, playing it for the first time. The other just grinned, raising one eyebrow in a challenging way.

“Revenge?” he asked.

“Of course! You just had beginner’s luck this time!” Prompto countered and they started the next round.

Several victories for Noctis and losses for Prompto later the blond let his controller drop to the ground with himself, crying bitterly gamer tears.

“Do... you want to play another game?” Noctis asked carefully.

Prompto shook his head and let out a sob.

“I'm a loser. You're better in everything.” he cried.

“That's... not true. Come on, Prom. There are so many things your better in than me,” Noctis whispered.

“Tell me one,” Prompto sobbed.

He couldn't believe it. Not after his gamer heart was broken in thousand pieces, caused by the greatest defeat in his whole carrier.

Noctis inhaled deeply and cleared his throat.

“You're always... cheerful. You raise the mood in every room you enter. Things that you started you continue with determination and enthusiasm. Your great photos, the Chocobos... everything you touch turn into something special. Because... you're special.”

Noctis words hung in the air. Prompto couldn't respond immediately. He was lost for words. After a while Noctis added: “I'm pretty jealous of you, sometimes.”

That made Prompto to turn his head to Noctis and look at him in disbelief.

“Have you hit your head again, Noct? What are you talking about? I'm not special,” he whispered, although he felt like crying again.

What was the guy doing to him today? The smile he sent him next was filled with a warmth that the blond couldn't believe was for him.

“I mean it,” Noctis said.

Prompto stared at him for a while. Finally he rose up again and took a deep breath.

“Thanks,” he whispered. “I... It's just I never heard it before. You're the first person telling me, though. I... always try to be cheerful, to make the best out of every situation. 'Be happy, Prompto, cause that's the best you can do'. But sometimes... I feel worthless. I'm asking myself why I'm even here. Why am I living? I always try to find my purpose, to prove my value, but... I can't really see it,” he finally said.

It was hard for Prompto to bring all these feelings up, to show his true, hidden self. The emptiness deep inside of him that followed him since he could think. But he got the feeling Noctis was the person he had to tell, he must to tell. It was okay. He was his friend after all.

“You're thinking quite a lot,” was the first thing Noctis said. “But you're not worthless. You have a bunch of people caring for you. And... to be honest... I wouldn't be here without you. You saved me.”

He patted Prompto's shoulder.

“And even if everyone would say you're worthless you'll be still good enough for me.”

Prompto couldn't bear it any longer. His chest was aching. Why was the guy telling him such gorgeous things?

He reached out and pulled Noctis into a tight hug.

“Thanks. You're really good at cheering me up,” he chuckled at Noctis' shoulder, trying to hide his tears.

The other stiffed. Then Prompto felt warm hands on his back.

“You're welcome,” Noctis breathed out.

They sat there for a while until Prompto released himself from Noctis, smiling all the way with a blush on his cheek and shining eyes.

“We should go to bed. It's late.”

“Yeah...” Noctis mumbled.

 

The next morning Prompto woke up to an unusual sound. He rose up and glanced to Noctis, who was still fast asleep next to him. A smile crossed his lips. He was his best friend! Quickly he pulled up his phone to make a picture of the sleeping man.

Suddenly he heard that sound again. A... cracking? It came from the kitchen.

Prompto pulled himself from the bed, trying not to disturb the other one's deep sleep.

'Maybe it's the fridge,' he suggested.

He opened the door to his living room and his vision went black. He wanted to scream but no sound made it over his lips. He couldn't move either.

“Hello my boy. How wonderful to see you again after all this time. But don't be scared. I've got a present for you,” he heard a deep voice.

Then he lost his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first thought of naming the chapter 'Noctis starts to troll everyone'.  
> I really like writing him this way. And sorry, Prom. This guy will melt your heart more than one time ;)


	10. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W...where am I?” he heard a whisper, followed by a pained whimper.
> 
> Ardyn turned to Prompto who was just about to regain consciousness.
> 
> “Good morning, my dear boy,” he said, making his way back to his victim, grabbing his chin.
> 
> Prompto winced and started to struggle.
> 
> “You want to break free? Well... I'm afraid I cannot let this happen. Not just like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommer had arrived and my brain is about to melt thanks to the temperatures. Nevertheless I've got the next chapter down! It's pretty long too and I hope you enjoy it (with a nice drink, filled with ice cubes).
> 
> Have fun~
> 
> Edit:  
> Omg i just realized it's chapter ten! Haha, looks like I alredy melted.  
> Thanks for all your support, kudos and sweet comments!  
> It always cheers me up <3

Noctis woke up with the sense of unease. He was anxious. Very anxious.

The first thing he realized after he opened his eyes was Prompto's disappearance. It wasn't unusual. His active friend always used to be up early in the morning. And it was pretty early. The sun was just about to peak over the horizon to support the light Gralea was producing. It wasn't Noctis' time for waking up.

But the uneasiness didn't quite leave him so that he rose to look for Prompto. He was neither in the living room nor in the bathroom. His shoes were also at their place and when he went to the door he noticed it was open. Prompto would never leave without a note at least, that Noctis knew for sure.

Panic rose in him as the realization hit him. Something happened! Prompto was gone!

Hastily he went outside, searching for any evidence or a clue what exactly happened to his friend. Then he turned back, searching for Prompto's phone to see if he could contact him. It was on the nightstand.

He was just thinking about calling Gladio or Ignis when he heard little footsteps behind him.

“Searching for something, kupo?” asked a high pitched voice.

Noctis turned around to face whoever asked him. What he saw set him off.

On the Gizar-carpet stood a tiny Moogle, big nose on his face and a red crystal dangling above his head. It adjusted its bag and looked up to Noctis, waiting for an answer.

Noctis opened his mouth and closed it again. This thing was a living Moogle! And it spoke!

“Eh... I-I'm searching for my friend,” he managed, getting his original focus back. “Have you seen what happened?”

The Moogle nodded.

“There was a strange man. He was huge and creepy. He'd taken your friend, kupo.” 

Noctis clutched his fists. Of course it was Ardyn. He must have kidnapped Prompto. He had to hurry!

“Where did he go?” he asked further.

The Moogle tilted his head, his crystal dangling around. Then it jumped into the air.

“To the tower, kupo! He went to the tower!” it squeaked.

“Thanks!” Noctis said quickly and stormed out of the door.

The Moogle watched him, again adjusting his bag.

“Kupo! The deal is set, kupo!”

  
  


Ardyn watched his work with awe. It was annoying finding the devices he needed for his plan. He know they were in Zegnautus keep and he was aware of the fact the army used this monumental building as their headquarters. It was well watched. Except the older sections which were only tightly locked, but not patrolled.

It was such a waste. The people of Gralea didn't know what they missed by locking away these old devices. On the other hand they probably didn't know how to use them anyway.

He took a look at the shining screen, showing him the data of his experiment.

Truly a waste.

He cast his eyes to the still unconscious young blond, who was strapped to the chair of the construction. Electrodes were plugged to his head, showing Ardyn with the help of a little bit magic what he wanted to see. A connection!

“Still dreaming? It's such a shame you cannot remember the tragedy of our past,” Ardyn said. 

He put his hand under Prompto's chin, forcing him to raise his head.

“May I give you a hand? You can thank me later,” he chuckled deeply as he put his other hand on the blond man's forehead, letting his dark magic run into his locked away memory. 

Prompto wrinkled his nose, pain crossing his features. But before Ardyn could reach the deepest memory a white flash cut him out.

Hastily Ardyn pulled his burned hand away, growling angrily.

“Damn oracle,” he hissed. “Damn Astrals. Damn crystal. All of you! You are such spoilsports!”

But that didn't bother him. He still had his plan.

Returning to his devices again Ardyn pushed some buttons and adjusted the levels of the energy. Finally he got what he wanted. A tiny, blue crystal formed inside the glass. With a devilish grin Ardyn took the object from the glass and into his jacket.

“W...where am I?” he heard a whisper, followed by a pained whimper.

Ardyn turned to Prompto who was just about to regain consciousness.

“Good morning, my dear boy,” he said, making his way back to his victim, grabbing his chin.

Prompto winced and started to struggle.

“You want to break free? Well... I'm afraid I cannot let this happen. Not just like that.”

Despite clearly still being dizzy, Prompto struggled harder against Ardyn.

“Let... me go,” he whimpered again.

“Where's the fun in that?” Ardyn asked, watching him with without pity. “As long as you suffer your dear friend will suffer too. This is that I want to see. So... if I free you from the chair then only to make him suffer.”

Ardyn grinned devilishly as he reached for the electrodes and chains he had strapped the blond to the chair with, still holding him tight at the chin.

As soon as Prompto's hands were free he tried to rip of the grab, but he hadn't got enough strength. It was a useless try.

Ardyn laughed amused while he watched the other one struggling and writhe in his grip like a fish on the lure. He dragged him high into the air so that Prompto's bare feet didn't touch the ground anymore. The blond whimpered, holding tighter onto Ardyn's strong hand.

“Oh, look at you. You're so weak you can't even protect yourself. How do you even think of being friends with a king?” Ardyn asked. 

He dragged Prompto closer to his face.

“I don't have any more use for you either. Shall I throw you away? What do you think?”

Suddenly something chattered behind him. He turned around, still holding Prompto in his tight grasp.

“Oh,” Ardyn said as if he was surprised. “I correct myself. You might be still useful.”

At the other end of the room the darkened window was broken. In the midst of splinters of glass stood a very exhausted and very angry Noctis.

“Let... him... go!” he commanded, out of breath.

It left Ardyn unimpressed.

“You're here earlier than I expected.”

He waved with Prompto in his hand, who let out a choked breath.

“You truly took a liking in him, do you? Poor boy. He only suffers because of you.”

Noctis gritted his teeth and summoned the sword to his hand.

“Let him down now or I will become violent!” he hissed.

Ardyn raised an eyebrow.

“How can you think about fighting me when I have your dear friend to use as a shield?” he asked, holding Prompto in front of him. 

The blond was about to pass out again, but Ardyn didn't care. The plague raged in his veins and he wanted to see Noctis suffer. He was way too much spoiled by the Astrals and needed to face the cruelness of reality again.

“Do... it...” Prompto breathed out and finally his arms dropping down.

Pure horror flashed over Noctis' face.

“Aaaardyyyn!” he growled angrily and warped himself behind the chuckling man.

The moment he swung his sword Ardyn disappeared, laughing. He showed up on the other side of the room. Prompto fell lifelessly to the ground. In the final moment before hitting the floor Noctis caught him.

“I would like to spend more time with you to speak about the good old days, but I'm a busy man,” Ardyn said. 

He snapped with his fingers and out of the ground came a bunch of daemons Noctis had never seen before. Dark creatures, fully consumed by the Starscourge.

“Until next time, my dear king,” Ardyn laughed and finally vanished into the darkness.

Noctis cursed under his breath. Again he felt as if Ardyn knew exactly what he was doing and he was just an pawn in his game. But he wasn't willing to be played again. Carefully Noctis watched the daemons, crawling slowly and uncontrolled towards him. In his arm he felt Prompto twitching.

“N... Noct?” he whispered.

“Yeah, I'm here. Don't worry. I'll get us out of this mess,” Noctis assured him.

Prompto looked around. When he saw the daemons his eyes widened in shock.

“L-let me down. I'll fight too,” he said, trying to leave Noctis' protective hold.

“I won't. And we don't fight. It's better to get you out of here as fast as possible.”

Noctis pressed Prompto tighter to his chest in a protective way. He would never let him get into any danger. The young man thought about it while watching the daemons, until he nodded and grabbed onto Noctis' shirt.

“Okay,” he breathed out, looking exhausted too.

With Prompto in his arms Noctis rose from the ground. In his other hand he held his sword. Slowly he stepped backwards, never leaving the enemies out of his field of vision. The already broken window was behind them. This was a problem.

“Okay... I've got an idea, Prom. Do you trust me?”

Prompto frowned but nodded.

“What do you wanna do?” he asked.

“You will see. Hold tighter on me, will you?”

“Like this?” Prompto asked as he put his arms around Noctis' neck.

“Perfect!”

The next moment fire filled the room as Noctis cast his spell. The daemons squeaked and cringed on the ground. In the chaos Noctis hastened his steps and throw his sword, warping both of them through the small gab the fire made them. Sirens screamed above them as they hit the ground, rolling to the floor. Noctis gritted his teeth at the impact. He still struggled to value his strength, just like at their fighting session.

He stood up, Prompto still clinging onto him, but he breathed sharply and was pale.

“I've got you. No need to worry,” Noctis assured him once more and went through the broken glass. 

Sunlight streamed from the other side, holding the daemons at bay. Behind the window was a floor. Noctis stepped to the first window of the floor and opened it.

“W-what are you doing?” Prompto asked.

He went paler and gripped tighter on Noctis with widened eyes.

“Getting us out of here the same way I entered,” Noctis explained briefly.

He stepped on the sill. The fresh morning air filled his lungs and was immediately under his shirt.

“Y-y-you're insane!” Prompto squeaked. “W-which floor is this? We're dead if we fall!”

“Nope, we're not.”

Noctis eyed the distance to the next rooftop. They were two floors above the point he broke in this section of the headquarters. He had a vague feeling Ardyn would be here. The other sections were too lively and watched for him. Also this was the only part Noctis knew too and if Ardyn wanted to be found he would be here. It was the right hunch and he still thanked the Astrals for his intuition.

“Trust me,” Noctis said as he jumped.

Prompto screamed his soul out, grabbing too hard onto Noctis his nails sinking into the other one's flesh. Cold air cut sharply through them. Quickly Noctis summoned back his sword and throw it three times until both crashed on the rooftop. He held Prompto tight in his arms, preventing him from any damage. The blond man shook madly out of pure panic.

“You're alright?”

Prompto inhaled deeply a few times and finally nodded.

“I-I'm fine,” he breathed out. “What about you?”

“Still in one piece,” Noctis said.

He sat up slowly, still holding Prompto. A wave of pain spread over his back but he tried to ignore it.

“Are you hurt somewhere?” he asked further.

Prompto shook his head. He had gotten some color back again but was still shaking.

“Nothing's broken. Just... a headache. But... Noct? Who was this? And these ugly daemons?”

Noctis looked up to the window they had escaped from. He could see a dark mass, covering the sections of the floor which the sunlight didn't touch.

“My biggest enemy. And it looks like he has grown stronger.”

“He's creepy.”

“Totally.”

Suddenly Prompto grabbed his head in pain. Immediately Noctis turned back to him.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” he asked with worry.

But Prompto shook his head.

“No... no, not really. It's just this strange picture I've got. There was this Ardyn guy in a throne and... Ignis, Gladio, you and me stood in front of him.”

Noctis stiffed.

“You... remember?” he asked carefully.

“Remember? Remember wha-”

Prompto was cut out as Noctis pulled him into a hug. His whole body trembled with fear of what might follow.

“I'm sorry,” he chocked out. “I'm so sorry. It's all my fault.”

Prompto blinked several times, before putting carefully his hands on Noctis' shoulder.

“It's alright, 'kay? Calm down, Noct. I'm not blaming you. And... it's only a picture, isn't it?”

Taking his time, Noctis finally looked up. His lips formed a thin line. Prompto's attempt to cheer him up was incredible. But if it was only this picture it would be alright, wouldn't it? For now at least.

“Maybe... we should talk about this later,” Noctis said, though the thought alone scared him to death. “First of all we should leave this rooftop.”

“And inform commander Cor. Gralea is a clean city and it's my duty to take care for it.”

  
  


It was an unusual sight as the two men walked through the main entrance of the army's headquarter, still wearing only shirts and shorts. Noctis felt the suspicious gazes on his skin.

Suddenly a soldier stopped both.

“Hold on! Identify yourself!”

Prompto raised his hand up for a salute.

“Soldier Prompto Argentum and his pupil asking for an audience with commander Cor. We have sightings of unknown daemon behavior inside of Gralea to report.”

The soldier scrutinized them. Besides only wearing shirts and shorts Noctis and Prompto were very dirty and overall in a sorry state.

He nodded briefly and led them inside.

The headquarters was totally different from what Noctis had expected. He remembered Zegnautus keep as a dark, lifeless and dilapidated place, but the headquarters was the total opposite. It was bright, lively and modern. The walls were concrete, stocked with a large amount of high tech. Many soldiers swarmed around here and there, going after their daily duty. The guide led them to an elevator. In the upper layers Noctis was surprised by an ornamented carpet on the floor and wooden doors.

They stopped in front of a door which nameplate read: “Commander Cor Leonis”.

Noctis took a deep breath. He had seen Cor at his evacuation, but only for a brief moment. At least facing him as a commander wasn't new for him. He nodded to Prompto and both entered the room.

Cor sat behind his desk, analyzing a stack of documents. He looked up as the door opened.

“Argentum? I didn't expect you here before the end of the week,” he said surprised. 

Prompto bite down on his lip and hastily saluted.

“Y-yeah, commander. Me too. Eh... but we have a report about daemon sightings inside of Gralea,” he explained.

A frown appeared on Cor's forehead which Noctis was oh so familiar with.

“Inside of Gralea? Do you have any evidence?” Cor asked.

Prompto stiffed, worrying his lips more. He was clearly searching for words. But before he could say something more Noctis stepped forward.

“We were directly attacked by a man named Ardyn Izunia. He wears old fashioned clothes and an oddly looking hat. He'd kidnapped Prompto and entered without permission the old section of the headquarters. I went after him but Ardyn summoned these daemons which helped him to flee. Checking the security camera's footage will prove my testimony.” 

In the corner of his eyes he could see how Prompto's face dropping. He stared at him utterly confused. Cor went silent. He watched Noctis for a while but the other one didn't even twitch.

“I'll check it,” he finally said, rising from his chair.

Just as Noctis suggested the security cameras showed a man, fitting Noctis' description, as well as the strange daemons. The commander was highly impressed, but Noctis was surprised he didn't asked how he entered the building. It was an interesting fact and let Noctis wonder if Cor still trusted him with all his honor.

“Good work, soldiers. We will check this section to its bones. I will note your report positively for the test. Now you should get home and change into proper clothes.”

“You heard that? Sounds like you get back into the army soon,” Noctis whispered to Prompto who was stunned at the words.

“Y-yeah. And you will come with me,” he said with a nervous grin.

  
  


On their way back home Prompto's grin grow until it was from ear to ear.

“This was so cool! 'Positively noted'! That's awesome!” Prompto cheered again and again, jumping happily from on foot to another.

“I heard it, I heard it,” Nocis chuckled.

He was glad Prompto got his energy back. That was a good sign.

The blond man nudged him at the shoulder.

“Say, what was up with you at commander Cor's office? You shocked me to my very soul. That sounded like a totally different person to me! More like Ignis.”

Noctis just grinned. Of course it sounded like Ignis when the man had taught him all about diplomacy. Even when Noctis wasn't a motivated pupil he had learned something from those horrible lessons.

“My secret,” he said to Prompto, making him pout.

“Okay, I've got it. But seriously, dude, you've got a bunch of secrets lately. This Ardyn guy too. You even knew his surname,” Prompto said. “You don't have to tell me, but I'm curious, you know?”

“Curiosity kills the cat.”

“Says the cat.”

Both of them laughed and then Prompto started to speak about another topic. Noctis was relieved he didn't ask him more questions he couldn't answer right now. He knew he had to tell him, though. Prompto had to know. As well as Ignis and Gladio.

But the more Noctis thought about it the more it scared him. He wasn't ready for it, not yet.

To be truthful he didn't want to remember it himself. He was so happy just being around Prompto, living a normal live with a daily routine. But this was just a dream he made up. He could never live a normal life. His past had caught him again and there was no way running from it anymore.

He had to face it soon.

Even when it scared him to death.

  
  


Back home Prompto was still so delighted he didn't realize his door wasn't locked. Neither Noctis did.

But when Prompto said he wanted to celebrate the good ending of their adventure with another round of cupcakes he stopped.

“Where are the rest of my cupcakes?” he asked and started to search all around his table where they were lying on before.

“Dunno. Maybe you ate them without noticing it?”

Prompto shook his head.

“No, I wanted to share the last two with you again...”

Noctis watched how Prompto got more anxious the further he searched, biting his lips madly. Then the blond looked around the room and turned pale.

“My camera!” he called out, now clearly panicking. 

His camera wasn't on the commode anymore.

“Oh no... nononononono!”

Prompto stormed in his bedroom. Noctis heard a pained cry followed by silence. Quickly he went after him and found him frozen in shock.

The glass cabinet was open.

And the Chocobo-feather was gone.

Prompto started to tremble and a quiet sob left his throat. His features scrunched up and he sunk to his knees.

“M-my Chocobo-feather!” he said. “S-someone stole my feather!”

Noctis stood in the door frame, watching the tragedy in front of him. He didn't know what to do and suddenly the realization hit him like a splash of cold water. He had left the door open. It was his fault Prompto had been robbed.

“My life is over,” the blond sobbed.

Hastily Noctis closed the distance and kneeled beside him.

“Don't say that, Prom. Calm down. We'll catch the theft and bring your things back.”

Prompto let out another sob and slowly turned to Noctis.

“Who... who is so cruel to steal everything that is important to me?” he asked quietly.

“I don't know,” Noctis sighed. “But we will find him, okay?”

Prompto nodded with watering eyes. He was still pale, but when Noctis reached his hand out to stroke his back Prompto rose with a shaky breath.

“I-I have to clean up,” he stuttered and went to his living room, shoulders down and staggering.

Only watching Prompto in this state made Noctis feel bad. He had to get this feather back.

Searching for hints Noctis couldn't find anything at the first. It was as if the cupcakes, camera and feather just disappeared. No dirt, no footsteps. They should have been visible on the Gizar-carpet at least.

Watching the carpet longer he realized something strange. Small, cycling hollows. They were in equally distance to each other and ended in front of the open class cabinet.

His eyes went wide as he remembered the strange meeting he had in the morning. He had totally forgotten it in the chaos of rescuing Prompto from Ardyn's grasp.

“Eh... Prompto? I... know who stole your feather,” he said carefully while he went back to the living room.

Prompto was about to empty his garbage. His head shot up with the glimpse of hope in his blue eyes.

“What? Then who was it?” he asked sadly.

Noctis scratched his neck, averting his eyes. Gosh, he felt so bad just watching Prompto.

“Do... you know something about... Moogles?”

“Uhm... yeah? Do you have a deal with them?”

A frown appeared on Noctis' forehead. Deal? Which deal?

“Dunno. But there was a Moogle in your apartment when I went searching for you. He told me where Ardyn took you and... I guess he stole the feather?”

Groaning Prompto put his palm over his eyes.

“Oh no, Nooooct! Seriously? That's important information. You have to pay a Moogle equally for information or it will take something from you instead.”

Noctis opened his mouth and closed it again. The picture of what happened got more and more clear.

“But that's-! I didn't know that! And you were in danger! I had to ask!” he argued.

“I know,” Prompto sighed. A small smile crossed his lips. “I'm not blaming you. I'm glad you came for me and rescued me from this creep. You saved my life. That was totally cool.”

He stroke through his blond hair and sighed again.

“But I guess the feather is gone for good. The Moogle had already sold it somewhere for sure. But that's okay, Noct. It was... just a feather,” he said, going back to his garbage and bringing it outside.

Noctis watched him until he was out of sight. It was clearly not okay at all! Though he needed to ask in order to rescue Prompto. But it was also his responsibility to bring the feather back. It was his deal after all and not Prompto's.

He grabbed Prompto's phone. There was only one person he knew who might know more about Moogles and could help him. It was just a thought but he had to try.

“Amicitia?” came Gladio's deep voice from the other side of the line.

“Hey, Gladio. Can you give me Iris?”

“What the-?!”

Noctis heard a loud rumble and smiled. Deserved him right.

“The hell I'm doing!” Gladio growled back after he caught himself again.

Noctis rolled his eyes. It was a shame his friend couldn't see it. It was always fun to tease Gladio.

“It's important, okay? I really have to talk with her.”

“I don't know what might be so important you can't tell me either. Haven't you called Ignis yesterday too? Out of nowhere? He was utterly confused after your strange call. So, when you want to talk with Iris you have to tell me too.”

To be honest Noctis was still a little bit mad at Gladio because he kicked him out just like that. But he didn't need a fight right now.

“Okay. I just wanted to ask her if she know something more about Moogles,” he explained. “I... want to make a deal with them.”

Silence filled the line until Gladio grunted: “Fine, but if you ask anything strange you'll never call again.”

A few moments later Noctis heard Iris' joyful voice.

“Hey, Noctis! How are you doing? Gladio said you wanted to ask me something?”

“That's right. Hi Iris. Good to hear you again. Say... do you know how to get the prize for a deal back from a Moogle or... change it into something different?” Noctis asked.

He really hoped the girl could help him. After all he knew Moogles were Iris' favorite mascots.

Iris hummed on the other side of the line.

“That's an interesting question. Let's see...you need something equally to change for sure. They usually change between each other first, so if you want to deal before you have to meet them at their exchanges. Normally that would be little houses on abandoned playgrounds. But you have to hurry. They're very fast,” Iris explained.

Noctis sighed with relief. He guessed right. But he got the feeling he hadn't much time left.

“Thanks, Iris. I gotta go. And tell your brother he shouldn't be so grumpy when I call him. I will do that more than once.”

  
  


Outside he ran into Prompto, who was about to stagger slowly back into his apartment.

“W-what happened?” the blond asked surprised.

“I'll explain later. Do you know an abandoned playground nearby?”

Prompto thought, tapping his finger to his chin.

“Uh... yeah. You remember the crossroad? When you go straight ahead you will see it on the left side.”

“Alright,” Noctis said quickly and stormed past Prompto, leaving him with a big question on his face.

He found the playground just as Prompto described it to him. It was deserted and debilitated. On the sand grew grass and the chains of the swing were broken. But the small house on the edge of the playground was still in one piece.

He made his way to the house and was disappointed. No Moogle was inside. He sighed and turned back. Maybe there were more playgrounds nearby.

But suddenly he heard a tiny, familiar voice.

“Best stuff, kupo. Smooth and fluffy, kupo.”

Immediately Noctis turned back and hastened towards the house. He was rewarded with the sight of two Moogles who had seemingly shown up out of nowhere.

One of them held a blue glass bottle and the other...

“Change it, kupo?” the Moogle asked, waving with the yellow feather.

His friend nodded and was about to hand over the glass bottle. Quickly Noctis put his hand between them.

“Hold on! Is this an ordinary glass bottle?” he asked in disbelief.

How could someone change Prompto's Chocobo-feather with a glass bottle? The Moogles looked up to him.

“Yeah, kupo...” the one with the glass bottle said suspicious. “Go away, human. This isn't your business, kupo.” 

“Maybe, but... look at this feather! It's more value than a cheap glass bottle,” Noctis argued. 

The Moogle was so outraged, his head turned red.

“Cheap, kupo? Kupopo?! What do you know, kupo!”

But the other with the feather got interested in what Noctis said. He pulled the feather back to his big nose.

“That's right. This feather was in a glass cabinet, kupo. It's very expensive,” it said. “But what about our change? Do you have something better?”

It turned to Noctis, while the other put his glass bottle back into his bag, cursing with kupo here, kupo there.

“I have. Something that is even more valuable than this feather. But... should I change it?”

The Moogle with the feather jumped into the air.

“This feather is good, kupo! It's expensive and yellow, kupopo!”

“You're right. That's ordinary. Well... I guess I should do it. Here...”

Noctis took his golden medallion from out of his bag and held it in front of the Moogle's nose.

“Ancient gold. That should be equal,” he said with a smirk.

Suddenly Noctis was thrown back and a hand covered the medallion. Surprised he stared at Prompto who looked at him in shock. He must have followed him.

“Don't,” the blond said with a heavy frown. “It's important to you, isn't it? Don't do something crazy just because of me. Let's go home.”

“No!” Noctis said. “I'm not going anywhere! I decided to do this and I will do it! You can't stop me!”

He freed his hand from Prompto's grip and as soon as the medallion glowed in the sunset the Moogle jumped up and took it.

“The deal is set, kupo!” it squeaked and put the feather in Noctis' hand.

It went so fast that even Noctis couldn't say what happened and then the Moogles were gone. Just as quickly as their appeared.

He blinked several times, watching the feather in his hand. Then he turned to Prompto with a wide grin.

“Here. It isn't a Chocobo, but... 'A Chocobo-feather, only for you'.”

Prompto stared at him, still shocked. Then his eyes began to water.

“B-but the medallion. I-It was important to you,” he said with a trembling voice.

“Not as important as seeing you smile again. That's the most important for me,” Noctis whispered.

He laid the feather in Prompto's hands. The young man watched him in disbelief. Then he took a deep breath and jumped at Noctis to pull him into a deep hug.

“I could kiss you for that! Really! You're the best, Noct!”

Noctis was about to say “Do it”, but he bit down on his lips. Prompto was so close he could hear his heartbeat, smell his sweet scent and feel his smooth skin. It would be so easy tilting his head and steal this stupid cute grin from his lips. But on the other hand Noctis didn't want to scare him away. He had just got him back, his best friend.

“You're welcome,” he said instead and put his arms around him, holding him close.

Prompto giggled into his neck and Noctis was sure he was blushing now.

“You have a free wish. Whenever you need something just say it,” the blond said. “But now we should go home. It's getting dark and you're still in your sleeping clothes.”

Noctis tried to hide his disappointment when Prompto moved away and stood up. He took a deep breath and followed him.

“Guess you're right. Wanna eat Pizza and play games?” he asked him instead which earned him a bright smile from Prompto.

“You do really read my mind, don't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit struggeling. I had to edit it several times and ask my buddy how it sounded because... it didn't sound smooth to me.  
> But now I'm happy with it!  
> To be honest I really don't know how to tag this fic. I would say AU, but its also kinda not? Also it might be strangers to friends to lovers but... not really?  
> It's complicated for sure.  
> But I hope you stay with me nevertheless.
> 
> See you in the next chapter~
> 
> Ps.: By the way: I love Moogles!  
> They needed to be in here!  
> Even when they only exist to make me happy.


	11. Things we do for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude, are you jealous?” he asked him.
> 
> Noctis didn't answer, instead he curled deeper into his blanket. So Prompto was right. He shifted closer to Noctis and leaned over his side.
> 
> “Awww don't be. We'll get you a girlfriend too, okay? Do you have one in mind?”
> 
> With a puff Noctis turned more away, dragging Prompto with him.
> 
> “Yeah, but... that's a hopeless case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo! I got another chapter finished on the weekend.   
> I waited for this chapter since... the beginning? It's one of my personal favs, so enjoy it!

It was midnight when Prompto turned the PlayStation off. They had decided to eat Pizza and play games in the bedroom because it was far more comfortable lying on the bed then sitting on the couch. After this crazy day both of them agreed to do something normal.

Prompto stretched himself and looked to Noctis, who was already fast asleep, curled deep into the blankets. His features were more relaxed as he was sleeping so Prompto guessed it was the best for him at the moment.

He smiled slightly and crawled towards him under the blanket, feeling warmth radiating of the other body. It took some of the anxiousness away.

He had lied to Noctis. He wasn't fine at all.

The meeting with this Ardyn guy had scared him to death. It stirred up fears in him he hadn't thought of ever facing again. He hated that he was still so weak he wasn't able to do anything against them. Old nightmares which raved madly in his mind.

No way could he fall asleep with those thoughts running in his mind.

In addition to that he felt odd. The creep had done something to him, but he couldn't say what it was. He felt empty, as if he lost something. The void deep inside of him had grown wider, leaving a numb feeling in his body.

And then there was this image.

It wasn't just a image. It had pulled at his heart, made him want to scream. It was horrifying, even when he didn't know what it meant. He wanted to ask Noctis about it, but he was scared of the answer. He got the feeling it would change everything.

Also he had seen Noctis' reaction and that was enough for him. His friend already suffered from his memories. After he found him on the floor in his apartment he always looked sad. No matter what Prompto did to cheer him up again, the sadness never left Noctis' eyes. Even when he was sleeping a slight frown lingered on his forehead.

Prompto was sure he would do anything to help him finding his smile again. The smile he had before he remembered. It was pure and innocent, mocking sometimes but never really sad. Not in the way it was now.

And if that meant he must bury his own feelings deep inside of him he would do that. He would keep his own smile for Noctis. He was used to it anyway.

But he needed someone to talk about it.

He grabbed his phone and lightened the screen. In the darkness of his room it first hurt his eyes but after lowering the power level it was alright.

To his surprise there was already a message from the person he wanted to talk to.

'How are you doing?'

A smile spread over Prompto's lips. He could always count on Zack.

'Fine I guess?'

It didn't last long before he got an answer.

'Yeah, after being kidnapped from your bed you would be fine for sure. Cor told me everything. Don't lie to me. Shall I come over?'

Prompto bit down on his lip and looked to Noctis. He was sleeping like a stone, but if Zack would find him in his bed he would get his ass kicked.

'No need for that. Noct is here too and he's pretty strong.'

'You're sure? I don't see he is strong when he let something happen to you. Isn't he living in your house too? Hadn't he noticed anything?'

'Yes, but he's a hard sleeper. I guess he didn't find it out immediately. Besides he came to my rescue. He's a rival for you, hero :P'

'What? No way! He had just luck! Come on, Prom! You know who the true hero is! Don't let me down, man.'

Prompto muffled his chuckle with his hand, not wanting to wake Noctis up. Hastily he tipped back an answer.

'Sorry, but today's hero award goes to Noct.'

'D:! You abandon me just like that? Guess I have to talk with this wannabe hero of yours. But, seriously... don't let your guard down. You only knew him for... a few days? He looked not dangerous to me, but he's practically a total stranger for you. You know what I told you about strangers?'

'Yeah, I know. But Noct's fine, really! We're friends now.'

'If you say so... But tell me if he does something strange! I'll come over immediately to punch him.'

Prompto was glad he had Zack. Even when he was overprotective sometimes and not always reachable due to work, he knew he could count on him when he had to. He took a deep breath.

'I will. To be honest I wanted to talk with you about something strange. It isn't Noct's fault, though. What would you do if you got a image in your head you're sure you never seen before but it scares you, even when you don't know what it means?'

It took its time until Zack responded, but maybe Prompto just imagined it. He was nervous again. Just the thought of the image was uncomfortable. Finally his phone blinked with a new message.

'I would do what you just did. Talk about it. Don't let it get you and don't face it alone. When it scares you, then it means something for sure. You have not made this up. But whatever it is, it can't get you. You're strong, Prom. And you're not alone. Remember, I'm still here. You managed to have friends and to get into the army by yourself. That's incredible at your age and I'm still proud of you.'

Prompto's eyes filled with unshed tears. Quickly he blinked them away. Zack was right. He wasn't alone. He didn't have to face it alone. He had friends, right? He could talk with Gladio and Ignis about it. He only knew them since he worked for the army, but they got along well quickly. It was surprising but also a good sign.

He looked to Noctis again. He should talk with him too.

'Thanks, Zack. You're right. I'm glad I told you,' he tipped back.

'You're welcome.'

Another message followed shortly after.

'Do the nightmares haunt you again?'

Prompto bit down hard on his lip. He couldn't hide it, could he? But on the other hand Zack knew about the kidnapping too. If he put one and one together it would be obvious.

'Yeah...'

'I can always come over to your place or you can stay at mine, if you want.'

'It's fine. Writing with you already made it better. I must get used to it anyway.'

'You'll never 'get used' to thinks like that. It's a process, Prom. Remember you can always call me if you need something. Don't forget that only cause you want to manage everything alone.'

Prompto smiled slightly.

'I don't. But I'm not alone. Noct's here.'

'I'm still suspicious about him. But when you trust him I'll trust him too.'

'You're only jealous cause he's a rival for your hero title :P'

'You can't blame me ;)'

A small snort escaped Prompto. He really felt much better now. Talking with Zack was a good idea.

He wished him a good night, finally feeling the heaviness of sleep. He shifted nearer to Noctis, until their shoulders touched. Now he was glad they both shared the bed. It was warm and he felt safe. He wasn't alone.

It wasn't long until he drifted into sleep.

  
  


The next morning Prompto woke up to his phone buzzing again. First he nuzzled deeper into the blanket but his curiosity won quickly. He stretched and propped himself up on his elbows.

The number on the screen wasn't familiar. He frowned but opened the message nevertheless.

The next moment he shook Noctis madly at his shoulder in order to wake him up.

Noctis grumbled in his sleep, turning away from Prompto with the blanket.

“Noooct! Come on, wake up! It's important!” Prompto said desperately, not stopping the shaking.

“...to ery...” the man mumbled.

“But it's Cidney! She asked me for help!”

Somehow Noctis was immediately awake. He turned back to Prompto with a skeptical frown.

“Help? In which way?” he asked carefully.

“Her Grandpa had sprained his ankle and she needs someone to help her with some errands for the bar. And she asked me! Isn't that great?” Prompto said

Noctis' eyes fluttered slightly, his lips formed a thin line.

“That's a date,” he grunted.

The reaction wasn't what Prompto had expected. Why was Noctis so upset? Was it because he woke him up so early?

Confused he pressed his phone tighter to his chest.

“Yes... i-it might be,” he said. 

The thought made him blush.

Next to him Noctis wrinkled his nose. He pulled the blanket up to his ears and turned around.

“Yeah, yeah... do what you want...” he grumbled.

Prompto watched him a while, more and more confused. Then his eyes widened.

“Dude, are you jealous?” he asked him.

Noctis didn't answer, instead he curled deeper into his blanket. So Prompto was right. He shifted closer to Noctis and leaned over his side.

“Awww don't be. We'll get you a girlfriend too, okay? Do you have one in mind?”

With a puff Noctis turned more away, dragging Prompto with him.

“Yeah, but... that's a hopeless case.”

“Hopeless? I don't think you. Did you said her how you feel? Oh! Let me guess! It's Iris!”

The thought was near. Iris was a cute and nice girl which a big heart. He had seen how Noctis spoke with her, how their interacted. It was obvious that Iris had a crush on Noctis, but what if the two of them couldn't be together because of Gladio and his point of view?

Noctis shook his head slightly. In his eyes appeared the sadness again and Prompto felt immediately as if he had said the wrong thing.

“No... Not Iris. I... don't think it's good when I tell them how I feel. It's... better this way. Besides this person likes someone else.”

“Oh...” Prompto breathed out and suddenly he realized what Noctis meant.

How could he be so dump? The person Noctis liked had another one she liked and he got jealous because Cidney invited Prompto on a date. Also, hadn't he acted weird after the karaoke evening?

It must be Cidney!

Prompto could fully understand. Cidney was gorgeous. She was a pure beauty with a wonderful character. A women out of men's dream.

He inhaled deeply and looked back at his screen where Cidney's message was still shown. To be honest he didn't thought of being good enough for her. She deserved someone better than him. Someone who could protect her. He wasn't strong enough for this job.

Biting down on his lips he tipped back his answer and stood up to get ready.

Noctis sat up as well and watched him with a frown.

“When is your date?” he asked with a forced smile.

“Ten at the plaza. She must work in the evening,” Prompto explained while changing.

“I see... good luck. And sorry for... this. I'm just tired.”

Noctis laid down back, deep curled into the blanket again. It was obvious he lied. Prompto knew that. But he would fix it and bring Noctis' smile back.

That he had promised.

  
  


Prompto was too early at the plaza. He wore a red hoodie with dark jeans. A black shirt peaked from underneath the hoodie.

He looked at his phone, biting his lip again. During the last days he had done this so often his lips had begun to chap. It was an ugly habit. Not attractive at all. But he had refused to put on lip balm today.

“You're waiting long?”

The sudden question made Prompto wince. He turned around to face Cidney. What he saw caused his heart to beat madly in his chest and his checks to glow.

She wore a yellow-crayon belly top, knotted in the front, together with tight hot pants and high heels. Her hair was held in bay with a light green hairband, making her golden locks curl nicely.

Prompto gaped at her for a moment, before realizing he hadn't answered yet.

“Ah, eh... no, not long. You... you look very good today,” he stammered, embarrassed.

The smile Cidney shot him made him blush brightly.

“Thanks,” she said.

Then she closed the distance and linked her arm with Prompto's, pulling him with her.

“I'm glad you had time today. Sorry for asking you so shortly.”

“N-no, no it's okay. I have enough time and glad I can help,” Prompto replied.

He took some deep breathes and tried to calm down again. He had to focus on his mission again.

Walking with Cidney through the town and helping her with the errands was a show for itself. The beauty attracted more glances and earned more compliments than Prompto liked. He was about to get jealous too, even though he had another goal in mind.

To his relief Cidney didn't really care about the compliments. She thanked them with a pure smile, but was more focused on getting her things done. She wasn't conceited at all, something that Prompto liked at her the most.

After the shopping for the bar both of them went to the marketplace. Prompto carried the heavy bags for her but was distracted by his thoughts.

Suddenly Cidney turned towards him with a worried expression.

“I hope it isn't too heavy. Shall we make a break?” she asked.

Prompto shot his head up.

“Ah, ehm... no, it's alright. Though my friend Noct would do a better job for sure,” he said with a cheeky smile. “He's pretty strong.”

Cidney rose an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly.

“Maybe, but I'm asking you, not your friend. Come, we should take a break.”

They went for a small café nearby. Prompto was happy he could put the bags down. His arms had begun to hurt.

After ordering some drinks he thought about how to start the conversation he had in mind. Many times he had gone through it in his head but speaking it out loud would be a different story.

To his surprise Cidney asked him first.

“Is everything alright? You look like something bothers you?”

The question wasn't offensive but filled with true concern. Prompto took a sip from his drink and nodded. He must leave it behind him.

“You know...” he started, fidgeting with his fingers. “I... I'm really happy you asked me today and I'm glad to help, but... do you think this is a date?”

Surprised Cidney leaned back in her chair, crossing the arms in front of her chest.

“Doesn't it look like one?” she asked, confused.

Prompto bit down hard on his lip.

“No, I-I mean- Yes. It looks like a date. But what I wanted to say is... I think it's better when we stay friends.”

He said it. Now there was no turning back.

Cidney watched him for a long time. Finally she sighed slightly, letting her shoulders drop.

“I see. Well... then let's stay friends,” she said with a small smile.

Prompto's heart hurt with those words. He didn't mean to turn her down. He liked her. She was the first person he ever had a crush on. But it was better this way. His thoughts drifted to Noctis and his reaction in the morning. The sad smile and the hurt in his eyes.

“Say, you're really alright? This wasn't the only thing bothering you, was it?” Cidney asked him again, worried.

Prompto sighed, letting his hand slide through his hair.

“It's okay. Yesterday was kind of a mess. I... got kidnapped by a creep, almost killed by jumping from the sixteenth floor and found my apartment robbed by a Moogle.”

Cidney inhaled sharply. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table with a worried frown.

“That sounds hard. And then I asked you out for today... I'm sorry, I didn't knew you went through so much trouble,” she said.

“Don't worry, how should you know? It sounds totally crazy, even to me.”

With a grin Prompto gestured to her it was okay. It still bothered him, but he was on the road of recover.

“Say, how you are doing?” he asked instead.

Cidney smiled at him gently. She sipped at her drink and rested her chin on her hand.

“Fine, besides my date turned me down,” she said.

Sighting Prompto looked down on his hands. What else should he do?

“Well... you see... my best friend took a liking to you.”

“Your... friend? Wait, it's that why you turned me down?”

Prompto bit down hard on his lip. It was more a worried question as a judgment, but he felt bad.

“Basically yes... He got pretty jealous when I told him I'm going out with you today. I... don't want to fight with him.”

Cidney frowned again, her face a mix of confusion and worry.

“Okay? But who do you mean?” she asked further.

“My friend Noct. You remember? He sat next to me at the karaoke evening. The one who looked like a prince from a fairy tale.” 

Now Cidney was surely confused. She rested her chin on her hand, trying to remember. Prompto stretched nervous his neck, hoping he hadn't said something weird.

“Ooooh, this guy!” Cidney finally said. “Black hair and about your height? He sang a duet with you, didn't he?”

Prompto nodded and was surprised that Cidney tried to hide a grin.

“Yeah, now I understand. Okay, you said he got jealous, yeah?” she asked.

“Yes...” Prompto said slowly. “Because I went on a date with you. I'm sure of it.”

Now she was grinning for sure. Why was she grinning?

Leaning back in her chair again Cidney crossed her legs.

“Looks like it isn't easy for him either. Say... are you doing often things together? How is it?” 

The question seemed to come out of nowhere. Prompto blinked several times, but then he smiled.

“Yeah, pretty often in the last days! It's fun! To be honest I never had so much fun with another friend before.”

“And how do you feel around him?”

“Good, I guess? He's... strong and careful. I feel safe around him.”

“I see... well then I don't want to get between the two of you,” Cidney said, her grin growing wider.

The questions had confused Prompto, but he didn't think to hard about it. He was glad he could safe his friendship with Noctis and maybe the guy had a chance with Cidney now too.

He would smile again.

  
  


Prompto helped Cidney to bring the shopping back to the bar. She thanked him for today and wished him 'good luck' with that grin again. He smiled back and wished the girl a nice day.

Back home he found Noctis lying on the couch. He had his face pressed into a pillow and didn't look up as Prompto entered.

“How was it?” he mumbled into the pillow. 

“It was okay,” Prompto said, getting out of his shoes. 

He went to the kitchen and took a drink from the fridge.

“Cidney and I are friends now.”

Immediately Noctis shot up from the pillow. He looked at Prompto in disbelief.

“What?” he asked, but soon his features turned into worry. “Oh... did she... I'm sorry, Prom. I'm sure she didn't mean it in a bad way.”

He sat up properly on the couch, now carefully watching Prompto.

The blond shook his head and sighed.

“To be honest... I turned her down.“

Noctis opened his mouth and closed it again. He clutched his hands in his lap.

“But... why? Didn't you like her?” he whispered.

“Well... isn't that obvious? You like her too and I don't want to get between you two. Besides you fit much better to her than I do...”

With big eyes Noctis listened to him. Then he sighed heavily and let his head drop.

“Are you serious? Why the hell should I like Cidney?”

Biting on his lip again Prompto scratched his neck. Was Noctis now trying to pull back?

“B-but you got jealous when I told you I'm going out with Cidney, didn't you? And you said that the person you like, liked someone else!” he argued.

Noctis covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head.

“I never said it's Cidney...” he sighed, exhausted.

Prompto was speechless. Had he misinterpret the signs? Does that mean he done all of that for nothing? That couldn't be true!

He placed his drink on the counter and sat down on the couch beside Noctis.

“Then who is it?” he asked, desperately. “Tell me, Noct. Please! I... I only wanted to help you.”

Noctis sighed again, now clearly annoyed.

“Seriously? Are you from yesterday, or what? I did EVERYTHING for you. Helped you with your job, told you about the Chocobos. Shiva, I even gave you the feather as a present and made a deal to get it back for you! What must I do next? Give you a Chocobo? I have to find them first!” he said out of pure frustration.

Prompto listened to him with widened eyes. This wasn't the answer he had expected. Was it even an answer? But... Noctis only spoke about him, which meant...

“Uh... m-me?!”

Noctis blushed brightly but nodded. He looked up slowly, but when their eyes met he hastily turned away.

“Yeah... are you satisfied now? I... don't want to bother you with it so... just forget it.”

No way Prompto could forget that! He was still confused, but it made sense. How had he not seen it? The way Noctis looked at him, the way he smiled. They even shared the bed the last nights!

Besides he had never thought of dating a guy. How does it even work?

Curiosity made him shift closer to Noctis, who was still looking away from him.

“Since when?” he asked quietly.

Noctis inhaled deeply. In his eyes appeared the sadness again.

“That's a difficult topic,” he whispered.

Then he rose his hands in front of his nose, placing them together.

“To be honest... I guess it's been five-hundred years.”

Again that wasn't the answer Prompto had expected.

“Fivehu- what?! No way! So you're really a time traveler!”

“More a hero from an action movie,” Noctis corrected him. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I slept. For five-hundred years.”

Prompto was shocked. It sounded totally crazy. He gulped heavily.

“That's... pretty long.” 

“The story behind it too... I guess it's time I tell you,” Noctis said, wearing a sad smile again.

“Wanna hear it?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he tooold him! Hehe~  
> It took it's time and some misunderstandings, but Noct managed to confess.
> 
> See you in the next chapter~


	12. Tale of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto went silent. His grip tightened around his drink and he scooted his knees higher to his chest, resting his head on them. Noctis began to panic. Was this the wrong way to tell him? Had he ruined it again?
> 
> But then Prompto finally spoke.
> 
> “You're saying you traveled with Ignis, Gladio and me before we got killed by that Ardyn guy and you slept for five-hundred years while the rest of us were kind of... reborn?”
> 
> Noctis inhaled deeply, but nodded.
> 
> “That's... crazy,” Prompto whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the twelfth chapter!  
> I first thought of putting the date, the tale and the next chapter into one chapter, but decided against it after writing. And I'm glad I did.
> 
> So, have fun with the this chapter.  
> It's time for a tale ;) (and maybe something more?)

The truth was Noctis had followed Prompto on his date. From the distance he had watched him, excusing his stalking behavior with the rightful worry about Ardyn and his plans. Prompto got targeted once by his enemy and he didn't want to risk it a second time.

But seeing Cidney and Prompto together was more painful than he had thought. They looked good together and they seemed to have fun.

The realization hit him as he saw both in the café. He couldn't hear what they talked about, but he didn't want to know either. His heart was broken, shattered into pieces. The only thing left was a strange, numb emptiness. He didn't care about watching them anymore. He didn't want so see it any longer. Slowly he went back to the apartment.

There was no room for him in that kind of relationship. His friend would always be drawn towards the girl.

But he decided to watch over Prompto nevertheless. Besides it would be better if the two of them wouldn't get too close. Noctis didn't want to bother Prompto with the crap of his destiny.

Still he had hoped that, maybe this time, he might get a chance to experience what it meant to love and be loved back.

So he was equally shocked, surprised and relieved when Prompto told him he turned Cidney down.

But now he owed him an explanation.

  
  


Prompto sat on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest and drink in his hand again. He watched Noctis with those big blue eyes of his.

Noctis took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts. Where should he start?

“So... ehm... my full name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. I'm... the last heir to the Lucian throne,” he started.

Prompto's eyes widened.

“From Lucis? The forbidden country?” he asked with curiosity, but hastily pulled back. “I-I mean- sorry for interrupting you. Please don't stop. I will shut my mouth from now on.”

Noctis smiled a bit.

“Don't worry. I wanted to tell you and I will tell you. So... you remember the picture we found in the library? That was Insomnia. My hometown and the jewel of Lucis. It got hugely destroyed after we left the city.”

“Oh no... I'm sorry,” Prompto said sadly. He shifted closer to Noctis and leaned against his shoulder. 

Noctis shook his head.

“It's... okay. I got over it. There were things which were much more horrible. They followed shortly after. But... what I wanted to tell you first is... back then you were my best friend.”

Immediately Prompto's head shot up, a heavy frown on his forehead.

“What do you mean? Am I not now?”

“You are. But... see... I slept for five-hundred years but before then you, Ignis and Gladio were my friends and traveled with me,” Noctis tried to explain. This was the hardest part for him. He balled his hands into fists. “You were always at my side, as long as it was possible. But in the end the three of you got... killed by Ardyn. In front of my eyes.”

Prompto went silent. His grip tightened around his drink and he scooted his knees higher to his chest, resting his head on them. Noctis began to panic. Was this the wrong way to tell him? Had he ruined it again?

But then Prompto finally spoke.

“You're saying you traveled with Ignis, Gladio and me before we got killed by that Ardyn guy and you slept for five-hundred years while the rest of us were kind of... reborn?”

Noctis inhaled deeply, but nodded.

“That's... crazy,” Prompto whispered. “But how do you know it's us and not just someone who looks like your friends?”

“I know it because I wished for it,” Noctis said, trying to relax again. “It... was my fault. After the crystal took me away from you I refused to give up everything I had left. I didn't want to be apart from my friends, not after what happened. We had just rescued you and... I felt like I didn't say enough. So... I rushed the process and woke up too early. The Astrals warned me, but I didn't want to listen and-”

“Stop! Stop for a second!” Prompto interrupted him, holding up his hand. “This was too fast for me, sorry. Let me sum this up. So, basically you were parted from... us. But what is this crystal thing? And the Astrals? Aren't they just a fairy tale?”

Puffing Noctis shook his head. “I wish they were,” he murmured. “But they are real. Pretty real. Some of them even spoke to me, even as I couldn't understand them. I don't know where they are now though.”

“Ooookay... and the crystal?” Prompto asked further.

“That's the soul of the planet. A holy stone. My family was supposed to protect it and one day it chose me in order to defeat Ardyn and bring the light back.”

Prompto looked at him with a mix of fear and respect.

“The... Ardyn guy?” he asked slowly. “The crazy creep?”

The nod Noctis sent him upset Prompto greatly. He placed his hand on his forehead and tried breathing.

“Holy shit!” he murmured and gulped. “He... is pretty strong, isn't he?”

“Yeah, but...” Noctis began, sighing heavily and letting his shoulders drop. His chest hurt, his eyes began to water. He didn't want to think about it, but he wanted someone to listen to him. And this someone sat right next to him. 

“I messed things up,” he hissed. “There was a way to defeat him, but because I rushed... I wasn't strong enough. I lost the battle and he got very angry at me. To prove my incompetence he killed you three. One by one. I couldn't do anything but watch. He had injured me with a deadly wound and I knew I would die so-”

He stopped when he felt the soft warmth of Prompto's arms, wrapping around his trembling body. Noctis tried to hold back his tears. It was all his fault. He had failed, had let his friends down and had disappointed the world. Chosen king? As if! He wasn't a king. He couldn't even be a friend.

“It's alright,” Prompto assured him with his soft and sweet voice. “I know how it feels so watch someone die and you can't do anything to prevent it. But believe me: It wasn't your fault. Ardyn killed the- us, right? So it's Ardyn's fault, not yours.”

“But I-”

“Shhhh... no buts here. Calm down, Noct. Believe me, will you?”

Noctis needed his time to calm down again. Finally he relaxed and leaned into Prompto's embrace.

“I'll try,” he whispered, making Prompto smile a bit.

“Good boy. Now... what happened then? You didn't die. Or else you wouldn't be here, would you?”

“No. I... thought I would die. But then I heard a voice. Ardyn must heard it too. It came directly from the crystal. But it wasn't Bahamut, the voice was female. She said she had witnessed my fate and that I could get a second chance. Not for free, of course.”

Noctis remembered the moment clearly. He had been in a weird state between passing out and high due to adrenaline. Time had seen to slow down and everything became brighter, clearer. His body had been numb because of the pain and the amount of blood he had lost. He couldn't move either. Only watch and listen as if it was a movie.

Ardyn had made a face, a curse on his lips. His friends laid on the ground, covered in their own blood. It was a scenery Noctis would never forget.

But the whole situation changed drastically when a bright light came from the crystal, inside the citadel pulling at his skin . Ardyn froze on his spot, like a stature. His time had stopped for the moment as well.

“I chose to pay,” he continued his story. “I said I wanted a second chance. Not only for me but for my friends too. They had suffered with me to the very end and deserved a much better life then being stuck with my fate. So... I said I wanted a second chance only if she gave you one too.”

Noctis looked up, meeting Prompto's eyes. He tried to smile.

“That's why I had to sleep five-hundred years and had to life with the memory, though it looks like I lost it during the process of recovering it. But... you see?”

Prompto bit down on his lip, thinking. Patiently Noctis waited for him to sort things through in his mind. He was impressed Prompto seemed to believe him. He was sure that none of his friends remembered their past but somehow, deep inside of them, there was still a bond between them.

The reason why Gladio was so strict with him at first, or why Ignis answered his call without thinking twice. And the way Prompto smiled at him every time their eyes met. They might have a different live now, but they were still his friends. That's why, though they didn't remember or might think he went insane, he wanted to tell them. Tell his friends, that he was still there and cared for them.

“So... uh... that's why you looked so weird at me when I rescued you? And the reason you wanted to talk with me first before everyone else... oh, but, what is with the medallion?” Prompto said finally.

“Ah... this...” Noctis said, his thoughts drifting to the moment he had received it. His chest began to hurt again. “It was a keepsake from you. I beat you at a Chocobo-race and won the medallion. You were so down that you didn't talk to me the rest of the day. To make up again you gave me the feather. It's from your Chocobo, by the way.”

A heavy frown appeared on Prompto's forehead. Slowly he let his hands slide through Noctis dark bangs and began to pet him. Noctis closed his eyes and leaned into the touch like a cat. It wasn't fair. He couldn't stop his beating heart, couldn't stop the thought of touching and be touched by Prompto in the most intimate way. He wanted desperately to be close with him, but he pushed the thought down as hard as he could. They never had something like this. Not in the past. Why should they have it now? Prompto didn't love him, right?

“I'm sorry, Noct. I... I didn't knew. But... I'm not like your Prompto, am I?”, Prompto asked him sadly. “I will bring back your medallion.”

“It's... okay,” Noctis sighed opening his eyes again. “Maybe your right. Maybe I just... imagine it. But... that's the past. If I continue looking back again I will never go forward. That's... what I learned while sleeping in the crystal the second time.”

Hesitating Prompto shifted closer to him again. His big blue eyes drawn Noctis in like a magnet.

“But... what if I'm... really not him?” he asked quietly. 

Noctis watched him for a long while. Golden locks, blue-violet eyes, pink lips, pale skin and freckles over his nose and checks. He was stunned for a moment.

“Even if this might be true... I would still want to have you around me,” he whispered, after catching himself again. It was the truth his heart was telling him.

To his surprise Prompto pressed himself against Noctis chest, a slight blush on his chest. What was he doing?

“Then... let me fall in love with you,” Prompto whispered.

It took Noctis by surprise. Had he heard right? Or did his lovesick mind just played a trick on him?

Blushing brighter Prompto continued.

“I... spoke with Cidney and she asked me a few things. To be honest... I never felt so good around another person before. You... give me security and I'm much happier when you're here.”

Noctis held his breath. This was happening right now, wasn't it? He let the oxygen out and put carefully a hand on Prompto's waist. The touch alone sent goosebumps over his skin.

“You're sure?” he asked, though his mind was racing. He had wanted this so badly.

Prompto nodded, pressing himself closer to Noctis.

“You've got one free wish and this is mine now,” he said.

Still stunned Noctis didn't know what to think anymore. Prompto was so close now, he could feel his beating heart, smell his sweet scent and almost feel his smooth skin.

“Can I kiss you?” he finally managed.

He let his hand slide gently over Prompto's check and pushed a blond bang behind his ear.

“Please?”

Prompto was glowing red, eyes widened and lips slightly parted. He bit down again on them and nodded.

“If this is your wish I will be you djin and fulfill it.” 

Noctis still couldn't believe this was happening right now. He didn't even know if it was a good idea to force it on Prompto. But Prompto's presence and the sweet question he had asked him, about wanting to fall in love with him, raced around in his mind, forbidding any other thought.

He let his hand slide over Prompto's neck, eyes flickering from the blond's eyes to his lips. Then he closed the last distance between them and connected their lips.

It was a soft and sweet kiss. Not too deep but slow. For Noctis it was everything he needed right now. He was surprised, though, as Prompto started to kiss him back. Hesitantly at first but soon followed by a satisfied purr.

With widened eyes Noctis broke the kiss again, watching his dreamy looking friend. Prompto's eyes were half lidded, still a bright blush over his checks.

“You... you like it?” Noctis asked, still surprised. 

Embarrassed Prompto lowered his head.

“Yeah, y-you not?” he asked unsure, biting on his lip again.

“No, that's not- I-I just didn't think you would kiss me back,” Noctis tried to explain, also blushing, but smiling as well. “But it was a nice surprise.”

Prompto was pouting now.

“Maybe you have to know me better to not be surprised next time,” he said.

Noctis chuckled. He was happy he had asked. This was truly a side he had never seen on his friend before. Carefully he put his hand again on Prompto's check, brushing with his thumb over his poor lips. Seeing them in this state made him sad.

“You have worried quite a lot over the last days, haven't you?” he asked quietly.

“Huh? How do you know?” Prompto said, surprised. He lowered his gaze and averted his eyes.

“I know you have a quirk. Whenever you're worried about something that doesn't leave your mind you worry your lips,” Noctis explained calmly. Then he pulled Prompto into a tight hug. “I'm sorry. That's my fault too.”

“Don't be,” Prompto said, patting him on the back. “That was yesterday. We're not looking back, okay? And my lips will heal again, promise.”

“I hope so... because I really want to kiss you more often.”

Noctis came up again, grinning now. There were still many thoughts running in his mind, but he wanted to enjoy this moment too. Just to make sure he didn't regret it later.

Without asking another time he stole a kiss from Prompto's lips, letting the blond gasp in surprise as he deepened it more, tilting his head slightly and tasting the sweetness of Prompto's soft lips. During the kiss he held him in his arms as if he was made of glass. Careful and protective. He wanted to assure Prompto that it was fine, that he shouldn't worry anymore.

“You're mean,” Prompto pouted when they broke apart again, but then he smiled in a shy manner. “So, the first one was your wish and the second on is mine. But... I guess for another one you don't need any more wishes.”

“You neither,” Noctis said with a grin. 

  
  


Later they laid in Prompto's bed again. Noctis was glad his friend was still alright with sleeping in the same bed, even after he had confessed his feelings. But Prompto had said that it would be fine, that he wouldn't mind.

Nevertheless the blond was blushing as they both crawled under the covers.

“I'm not doing anything weird, Prom. Believe me,” Noctis assured him as he dragged his friend to his chest in a little spoon holding him close. “Just to make sure you won't get kidnapped again,” he explained himself.

He felt Prompto stiffing at first, but soon he relaxed, turning towards him with this cute, little smile of his.

“Thanks,” he whispered with a blush on his checks.

It didn't last long and both of them drifted into sleep.

For the moment the world was fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a cliffhanger this time. Let's give the boys some rest before... well, you will see.  
> 


	13. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Argentum? There is a mission for you and your pupil,” one said, giving Prompto a paper with the mission's instructions.
> 
> Prompto blinked a few times before he took the paper. Wasn't he still suspended? Which day was today?
> 
> He took a quick look on the date of the mission and began to feel nervous. It was the end of the week. So this must be the test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter at the weekend~  
> I don't know if this is becoming a routine, but I'll try.
> 
> I'm a bit tired so: Have fun reading it~

 

The next morning Prompto woke up, feeling a comforting warmth at his back. He smiled sleepily and turned slowly towards his friend. Noctis was sleeping, of course. But a tiny smile danced around the corner of his lips which made Prompto smile even brighter. He was so happy Noctis was able to smile again, that he was able to cast the sadness away, that he had opened up to Prompto and told him what laid so heavy on his heart.

Prompto believed the story Noctis told him. He didn't doubt it once. But it had been strange, hearing about what happened while he couldn't remember it. He guessed the image he had seen a few days before was from the moment they had faced Ardyn in Insomnia. Though he had thought Noctis' story would let him remember the rest of it too.

But it wasn't.

Listening to Noctis had been more like listening to a fairy tale, like a blurry dream. He tried but couldn't connect himself with it. Strangely the numb feeling he had in his chest after the incident with Ardyn had grown wider as well.

But without remembering it he wasn't exactly the Prompto from the past, wasn't he? Even if he was reborn. He had read novels about things like this. People could change with a different set of memories or even turn into totally different persons. He would never be the best friend Noctis remembered. That was why he had asked Noctis if he would still love him even if he wasn't the Prompto from the past. The Prompto Noctis obviously loved. And even as Noctis told him he would, Prompto wasn't really sure about it. Maybe it was because of his own lack of confidence in love or maybe because of his low self-steem., but he felt strange about the thought. What if Noctis only saw his old friend in him and not the person he was now?

He watched Noctis while he slept. He was handsome for sure. The swing of his eyes and his long eyelashes were mysterious, while the smirk he had on his lips from time to time was teasing and cute as well. What surprised Prompto the most as he watched him longer was that he couldn't find a single flaw on the man's face. Was his skin always so perfectly clean?

He didn't know if it was already love he felt towards the guy. He admired him. Noctis was cool, strong and careful. But was it love?

Prompto touched his lips, frowning. He could still feel the lingering warmth of the sweet kiss on them. He liked the kiss. It had send goosebumps over his skin, had made him feel light like a feather. It was as if he had bathed in flowers, each of the petals caressing his skin gently.

He was sure he would like to be kissed again. Watching Noctis another time for a long while Prompto was about to touch the other one's check when the doorbell rang.

Raising one eyebrow Prompto looked up

Who could it be this early in the morning?

He stood up, or tried. As soon as he shifted to the edge Noctis mumbled in his sleep and dragged him closer again.

“Noct, let me go. There's someone at the door,” Prompto whispered, though it didn't wake the other one up.

He sighed and tried a second time, now pulling Noctis' arms down too. But Noctis' grip was very, very strong. Huffing Prompto gave it up and turned back to Noctis.

“Hey, man. Wake up!” he said a little bit louder.

The doorbell rang again, but Noctis wasn't even wincing.

“You left me no other choice.”

Without hesitating Prompto snapped his finger at Noctis' forehead, making the man moan in protest. While Noctis wrinkled his nose and reached his hand up Prompto took his chance. Quickly he pulled himself out of the grip and stood up.

“What was that for?” Noctis asked, still sounding sleepy but annoyed too.

“Well, there's someone at the door and you didn't let me go,” Prompto explained briefly while hastening towards the door. 

It rang a third time. Whoever stood on the other side was convinced that Prompto was home.

“Coming!” he called out and opened the door.

To his surprise two soldiers stood in front of his door. He saluted immediately, out of reflex.

“Argentum? There is a mission for you and your pupil,” one said, giving Prompto a paper with the mission's instructions.

Prompto blinked a few times before he took the paper. Wasn't he still suspended? Which day was today?

He took a quick look on the date of the mission and began to feel nervous. It was the end of the week. So this must be the test! Even though he had never heard of a test being a mission, but the army was always changing their rules.

He grinned nervously, looked up again to the soldiers and saluted.

“Mission received. I will pass it to No- my pupil too,” he said.

The soldiers nodded and took their leave again. Prompto watched them, holding the paper tight to his chest. This was it, wasn't it? The day of truth! He had totally forgotten about it, but now he got very nervous.

He turned back to Noctis who sat on the edge of the bed. The man had a massive bedhead, maybe because Prompto had petted him so often yesterday. His eyes were half lidded and he looked still sleepy.

“Guess what I received?” Prompto asked, grinning all the way, as he waved the piece of paper in his hands.

“Dunno...” was the mumbled reply. “But I bet you'll tell me now.”

Clearing his throat Prompto held the paper with a ceremonious gesture towards Noctis.

“This, my dear pupil, will be your test!” he said.

Noctis scratched his neck and took the paper lazily, which disappointed Prompto a bit. The reaction wasn't exactly what he had expected. Wasn't Noctis nervous about the test as well?

He dropped next to him on the mattress and took a glimpse at the paper over Noctis' shoulder. He hadn't completely read it yet. Only the date.

“So... basically we shall go to an outpost and clear an area?” Noctis said after reading the instructions. “Urks, but why so early?”

Frowning Prompto read the text again. And again. And another time, just to be sure.

He paled.

“T-that's a hunting mission!” he stammered. Why a hunting mission? And why the heck were they allowed to go to an outpost? Only pros were authorized to go to outposts. 

“That must be a mistake...” Prompto murmured to himself.

Noctis just shrugged.

“But that's easy. It's just a hunt. No repairing or stuff like that,” he said.

Prompto eyed him in disbelief.

“'Just a hunt'?” he repeated. Hastily he grabbed Noctis' shoulder and turned the man towards him. “We have to face daemons! We could die!” 

Totally unimpressed at Prompto's warning Noctis reached his hand out and patted the blond. Prompto was shocked. How could the guy be so calm?

“Hey, Prom. It's alright, kay? I had been on multiple hunts before. This will be a piece of cake for me. The only thing I'm worried about is you getting hurt. So... stay close to me, will you?” Noctis explained with worry in his voice.

Prompto opened his mouth and closed it again. He was speechless.

On the other hand he knew Noctis was strong, but he didn't know how strong.

“O-okay,” he said, trying to relax again. “But I'll ask again if this is really the right mission. Even for a test this is too hard.”

Noctis agreed with him and they got ready for the mission. Though the man hadn't received a uniform yet Prompto was a bit worried about him, but Noctis said he could fight in his normal clothes too. Still Prompto wasn't sure about it. Maybe they had a uniform for him at the gathering point.

Ready for the mission both of them went to the set gathering point. It was a gate even Prompto didn't know existed. It didn't seemed to be used much too.

The soldiers from his doorstep waited for them, as well as a truck.

“Soldier Prompto Argentum and his pupil have arrived. We're ready for the mission,” Prompto said with a salute. 

The right soldier nodded and led them to the truck. Hastily Prompto went after him.

“Ehm, sorry but is this really a hunting mission?” he asked worried.

The soldier seemed off for a moment, his gaze wandering into the distance. Then he looked at Prompto again.

The blond frowned. Something was strange about the way the soldier looked at him.

“Order's from high up. I don't have the details but you will receive them at your mission,” he said.

“O...kay. And where is commander Cor? Shouldn't he supervise the test?” Prompto asked further. 

“The commander will be at the outpost.”

With these words the soldier climbed into the truck, leaving Prompto with his questions and an uneasy feeling. That was a really uncommon test. Normally the commander would start with them from Gralea. Was he preparing something?

A small sliver of hope bubbled up in Prompto's chest. Maybe this wasn't a hunting mission at all. But what was it then? The only choice to see what was behind the mission was to go on it.

“And? What did he said?” Noctis asked as he went back to him.

Fidgeting with his fingers Prompto tried to explain what even he couldn't understand.

“Well... looks like the commander's waiting for us at the outpost... but I don't know if this is really a hunting mission.”

“Then let's find it out,” Noctis said without thinking twice. He took Prompto's hand, which made the blond blush a little, and climbed with him in the backseat of the truck. 

As soon as they entered the gate opened and the truck started moving. Still Prompto was very nervous. Only the thought of facing daemons caused him goosebumps. He knew how to fight but hadn't been in a real battle yet. And he didn't like daemons at all. Most of them were ugly and disgusting, some of them might have also come straight from his darkest nightmares. He was impressed Noctis was so fearless, but if he had been on multiple hunts before then he knew how to deal with them, right?

Nevertheless he shifted closer to Noctis, only to feel the other one's presence and the safety the man radiated around him.

The truck went through a devastated landscape which remembered Prompto of his first field mission. He took a careful glimpse at the window, a respectful distance between him and the glass. It was foggy outside. Dark particles blurred the vision. Noctis was watching the window too, but he was gritting his teeth and had his free hand balled into a fist.

“You're alright?” Prompto asked him carefully.

Noctis stiffened first. Then he closed his eyes and leaned against Prompto.

“Yes. Just.. haven't seen it yet,” he said.

“The outside?” Prompto asked and got a nod in response. 

“You can't live there anymore, right?”

“Not really. But we're regain land from time to time. Not much, only if we need it. Saving power is important,” Prompto explained him. It seemed to help Noctis a bit gathering his thoughts again.

“Humankind is amazing...” the man whispered, opening his eyes again and smilling a bit.

It was a forced smile.

The truck stopped at the parking lot at the outpost. It was a huge, secured building, surrounded by a wall. Not as thick as the Gralean one, but thick enough to prevent most of the daemons in this area from getting into the outpost. Giant spotlights illuminated the scene in a ghostly way.

They received masks from the soldiers but as Prompto started to walk towards the outpost he was soon stopped by one of them.

“The commander said he is waiting for you at the cave. We will lead you there,” he said.

Again Prompto wasn't sure what to think about this information. Why was the commander waiting at the cave?

“Why?” he asked, confused. “I thought he would wait here for us.”

“He had consider the safety for the outpost first,” the soldier told him. 

Prompto didn't know if he should be relieved or not. Nevertheless he decided to follow the instructions. If this was the test it would be wrong to decline it.

“Don't you think something is strange about this 'test' too?” Prompto whispered to Noctis while both followed the soldiers. 

The man frowned.

“It is strange we haven't seen Cor yet,” he admitted.

“See! Something's going on!”

“Or... something has happened.”

Noctis face darkened and he hurried his steps. Hastily Prompto followed him, worried about what might have crossed Noctis' mind.

  
  


The cave was more like a deep, dark hole. It was framed by a huge rock formation, disguising it perfectly. You wouldn't find it by passing by, only if you searched for it. Prompto felt more and more nervous. Inside of this was the test? And he hadn't seen Cor yet. Where was the commander?

“Come with us,” their leader said and stepped without even the slightest hesitation inside the cave. 

His colleague was behind Prompto and Noctis and waited for them to go inside too. Nervously Prompto bit his lip.

“Want to hold hands again?” Noctis asked him, reaching his hand out to Prompto.

But the blond shook his head. That would be too awkward.

“I-I can do this,” he said and followed the soldier inside the cave.

Inside it was dark and sticky. The path was smaller than Prompto liked it. He tried to suppress his claustrophobia and watched his breathing. He could do this! He wasn't a coward! He was a soldier!

But soon something changed.

It was a small dancing light at first, crossing Prompto's field of view. It looked like a firefly but it wasn't alive. More followed soon and as he touched one it felt warm.

“This is... beautiful,” Prompto whispered, amazed by the lights. “But what is it?”

“Magic,” Noctis spoke behind him. He sounded even more concerned now. 

Prompto turned around and looked at him in disbelief.

“That's not funny, Noct. It was a serious question.”

“I am serious.”

He was, but that only confused Prompto more. Magic? That was something that only existed in games, right?

But on the other hand Prompto vaguely remembered the inexplicable way Noctis had rescued him. The sudden fire and the fact that he couldn't remember how they went through it. It was all a bit blurry but he was sure Noctis had done something.

And after the guy told him he slept for five-hundred years wouldn't magic be possible too?

Noctis was mysterious in many ways so Prompto was quick in forgetting his doubts again. If he said it was magic then it would be true.

Walking further down the path the surroundings changed more and more. It got brighter, caused by the lights. Soon they were supported by tiny, white and green crystals, spreading from the ground. It looked like an actual dungeon jumped right out of an RPG.

Finally they entered a hall, fully covered by the crystals. The leader stayed at the site, letting Prompto and Noctis enter the hall.

Prompto was amazed by the view. This were the most beautiful things he had seen so far. Even if it was in a cave.

Crystals hung from the ceiling, high above their heads, spread from the walls with sharp tips and grew from the ground in smaller formations. The dancing lights were everywhere and now Prompto could see they came from the crystals.

He walked further into the hall, gaping at the scene.

Suddenly his gaze fixed at a huge crystal at the middle of the hall. He tilted his head and frowned. Something was inside of that thing.

“Prompto, stop! That's a trap!” Noctis shouted behind him. 

Instantly Prompto turned around, only to see his friend surrounded by daemons. Deep and dark creatures. The same he had seen in the headquarters.

“Noct!” 

The sight shocked him to his bones and he was about to run to his friend as he felt a strong grip at his arm.

“Hello my dear boy. I'm glad you could make it.”

The voice sent cold shivers over Prompto's skin. Slowly he turned to Ardyn.

“One more time! Get your dirty hands away from him!” Noctis growled angrily. 

He was about to summon his sword but it didn't appear. Shocked he looked down on his hands. Next to Prompto Ardyn chuckled in a devilish way.

“Forgive my rudeness, but you can't use your blessed magic in here, my dear king,” he said amused.

“What have you done?” Noctis asked him. He was furious and confused at the same time.

Ardyn clicked his tongue, raising a warning finger at the same time.

“Nothing more than you did. How would you call it? Ah, yes.”

He sent Noctis a cold stare.

“Cheating.”

“I wasn't cheating!” Noctis countered immediately.

Meanwhile Prompto struggled in Ardyn's grip, but the other one was too strong. No matter how much he wrenched or winded he couldn't get free. His arm was about to go numb, too.

Hopeless he turned to the two soldiers, framing the entrance.

“How could you just stand there?” he asked them outraged. “This man is a registered criminal!”

He gasped as Ardyn dragged him up. The man was sulking heavily but in a way Prompto didn't like it at all.

“A criminal? Oh you're Graleans got so cruel over the last centuries. But I must apologize, my dear boy. They can't hear you,” Ardyn said. “They only listen to my commands now.”

Prompto paled. It was a trap from the very beginning. The mission, the talk about Cor, the cave, everything! He should have relied on his gut feeling as soon as his doorbell rang trice this morning.

Noctis was still struggling with the daemons. They didn't come closer but they didn't let him through as well.

“Okay, what do you want?” he finally asked, annoyed. “I'm sick of your games. Just spit it out!”

“Oh, you know exactly what I want. But it seemed to me you're still not getting what is going on. That's why I'm trying to remind you,” Ardyn said, annoyed as well. 

He turned to the huge crystal in the middle, dragging Prompto with him. The blond stumbled over his feet but caught himself quickly. Suddenly Ardyn stopped again and grabbed under Prompto's chin, forcing him to look up.

What he saw made him freeze in shock.

Ardyn chuckled next to him.

“What do you see, my dear boy?” he asked in a low, deep voice. “Tell me.”

In the crystal was a man, wearing a uniform. He had blond hair, freckles over his skin and a goatee on his chin. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was just sleeping.

“T-that's... me?” Prompto breathed out. 

“Be-bong! That was the right answer,” Ardyn said.

He let Prompto's chin go again and pulled something from his coat. It was a small, blue crystal. Prompto's breath hitched. This was it! The thing he had lost!

Desperately he reached for it, but at the same time Ardyn let it slide into the huge crystal. It disappeared into it in a blue mist.

“No!” Prompto screamed, putting his free hand on the position it vanished. 

And his vision went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this...?  
> Yeah, it is a cliffhanger!  
> What will happen to Prom? And what had Ardyn prepared? And how will Noct react?  
> Well, you will see in the next chapter, of course ;)  
> This chapter was interesting. My buddy had the idea for this story turn and I'm happy to write it down now~  
> I love the crystal-cave <3 I had it so clearly in my head and hope you can see it too ;)
> 
> See you in the next chapter~


	14. Please don't take my sunshine away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There he stood, his best friend, just as he remembered him from the past. The shine in the blue eyes had dampened a bit while the small smile on his lips had become more mature. He had even the bags under his eyes, a sign of the many sleepless nights he had back then.
> 
> A film of crystal-dust covered the older Prompto, but he was about to pat it off.
> 
> “Prom...pto?” Noctis asked, unsure.
> 
> “Yeah, it's me. Alive and real. I'm not a ghost, kay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hell of a chapter, but I finally finished it!  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger last time. We will continue with Noctis' POV.
> 
> Have fun reading~

Noctis watched the whole scene with pure horror. He wanted to do something, wanted to help Prompto and to punch Ardyn in his face for even daring to touch his friend.

But he couldn't.

Daemons surrounded him. They didn't come closer, just blocking his way. Sometimes he saw a set of sharp teeth snapping at him and another time an unreal wobbling hand trying to grab him. Even if he would try to jump or beat through the mass he wouldn't come far. He was sure Ardyn held them at bay, controlling them just like the soldiers. Without Ardyn's permission he wouldn't be able to move an inch forward.

Normally Noctis would warp himself out of such a situation, but without his magic even this wasn't possible now.

So he had to watch.

Watch and pray that Ardyn wouldn't hurt Prompto.

The moment Prompto collapsed the daemons disappeared back into the ground. Without a second thought Noctis stormed to his friend's side with gritted teeth and the want to give Ardyn the deserved punch, but instead he had to prevent Prompto from falling on the sharp crystals as Ardyn dropped him with a devilish grin.

“You will pay for this,” Noctis swore towards his enemy, but Ardyn didn't even try to look offended.

“Oh no, this is a misunderstanding. It's you who will pay,” Ardyn said, chuckling. 

A cracking filled the air, followed by more sounds. Alarmed Noctis looked around, worried what might have caused the it.

When his eyes fell on the huge crystal his blood froze in his veins. His throat went dry and his body numb. The surroundings and even Ardyn didn't matter any longer as he recognized his best friend inside of the crystal.

“You should thank me,” Ardyn said, but he sounded as if he was far away now. “I have preserved the body of your dear friend. Everything he had needed was his memory and his soul and now he will come back.” 

“You've killed him in front of my eyes,” Noctis breathed out, his voice raw. He couldn't avert his eyes from his captured friend, couldn't stop watching him. 

A wave of emotions passed through Noctis' chest. The day Ardyn had killed his friends was clear at the forefront of his mind. The blood, the pained screams, the moment their lifeless bodies fell to the ground with an ugly thud.

Never could he forget the horrific scene.

The urge to scream swelled in his chest, his breathing got more and more shaky. Desperately he pressed the unconscious blond in his arms tighter to his body, trying to steady himself.

This was a trick, wasn't it? Ardyn played with him, right?

Finally the huge crystal burst into pieces. Noctis had to shield Prompto from the flying debris, which gave him a short moment to gather himself. Though it wasn't enough as he heard a cheerful voice behind him.

“Aaah~ Freedom!” 

The voice made Noctis wince. He didn't dare to look behind him, but as the voice spoke again he had no other choice.

“Hey, Noct! Why are you hiding? Come on, give me a nice 'welcome back', buddy.”

Slowly Noctis turned around.

There he stood, his best friend, just as he remembered him from the past. The shine in the blue eyes had dampened a bit while the small smile on his lips had become more mature. He had even the bags under his eyes, a sign of the many sleepless nights he had back then.

A film of crystal-dust covered the older Prompto, but he was about to pat it off.

“Prom...pto?” Noctis asked, unsure. 

“Yeah, it's me. Alive and real. I'm not a ghost, kay?”

Still Noctis felt something was wrong. Though the man in front of him really looked like his past friend he knew Ardyn was involved too. And as long as Ardyn was involved something was always wrong.

“Noct? You're okay?” Prompto asked, knitting his brows in a sad way. 

“Y-yeah, I'm okay,” Noctis said, though he was not.

He took a look around and recognized Ardyn was gone. As well as the two soldiers. They must have taken their leave while he was focused at Prompto.

This also meant there was no one stopping him from leaving this damn cave as well.

He rose up on his feet, carrying the still unconscious blond in his arms. It was confusing to have two Prompto's now, though he didn't know if the other one was truly real.

“Who is this?” Prompto asked, pointing towards the blond in Noctis' arms with an expression the man couldn't read.

“That's... also you,” Noctis said, hoping it was the best way to name it. “So... to be honest I have no idea what's going on, but we should leave this place.”

Rubbing his arms uncomfortably Prompto nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, you're right. This place gives me goosebumps.” 

  
  


Both of them started to make their way out of the cave, the same way Noctis had entered it with Prompto before. All the time Noctis pressed the young Prompto to his chest, not daring to look down and see how pale he was now.

“You're sure he is alright?” Prompto asked him after a while.

Noctis stiffed and gritted his teeth. He didn't know.

“He's unconscious,” was his explanation.

“Well, to me he looks kind of lifeless.”

Pure horror flashed over Noctis' face. He stopped at the spot, unable to move one more inch.

Quickly Prompto jumped in front of him and waved his hands in a defensive manner.

“Ah- eh- forget what I have said! He's sleeping, see? Just like me and I'm alive again thanks to him. I-I'm sorry, this is all my fault,” Prompto spoke rapidly.

“You're fault? The heck are you talking about? He was very alive before,” Noctis spat out, the words harsher than he had intended them. 

As he realized what he said, he inhaled deeply and let his shoulders drop.

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to... see, I'm not blaming you. For me this is just... confusing.”

He couldn't deny the older Prompto had a massive effect on him. He couldn't be mad. Even if the older one was responsible for the state of the Prompto in his arms, Noctis couldn't be angry. He felt too guilty about his own mistakes. No matter if the older Prompto was the real one from the past or not, no matter if Ardyn had said the truth or had told him a lie, he still felt the heavy burden he had to carry on his shoulders.

“It's... you know the last time I saw you you were covered in your own blood. You were dead! I... I just don't understand what's going on now,” he admitted.

Prompto let his hands drop again and smiled a bit.

“I don't understand the complexity of the situation either, kay? But standing here wouldn't bring us further. We should get out.”

Nodding slightly Noctis started to walk again. After all his first priority was Prompto's safety.

When they got out of the cave it was already noon. In the faint sunlight Noctis dared to take a glimpse at the blond in his arms. Prompto was completely pale, his freckles stood against his skin like an inverted starlit sky.

It didn't help much to ease Noctis guilty feeling and the fear he tried to suppress. The state of his friend worried him deeply. Even if he was just sleeping he needed so see a doctor as fast as possible.

“We should head back to Gralea,” he said to the older Prompto, who looked around with concern.

“Yeah, better is. This isn't an area I like to stick around in. Ah, but I think I spotted a truck.”

And Prompto was right. Behind the next rock formation was a truck. The keys were also plugged in which made Noctis wonder if this was Ardyn's way of apologizing for the long trip.

Older Prompto took the driver seat, while Noctis sat on the passenger seat, still holding the other one in his arms. He wouldn't let him go. Not even in the truck. But he was glad he could pull the sticky mask from their faces in the hope it might help Prompto a bit.

“Man, I'm about to get jealous,” Prompto said as he took a small side glimpse at the two while driving the truck through the dusty land. “You care deeply for him, don't ya?”

With a sad smile Noctis stroke over the cheek of his sleeping friend and nodded.

“Yeah... I... I owe him this,” he whispered. 

He blamed himself for not being careful enough, that he hadn't listened to Prompto's warnings about the mission. If he had listened his friend wouldn't have gotten into danger again. He would be awake and smile at him.

“I'm still jealous, though,” Prompto said in an almost teasing tone.

“You know, if you were in the same situation back then I might have cared about you in the same way, but most of the time I was too distracted with myself to even think about it,” Noctis admitted with a heavy sigh. 

“I wouldn't have minded it, though,” Prompto said.

Surprised Noctis looked up. What did he just say?

“You mean...”

“Yeah, I thought it was only admiration, but... there was more behind it.”

Noctis mind started to swirl. Had Prompto just confessed? His friend had never said something like that to him in the past! Prompto had always talked about love in the context of cute or sexy girls.

Though Noctis still didn't know if all of this was real or not he felt even guiltier now.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered.

“Don't be sorry, it's okay,” Prompto said with a convincing smile.

They drove in silence after that. Noctis was left again with his thoughts, but he had to remind himself over and over again that this was still Ardyn's doing. But what if the older Prompto was really his best friend from the past? He was just like him. It was so difficult to distrust him.

But even though Noctis felt complicated about the situation he was sure the Prompto in his arms was the real one, the one living in the here and now.

“Geez, what a fog out there. Is this still the starscourge?” Prompto asked after a while.

“Yeah... It is,” Noctis said. “But the Graleans build a very nice power system against it so they can live in cities again.”

“Wow...” Prompto whispered.

“I know. Amazing, right?”

“Truly. I mean, how much time had passed? A few hundred? And see how far they got.”

It was indeed fascinating. Noctis still couldn't get a grip on the fact that humankind had survived even if he hadn't been able to defeat Ardyn. Though life was still a struggle for the people now. Never could they drive so freely through the countryside as he had done it with his friends.

“Say...” Prompto started again. “Do you still have the medallion?”

Noctis shook his head, but then remembered Prompto had to concentrate on the road.

“No, I... I had to use it,” he admitted.

Something changed in Prompto's expression. But quickly he smiled again.

“I see. Well, I'm glad you could use it.”

Even as Prompto said so, Noctis knew he wasn't glad about it. But how to tell Prompto's old self that the medallion had been the first connection between his younger self and Noctis again?

“Though there is something I should have told you at the time you gave it me,” Noctis said.

“Yeah? What?”

“Thank you.”

Prompto's eyes widened slightly and his lips started to tremble for a second.

“No big deal,” he said, gripping tighter around the wheel.

  
  


After leaving the rocky land Gralea finally came in sight. Noctis explained Prompto they had to use a gate. He would speak for the three of them and tried to explain.

It was his very luck that he was greeted at the gate with a familiar face.

“What the- Noctis? And Prompto! What's with him?!” Zack asked furious from the screen. “Why are you outside?”

“That's difficult to explain. Somehow you have traitors in the army and Ardyn used them to lure us outside,” Noctis tried at least to.

“Traitors? And Ardyn? Oh no! Wait, I open the gate, but you have to pass the sterilization first to see if you're infected.”

A door opened at the gate, filled with bright light and the smell of chemistry. Without a second thought Noctis stepped through the door with Prompto in his arms, while the older one followed him shortly after.

Inside they were lead through many processes after which Noctis and the younger Prompto were stated to be perfectly clean.

Not like his other friend.

Sirens screamed after the older Prompto passed the second room. He sighed and let his shoulders drop, but as Noctis turned towards him with a worried expression he smiled again.

“Guess I'm a bit infected. Don't worry, this will be quick. You should care about... him,” he said, pointing with his head towards the blond in Noctis' arms.

Unsure of what to do Noctis pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded.

“Yeah, take care of yourself. I'll see you later,” he said and left the room.

  
  


What he couldn't see, was that behind the door the older Prompto took Ardyn waited for him.

“Hello my dear. So, how was this wonderful reunion?” he asked with a devilish grin.

“He's still a coward,” Prompto said with a dry chuckle. “Easy to deal with.”

Smiling satisfied Ardyn reached his hand out and placed it under Prompto's chin to let him look up to him.

“I'm glad you share my opinion. And I'm even happier everything is going as planned. Now let us begin with the next act.”

“I can't wait for it,” Prompto said, a dark smile dancing across his lips.

  
  


After leaving the sterilization Noctis made his way immediately towards the hospital. Thanks to Zack he got a taxi and was able to reach it without walking the whole way.

Prompto was still pale and felt cold in Noctis' arms, but he didn't dare to think further ahead.

At the hospital Noctis stormed straight to the chief physician, ignoring the complaints of the nurses he passed. Without even knocking on the door he opened it.

“Ravus, I need your help!” he said, panting from the quick walk he had behind him with an unconscious Prompto in his arms.

Chief physician Ravus Nox Fleuret was everything but amused about the interruption. Slowly he put his coffee mug down and scrutinized Noctis. Then his eyes fell on Prompto.

“Lay him down on the bench,” he said briefly and stood up with his stethoscope already in his hands.

Noctis did as he was told and let Ravus do his work. He knew he could trust him and his abilities. If there was someone who could help Prompto it would be Ravus.

“What happened?” the doctor asked him.

“I... I don't really know. He touched a crystal and then lost his consciousness. He doesn't look good but he is just sleeping, right?”

With a heavy sigh Ravus stopped his doing and turned towards him. The way he looked at him wasn't something Noctis liked.

“I have to check him further,” he said.

Noctis let him continue, but the longer Ravus checked him the darker his features went.

“I'm sorry, Noctis,” Ravus finally said, placing a firm hand on the other one's shoulder. “He's dead.” 

Noctis stumbled backwards, gritting his teeth.

“N-no he isn't,” he said, though his voice was shaking now.

“I understand how you must feel, but I can't help him anymore. He has no pulse and no breath. He's also cold which means he is dead for several hours,” Ravus tried to explain. “Please understand.”

But Noctis didn't want to listen. He didn't want to thought about it, didn't want to understand. Prompto wasn't dead, he was just sleeping! Why couldn't Ravus see it?

“He isn't... He's sleeping,” Noctis murmured, more to himself.

“Calm down, Noctis. You must accept he is dead and let him rest in peace.”

“He isn't dead!” Noctis shouted, grabbing angrily at Ravus collar. 

As he realized what he was doing he let go of him again. His temper got the better of him a second time.

“No, he... he isn't...” Noctis mumbled to himself, staring at the ground with widened eyes.

Slowly he turned towards the lifeless body of his friend, his best friend, his dear and beloved sunshine. He reached for him, pulling him back in his arms and buried his face into the blond locks.

“No, not... again...” he mumbled while tears started to flow over his checks. “Don't leave me alone.”

Without looking back he left the room, carrying Prompto in his arms again.

Ravus watched him with worry. He couldn't do anything. Even if he tried to, it would be too late. But he let Noctis go, hoping he would be able to catch himself and accept the death of his friend after he had calmed down.

  
  


Noctis walked through the streets of Gralea without caring about his surroundings. The people looking at him, the red traffic lights, the cursing car drivers, everything didn't matter anymore. There was nothing more left inside of him, only a deep emptiness, consuming his thoughts and his feelings. He didn't even know where his feet were leading him.

Without his sunshine his own world was covered in darkness.

“Noctis? Y-you're okay?” a familiar voice asked him.

It sounded from far away, but nevertheless Noctis looked up.

He knew the girl and the house he stood in front of. He had been here before.

“I-is that Prompto? Oh no, what's wrong with him? Come inside, quick!”

The urge in her voice following, Noctis entered the house, but stopped in the floor.

“What are you doing there? Lay him down on the couch. He needs some warm blankets.”

Warm blankets? Prompto needed warm blankets?

Carefully Noctis entered the living room and put Prompto on the couch. He didn't want to let go of him, so he kneeled next to him on the floor and hold tight on his hand.

Iris worked around him, checking Prompto and covered him in blankets, pillows and prepared a hot-water bottle. But her face darkened more and more. She also gave Noctis a hot coffee, which he accepted without looking up.

After Prompto was buried under a huge stack of fluffy sheets Iris sat down to Noctis and put her hand on his arm. He didn't look good either. His eyes were empty and he was pale as well.

“Please talk to me, Noctis. What happened?”

Shaking slightly Noctis gripped tighter onto Prompto's hand.

“H-he isn't... dead, right?” he whispered.

Iris looked up to Prompto with worry. To be honest she believed he was dead. He had felt his pulse and his breathing while covering him into the blankets, but telling it Noctis now wouldn't help him at all.

“He is undercooled, but now he is fine, see?” she said with a smile. “But I will call an ambulance for him so the doctors can help him.”

Immediately Noctis shook his head. Fear stood clearly in his eyes.

“N-not the hospital. They didn't understand. All of them,” he said with a shaky voice. “He isn't dead. He can't be dead from just touching a-”

He stopped and felt silent, trying to repeat the moment in his head. There was something he had missed, too distracted by the other things happening in the cave.

He repeated it in his mind, over and over again. What was it?

'Everything he had needed was his memory and his soul and then he will come back.'

Noctis sat up straight, almost spilled the coffee over his legs.

“It's a curse!” he called out.

Next to him Iris winced from the sudden reaction. Slowly she pulled the mug from Noctis hand before he could hurt himself.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, unsure.

“It's a curse. Ardyn needed Prompto to wake the other Prompto up. And he needed him to touch the surface of the crystal, alive. Which meant...”

Noctis inhaled sharply. He had gathered himself again. There was a chance to wake Prompto up, to bring him back into this world.

“Prompto lost his soul. He isn't dead, he's soulless,” he explained to Iris. 

The girl looked at him with confusion, followed by a heavy frown. She was pretty sure he was very, very dead, though there was something in Noctis' voice saying her he was speaking the truth.

“Uh, okay. So he's just... somehow sleeping? But not alive anymore?”

“Yeah, exactly. And I know who has Prompto's soul now.”

He turned towards the sleeping blond and leaned forward until his forehead touched the other one's.

“I'll bring you back, promise. Just wait for me,” he whispered into his ear.

Then he turned back to Iris, determined and willing to face what was coming.

“Iris? I need your help. First: please watch over Prompto for me. Then: I need to see Ignis and Gladio. Do you know where they are? And third: I need to find out where Prompto's soul is now and how to break the curse. I guess the fastest way would be to ask a Moogle.”

Iris stared at him as if he had hit his head, but nevertheless nodded.

“A-alright. I see what I can do,” she said. “But why do you need Iggy and Gladdy?”

“I need someone I can trust.”

  
  


Iris told him Gladio and Ignis were training in the garden behind the house and might continue for at least an hour. He could speak to them anytime which meant he would head for the Moogle first so she also informed him how to deal with a Moogle and gave him an item to pay the prize. It was a golden paper knife with a silver shaft. A family heirloom.

Noctis promised her, that he would pay it back the second he had the money.

While Noctis left to do the deal Iris cared for Prompto. He looked better now. His cheeks had gain a bit color back, thanks to the warm blankets, but there wasn't a heartbeat in his chest. As a nurse it confused Iris a lot. It was really as if Prompto's time had just stopped.

About twenty minutes later Noctis came back, panting heavily as if he had run a marathon.

“I... I know where he is,” he said to Iris. 

“That's great! And the curse? How to break it?”

From one moment to the other Noctis' face darkened.

Without an answer he stepped out onto the balcony.

Just as Iris had told him Ignis and Gladio trained in the garden. Sweat and dirt covered their clothes, a hint of a good training session.

“Guys, I need your help,” Noctis announced from the balcony. 

Both of them stopped their training and looked up. Instantly Gladio's face dropped and he stared at Noctis in disbelief, while Ignis pushed up his glassed and scrutinized him with a sharp gaze.

“What for? And what are you doing in my house?” Gladio asked, outraged.

He swung his broadsword over his shoulder and wrinkled his nose. Noctis sighed heavily. So he was still angry with him.

“I'm not looking for a fight, kay? I'm here because a terrorist put his hands at Prompto and now he is in a bad state. I need your help to find that guy.”

“Prompto? And a terrorist? Did you inform the army?” Ignis asked him, concerned.

“Not yet. There are traitors in the army. You're the only two people I can trust. And if you come with me commander Cor might understand the urgency of the situation too.”

At first both of them stayed skeptical, but after seeing Prompto's state and listening further to Noctis' story about what happened they agreed to accompany him. Even Gladio's anger made place for true concern, also about Noctis.

“And you want to face that guy again?” he asked, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I have to. He has something I need in order to wake Prom up again.”

A large, warm hand landed on Noctis' shoulder and he looked up to Gladio, surprised.

“Don't push yourself. We'll find him and make him pay.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said, a small smile on his lips.

  
  


Just as predicted commander Cor was skeptical about Noctis' report. He had heard from Zack what happened at the gate, but not about a terrorist. And after Noctis told him the man was the same from a few days before and on top of that had entered the old section of the headquarters again, Cor beccame more and more skeptical.

“How could he have entered the headquarters again? We have soldiers stationed at all entries now.”

“Well, it seems there are traitors in the army. Soldiers following Ardyn's commands. I don't know if it is their own will or if he has brainwashed them, but as long as he has the control over them he's able to do almost everything. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the commanders or even one of the generals was swayed to side with him too.”

Noctis hoped his explanation would be enough to convince Cor. He was still frowning, though.

“Soldier Scientia? What is your opinion?” Cor asked the tall man, standing next to Noctis.

“Well, according to the fact that Noctis has no benefit if he lies to us I consider his story to be true. Also I have seen Prompto's state and can agree that the man named Ardyn is indeed dangerous.”

Noctis was relieved he had taken his friends with them. With them at his side he didn't fear what lied ahead of him.

Thankfully Cor believed him after Ignis explained the situation. With a troop of soldiers they entered the old section of the headquarters. Noctis had thought they would be greeted with Ardyn's daemons, but it was awful quite instead.

The soldiers cleared the rooms, one by one, but there was no hint of Ardyn.

“Maybe in the upper floors. Where he was last,” Noctis suggested, hoping he would be right. 

He needed the trust of the army.

The upper floors were the right track. As the door of the lift opened they were greeted by a dark, wobbling mass.

“Flashlights on, soldiers. These daemons fear light,” Cor ordered.

A few seconds later light illuminated the floor and the first daemon came in sight. The beast screamed and soon his companions showed up as well, attacking the soldiers mercilessly. Quickly the soldiers grabbed their weapons and the battle began. Noctis summoned his sword, grateful for it working again, and warped himself just in the middle of the daemons to slay as many down as he was able to. He knew his friends would watch his back.

Soon giant spotlights of the army followed and together with their light the soldiers began to gain the upper hand.

“Good that Prompto isn't here. He would've shit himself,” Gladio said with a dry laughter. 

It was difficult for him to swing his sword in the tight room, but he managed to slash some of the daemons. Ignis had fewer problems, but was glad he had someone to shield him while he attacked with his daggers.

“Not that he is any better in his current state,” Ignis stated.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Ignis' shoulder. He looked around to face Noctis. Wasn't he a second ago at the other side of the floor? The man was full of mysteries.

“The soldiers can handle it alone now. We should hurry,” Noctis said with determination.

For a brief second Ignis glanced around. Then he nodded to Gladio and they followed Noctis deeper into the section. Sometimes daemons appeared from the ground, but only small ones. The larger group dealt with Cor's soldiers at the elevator.

Finally they found an unlocked door where light streamed through from the cracks. Noctis gestured them to stop. He took the lead and opened the door slowly.

Behind the door was a bare room.

And in the middle of the room, bound to a chair, sat his lifeless sunshine.

“Surprise, surprise~” a deep voice chuckled behind Noctis.

He turned on the point and threw his sword into the direction, but Ardyn wasn't there anymore.

“Not a polite person, aren't we? But I'm impressed. You found me quickly again. Is this luck or... do you start to sniff me out like a dog?”

“Well, that's my secret,” Noctis said into the darkness. 

He could hear Ardyn's laughter, but couldn't pinpoint any longer where he was.

“Your secret? Oh, how scary. But don't you think you should take care of your dear friend first?”

“That's not Prompto. It's just a trick,” Noctis argued.

He knew Ardyn's trick enough to see through this one. His Prompto was at the Amicitia's house with Iris watching over him.

Suddenly he heard Gladio cursing and turned around again. Next to the chair with the illusion of Prompto stood the older one. The cold gaze he sent to the Prompto on the chair gave Noctis' goosebumps.

“You know, Noct... I don't like him,” Prompto said, walking around the chair and placed his shoe on one side. 

Noctis watched with pure horror how he kicked the chair with force, sending the lifeless Prompto to the ground. Anger grew inside of him, but he tried to stay calm no matter what.

“Let me handle this,” he said to Ignis and Gladio, who were about to storm into the room. “Watch my back, please.”

Then he faced the older Prompto again, the shadow from the past.

“Why do you hate him?” he asked.

Prompto snorted at the question.

“You don't know? Oh Noct, you haven't changed at all. Still dumb and naive.”

Taking a deep, shaky breath Prompto tried to continue.

“The moment Ardyn killed us you... just stood there and watched. You know you could have saved us, if you had been able to control the power of the ring. We stood at your side but you betrayed us! All of us! You just thought about yourself! You let us die, Noct! And then you disappeared into that damn crystal again for what? Five hundred years? Do you even know what Ardyn has done to us during these years? Tests! He tortured us to find a way to preserve our bodies. He didn't let us die easily, oh no, he tested everything and after I got finally free you were there, but... but... you weren't mine again.”

Tears flowed over Prompto's face. He cried in a way Noctis couldn't stand watching. It pierced right through his heart, making him want to disappear but at the same time he couldn't move anymore. Prompto had pointed directly at his trauma, the moment when he had to face his powerlessness and the death of his friends. He was frozen for the moment, feeling the guilt heavier than ever before.

But he knew what to do. And he knew that, whatever Ardyn had done with the Prompto in front of him, he could never forgive him.

When he had gathered himself he took a step forward.

“That's... I know what I have done, but I never just stood there and watched. I wanted to help you, but Ardyn prevented it. He almost killed me too, Prompto. But you're safety was always the most important thing for me,” he tried to explain.

Shaking Prompto pulled his gun from his uniform. He was still crying as he pointed it towards Noctis.

“Sorry, but I can't forgive you, Noct. This is my revenge.”

A loud shot filled the floor. Ignis and Gladio raised their weapons.

But Noctis held up his hand and stopped them. He stepped towards Prompto, who stared at him in disbelief, still shaking and crying.

“Would you really kill me?” Noctis asked, not a single hint of anger in his voice.

“Y-y-you-”

“Shhh, it's alright.”

Gently he pulled the gun out of Prompto's hands and dragged his friend into a hug.

“I'm sorry, Prompto. I didn't know it was so hard for you. Please forgive me,” Noctis whispered. 

Prompto was speechless. Unsure he raised his shaking hands and hugged him back while crying and screaming into Noctis' shoulder. The whole time Noctis held him, caressing his blond hair and waited till Prompto calmed down.

“C-can I have one kiss?” the blond finally asked.

Without a second thought Noctis tilted his head and kissed him.

When he broke apart his eyes were filled with tears too, but he smiled.

“Goodbye and see you soon, my friend,” he whispered.

Then he rammed a dagger into Prompto's ripcage. A pure smile appeared on Prompto's lips. He was at peace now.

“Thank... you. Please save Gladio and Ignis too, before... Ardyn can lay their... hands on them. And sorry about... everything.”

He sunk to the ground, lifeless. Noctis caught him in his arms, pressing the body of his friend to his chest. A painful and desperate cry escaped his lips, filling the room and striking directly into Gladio's and Ignis' heart, who had watched the whole scene with widened eyes.

Finally Prompto's body disappeared into tiny sparks.

Noctis still grabbed at his clothes and as Gladio put a hand on his shoulder the man winced.

“Leave the rest to us. You should go home for now,” Gladio said.

Slowly Noctis raised his head and watched the disappearing sparks.

“He had found his peace. But this wasn't the Prompto I know,” he whispered.

“That's true,” Ignis agreed. “Prompto would rather hurt himself than hurt someone else. But we should get you out of here at first.”

  
  


Accompanied by his friends Noctis left the room where he had sealed Prompto's fate. At the door they realized Ardyn must be gone, as well as the daemons.

“He will come back if he thinks he needs to,” Noctis whispered toneless. 

They met with the other soldiers again. While Ignis explained what happened Gladio accompanied Noctis to the elevator.

He didn't get far.

Before Noctis could enter the elevator he collapsed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, maybe I'm sorry? I honestly cried the first time writing the scene about Prompto's death. And, well... he died two times in this chapter, so I cried two times.  
> It was really, really hard writing it, so please forgive me ;.;


	15. Crisis talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was confused about the guy. The only explanation he could imagine was that Noctis tried to see the one he had lost in Prompto.
> 
> Prompto sighed and dropped his head against the wall, feeling the cold tiles as a contrast to the warm water.
> 
> It bothered him. It bothered him so much his heart was arching.
> 
> Maybe he was the selfish one. He wanted Noctis' to see him as the person he was now and not for the person he might have been in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter~  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger last time. I hope this chapter will make up for it.
> 
> Have fun reading <3

Prompto woke up with a start, panting heavily and grabbing tight on the blanket. Images he didn't want to see shot through his mind, making him sick and dizzy. On top of that his whole body felt hot, very hot.

“Noct!” he called as loud as he could and searched the room.

It wasn't where he had expected to woke up. Didn't he leave his body in the crystal cave? Where was he?

A sudden loud noise of shattering glass caught his attention and he looked up to see what caused it.

He stared at a wide eyed Iris who stared back at him as if he was a ghost. At her feet were the splinters of the broken glass she held a second ago, as well as a puddle of water.

She opened her mouth and pointed towards him with a shaking hand.

“Y-you're alive?!” she said.

Prompto dragged his hands from under the blanket and turned them slowly back and forth. Then he felt his beating heart.

“Well, yes, I guess?” he said.

Immediately the girl was at his side, checking him from head to toe without allowing Prompto to interrupt her. Her eyes widened more and more.

“S-so it really was a... a curse? And now it’s broken? Noctis was right.”

At the name of his friend Prompto's head shot up.

“Noct! Where is Noct?” he asked, grabbing desperately at Iris' shoulder.

“Uh he- he went with Ignis and Gladio to Cor,” Iris tried to explain. “Saying something about breaking your curse and a terrorist causing it. I don't know where he is now, but I'm sure they will come back soon. After all you woke up again.”

Prompto let out a shaky breath and tried to calm down. He had seen it. Seen the moment Noctis had approached his other self in the old section of the headquarters. It was all blurry and not entirely tangible for him, but he knew what happened. And he was worried about Noctis.

“I hope they will,” he said.

 

Iris continued checking and nursing him and made him eat something as well. She didn't let him leave in order to search for the others, saying it was her duty to watch over him and he still needed to rest.

It was horrible for Prompto to sit there and wait. On top of that his friends seemed to need longer than Iris had expected them to.

Finally the door opened and Prompto wasn't stoppable anymore. But as he ran around the corner there was only Gladio standing in the doorframe. His features were dark and concerned and the deep creases on his forehead didn't help to ease Prompto's worry.

“Where is Noct?” he asked, grabbing the large arm of his friend.

Gladio eyed him up and down with surprise, but the worry didn't leave his face. He sighed and put a hand on Prompto's shoulder.

“In the hospital. He got shot at the mission and collapsed after it. The wound isn't deadly and Doctor Fleuret said he's gonna make it. But he has to stay at the hospital for a few days.”

From one second to another the whole blood drained from Prompto's face. Noctis got shot? Did the bullet really hit him? He didn't wince at all as the other Prompto shot so Prompto wasn't sure about it.

“Oh no, I need to go to him!” he said, trying to pass Gladio who was blocking the door.

“I don't think this is a good idea. You better stay here,” Gladio said, but Prompto was determined. He needed to be at Noctis' side! After all it was the only thing he could do for him.

“Please, Gladio. I have to go!” he urged further.

Gladio watched him for a long while, then stepped aside. Immediately Prompto was about to run to the hospital, but Gladio grabbed him at his collar.

“I'll bring you.”

 

In the hospital he asked for Noctis' room and got told that he just left the surgery and wasn't awake yet. Nevertheless Prompto wanted to see Noctis and after pleading and begging he was finally given his room number.

In front of Noctis' room he ran into the next person who stared at him as if he was a ghost. Doctor Fleuret was shocked as he saw the supposedly dead Prompto walking very much alive through the corridor.

“That's impossible. You're dead,” he said, his eyes never leaving Prompto.

The blond wasn't in the mood of arguing, but being faced with this question a second time made him pout a bit.

“I am pretty alive, kay? But I need to see Noct. Is he here?”

Doctor Fleuret closed his eyes for a brief moment and put a hand at his temple. He would go home earlier today, if his schedule allowed to.

“He is, but he isn't stable yet.”

“That's fine with me, I can handle this. Just... let me stay at his side. He needs me.”

After a day full of trouble and headaches Doctor Fleuret allowed Prompto to stay with his friend, with the understanding it would be only one night and he would check Prompto as well in the morning.

It was fine with Prompto as long as he was able to be at Noctis' side.

As he opened the door, carefully and as quietly as possible, he found his friend lying in a bed. A huge bandage peaked out from under the green shirt, covering his chest, but gladly there was no more blood flowing from the wound. Still Noctis' cheeks were hot, his breath hitching from time to time. He slept, but had a bad fewer.

With worry Prompto took a chair and sat next to him beside the bed. Carefully he reached his hand out and caressed Noctis' hair.

His friend didn't wake up from it, but a pained frown appeared on his forehead.

“I know... And I'm sorry, Noct. I'll stay by your side, okay?” Prompto promised sadly.

His words seemed to drift into Noctis' nightmare because the frown disappeared again, making place for an almost relaxed expression.

Prompto smiled at the sight. Carefully he took Noctis' hand in his and watched him the whole night. Even the nurses stopping by from time to time couldn't stop him from holding his friend's hand.

In the morning he fell asleep as well, his head resting at the edge of the bed.

 

He woke up again as he didn't feel Noctis hand in his anymore, but instead ruffling through his hair. Slowly he cracked an eye open. He was still tired and the comforting touch didn't help him to wake up quickly.

“Noct?” he mumbled, turning his head to face his friend.

Noctis was awake and looked a lot better now. His cheeks had a natural color and he even smiled a little bit. But in a way that made Prompto's heart beat madly.

“Thanks for watching over me,” Noctis said, his hand wandering from Prompto's hair to his face, where he cupped it from one side.

“So warm,” he said.

Leaning into the touch Prompto put his hand over Noctis' and smiled back to him, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“You're cute, Noct. And I can't thank you enough for saving me. I... know what happened. I've seen it through the eyes of the other one and... I'm sorry. You loved him so much,” Prompto said, trying to suppress the sadness in his voice.

Noctis pressed his lips into a thin line and averted his eyes quickly, trying to hold back the tears. Nevertheless one escaped his eyes. Prompto reached his hand out, wiping the tear away which made Noctis' features turn softer again.

“I did,” he admitted. “But... it was the right choice. He had suffered enough.”

“And he was happy you released him from the suffering and from Ardyn's mind-games. He would have shot himself if you hadn't killed him first and... he was glad you did it.”

“Was he? Was he... glad?”

The question was filled with pain and worry. Opening his eyes again Noctis turned to Prompto and the blond nodded, telling him it was alright.

“Then I'm relieved,” Noctis said, trying to hold back the tears again. “But he was right. I am selfish. The only thing I could think about was getting you back.”

Instantly Prompto shook his head.

“That wasn't selfish, Noct. You did the only right thing. As I told you before: You saved me.”

He stood up from his chair and leaned forward, placing a short, shy kiss at Noctis' forehead to thank him. Though it didn't seem to be enough for Noctis.

“Of course. You're important to me,” the man whispered and pulled Prompto down to him to kiss him on his lips.

It was a smooth and gentle kiss, just as their first one, and for the moment Prompto felt at ease. In the back of his mind something was telling him that Noctis had kissed the other Prompto as well, the one he wasn't, but he pushed the thought down quickly. As they broke apart he smiled at his friend.

“You should rest more. Doctor Fleuret might come soon and after he checked me I'll go home and bring you some clothes. This sexy green thing you wear might need a change.”

Something changed in Noctis' expression as Prompto used the word 'sexy' in context with him. A smirk spread over his lips.

“Oh, you think I'm sexy? That's interesting. You make it even harder for me to let you go. I just got you back from Death's door. How cruel, Prom,” he teased him.

It made Prompto blush a bit, but he didn't let his smile drop

“Sorry, but I will come back, okay?” he said.

He gave Noctis the promise to hurry. The man was still clinging to him and didn't let him go easily. But Prompto didn't mind. In fact it made him incredible happy.

 

After Doctor Fleuret took a look at him, shaking his head all the time and murmuring he needed more coffee, Prompto was finally able to go home. This time he took the subway. He was too exhausted and tired after the long night to walk the long way and hoped the rest of his money would be still enough for the month.

At home he got under the shower first, letting himself sink into the feeling of warm water running down his skin. He had needed it. Firstly because he had been on a creepy adventure and secondly he needed time to think before he faced Noctis again.

He could just imagine how Noctis felt about fighting his best friend. It must have been horrible for him. He had looked so sad in the hospital.

Due to the circumstances Prompto knew for sure Noctis had loved the other Prompto from the past. He had seen how they had interacted and how Noctis had tried to get to him. And on top of that he had kissed him without hesitation. Prompto knew he wasn't like the friend Noctis missed. He hadn't experienced the same the other one did, hadn't had the same memories and not the same background. He was a totally different person, wasn't he?

And couldn't Noctis see it too, now that he had faced his past friend?

Then why did he kiss him back in the hospital?

He was confused about the guy. The only explanation he could imagine was that Noctis tried to see the one he had lost in Prompto.

Prompto sighed and dropped his head against the wall, feeling the cold tiles as a contrast to the warm water.

It bothered him. It bothered him so much his heart was arching.

Maybe he was the selfish one. He wanted Noctis' to see him as the person he was now and not for the person he might have been in the past.

Prompto stopped the water and stepped out of the shower, biting down on his lip. He couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted to be his Prompto, wanted to be the one who stayed by his side and was loved by him the most.

The thought alone made him blush brightly. Quickly he grabbed a towel and covered his face in it, even if no one could see it in his own bathroom.

Noctis had stolen his heart in a row in the way he cared for him and sacrificed everything in order to save him.

Slowly Prompto took the towel from his face, watching his reflection in the mirror.

Maybe he shouldn't style his hair today.

 

Back in the hospital he stopped in front of Noctis' room, taking a last look into the reflection of his phone to see if everything fitted. Then he inhaled deeply and entered the room.

Noctis was about to eat his breakfast, a plate of croissant, and looked up as Prompto entered. His eyes widened slightly, which made Prompto equally satisfied and nervous.

“Tell me... did you walk like this trough the town?” Noctis asked him, eyeing him up and down.

Nervously Prompto fidgeted with one of his blond bangs and nodded.

“Yeah... it was really hard for me, but... do you like it?”

Noctis sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Of course I do, but now everyone has seen your cuteness.”

Prompto's face heated up, but he also smiled at the compliment. Just as he wanted to respond his stomach grumbled.

Embarrassed he held up a hand, covering his face, while the other one covered his stomach. He hadn't eaten at home either.

Surprised Noctis watched him, then chuckled and gestured for him to come to his side.

“Hungry, aren't we? Here, for you,” he said, holding up a croissant.

Never could have Prompto resisted the sweet smell of baked goods so he opened his mouth and snapped after it, mumbling satisfied as the sweet taste of croissant filled his mouth.

Noctis took the opportunity to pull Prompto closer and press a firm kiss onto the blond's hair.

“Thanks for doing this for me,” he breathed.

Prompto almost swallowed his croissant the wrong way.

 

After the breakfast it was time for a change of clothes, though Noctis argued that he might not need it if Prompto thought he looked sexy in his green shirt.

“Yeah, but I think you look sexy in sweatpants too,” Prompto clarified.

“Well, then go ahead. I need someone who can assist me with the shirt. I can't do it alone,” Noctis said with a smirk.

That was fine with Prompto, so he helped Noctis out of his green shirt and into the fresh one he brought, being extra careful with his injured side. During the change his eyes fell on Noctis' skin. He had never taken a close look onto it, only a short glance during the first night Noctis stayed in his apartment and had a nightmare, and now that he was doing it he noticed how well build Noctis was. Not too much, but well trained muscles. It looked extremely hot on him and made Prompto wonder if the rest of his body was like that too.

“You're really beautiful, you know?” he said out loud.

Surprised Noctis eyes widened.

“Ahm... thanks,” he said, still watching Prompto curiously.

Then he put a hand on Prompto's arm.

“Say, Prom... are you alright?” he asked.

Prompto looked up and blinked a several times, then smiled at him.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing hurt. The doctor checked me thoroughly,” he assured him.

“That's not what I meant,” Noctis said, shaking his head, but chuckling at the same time.

“I just wonder... Could it be that your wish came true?”

“My... wish?” Prompto asked, tilting his head.

He was finished now and settled back into the chair, playing with his blond bangs.

“Yeah, could it be you had fallen for me?”

Prompto felt his face heat up, but this time more than before. Quickly he averted his eyes.

“Is that so obvious?” he asked.

“Well... you're still kissing me back, you dressed up for me, you're saying I'm sexy and good looking...” Noctis counted and chuckled. “Can I see this as my reward?”

Prompto looked up to him in a shy manner and nodded. Again Noctis send him this smile where he could melt at the spot. Slowly his friend reached his hand out and let it slide to Prompto's neck, pulling him closer into another deep kiss.

This time Prompto let himself fully sinking into the feeling. He wanted to show Noctis how serious he was, how much he wanted his love. Though as Noctis tilted his head and deepened the kiss more, Prompto felt his knees starting to wobble and his heart trying to break out of his chest.

Finally Noctis broke the kiss, cheeks red and panting a bit as well.

“It's a wonder you could resist my charm for such a long time,” he said, smirking.

“See? I'm full of miracles,” Prompto countered, proud of himself.

Noctis chuckled slightly and Prompto enjoyed the sound. Smiling happily he leaned against Noctis' chest, the good side of course.

“Say, Noct... do you think I can... cuddle with you a bit?” he asked shyly.

“Hm? Of course. Wait a sec.”

After Prompto raised his head again Noctis shifted to the side, making enough space for both. Then he reached his arm out.

“Come, my sunshine.”

Without a second thought Prompto climbed into bed with him and cuddled happily at Noctis' side, humming satisfied and closed his eyes to indulge into the feeling.

Noctis was warm and smelled good. Prompto was sure he could cuddle with him the entire time.

“You're tired?” Noctis asked him, caressing Prompto's hair gently.

“Uhum... not much sleep last night. And I fear I can't sleep another night in the hospital with you too.”

“Not? But I don't want you to leave. Stay, Prom. Please.”

The words made Prompto neatly burst from happiness. He would have said yes instantly, but he knew he couldn't.

“I'm sorry, Noct. I want it too, but... I can't. Doctor Fleuret only allowed it last night because he wanted to check on me in the morning. But I will stay till the evening.”

Noctis sighed heavily.

“But... that's too short.”

“I know. Therefore you have to get well soon, kay? So you can come home again and I can take care of you.”

“Oh? Then I have to hurry. I don't want to miss you nursing me.”

 

They stayed silent after that. While Noctis stroked smoothly over Prompto's back the blond drifted into sleep. He had needed it. A good nap in the arms of the person who gave him warmth and security. Noctis breathing, his steady heartbeat and his nice smell covered Prompto entirely. Even if the thoughts from earlier still lingered on his mind, he could push them down for a while and just enjoy the other one's presence.

At least until he woke up to a group of familiar voices.

“Wohaa! Look at them! Napping like babies.”

“It would be better for them to rest longer. We shouldn't wake them.”

“Nonsense, Iggy! We came the whole way to speak with them and not to watch them sleeping.”

“Stop, Cloud! No running here!”

“But I don't even know the guy!”

“But you know Prompto.”

“Let go of me!”

“Oh no, I just had a wonderful idea, hehe.”

“May I ask what you intend to do with the marker, Zack?”

“Oh, you will see soon.”

“Hey, I want one too.”

“Can I go now?”

“No! I said no running!”

“Haha, look at their faces!”

Gladio's loud laughing finally pulled Prompto from the deepness of his slumber. He cracked his eyes open, unsure where he was. Sleepily he rubbed his face and turned his head to see what caused the noise.

He stared at a wide grinning Zack and Gladio, both trying to suppress their laughter. At the wall, further away, stood Ignis and Cloud. While Cloud made a face again Ignis looked worried and about to get a headache.

“Good morning,” Zack giggled and finally burst into laughter as Prompto wrinkled his nose in protest.

Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses up.

“My apologizes. We wanted to see how you're doing, but these two couldn't keep their hands to themselves.”

Slowly Prompto sat up and frowned.

“Why are you apologizing, Iggy?” he asked and looked between the four.

His eyes caught the markers in Gladio's and Zack's hands. With shock he realized what they had done.

He jumped up from the bed, storming to the small mirror in the bathroom next to the room. His reflection greeted him with black circles and lines across his face. They had even drawn glasses around his eyes.

He wanted to be mad, but instead he couldn't stop laughing. He looked too ridiculous. Quickly he got back to the others to see if Noctis had received the same treatment.

As he saw him with big, dark browns and cat whiskers he finally burst into laughter.

“Ha! Looks like he will wake up too. This will be fun,” Zack chuckled, dragging Prompto nearer towards the bed so he could witness the show too.

Noctis scrunched his face and the lines danced around his skin. Prompto tried to hold back another laughter bubbling in his chest. It was wonderful!

He sat down on the bed and leaned forward to press a kiss on Noctis' lips.

“Good morning, artwork,” he chuckled.

Finally Noctis opened his eyes, all grumpy and sleepy.

“Mornin... Prom?”

“Yeah?”

“You... have something... on your face.”

“Oh, I'm not the only one. You look wonderful, Noct.”

Confused Noctis raised his eyebrows, making Prompto and the other two giggle again.

“What?” Noctis asked, finally taking a look through the room.

As he saw the others with the markers his eyes widened more.

“Don't be mad, Noct. I still think you're beautiful,” Prompto chuckled, placing a kiss at Noctis' cheek.

Noctis turned towards him, staring at him in disbelief.

“What have they done with your cute face? But... now I'm the only one knowing how sweet you are.”

“That's it. I'm leaving.” Cloud grumbled, turning around and fleeing the room.

“Hey! Wait!” Zack called after him, but Cloud didn't listen. Hastily he followed him outside. Behind the door the others could hear them arguing.

“Looks like you scared him off with your flirting,” Gladio said, grinning.

The words made Prompto blush a bit. Was it so bad?

Meanwhile Ignis walked to the bed as well, greeting Noctis with a nod.

“You seem better now,” he said to the man.

“Yeah, much better. It's good to see you all in a good shape too,” Noctis said with a smile.

“Well, we are trained in fighting daemons. Therefore we could handle the situation without getting injured.”

“I never doubted it. I'm just... glad you're all alright.”

The words sounded sad in Prompto's ears. Slowly he shifted to Noctis' side and took his hand in his. Noctis answered the gesture with squeezing Prompto's hand back.

“But it's good you're all here. I... need to talk with you,” Noctis said further, taking a deep breath. “I... fear you have... doppelgangers too.”

Gladio and Ignis both raised their eyebrows, surprised. They had witnessed what happened in the section and they understood what Noctis meant.

“Something like the Prompto who was in the room?” Gladio asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah, something like that,” Noctis said.

Prompto bit down on his lips, holding onto Noctis' hand tighter. There was something he hadn't told Noctis yet, a thought he had a while ago. But maybe now was the right time. At least it would be important for Ignis and Gladio too.

“Ardyn had... preserved your old bodies. His intention was to let you turn your backs on Noctis, using his magic and mind-games,” Prompto explained. “It... would be the best if we destroy the crystals before Ardyn could use yours too.” 

Gladio and Ignis looked at each other, then back to Prompto and Noctis.

“Understood. Do you have a plan yet?” Ignis asked further.

“We could use an explosion to destroy the crystals. I... don't know if it would work, but we have to try at least,” Prompto said.

He felt Noctis gripping tighter around his hand.

“It would be the best. I... don't want to see the same thing that happened to Prompto with you two again. And... I owe it to them to release them from Ardyn's hands. Therefore I would ask the army for help. It is in their intention to stop Ardyn as well and this would be my first step.”

“Still we need to find... them,” Ignis argued.

“I wouldn't be surprised if their near Gralea too. The best way would be to analyze the crystal in the cave and to search for other suitable areas on a map.”

Ignis watched Noctis for a long time until he nodded.

“I will take this information to commander Cor,” he said.

A relieved smile spread over Noctis' lips.

“Thank you, Ignis. And please take care of you. You too, Gladio. Ardyn is very dangerous and cunning. He would use everything, no matter how dirty it is. So... be careful.”

Gladio grunted in agreement, crossing his large arms in front of his chest.

“We will. This guy will not lay a finger on Ignis.”

“The same goes for you,” Ignis added.

Suddenly the door opened again and Zack came back, pulling a grumpy Cloud behind him. As he saw the serious faces Zack raised one eyebrow in question.

“What's that? Did something happen?”

“Crisis talk,” Prompto said with a small smile. “We still need to save someone.”

“Really? Man you don't get any rest, do you? It's been a week now and one crisis follows the next. You need some rest.”

Not that Prompto wanted to interfere in their attempt to stop Ardyn, but he had to agree with Zack. He was right. During the last couple of days so much had happened, that Prompto's head began to spin only thinking about it. He would lie to himself if he said he wasn't exhausted.

And in the end Noctis got shot! He got injured and Prompto wasn't able to prevent it.

“I must agree with Zack,” Ignis said. “You two need some rest. Besides Noctis can't do anything right now and has to focus on his healing process. In the meantime we will deal with the army.”

“Sounds good,” Zack said, nodding to Ignis.

Then he turned back to Prompto and Noctis.

“Say, how long do you have to stay in hospital?” he asked the man.

Noctis sighed, letting his head drop back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

“A few days... Maybe a week? Ravus said my wound isn't deadly but I have to rest much.”

“Then we should let you rest more,” Prompto said, reaching his hand out and letting it run through Noctis' dark hair.

The thought didn't comfort Noctis. He turned to Prompto and sent him a puppy look. It looked even more cute and funny with the lines on his face.

“So soon? Can't you stay a bit longer?” he asked.

“I could... but I need to eat something or my stomach will kill me. And then you can't rest either. But I will come back later.”

 

Before he left to lunch he took care of their faces. He couldn't walk like this through the town and let Noctis stay in the hospital with cat whiskers. After cleaning his face he looked at his reflection and smiled. He felt much better after his friends had visited them and their little prank was everything he needed for his mood to raise again.

In the lobby of the hospital Ignis and Gladio said their goodbyes, telling they would meet with Cor immediately. Zack and Cloud stayed at first, asking Prompto if he was alright as well after what happened the previous day. Especially Zack was very concerned. But there was another topic waiting on his tongue to be voiced.

“Are you two going out?” Zack asked with a cheeky grin.

Prompto blushed brightly at the words but at the same time he bit at his lips.

“I... I'm not sure,” he said.

“Not sure? You kissed him and he kissed you back. What's that if not boyfriends?”

'Boyfriend'. The word repeated in Prompto's mind, making him want to cover his heated cheeks. He looked between Zack and Cloud who watched him with curiosity.

“It's... complicated,” he said after a while. “I... don't think he sees me for what I am.”

“Then he doesn't deserve you,” Cloud stated, matter of fact.  

“I must agree. Say, Prompto... The guy didn't force you into this relationship or something like that?”

Quickly Prompto shook his head. He didn't want to blame Noctis.

“It's nothing like that. I... I like him and it's my own decision. But...he had a friend. Someone who was very much like me... but also not. And I fear he sees in me only his past friend,” Prompto tried to explain, blushing the whole time and fidgeting with his fingers. “But I... I want to be together with him.”

Zack tilted his head, trying to find the hint of a lie in Prompto's words. After all it was his duty to keep an eye on the blond. But what Prompto told him was the truth.

“Alright. Then I am not saying anything against it,” Zack finally said. “But if Noctis hurts you I gonna avenge you. And I'm going to speak with him too.”

Prompto nodded with a smile. That was okay for him. Even if he thought Zack was a bit overprotective again he was glad his friend was there for him.

“Thank you, Zack.”

“No big deal. But, Prompto? If you want his attention and show who you are be aggressive, okay? Sometimes a person needs to wake up from the past,” Zack said, giving Cloud a tale-telling side glance who averted his eyes quickly.

“I... will try,” Prompto said.

“And I'm sure you will succeed,” Zack grinned, reaching his hand out and ruffling through Prompto's hair until it was messy.

“Zaaaack,” Prompto groaned, trying to save some of his hairstyle with his hands.

“You're welcome. Besides what do you think about a party for when Noctis' is discharged from the hospital?” 

Immediately Prompto's eyes began to shine. He could already imagine all the colorful garlands and balloons and the surprise on Noctis' face.

“Yeah! Let's do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both needed a hug, so this was only fluff. Fluff with a spicy mix of misunderstandings on Prompto's side.


	16. Laughter, love and melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're here, lovebirds,” the driver said, turning towards them with a wide, knowing grin.
> 
> Surprised Noctis got out of the car. This was neither Prompto's district and nor his apartment-building. It was much cleaner, higher and shinier.
> 
> “This is the wrong place,” he said, turning towards the taxi driver, but he and Prompto just grinned.
> 
> “It is,” Prompto said.
> 
> Not allowing another argument he dragged Noctis inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho~  
> So, here's chapter 16 for you.  
> It's Noct's turn again~
> 
> Hopy you enjoy it and have fun.

The days in the hospital contained long, lonely nights and the wait for the return of his friend. At one point even Cor stopped by to tell him the army would start the investigation and he would be very welcomed to join them. It relieved Noctis. He needed the army and their methods, their contacts and their equipment. Alone he wouldn't get far in the devastated land of Eos. They were a good ally.

It bothered Noctis that he had to wait and couldn't take further steps to defeat Ardyn.

The man knew Noctis’ weak spots better than anyone else and he would use this knowledge. The message had been clear.

“Come and get me, or else I will let your friends suffer more than you could ever have imagined.”

Noctis couldn’t let Ardyn do what he wanted. He needed to be stopped at all costs and with any means necessary.

But first he had to get out of the hospital.

At least he was an easy sleeper and napped the most time. He recovered quickly due to that and was able to leave the hospital after a week.

Prompto picked him up that day, grinning all the way with sparkling eyes. A ray of sunshine, Noctis thought. Seeing Prompto so happy everyday was the reason why he could carry on and look forward to the next day, even when the night had been filled with dark thoughts, never leaving his mind. Thoughts of his past, of his fate and of the challenges which lay in front of him, waiting for him to face them.

“You're ready?” Prompto asked and placed his bag over his shoulder, then leaned forward and smacked a kiss on Noctis' cheek.

Noctis smiled at the sweet gesture and grabbed Prompto's hand.

“Of course. I was waiting for you the whole time. What took you so long?”

“Oh, nothing special. I needed to organize a taxi and, well... prepare something to eat. I hope you’re hungry.”

While Prompto talked he dragged Noctis with him outside of the hospital where a taxi already waited for them. To his surprise it was the same driver Zack had organized for him before. He hadn't taken a closer look at him before, but his red hair, bundled together in a ponytail, was unmistakable. Maybe he was a friend of Zack’s. It wouldn't be a surprise. Zack seemed to know many people.

“Of course, I hadn't eaten since lunch. Can't wait for it,” Noctis said to Prompto and climbed into the taxi with him.

Inside Prompto immediately cupped Noctis' face with his hands, turning him to look him into the eyes.

“You will like it,” he whispered. “But now... just look at me.”

He leaned in and kissed Noctis firmly. For a moment the man was surprised about the sudden approach, but then sighed, closed his eyes and let himself sink into the feeling of Prompto's sweet and smooth lips, dancing over his own. Being able to move both his arms freely again Noctis took the opportunity to put them on Prompto's slim waist and drag him closer towards him for a longer make out session then the previous ones.

While both were kissing in the backseat the driver turned on the radio to give them some privacy.

Finally they broke apart, cheeks glowing red and breathing heavy.

“I missed you,” Noctis breathed on Prompto's lips and the young man turned even redder.

“I missed you too, Noct. Especially at night. Let's stay in bed tomorrow a little longer, kay?”

With these words Prompto leaned in and kissed Noctis again, until the taxi stopped at a large building.

“We're here, lovebirds,” the driver said, turning towards them with a wide, knowing grin.

Surprised Noctis got out of the car. This was neither Prompto's district and nor his apartment-building. It was much cleaner, higher and shinier.

“This is the wrong place,” he said, turning towards the taxi driver, but he and Prompto just grinned.

“It is,” Prompto said.

Not allowing another argument he dragged Noctis inside.

The moment they passed the doorstep bangs filled the air and confetti started to fall down on their heads. With widened eyes Noctis stared at the group of faces, some of them he had met in the army and others he remembered distantly from the karaoke evening.

“Surprise!” they shouted all at once.

“W-what's going on?” Noctis stammered.

He hadn't expected this! Not at all!

Prompto giggled and dragged him further towards the group.

“We've organized a party for your discharge,” he told him.

“F-for me?” Noctis said. He blushed a bit, flattered by the thought.

“Thank you. I... I don't know what to say.”

“You don't need to say anything. Just relax and enjoy it,” Prompto said, grinning from ear to ear.

Noctis learned the party happened in Ignis' apartment, though it didn't look like his apartment anymore when he opened the door. He had thought it to be plain and sterile, but instead he was greeted with colorful balloons, confetti and garlands, as well as the smell of Ignis' good cooking. Music played in the background, filling the air with fancy beats.

Still Noctis couldn't believe all of this was meant for him. He hadn't been long in Gralea and had just managed to get to know some people and now this group held a party just for him.

One by one they popped up in front of him, asking him how he was doing and congratulated him for his discharge. He was flustered all the time, didn't know what to say and mostly responded with a simple 'Fine' and 'Thanks'. It was the best he could manage.

Finally he was pulled out of the mass, but not by Prompto as he first thought. It was Zack.

He dragged him to the balcony. Here it was quieter, but also cold from the night air. Noctis shivered a bit. Noctis shivered a bit, hunching his shoulders due to the sudden change of temperature.

“What's up?” he asked as he recognized the serious look on Zack's face.

“We need to talk,” was the answer.

“About what?”

“About the two of you.”

Zack didn't need to say more. Noctis already knew what it was about. He sighed and leaned against the balcony. He didn't want to justify his actions or explain them.

“Yeah, so what?” he asked.

“Just to clarify something,” Zack said, pointing with his finger at Noctis. “If you ever hurt him I'll make sure you will regret it for the rest of your life.”

Noctis didn't wince or even blink. He stared into Zack's eyes with determination, but also with doubt.

“Do I look like I would?”

“To be honest, a little bit, yes.”

Snorting in disbelief Noctis turned away, shaking his head. Though he didn't care what others thought about him there was something bothering him in the way Zack talked to him and talked about Prompto.

“You two are pretty close, aren’t you?” he asked.

He didn't know where these words came from but his chest hurt only at the thought that Prompto might have another best friend he wasn't aware of. Someone he didn't even know.

“If you want to know I'm his tutor. But also Prompto's friend. So, of course I'm concerned when he gets into a relationship with a guy older than him. On top of it with someone who hasn't a real background to check.”

Noctis tried to hold back another snort. Even if he offered his background he didn't believe others than his friends might understand. It was more possible Zack declared him insane.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry for not being trustworthy.”

“Geez, chill man. I'm not trying to start a fight,” Zack said, waving his hand in the air. “I'm only saying you should take good care of him. He deserves someone who treats him like the most valuable treasure, someone who let him feel as if he’s special.”

Noctis raised his eyebrows, surprised. Still he didn't know what to think about the relationship between his sunshine and Zack, but the request was easy to respond on for him.

“I'm already doing it,” he said with a serious look.

“That's good. But if you ever hurt him...”

Zack raised two fingers, pointed them to his eyes and then at Noctis.

After that he walked back inside to the party again, leaving Noctis with a question mark on his face.

He sighed and took a moment to stare into the night sky. Letting his thoughts drift. Finally he decided to go back to the party too. After all they had organized it for him. He should enjoy it for a while.

As he turned around his eyes locked at a certain blond. Prompto was on the other side of the window, talking and laughing with his friends. Watching him gave Noctis a melancholic feeling. This was the world of his friends now. A world full of light and laughter. A world so unfamiliar to Noctis after all he had gone through.

After remembering his past he felt isolated from it, as if it was another universe.

Nevertheless he was drawn towards this world. A place where he could forget, even if it was only for a short moment.

As he entered the room again people were gathering here and there. He could see Gladio in an arm wrestling challenge with another guy with huge muscles. At the other side of the room he spotted Ignis with a wine glass in his hand, talking about something with an intelligent looking woman.

All of them where smiling or laughing. The room was filled with lively chatter.

He pushed through the people, searching for a bundle of blond hair. Suddenly an arm swung around his shoulders. He looked up, surprised, and recognized the red haired taxi driver from earlier. The man grinned at him and pointed with his head towards the corridor. As Noctis followed the direction with his eyes he finally spotted Prompto. He talked with Cidney and had a slight blush on his face.

“Hey! Tell me, who's your sweetheart talking too?” the taxi driver asked.

“Uhm... that's Cidney.”

“Uhhh you know her? Introduce me, kay?”

Noctis really didn't want to do it. He wasn't the kind of person coupling people together. But as he saw how Prompto's blush spread brighter and he started to fidget with his fingers jealousy spread in Noctis' chest. Why was he so flustered?

“Okay, I introduce you,” he said, dragging the man with him.

As he approached Cidney and Prompto both looked up at the same time. Prompto smiled brightly and Cidney shot him a smirk.

“Hey, this guy wants to talk with you, Cidney,” Noctis said, dragging the redhead towards the girl.

The man stumbled over his feet but caught himself quickly, rubbing the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah? About what?” the girl asked, her smirk never leaving her lips and soon both of them were out of sight.

“Looks like she got a new heartthrob,” Prompto said, grinning.

“Yeah...” Noctis murmured.

His jealously didn't leave easily. He pressed his lips together and averted his eyes. Why had Prompto blushed? Was he still into the girl?

“What's wrong, Noct?” Prompto asked, a worried frown on his forehead.

“You still like her, don’t you?”

“What? Who?”

“Cidney,” Noctis hissed.

“Uhm... no? Noct, why do you think that?” Prompto asked with a pout. “I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that.”

“Then why do you smile at her so... so dreamily? And blushed?”

Prompto rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Cause she asked me about us,” he explained. “After all I realized my feelings after I spoke with her. No need for being jealous, okay?”

Noctis opened his mouth, wanting to argue he wasn't jealous. But instead he closed his mouth again and dropped his head. His friend was right and he didn't want to fight with him.

“Sorry, it's just... First Zack then Cidney... You know so many people.”

“Yeah, but still you're the most incredible of them all. I love you, dummy...”

Suddenly Prompto grabbed his collar, dragging Noctis close. Noctis stared at him, surprised. Prompto was blushing brightly, but had a fire in his eyes that he had never seen before.

“I love you too,” he breathed. “That's why I'm getting jealous.”

“But you don't need to. I'm only yours.”

Before Noctis could realize what happened Prompto pressed his lips to his own and kissed him eagerly. In the background he could hear the cheering and whistling of the guests which turned Noctis' cheeks pink.

After they broke apart he held Prompto close, staring at him with fascination. He must have looked funny because Prompto giggled excited and dragged him towards the dance floor. 

“Time to have some fun!” he cheered.

 

The evening continued with lots of dance, drinks and little games. At one point Gladio pulled out a box with chopsticks and placed it on the desk, pronouncing they will play the King's Game.

Everyone had to draw a chopstick and the one who drew the king could give one order to his subjects, not knowing who will get the treatment. After one round they drew again.

It was hilarious.

The group laughed a lot as Gladio had to dance with another man or the redheaded taxi driver took a selfie with a plant, declaring it was his new girlfriend. At Ignis attempt to do a sexy pose in front of Gladio Noctis finally burst into laughter with the others.

At the time he got the king he ordered number four to act like a dog and give him paw.

Though he didn't expect it would be Cidney. As the blond beauty approached to him with a small and cute 'woof' and put her hand in his the room felt in silence.

“That's unfair! You already have a boyfriend!” the redhead shouted.

While most of the men sent him looks that could kill the girls giggled in amusement.

Prompto instead, grabbed Noctis' arm and turned him towards him.

“Yeah, you're mine,” he declared.

The game escalated to the point where Prompto had to pull of his trousers for the rest of the evening and revealed his Chocobo-boxershorts. It was a sight Noctis wanted for himself and not for others, so he dragged a blanket around the fully red blond and dragged him on his lap in a protective hold.

“End of the game,” he decided, though the others didn't mind it either.

“Oh there he is. The jealous boyfriend,” one of them giggled, but as Noctis shot him a glare he quickly went quite.

The party continued with the opening of the second buffet. While most people gathered to Ignis' good cooking Noctis and Prompto stayed on the couch first.

“I'm hungry... but this is also good,” Prompto said, cuddling deeper into the blanket and Noctis' arms with a slight blush and such a cute smile Noctis couldn't resist stealing a kiss from his lips.

“That's good. Because I don't intend to let you go this evening.”

“I'm still hungry, though. Can we... somehow manage to get to the buffet?” Prompto asked shyly.

“Guess it's worth a try.”

They stood up, Prompto at the front and Noctis behind him, holding him close. They shuffled to the nice smelling buffet, close enough Prompto could pick up the finger food. He nibbled happily at it, but also feed Noctis over his shoulder, who didn't dare to let go of him.

“That's awesome, Iggy. I feel bad for not wanting to believe Noct you can actually cook,” Prompto admitted.

Ignis, standing on the opposite and managing the buffet, scrutinizing Prompto before pushing his glasses up with a small smile.

“I take this as a compliment.”

They talked a bit about the several dishes and while Prompto listened with interest to Ignis' explanation Noctis felt the sting of melancholia in his chest again. Hearing Ignis talking about food and recipes reminded him of the time they camped in the wilderness. The time of hunts and searches, followed by hours in front of the campfire with the reward of the day in the form of Ignis' good cooking.

He sighed and decided he needed a drink. Gladio brought something he called 'the good stuff'. Noctis was never really into alcohol, but he was more than old enough to drink and sad right now.

As he filled his glass with one hand he felt Prompto touching the other. He looked up to see a worried expression on the blond's face.

“It's okay,” Noctis whispered, kissing Prompto's cheek and taking his glass.

They went back to the couch and after Noctis sat down Prompto crawled onto his lap and curled against his chest. It was a warm and nice gesture and Noctis felt his stomach twist. Maybe it was also caused by the alcohol, but he found himself appreciating Prompto's presence more than ever before.

He took another sip, emptying his glass and put his arms around his love, holding him close and secure.

With a long sigh he nuzzled deeper into Prompto's neck.

“Holding you like this is the best thing ever,” he whispered.

Prompto shuffled a bit in his arms. Enough to face Noctis properly.

“Same goes for me. I... I still don't know how to thank you, Noct. You've done so much for me and I... I owe you so much.”

“You owe me nothing,” Noctis said.

Somehow he felt light and fuzzy. Was he drunk? Maybe a bit, but he didn't care. The only thing he wanted to sense right now was Prompto. Listening to his smooth voice, smelling his sweet scent, touching his slim body and taste those pink lips.

“Well... maybe you owe me one thing,” he said, leaning forward and capturing Prompto's lips with his own.

A small gasp escaped Prompto as Noctis started to kiss him firmly.

“Man, get a room.”

Noctis looked up to see who disturbed them. It was the redhead from earlier, he remembered in the back of his head. Though he normally ignored such comments his tongue decided otherwise.

“Good idea. Do you have one?” he asked with a cheeky smile.

The redhead rolled his eyes, shaking his head and took a sip from his beer.

Next to Noctis Prompto turned as red as the other one's hair.

“W-w-what?! N-Noct? W-what are you talking about?” he stammered, flustered.

“I mean it,” Noctis said, turning back to him again and dragged him closer. So close he could whisper in his ear.

“Come ooon, let's get a room. Just the two of us,” he whispered, his voice a bit crooked. He started to kiss the side along Prompto's neck.

If there was any possibility Prompto could turn redder he did it right now.

“N-n-no, Noct. Th-this is too fast for me. B-besides you're drunk,” he stammered.

The lack of reaction didn't satisfy Noctis. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to feel Prompto, to kiss him and to touch him.

“Whaaaat? You don't want? Do you hate meee, Prom?” Noctis asked, suddenly feeling the tears crawling in the corner of his eyes. Being rejected by Prompto was the cruelest he could ever imagine. In this moment, at least.

“That's not it, but...” Prompto started, sighed heavily and gave Noctis a serious look.

“You're drunk. I don't want you like this.”

It really happened! Prompto turned him down!

“I'mmnn nooot druunk,” he protested, but was already defeated.

With an unsatisfied groan he grabbed after Prompto, but instead of pulling him closer again he curled himself around him. His head felt heavy, as well as his eyes.

“Stay... with... me...” he mumbled, before the alcohol finally took entirely over and he slipped into darkness.

 

It was way too bright when Noctis woke up again. He groaned, turned around and went back to sleep. His head felt heavy and a huge headache began to spread. A phone rang somewhere. It was so loud Noctis thought his head would explode.

“Donnnwannnt...” he mumbled, grabbing a sheet and covering his head with it.

Though it didn't help against the headache.

“Time to wake up, Noct. There's work to do,” Prompto said.

“Nooooo...” was the weakly protest.

The mattress moved and Noctis felt a new heaviness on his lap. The sheet was pulled away and he screwed up his eyes. But just as he attempted to grab another pillow or sheet he felt someone licking his cheek.

“Wake up, meow.”

The cute purr drifted into Noctis' head, leaving him with curiosity. He blinked his eyes open to see what caused it.

“What... was that?” he murmured, trying to see something through the brightness of the sun. It stung in his eyes.

A small chuckle filled the air, soft and pure.

“Me, meow,” Prompto said.

He leaned forward, causing enough shadow for Noctis to see him. Though he wasn't prepared as Prompto licked over the tip of his nose, so sweet and gentle Noctis had to hold his breath.

His heart began to pound madly in his chest and heat spread in his body. He stared at Prompto with widened eyes. A pink blush appeared on his cheeks.

“Cute...” he breathed, though it was the only word repeating in his mind. The headache was forgotten by now.

Prompto got red and lowered his eyes in a shy manner.

“Only for you. Thought... you might like it.”

'Like' was underestimated. Noctis loved it! He adored it! It was the cutest thing he had ever seen!

He let out a shaky breath, reached his hands out and dragged Prompto into a long kiss, full of affection. His heart didn't stop pounding and the warmth reached a level where it was more than appreciated. Noctis rolled over, covering the blond under the weight of his body.

As they part again both of their cheeks were flushed in a deep red.

“We... we should get up,” Prompto said.

Noctis was disappointed. This weren't the words he wanted to hear.

“Why?” he asked, covering Prompto's cheek with small kisses.

A hand land on his chest, holding him at bay.

“The commander called. We... are expected at the headquarters.”

Slowly Noctis came up, eyeing Prompto with a frown.

“So soon? I thought the work would start in two days.”

Prompto nodded and bit down on his lips.

“Yeah, but... they had found something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't drink after leaving the hospital! Meds and alcohol isn't a good mixture.
> 
> This chapter got a little bit redder, but... uh... I'm not crossing the line to explicit. So the rating will stay, for now.


	17. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The urge of saying ‘I’m here’ swelled in Prompto’s chest. He wanted to say it, wanted to assure Noctis he was in the here and now, and not in the past. But he swallowed it. He had no right saying it. Every time Noctis got this far away look in his eyes Prompto remembered that he was just the replacement of the man Noctis had lost. He should be glad Noctis wanted him to be at his side even after what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter at the weekend!
> 
> The last chapter was the end of the first arc and the beginning of the second. There's still a lot to come and it's not gonna be easy for the boys. I hope you all stay with me till the end.
> 
> Have fun reading~

The conference room was filled with soldiers as Prompto and Noctis entered. Cor stood at the front, gesturing both with his hand to sit down. His expression was serious, his shoulders stiff. Something had happened.

They took their seats and waited for further instructions.

Prompto was nervous, but also curious. He had only received a call that the army found something and the soldiers under Cor’s command had to attend a briefing in the morning. But what might it be? Was it Ardyn? Or something about Gladio’s and Ignis’ doggelganger? He could only guess and wait.

“As some of you might already know there has been a breach of security in the army,” Cor began. “An investigation is already underway. Our current situation is our people have been turned into traitors against their will by a man called Ardyn Izuna.”

A picture flickered across the screen. It was a blurry record from one of the security cameras showing Ardyn in the old section of the headquarters. Next to it was a drawing of him, most likely from Noctis’ witness record. Though Prompto was sure the man looked creepier than that.

“This man is a criminal. If you see him, call for reinforcement and inform the headquarters about his location and behavior. Don’t try to apprehend him alone. He might be just one person, but you shouldn’t underestimate him,” Cor continued.

He sent a stern look through the lines of soldiers. Some of them tensed as it fell on them.

“Two days ago we received the analysis of the samples we took at the places he was seen last. Our teams in the outpost took samples in their areas as well and we could find a match.”

On the screen a map of Gralea showed up. Prompto got more and more nervous. Was it a field trip? He begged it to would be one.

The commander pulled out a pointer and circled around an area to the west of Gralea.

“Further investigations will require a troop of soldiers securing the area. Therefore we will have three teams. Each team will investigate another part of the area. The leaders of the teams are entrusted the safety of their soldiers for this mission. Remember your training and be careful.”

Instantly Prompto grabbed Noctis’ arm, pulling him close.

“I-it is a field trip,” he whispered, biting on his lip.

“I’ve heard it. Already excited?” Noctis asked, chuckling.

With a wild nod Prompto looked up to him. He was more than excited, but there was also fear. He remembered his last field trip.

“Please, save me from my own stupidity,” he said to Noctis.

His friend smiled at him, took his hand and squeezed it a bit in a reassuring reply.

 

After the briefing the soldiers were split in three groups. The group Prompto was in also contained his friends, Ignis and Gladio, which made him very happy. He had hoped to be in a group with them again. Of course Noctis was also with them, but he wasn’t surprised. It was as if he had already expected them to be in one group.

“What’s that? Yesterday a crying mess and today a poker face as if nothing happened?” Gladio said, swinging a huge arm around Noctis’ shoulder.

Noctis frowned and eyed the man up and down.

“What?” he asked confused.

Prompto tried to hold back a cheeky grin. The evening of the party had ended with Noctis being a drunken, clingy mess and Prompto trying to assure him he was loving him and didn’t want to break up. When Prompto was about to take Noctis to the taxi and home his friend almost fell asleep standing up. But at home Prompto was rewarded with the dopiest smile he had ever seen on Noctis’ face and the quiet, weird murmur of ‘Good kitty...’.

He took a photo of it, of course. Noctis didn’t seem to remember and he would never believe Prompto if he told him.

 

In the truck Prompto sat next to Noctis, holding his hand. Noctis was tense. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyes were never leaving the window. Prompto wondered what was going on in his mind. Was he thinking about the past? About his old friend?

The urge of saying ‘I’m here’ swelled in Prompto’s chest. He wanted to say it, wanted to assure Noctis he was in the here and now, and not in the past. But he swallowed it. He had no right saying it. Every time Noctis got this far away look in his eyes Prompto remembered that he was just the replacement of the man Noctis had lost. He should be glad Noctis wanted him to be at his side even after what had happened.

Prompto was pulled from his thoughts as he felt his other neighbor nudging his shoulder. It was Ignis.

“As the leader of our group may I ask you to take photos during our mission? You’re the best with the camera.”

“Ah, yeah. I can do it,” Prompto said, a small grin on his lips.

It would be a good distraction.

 

The truck stopped at an old, abandoned outpost, half sunken into a bog. The ruins of the building were overgrown with wild climbers and thick moss. It was rare seeing vegetation in the outland, but the plants didn’t look good. They had a strange, dark color. As the soldiers left the truck they were hit with an ugly smell. It was so gross all of them put their hands in front of the masks.

Nevertheless they had a mission.

“This looks like a mutation. We shouldn’t touch it,” Ignis explained.

“I hadn’t intended too,” Prompto responded, shuddering only from the thought.

They had one hour left to secure the area. Noctis suggested if there was anything it would be most likely inside the outpost. Though none of them wanted to enter the building they agreed it would be the best course of action.

“Stay together,” Ignis said, leading them inside.

It was dark, of course. The climbers had shut down all possible light sources. Only with the help of their flashlights they were able to see the inside of the building.

Giant roots hung from the ceiling, covering the walls and the floor. Between them evil looking mushrooms plopped up, creating a colorful carpet.

It was breath taking, but also creepy. Prompto felt the goosebumps rise on his skin. This wasn’t a place made for him.

“Incredible. The plants seem to hold the building up only with their roots,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, can we go and bring this to an end?” Prompto asked, looking around with concern.

With a chuckle Gladio patted Prompto’s shoulder with force, making the young soldier stumble over his own feet.

“You’re scared or what? Not like the building will collapse today.”

Prompto shot him a glare. He shifted closer to Noctis and searched for his hand, still glaring at Gladio.

“Not. Funny!” he pointed out.

Finally he found Noctis’ hand and grabbed it to stop his own shaking hand. Noctis squeezed back, but he didn’t stop staring into the darkness. There was something wobbling.

“I take care of you,” Noctis whispered.

There was an alertness in his voice letting Prompto follow his friend’s gaze into the dark.

A shriek filled the air and suddenly daemons hopped up, screaming and crawling over the floor with a speed leaving Prompto with no time to pull out his gun. Noctis was faster. A moment ago he had held his hand and the next Noctis was in front of the daemons a few feet apart from them, letting them disappeared into thin air with the slash of a sword. Prompto stared at his friend with widened eyes. What just happened?

“There are more to come,” Noctis said, looking into the dark. “But they might guard something. We should go further.”

They agreed with a nod. Nobody asked what Noctis had done or how he could have moved so fast. There was no time for questions as more daemons appeared.

Even if Prompto was scared by the sight alone he was also impressed how well they dealt with them. Most of the time it was Noctis doing the work, though. It didn’t last long until the daemons got fewer and finally none of them showed up anymore.

The group was deep in the building now. It was so dark and sticky Prompto felt more and more claustrophobic. He tried to suppress it as best as he could.

“Here is something ahead,” Gladio said.

His deep voice echoed from the walls and filled the air with a dull pressure. He pointed with his flashlight to the ground. In the moss were footprints of heavy boots. They followed them, but they disappeared in front of a wall.

“What now?” Prompto asked, clutching his gun tighter. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. “You think this Ardyn guy can walk through walls now?”

“Don’t think so. Let’s investigate the wall. They might be a mechanism,” Noctis said.

They did as he said, knocking and feeling the surface of the wall while avoiding to touch the roots or the mushrooms. They might be still dangerous.

There was nothing visible at first glance. But then Ignis scratched the roots away with his daggers and found a tiny crystal, embedded into the wall.

“This might be a switch,” he said and was about to touch it.

Quickly Prompto grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He remembered the last time he had touched a crystal. This might be more than a switch. It could also be a trap.

“Not touching!” he said.

Ignis eyed him with confusion, but then he nodded and let Prompto decide.

“You’re sure?” Noctis asked, but before he could say otherwise Prompto pressed his covered elbow to the crystal.

The wall sank into the ground and a wafting fog of crystal dust filled the room, as well as a turquoise gloom Prompto was oh so familiar with.

“You two stay here,” Noctis said to Ignis and Gladio.

Gladio wanted to argue that it might be dangerous, but Ignis stopped him with his hand.

“We will watch the entry. If anything happens call us.”

 

The corridor behind the wall was similar to the cave. Crystals grew from the ground, over the walls, and from the ceiling. Now that Prompto had witnessed for what Ardyn used the crystals for it wasn’t beautiful anymore. More scary and creepy. He stayed close to Noctis as they walked through the corridor. Behind an outcrop they reached their goal. Noctis inhaled sharply, and Prompto felt his heart drop.

In the huge crystal in front of them was a man, tall, with muscles, but also with heavy scars over his face. Prompto knew him, but only with one scar.

“Hey, Gladio… sorry for keeping you waiting,” Noctis whispered into the silence of the room.

He was tense again and even if Prompto wanted to reach his hand out to pull Noctis into a hug, assuring him everything was going to be fine, he couldn’t. There was an invisible wall between them. A wall Noctis created around himself in the way his features hardened.

They went back and Noctis informed the others about their discovery. The army was informed too and after the place was secured and every hint of Ardyn was documented they brought the dynamite. Gladio had to stay outside, while Ignis helped with the preparation of the explosives.

When Ignis saw the older Gladio in the crystal he was speechless too. It was scary how much they resembled each other.

“This is indeed Gladio,” Ignis said after scrutinizing the man in the Crystal. “I first thought it was just a trick or an illusion.”

“It’s not. This is pretty real,” Noctis said.

He stayed at the crystal until everything was prepared. Prompto was always at his side, watching him with worry. The sadness and distance Noctis radiated held him at bay, but he didn’t dare to leave his friend in such a situation.

Finally everything was set and they had to leave the room.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis whispered. “I’ll bring Insomnia back and fulfill my duty. Please, trust me. Goodbye, my friend. See you soon.”

A cold sting drilled through Prompto’s chest as he heard those words. It wasn’t just him fulfilling the role of someone who was gone. Everyone did. They were all just replacements.

After the room with Gladio was destroyed and no more hints of Ardyn were found they got back to the truck in silence. This mission might have been easy, but it had a bitter aftertaste. Noctis made clear he wanted to be alone for a while by sitting with other soldiers in the truck. Prompto sat next to Gladio, avoiding his eyes from his friend by staring out of the window.

He could hear a small whisper at the back of his mind. It was Ardyn’s voice, digging into the open wound in Prompto’s heart.

‘Isn’t it unfair? He lives with you in the present, but still mourns over the past, after people who aren’t people anymore. You are nothing compared to them. He doesn’t see any worth in you. Here you are, staying at his side, but still he’s sad and lonely.’

Prompto tried to ignore the whisper, but he couldn’t. It felt like the truth. Even though Noctis had said he wanted him by his side, he wasn’t good enough. He would never be good enough.

 

Back in Gralea they finished their report. Together with the photos Prompto had taken during the mission they gave it to the commander and finished their day.

Prompto was surprised when Noctis waited for him in the corridor. He had suggested his friend should go home alone after what happened.

“Ready? How about we order pizza this evening and watch a movie?” Noctis asked with a small smile.

Prompto raised his eyebrows, but instead of asking what brought the change of mood he pushed his doubts down and grinned.

“Good idea. I’m starving.”

 

The next morning Prompto stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Noctis was still asleep, but could wake up soon. Instead of waking his friend up early again Prompto took the opportunity to go alone on a little run. He needed to clear his mind and the best way doing it was feeling the freshness of the morning air during a workout. He was able to gather his thoughts, but the sting in his chest didn’t leave him easily.

Now he looked into his mirror, watching his features and asking himself what exactly Noctis saw in him. A friend? A lover? Or just the shadow from the past? Did it hurt Noctis looking at him? Was he a burden to him? It wouldn’t be surprising if Noctis was going out with him only because he regretted not doing it in the past.

Prompto frowned, touching the reflection of his face. He was instantly brought back to the moment he had seen the other Prompto in the crystal. It was a painful memory.

He bit down on his lip and averted his eyes. He didn’t want live in the past when he was in the present.

Zack’s words repeated in his mind.

“Sometimes a person needs to wake up from the past.”

Slowly Prompto looked up again. He had made his decision.


	18. Left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thing drifted through his mind, joining the previous one. He knew the reason why Prompto had been chubby in the past, but what had happened here?
> 
> “Say… what about your parents?” he asked, as casually as possible.
> 
> Immediately Prompto shifted away, a doubtful frown on his forehead. But there was something else in his look. Was it fear?
> 
> “My… parents? W-why do you ask me that? I… don’t like to talk about it.”
> 
> “Astrals,” Noctis said, covering his face with his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating earlier because I don't have time for it at the weekend.  
> This chapter was a up and down of feelings. I really tried to pinpoint Noctis' problems without, well, showing them in the wrong way.  
> There's a little bit sexual content in here, but as I said before, I don't cross the line to explicit. So, don't worry if you're not comfortable with explicit scenes. (Besides I'm not good in writing them anyway.)
> 
> Have fun reading ;)

Noctis woke up from the sound of a running shower. There was a pressure in his head, the beginning of a headache, as well as a numb feeling in his chest.

The night had been rough. Even after he tried to distract himself from the dark thoughts by enjoying the evening with Prompto they still keep haunting him. After seeing Gladio in the crystal the memories from before became clearer again. Memories of their training sessions, of their little fights and even of the big one at the end where Gladio reminded him of his duty. The duty of being a king.

Though now he wasn’t a king anymore. Not as long as he didn’t claim Insomnia back.

And as long as he didn’t do that he wasn’t chained to his duty. He could live and love freely, like everyone else.

It was all he had ever wished for!

But every time he thought that way he felt the guilt in his stomach. He needed to go, needed to claim Insomnia back and defeat Ardyn. He owed it the ones who left their lives for him. The ones who believed in him.

Even if he kept clinging to everything he had to gain now he had to say his goodbyes at one point.

Not now. There was still so much he wanted to do. His friends were so happy and he wanted to watch them longer, wanted to be happy with them for a little while longer, especially with Prompto.

He reached his hand out, eyes still closed, and searched for his sunshine. But as he found the bed empty he rose up, blinking several times against the faint sunlight falling through the curtains. The shower had stopped a while ago and Noctis heard quiet footsteps coming from the bathroom. He should be there.

Noctis sighed and leaned against the headboard.

He wasn’t the only one who was shocked at the sight of his friend in the crystal. It affected the others too. He knew how it was having a past you couldn’t remember. He had dealt with a similar problem his first weeks in Gralea. Though his friends acted differently than him.

Gladio tried to ignore it, but his body language yesterday said he felt uneasy. If not provoked, he wasn’t allowed to see his other self, to his own safety. But Gladio was a man who took care of others safety and not of his own. Being told his doppelganger might be a danger to him made Gladio even more outraged. It hurt his pride as a guard.  

Ignis was concerned. He remained silent after he had witnessed the scenery, but the frown never left his face. Noctis assumed knowing his doppelganger wasn’t found yet made him feel uneasy. He hadn’t got control over the situation. It worried Ignis, as well as he worried about the others. He had stayed close to Gladio the whole time after they had destroyed the area which helped the other to calm down a bit.

But the worst was Prompto.

Noctis wasn’t someone who could keep his smile no matter how his inside looked. Not like Prompto. Even if he smiled yesterday Noctis knew it was forced. Adding Prompto’s low self-esteem and inferiority complex Noctis could already picture what was going on in his mind. He would never push Prompto to say it out loud, but they needed to talk soon.

He heard him leaving the bathroom and coming towards the bedroom. There was a moment of hesitation before the door was opened. Noctis sat up straight, trying to hide what was bothering him. But he didn’t need to as surprise washed his thoughts away.

With widened eyes he stared at Prompto, who stood next to the door in the room, shifting from foot to foot and biting on his lip. He looked to the ground and played with a strand of his blond hair.

It was different now, his hair. Not the Chocobo-butt, but still styled. It had more volume and the tips of his strands were curled up, just like before, but with less force.

Noctis let his eyes wander over every little strand and back to Prompto’s flushed face. He had never seen his friend style it this way, but it looked good. Very good.

He gulped down the lump in his throat he didn’t realize had been there.

“Suits you,” he managed.

Prompto glanced at him and got even redder.

“Uh… thanks. You like it?”

“Yeah, I like it,” Noctis said.

He shoved the blanket aside and stood to walk up to Prompto. Slowly he reached a hand out to cup the blond’s cheek and let him look up properly.

“You’re beautiful,” Noctis whispered, leaning forward and stealing a kiss from Prompto’s lips.

The blond shuddered under the feeling.

“Thanks,” he said after they broke apart, now smiling too. “I… wanted to do something different. Nothing against the old style, but… ehm… as long as you like it, it’s perfect. I also thought about dyeing them to-“

“No, don’t change the color,” Noctis interrupted without a second thought. “I like the blond. And as I said, you’re beautiful. About to become my rival.”

A cheeky grin crossed over his lips and Prompto chuckle.

“Never beating you. But then it stays this way. I like it too.”

“You know…” Noctis began, but stopped to let his fingers drift through Prompto’s hair without destroying his work.

“What?” Prompto asked with curiosity.

Noctis grinned. He repeated their schedule in his mind, knowing they had a day off after a field trip.

“This calls for a date.”

“A d-d-date?” Prompto stammered, but his eyes glistered with excitement.

 

After a quick breakfast they left the apartment, making their way into downtown. The air was fresh, a mild breeze moved through the streets. Some clouds were on the sky, but still the sun beamed brightly. As brightly as Prompto.

More than once Noctis caught himself watching him in awe. The new look framed Prompto’s face with more golden locks, making his blue eyes pop out, as well as his pink lips. Though Noctis had said they needed to go on a date his mind was already processing a different scenario.

It didn’t take long until they reached the town, or so it felt. Noctis intended to go to the Cat Café again, but it wasn’t open today.

“You really like cats, don’t you?” Prompto asked with a grin.

“It’s sympathy,” Noctis stated.

It was a lie and he knew it. He liked cats. Especially if Prompto was the cat. He hoped to see that again another day.

They continued walking through the town, to places Prompto wanted to go. Like a small Chocobo-shop or the huge park which had many opportunities for pictures.

At midday both got hungry.

“How about… some burger with fries?” Prompto said, pointing towards a diner across the street.

Noctis stopped and blinked a few times in irritation. Not because of the suggestion but because of the black raven in a green suit, framing the sign.

“This bird really survives everything,” he murmured in disbelief.

How often had he been to Kenny Crow’s? He couldn’t count it anymore.

Now it was more modern inside. Less dusty and more cozy. They took a seat and Prompto eyed the menu with delight. Noctis grinned at the pure joy Prompto radiated whenever he found something yummy. After they got their meal he leaned forward, chin resting on his hand. He remembered what Ignis would say in such a situation and he couldn’t help but feel the urge to tease Prompto a bit.

“You know this makes fat if you eat too much?” he said with a cheeky grin.

Shocked Prompto dropped a fry, staring at Noctis with widened eyes and paled.

“W-what? B-but I… then I change my order!”

Noctis grin turned in surprise, but he caught himself quickly. He picked up the fry and held it towards Prompto.

“Don’t waste the food. No need to worry, just saying. The fry would be sad if you don’t eat it.”

With a pout Prompto tried to ignore the fry in front of his nose. But it didn’t last long until he snapped it with his mouth, chomping on it with puffed up cheeks. He pointed his finger towards Noctis in a warning way.

“No jokes about my weight, Noct. I don’t like them. I was really fat as a kid and had to train hard to lose weight for the army. It wasn’t funny.”

It took Noctis by surprise. He stopped with his teasing and got serious. So, Prompto had been also chubby as a kid? He thought it might be different this time.

Another thing drifted through his mind, joining the previous one. He knew the reason why Prompto had been chubby in the past, but what had happened here?

“Say… what about your parents?” he asked, as casually as possible.

Immediately Prompto shifted away, a doubtful frown on his forehead. But there was something else in his look. Was it fear?

“My… parents? W-why do you ask me that? I… don’t like to talk about it.”

“Astrals,” Noctis said, covering his face with his hand.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was just a coincidence. He had wished for Prompto to be happy. Why should he have the same cruel childhood again? Besides there was no empire anymore. But he had to check, he needed to check!

“Can I?” he asked, taking Prompto’s wrist in his. There was a wristband, but it didn’t mean anything. Not yet.

But before he could take a look Prompto pulled his hand back with force. Shocked Noctis looked up to see the same expression on Prompto’s face. He was white as a sheet, fear and disbelief joining the mix.

“Noct! What’s wrong with you?!” he asked, outraged.

Noctis pulled his hand back as well, balling it into a fist under the table. This was a coincidence, right? A weird coincidence. It couldn’t be true.

Still he was confused, shocked to his core. First the vague circumstances of Prompto’s childhood he could only guess about and now the wristband.

“You… don’t have secrets, do you?” he asked, carefully.

Prompto watched him for a long time, biting unsure on his lips. Then he sighed and let a hand run through his hair.

“Man, I… it’s… okay, I show you.”

Prompto pulled up his wristband, revealing the tattoo of a barcode. The blood froze in Noctis’ veins. He stared down at the tattoo, face ashen. Slowly he reached his hand out to touch it. He had to say something, but he didn’t know what. Thoughts ran through his mind. Words he hadn’t said in the past. Words that he might have needed to say. But there had been no time. It was all rushed, blurry and in the end he had so many words left but not the chance to say them any longer.

He was dragged from his thoughts as Prompto held the code up and pulled his phone out.

“A sin of my youth. I lost a bet against Zack and the loser had to tattoo the barcode of his last meal at his wrist. You can check it too,” he said, embarrassed.

The phone scanned the code and he showed it Noctis. It took a moment before Noctis was able to read the screen. What had Prompto said? A code of his last meal? It confused him. One moment ago he had the biggest worst case scenario in mind and now Prompto told him it was… what?!

He read the information.

‘Instant curry, 4 99 Gil.’

He blinked a few times, trying to process the information.

“So… theoretically I can buy you.”

Totally embarrassed Prompto lowered his head.

“Yeah… theoretically. I know it’s awkward.”

Relief washed over Noctis, letting him chuckle a bit. He took Prompto’s wrist again and held it up to kiss it, which made Prompto blush.

“Then I have to watch out nobody comes to the wrong conclusion. You’re priceless, Prom.”

A small, cute chuckle escaped Prompto’s lips.

“Thanks, but don’t worry. I don’t think anyone would try to steal me away from you,” he said.

“You think way too bad about yourself. Really, Prom. I mean it. You’re… wonderful.”

Noctis really tried to find the words. Cheeky flirting was nothing against the honesty of his heart. It was difficult. Nevertheless he wanted to show Prompto how important he was to him.

But still there was a waver in Prompto’s smile. It wasn’t enough to convince him or to ease whatever was bothering him.

They ate their meal in silence afterwards. While Noctis glanced up from time to time to see Prompto avoiding his eyes mostly.

 

“Mind if I show you something?” Noctis asked.

They had just left Kenny Crow’s. The silent meal convinced Noctis they needed to talk soon. So he decided for the best way he could imagine. A special, quiet place.

“Hm? What?” Prompto asked.

“You will see.”

He grabbed Prompto’s hand and led him in the direction of the headquarters.

Inside he made a beeline for the elevator, ignoring the questioningly looks from the other soldiers. He pulled out a key card from his jacket and activated the level.

“What? This is a high rank card! Where did you get that?” Prompto asked, confused, but also doubtful.

“Chill, I didn’t steal it. I borrowed it from Cor. The army doesn’t use this layer either so it was easy to get it.”

Still the doubtful look didn’t leave Prompto’s face, but as the door opened again it turned into surprise.

They were on the roof, high above the city. The town stretched out underneath them towards the walls, houses so small they looked like miniatures. Behind the wall one could see the landscape and the dark fog, which ended at the wall as if it was cut smoothly.

Noctis watched amusedly how his friend walked towards the middle of the roof, widened eyes never leaving the horizon.

“Wow… that’s beautiful,” he breathed out.

A cold breeze let Prompto shudder, so Noctis pulled of his jacket and put it over Prompto’s shoulders.

“It is,” he said, smiling slightly.

Surprised Prompto stared at the jacket and held one side open.

“Come here. It’s cold and you’re freezing too.”

For a moment Noctis hesitated, remembering the distance from earlier. But then he stepped towards his friend, slipped with him under the jacket and dragged his arms around Prompto’s slim waist so they could share the warmth of their bodies.

“Thanks,” he murmured.

Quickly Prompto shot him a smile and turned back to the view.

“I have to thank you. For showing me this.”

They remained silent for a moment, during which Noctis took the opportunity to sort the things he wanted to say. The things waiting to be said. He was glad they were here. It was silent and Prompto was distracted enough to give Noctis time.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“I… wanted to talk with you,” he said.

“With me? About what?” Prompto asked, leaning back to meet Noctis’ eyes.

“About… our relationship.”

As soon as the words left his lips Noctis could feel Prompto’s body tense. But the smile lingered and he didn’t avert his eyes this time.

“What about it?” he asked.

“I… got the feeling you’re comparing yourself with… well… the past.”

It was a vague guess, but he had watched Prompto long enough and knew how his mind worked to come to that conclusion.

Prompto tensed more and his smile dropped. He turned his head away from Noctis.

“Was it… so obvious?” he asked in a way Noctis felt immediately bad for saying it.

“Not… that obvious. I had a guess and after this morning… well… I thought so.”

With a sight Prompto leaned back a bit more, using Noctis’ solid shoulder to steady himself.

“It’s just… I’ve got the feeling we are all replacements for your friends. That you only see the old Prompto in me and not… me. Yesterday you were… so distant after what happened. I thought you… you didn’t want us.”

“I see…” Noctis sighed. It was just as he had predicted.

He dragged Prompto closer while thinking about how to start, how to explain the way he felt. He couldn’t leave Prompto alone with his thoughts without an explanation.

“You must know being the crown prince of Lucis made me… lonely. Most people only saw the crown and the title. But over the time I met these three guys, three people who wanted to know me instead. They became more than my friends. They became… family. No matter what happened they stuck with me and encouraged me. We had many happy memories but also sad ones. And, even if the end wasn’t what… we all had expected… it had been a time where I hadn’t been lonely anymore.”

He broke off, taking a deep breath. The memories of the past flashed through his mind, fresh and clear. Moments they had laughed together and moments where they had cried. Times of joking around and times of fighting. It was hard realizing again this time was over. On the other hand it had been over the moment the crystal had taken him for the first time. The reason why it weighed heavily on Noctis’ shoulders was because he hadn’t realized it the first time either. People changed when they moved on. It was him who was always stuck at the same point, not being able to walk his path down.

The world didn’t wait for him to catch up, so he had to face the truth. Even if it hurt.

“I… I owe them so much. It’s my responsibility to save them from Ardyn’s hands. To… let the past rest and move forward. So, Prom… even if I know you’re a reincarnation you aren’t a replacement. You’re living in the here and now and I’m happy to see how you’re dealing with it, trying to make the best out of everything. Even when it makes me sad and I grieve over those memories whenever I’m confronted with the past I… would never want you to change because of them.”

Silence followed where Noctis let out a shaky breath. He hoped Prompto would understand how he felt, how difficult it was for him to deal with the past, but how glad he was to see his friends living in the present.   

Prompto shifted in his arms and suddenly Noctis found himself in a hug.

“I see,” he whispered. “Thanks, Noct. I… understand now. Grieve as much as you want and if you don’t mind I would love to lend you a shoulder to cry on. You don’t need to be embarrassed. I would never laugh at you.”

At first Noctis was unable to react. This was more than he had ever asked for. He had expected Prompto would prefer to stay away from the past as far as possible after all that had happened.

“Prom…” he breathed, tears filling his eyes.

His head sunk at Prompto’s shoulder and he hugged him back.

“I miss them,” the words came over his trembling lips, directly from the bottom of his heart. “I wanted to tell them so much more.”

While he cried quietly into Prompto’s shoulder his friend brushed over his back and through his hair, soothingly. 

“It’s alright,” Prompto said from time to time, his smooth voice calming Noctis slowly down.

He felt better after crying and telling how he felt. His chest was light now, no more burden pushing his shoulders down. Gently he let a hand slide through Prompto’s hair and inhaled the sweet scent of the other one’s skin. There was only Prompto, listening to him and treating him with tenderness.

“Thanks, Prom,” he whispered into Prompto’s ear. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

They remained silent for a while, enjoying the presence of each other.

Until the breeze on the roof got too cold and they decided to go home. The mood between them was different now. No more averted eyes, no more stiff shoulders. Prompto beamed at Noctis with a bright and shy smile whenever Noctis glanced at him and he returned it in his own way, smiling and watching his sunshine with affection.

In that moment he was sure with Prompto at his side he could overcome everything.

 

The sun was already setting when they got home. Noctis was a little bit sad the walk was over so soon. He could have walked forever like this, hand in hand with Prompto and showered by his cute smiles.

Quickly he found out, that he wasn’t the only one thinking that way. The moment the door closed he was pressed against the wall. Soft lips met his own and Prompto started to kiss him in a way that caused Noctis’ heart to beat madly. He closed his eyes, tilted his head a bit and searched with his hands for Prompto’s waist.

They continued making out while Noctis shoved Prompto backwards towards the bedroom, carefully not to let him stumble or hit any edge of furniture or wall.

Falling on the mattress in a mess of limps they finally broke apart, cheeks flushed and breaths heavy.

“That was nice. I liked that,” Prompto whispered, snuggling against Noctis shoulder.

“Shall I continue?” Noctis asked.

He would never push Prompto. Their relationship was more than just hopping into a bed with each other and he didn’t want to mess things up because he had been ready for this for a long time now.

Prompto stayed silent for a while, which was a good sign. He considered it just as much as Noctis had considered it.

“Alright,” Prompto said finally, shooting him a shy smile.

“As you wish.”

Continuing the kissing Noctis let his hand slid underneath Prompto’s shirt to brush over the soft skin of Prompto’s belly, where he could find the hint of well trained muscles. Prompto shuddered under the feeling, making Noctis grin mischievous into the kiss.

He came up, just to pull Prompto’s shirt off and to enjoy the sight. Prompto’s whole face was covered in a bright blush, his eyes lid halfway and his lips slightly part. His chest moved up and down with heavy, shaky breaths.

“You look gorgeous,” Noctis said, grinning all the way.

“D-do I?”

The nervousness was clear in Prompto’s voice. The blond gulped and rose up a bit, steadying himself with his elbows. Carefully he took Noctis’ hand and laid it against his chest.

“Can you feel this?” he asked, a small chuckle escaping him.

“Your heartbeat?” Noctis asked. “Yeah, it’s really fast. Just as mine.”

“I… had never done something like this before. To be honest… I feel a little bit weird,” Prompto said, the nervous smile never leaving his lips.

“Good weird or bad weird?”

With these words Noctis began to kiss a trail down Prompto’s neck to his collarbone.

“I-I-I- ah- g-good?” Prompto stammered. “B-but that’s unfair, N-Noct.”

“Unfair?” Noctis asked, trying to be serious, but the hint of amusement was still audible.

“Y-yeah, come up.”

At the command he rose up, staring at Prompto with curiosity. His friend was biting his lip, making it plop out more at the sides. Noctis wanted to kiss them, those damn marshmallow-soft lips.

There was hesitation in Prompto’s movements as he reached out to grab the edge of Noctis shirt and dragged it over his head. Free from the nasty clothes Noctis took the opportunity to sit up to show Prompto the reward of his effort.

And Prompto watched him with big blue eyes and the face as red as a tomato. The blush even reached his ears and the beginning of his neck. He got so flustered that Noctis wasn’t sure if this wouldn’t be already enough for him. After all he had said this was his first time. He might not be ready yet.

“Shall we leaving it at that?” Noctis asked, concerned.

But the only words Prompto could manage were, “Beautiful.”

Never had Noctis expected such a reaction. Though he knew he looked good enough to attract people but hearing it with such awe from Prompto was different. Now he was the stunned one, while Prompto caught himself again, realizing what he had just said.

“I-I mean… you look good, Noct. C-can you continue? Please?”

The sweet begging ringed in Noctis’ ears and dragged him back into reality. He smiled gently and leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

“You’re sure? I could do many things with you right now, but… it could be a bit too much for you.”

“Then just… go as far as you think is far enough,” Prompto breathed out.

This was a deal. Without a second thought he connected their lips again, feeling the smoothness and enjoying the taste. His belly twisted as he pressed Prompto down into the mattress, skin to skin now. A sweet noise left Prompto’s lips and Noctis took the opportunity to kiss him with more affection, trailing his tongue over Prompto’s bottom lip until he let him enter.

He wanted to show Prompto how much he loved him, how precious he was for him. Noctis was already drunken from the feeling, but then something happened which he hadn’t expected. Not yet, at least.

Prompto lost his consciousness.

Shocked Noctis came up as he realized what was going on.

“Prom?” he asked, concerned, tapping the heated cheek of his friend.

No reaction.

“Astrals, wake up!”

He felt instantly bad for pushing Prompto so far. It had been indeed too much for him and Noctis scolded himself for not stopping as he had first suggested it.

He sat up and took Prompto at his arms, carrying him from the bed down to the cold floor. Prompto groaned quietly as Noctis laid him down. It was the first sign he was about to get back into reality.

A moment later his eyelids fluttered and his face twitched. Then he blinked, confused at first until his eyes met Noctis’.

“W-what happened?” he asked, sounding sleepy and exhausted.

Relief washed over Noctis. He reached out and to brush over Prompto’s cheek before standing up to get him a glass of water. When he came back Prompto was very aware of his situation and got all flustered as Noctis stepped in his field of view.

“I-I’m sorry,” he apologized immediately, but as he tried to sit up Noctis was already at his side, steadying him with a hand at his back. He gave him the water and let Prompto drink a bit.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s my fault. I should’ve stopped earlier.”

Hastily Prompto shook his head.

“N-no! Really, this… I was too weak and you were just too good. I… this is so embarrassing. I’m a total mess. Sorry, Noct.”

He emptied the glass in one row and put it down with determination.

“We need to train!” Prompto said, absolutely serious.

Noctis had to hide his chuckling. The situation was ridiculous enough but Prompto managed to make it even more amusing. Oh, how he loved this guy.

“Train? I don’t think this is the right way to say it. Look, we will just… approach it slower. One day we will do it, but only when you’re ready for it, okay?”

Placing a kiss at Prompto’s forehead Noctis took the glass at the side and carried him on the bed again. Awkwardly Prompto grabbed his shirt, nodded a bit and pulled it over his head again. Noctis followed him and as their both finished he gave Prompto a sweet and slow kiss which was returned instantly.

“I think it’s the best to hit the bed for today,” Noctis said.

“Yeah… but you will still cuddle with me, right?” Prompto asked concerned.

Noctis chuckled at the cute question.

“I will. As much as you want,” he promised.

 

Cuddling with Prompto was one of the best things ever and Noctis was sure after this day he would have the best sleep of all times.

But instead he dreamed.

Dreamed of their journey, of the many hours they drove over the road, towards the endless horizon. Ignis in the driver seat, Prompto next to him, taking pictures and Gladio reading. But just as Noctis was about to drift into the beauty of the landscape and into a good nap Gladio lowered his book and looked at him with seriousness.

“Hey Noct, why are you here?”

Confused Noctis frowned, scratching his neck in an unsure gesture.

“’Cause… we wanted to go to Altissia?”

“Yeah, that was our first plan,” Prompto said, now turning to him too. “But the empire destroyed everything. They took our home away.”

“Our home… you mean… Insomnia?”

Suddenly the scenery changed into the throne room of Insomnia. Noctis sat on the throne, feeling the weight of being a king heavier than ever before. The burden he had to carry.

His friends stood in the hall, serious gazes fixed on him.

‘This is where you belong.’

“Why?” Noctis asked in his sleep, a single tear rolling over his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Noct. You don't get your rest until you do your homework.  
> Also Prom is a nervous wreck, but he has his reasons ;)


	19. A night in Altissia Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, everything’s alright?”
> 
> Noctis flinched in panic for a second, but then he relaxed again.
> 
> “Yeah, I’m fine. Just… some memories.”
> 
> “It’s not ‘just’ if you’re making a face like that. Is it because of Altissia?”
> 
> The way Noctis clenched his hands betrayed him. Prompto shifted closer, reaching his arms out and wrapping him in a tiny hug. He didn’t know what exactly was wrong but Noctis would tell him, wouldn’t he? After all Noctis trusted him.
> 
> “I… was there…,” Noctis said after a while, pressing the words over his lips. “Back when… Leviathan… destroyed the city. It… was a huge fight and… someone dear to me died there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay >.<  
> I've got plenty of work to do right now, so I will be a little bit slower with the updates. I'm sorry...  
> Nevertheless I keep writing and update as fast as possible!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

The previous day proved Prompto right in the new hairstyle being a good idea. He decided to wear his hair like that more often from now on. For one reason because he felt good with it, the second reason being him having something different from his past self. Visibly different.

And there was another thing about it, something Prompto hadn’t thought of.

The curious looks he was greeted with at work.

Especially Gladio eyed him up and down, impressed by his new appearance. 

“You look… different,” he murmured, eyes glued to the blond.

“The new hairstyle? It flatters you,” Ignis pointed out with a smile.

Flustered Prompto rubbed his neck. He wasn’t used to compliments and hearing them from Ignis was special too.

“Ah… thank you. I guess it was a good idea.”

“It was,” Noctis said, giving Prompto a little pat on the shoulder who send him a grin in response.

“So guys… what’s up for today?” he asked further.

Gladio crossed his arms in front of his chest and a grin started to spread over his lips.

“Accompany some people to Altissia and check the power station there.”

“Altissia?” Prompto squeaked, putting his hands over his mouth.

After realizing he had squeaked in the middle of the headquarters, causing some soldiers to turn in bewilderment, he blushed out of embarrassment. Nevertheless his thoughts kept circling around this new information, making him nervous and excited.

He had always wanted to go to Altissia. Zack had told him so often how beautiful it was and how wonderful the people were. Maybe they could get a glimpse at Lady Lunafreya too.

“You never have visited it, have you?” Noctis asked with a chuckle.

“No, never. But Zack always tells stories about it,” Prompto admitted with a nervous grin.

He couldn’t wait to see it!

 

The journey to Altissia was always long. First they had to travel with the train to the coast and then cross the sea with the boat. Therefore after Commander Cor had explained their tasks every soldier had to pack their bags for a night in Altissia and meet up at the train station afterwards.

That was also something new for Prompto. He had never spent a night outside of Gralea, not with a bed to sleep in at least. He got more and more nervous and almost packed too much before Noctis reminded him with a chuckle that it was only one night and not a whole month. Unlike Prompto Noctis had packed very few things. Not that he possessed much though, but he managed to have such a small backpack that Prompto decided to put some more things in his for Noctis, just in case.

At the train station Prompto was surprised to find out their troop wasn’t the only one getting on the trip. A familiar face greeted him, one which he would recognize anywhere. It was his friend Zack.

“No way! We’re going together?” Prompto asked, excited. The day got better and better every second.

Zack grinned and swung an arm over Prompto’s shoulder.

“Oh, of course. We’re Altissia’s specials. There’s much work to do so our troop will accompany yours. Do you need a guiding hero there?”

Prompto opened his mouth, but before he could say something Noctis cut him off.

“No need for that. We will see it for ourselves,” he said, pulling Prompto out of the embrace.

Confused Prompto turned his head, only to see Noctis sulking. Was he angry at Zack?

Thankfully Zack didn’t mind it and shrugged Noctis’ reaction off with a laugh.

“I see, with two lovebirds in such a beautiful city I would be the third wheel.”

He patted Noctis on the shoulder, who didn’t stop his sulking, and went to the other soldiers of his troop.

Prompto stared back and forth between both men, frowning.

“What’s wrong, Noct? Did something happen?”

“Nothing,” Noctis responded with a grunt, but instead of letting Prompto go he pulled him closer.

It was clear that Noctis was bothered by something. Prompto didn’t miss the way his shoulders tensed, didn’t miss how he stared after Zack, frown on his face. But as Prompto wanted to point out he wasn’t a blind fool the commander called them to board the train, leaving no time for further questions.

 

Most of the time the train was used for transporting heavy goods or to bring soldiers to far away countries. There weren’t many stations and the open line was often overrun by daemons. Therefore train travel was only possible as long as there was enough light. Which meant the weather had to be clear and the fog to be calm. And a good side effect was that Prompto could see more through the window as the landscape rushed by. With shining eyes he watched the outside, taking in the view of mountains and dusty land.

His nervousness and excitement never left him and he couldn’t really do anything against it. Too many new things happened at the same time! Never had he been so far away from Gralea and never had he been at the sea! He had never seen the sea, not even in pictures. He wondered how it might look like, if it was clear or dusted with fog, if it was just a huge pond or the end of the world like some people described it.

During their journey Noctis remained silent. It worried Prompto, as well as the sadness in the other one’s eyes which seemed to increase with each mile they left behind. His friend got tenser too.

After they had passed the mountains Prompto couldn’t stand it any long, so he nudged Noctis’ shoulder, trying to get his attention.

“Hey, everything’s alright?”

Noctis flinched in panic for a second, but then he relaxed again.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… some memories.”

“It’s not ‘just’ if you’re making a face like that. Is it because of Altissia?”

The way Noctis clenched his hands betrayed him. Prompto shifted closer, reaching his arms out and wrapping him in a tiny hug. He didn’t know what exactly was wrong but Noctis would tell him, wouldn’t he? After all Noctis trusted him.

“I… was there…,” Noctis said after a while, pressing the words over his lips. “Back when… Leviathan… destroyed the city. It… was a huge fight and… someone dear to me died there.”

“Oh…” Prompto breathed out, his heart sunk. That was a reason for being tense. “I’m sorry. It must be hard for you going back again. I heard some legends about the destruction, but… it’s different if you’re part of it, right?”

A small smile spread over Noctis’ lips. He nuzzled his nose in Prompto’s hair and took a deep breath.

“I had to get over it. But thanks, Prom, for listening. Sorry for being a bit… absentminded. It’s just… so much happened back then and I…”

“It’s alright,” Prompto assured him, hugging him tighter. “You’re here now, we’re all here now. Everything is fine, okay?”

Some of the tension left Noctis’ body. He leaned more onto Prompto who shifted for him so Noctis could respond to the hug.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he said, finally relaxing.

 

The sea was more than breathtaking. Reflections danced on the water, which was a bit dark, but blue, and the horizon was endless. Somehow the fog got absorbed by the water, leaving mostly clean air, which meant they didn’t need to wear their masks on the boat. It was a pure relief because Prompto couldn’t stop gaping, even when they went onto the boat.

This was how freedom looked, endlessness and adventures. With a deep inhale he took a taste of the salty air and let it out with a sigh.

“Haaaah… so pretty. Would be great to take some photos with the camera…”

It wasn’t possible, of course. His camera got stolen by a Moogle. Instead he took some photos with his phone as they set off to their destination.

“Excited to see Altissia?” Noctis asked, leaning onto the railing.

The wind ruffled through his dark bangs and left him with even messier hair. Prompto took the opportunity to take a quick shot, freezing Noctis’ wild hair forever. He was still stunningly handsome though, which made Prompto a little bit jealous.

“Yeah, of course! I bet it’s super awesome there. Zack always says how gorgeous it is,” he said, looking back at the ocean.

“Oh, did I hear my name?”

Just as if he had been called Zack strolled around the edge, grinning. On his heel followed Cloud, expression as unreadable as always. Only seeing the duo made Prompto chuckle.

“Speaking of the devil,” he said.

“Oh, come on. It’s ‘speaking of the hero’. By the way, I have great news for you. Seems the Lady will greet us as soon as we land in Altissia.”

Immediately Prompto’s eyes started to sparkle.

“No way! We will see her?”

“Live and in person,” Zack said. 

Then he stopped, eyeing Noctis while knitting his eyebrows together.

“Okay man, what’s with that ‘Cloud’-y expression of yours? I haven’t said something wrong.”

While Cloud grumbled a bit about Zack using his name for puns Prompto turned to Noctis in surprise.

Indeed Noctis looked gloomy, far away with his thoughts, accompanied by a small frown on his forehead. An expression Prompto got very familiar with by now. Was he thinking of Altissia again?

“It’s nothing personal,” Prompto said, scooting to Noctis to give him comfort. “Right?”

Noctis opened his mouth, but closed it again and nodded instead. He leaned against Prompto’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the blond, seeking his closeness.

Zack and Cloud watched them with doubt.

“Uhm… it’s okay, man. If I had said something wrong I’m sorry,” Zack said, worried.

“It’s not…” Noctis started, but broke off again.

“Let’s leave them alone,” Cloud said, pulling on Zack’s sleeve.

Zack looked like he wanted to say something, wanted to apologize further, but Cloud dragged him with him, not allowing another argument. But he glanced back at Prompto for a second, worried too.

‘It’s okay,’ Prompto mouthed, smiling in apology.

When they were out of sight he focused on Noctis again.

“If there is anything I can do for you…”

“I… will manage it. Just… stay with me, please,” Noctis mumbled.

It was a simple request, something Noctis hadn’t needed to ask for. But as Prompto interlaced their fingers, humming a small melody accentuated by the sound of the waves, he got the feeling of losing the grip on Noctis. Since this morning he had gone very quiet and absent. Even if Prompto offered him to speak about the things bothering him Noctis didn’t tell him everything. He understood it must be difficult for him, but it got harder to keep smiling every time Noctis sealed himself off.

 

Altissia was even more beautiful than Prompto had ever imagined. The stories from Zack were nothing compared to reality. Between huge cliffs the white walls grew out of the water, built by manpower alone. On the higher layers the wall of light started, reflecting in the water like a carpet of diamonds. At some places waterfalls streamed through the stone, so clear and turquoise Prompto had never seen before. And this was just the outside.

As the boat passed the gate of the wall the city started to spread in front of them in all her majesty. Prompto couldn’t stop gaping and started to jump here and there over the whole deck to take as many photos as he could. He got so excited that his phone slipped from his hands and almost fell over the railing. To his luck Cloud caught it in the air before it could fall into the sea.

“Take better care of it next time.”

“My hero,” Prompto sighed, relieved, and took his phone with shaking hands, pressing it tightly to his chest.

Behind him he could hear Zack chuckling.

“See? I always believed you have a good heart.”

“S-shut up,” Cloud said, turning away to hide his blush.

Still Prompto had seen it and it made him grin.

“Yeah, yeah, speaking of ‘lovebirds’,” he murmured.

“What did you say?” Zack asked.

Prompto waved his hand, trying to hide his amusement.

“Ah, nothing important. I’m just super excited about… everything. I mean, Altissia is so wonderful just on first sight!”

“Wait until you see the streets and the gondolas,” Zack said, grinning and tipping his head to the city. But then he got serious, steadying himself with one hand on the railing.

“Tell me, Prom… Is really everything okay with Noctis? I mean… I didn’t mean to upset him.”

The grin on Prompto’s lips turned into a small smile. He took a glimpse at Noctis, who stood a few feet apart from them, watching the city with an unreadable expression.

“I don’t think you have said something wrong. Noct told me he had some… bad memories with Altissia.”

“Oh, I see… poor guy. Altissia is so beautiful and he can’t enjoy it, huh?”

“Yeah, exactly. I’m trying to help him, but… it must still be overwhelming for him.”

“Explains a lot. If there is anything we can do for you, just ask, okay? No matter how small you think it might be,” Zack said, smiling gently.

“I will.”

He was glad Zack went with them. At least this way he had someone to talk to about his thoughts. And it was always different to have this someone in person and not on the phone.

While chatting with Zack and Cloud Prompto almost missed the landing of the boat.

“Oh, I need to get Noct, or he will stand here and gaze into nothingness forever,” he said, waving his friends and getting back to Noctis.

When he reached him he was still gazing, so he nudged his shoulder to get his attention.

“Don’t stare at this stunning city as if it is a giant Behemoth. Calm down a bit,” he said.

Startled Noctis stepped back from the railing, looking around until his eyes fell on Prompto.

“Sorry…” he said. “I…. will try.”

Prompto smiled, took his hand and pulled Noctis from the boat, not without giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Good boy. And don’t worry. I will make sure you will only think of me, no matter what you see. Alright?”

Surprise took the place of Noctis’ gloominess and Prompto couldn’t help but to feel a bit victorious for a second.

“That’s interesting. Can’t wait for that,” Noctis said and finally there was the smirk Prompto had begun to miss.

He would watch over his friend. Together they could overcome every dark thought in Noctis’ mind. There was no chance for the past to pull Noctis away from him.

He couldn’t have known how tight the grip of the past on Noctis already was.

 

As soon as they left the boat the commander told his soldiers how they would greet Lady Lunafreya and that they should watch their behavior. Most of the troop had never been in Altissia or had seen the Lady and of course a visit from a VIP was always special.

At the end the soldiers stood on the plaza in one perfect line, shoulders straight and gazes directed towards the front. A white gondola with a roof, covered in white clothes, came around the corner, glimmering like a pearl in the sun. It stopped at the mooring at the end of the line and while a man in a suit walked up to the gondola to pull the cloth aside every soldier held their breath.

The cloth opened and there she was. Lady Lunafreya, president of Altissia and jewel of the sea.

Even Prompto found himself in awe as he took a glimpse at her. Soft, blond hair, bundled in a complex ponytail, smooth, fair skin and eyes as blue as the sky. Her exposed shoulders were framed by a white stole and her long, white dress flattered her body. Seeing her in person was so different than seeing pictures of her.

As she began to walk along the line, greeting every soldier with a gentle smile and a small handshake, Prompto tapped Noctis’ arm before he could blame himself for his gloominess. To his surprise the man flinched and let out a shaky breath.

“Everything’s alright, Noct?” he whispered.

“I-I’m fine,” Noctis managed, his voice betraying him. He was far from being fine.

Prompto watched him with a worried frown from the corner of his eyes. He got so focused on his friend that it was him who almost missed the Lady’s greeting.

“Welcome to Altissia, I appreciate your help,” she said, smiling so lovely Prompto was startled at first.

With a nervous grin he shook her hand, embarrassed he hadn’t concentrated on the situation.

Then the Lady turned to Noctis and her smile dropped. Her eyes widened, her hands flew to her mouth.

“N-N-Noctis?!”

Instantly Noctis stumbled backwards, shock visible on his face. His hands were shaking.

“L-Luna? You remember?”

The smile returned on Lunafreya’s lips even brighter than before. She reached her hands out and, much to Prompto’s confusion, put them on Noctis’ arm while stepping towards him.  

“Of course I do. And I never gave up the hope we would see each other again. I’m so glad you’re alright,” she said.

Quickly Noctis averted his eyes, pain crossing his features. Nevertheless he put a hand on Lunafreya’s.

“Me too, Luna. And I… I’m sorry. I… I was too weak,” he whispered.

“It’s alright, Noctis. You haven’t failed. It’s just another road you took. But we should talk. I will speak with the commander so we will have some minutes alone.”

“Yeah,” Noctis whispered and as the Lady stepped forward to the next soldier, still shooting Noctis a bright smile, Noctis was smiling too. On top of it in a way Prompto had never seen before.

The whole time he had watched the scene with a mix of shock and irritation. Never had Noctis mentioned he knew Lady Lunafreya. There was still so much Prompto didn’t know about his friend, still so much he would never be able to understand.

But Lady Lunafreya remembered. She recognized Noctis at first glance. And on top of it spoke with him as if they were very close.

From one moment to the other the whole world had changed in front of Prompto’s eyes. The bridge he had started to build in order to catch up with Noctis began to crumble. Suddenly Noctis was far away again, in another universe, in another time, leaving Prompto alone.

It got even worse after Lady Lunafreya had finished her greetings and walked up to the microphone for a formal speech.

“As the president of Altissia I’m glad we are able to join our forces in the daily battle against the Starscourge anew. Your support and engagement is what saves humanity. Therefore you’re cordially welcomed to our town.”

Clapping followed, but the Lady wasn’t finished yet. After the applause calmed down she added, “Also I’m personally glad to be able to reunite with my fiancé. The King of Lucis.”

Prompto whole body froze, his senses got numb.

Lady Lunafreya smiled at Noctis and instantly every soldier turned around, staring at the man in disbelief. But before Noctis could react the Lady ended her speech and applause filled the air, even if it was more a confused clapping now.

The moment she was out of reach Prompto started to shake. He couldn’t stop his thoughts raging.

The Lady was Noctis’ fiancée?!

No, that can’t be true, this was all a dream. A nightmare! Noctis had never told him he was engaged!

“Noct? Is she… really..?” he whispered. He needed to hear it from Noctis. He would’ve told him about his relationship with the Lady, right? No matter if it was in the past or the present.

“Uhm… She was, but… I didn’t think she still would want to go through with it.”

It was worse than jealousy. Prompto felt betrayed and utterly lost. Why didn’t he tell him? Was that the reason for Noctis being so stiff after Zack told them about their meeting with the Lady? That the Lady, his fiancée, might recognize him? That Prompto would find out?

Of course Noctis would be happier with someone who understood what he had gone through, who remembered him and who had already a visible strong bond with him. What could Prompto offer against that? There was no way he could ever be so close to Noctis like someone who knew him from the past. And the Lady was beautiful. Never could he ever beat this.

He had really thought the relationship between them was something special, that Noctis was kind of his soulmate. The man had filled the empty gap in Prompto’s heart, giving him the feeling of belonging at his side, to have a place in this world.

Now it shattered, leaving Prompto emptier than before. 

“Prom, I… I can explain,” Noctis voice cut through his thoughts, making Prompto flinch.

But as his friend reached out for his hand Prompto stepped backwards.

“No, I understand, Noct,” he said, the hurt audible in his voice.

Noctis sighed, shaking his head.

“I never thought she would remember. Please, Prom. Trust me.”

With hesitation Prompto took a small glimpse at Noctis, who looked worried. It didn’t ease Prompto’s mind and the ache in his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he managed and then turned around, storming away, before Noctis could see the tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm also sorry for the cliffhanger.  
> This chapter was very hard for me, in many ways. On top the emotional conflict! Gosh, I needed so many breaks just to recover my bleeding heart!  
> Therefore please forgive me ;.;


	20. A night in Altissia Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I ask... why?” she asked.
> 
> Noctis folded his hands together, the thought of Prompto and his smile sending a warm feeling through his chest, but it was accompanied by a sting as he remembered the situation from earlier.
> 
> “I... found someone,” he began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished the next chapter!  
> This is a long one, hopefully a little compensation for the delay. Work is a time eater and the last days became too hot to think properly. 
> 
> Nonetheless I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Prom, wait!” Noctis shouted, but the blond man didn’t stop running. Noctis wanted to follow him. He needed to catch up and explain himself. This was just a misunderstanding! 

But then the commander interrupted his attempt.

“Soldier? The Lady wishes to speak with you,” Cor said with an urgency which made Noctis spin on his heels.

“I can’t, not now,” he said, furious.

“You will! It’s an order from the president of Altissia.”

Noctis ground his teeth, showing them with anger. But then he realized what he was doing and tried to calm down. He couldn’t afford to start a fight with Cor. And perhaps it would be better if he cleared everything with Luna first. Before she could tell the whole of Eos of their engagement.

“Yes, Sir,” he mumbled and followed Cor to the white gondola.

 

Inside the tent of the gondola he was greeted with a smiling Luna, alive and well. The sight of her made his heart ache, the shock from earlier still lingering and causing his breaths to tremble. He instantly felt the burden of his failure, pushing on his chest. Because he had not been strong enough Luna had died. Just as the rest of his friends and family.

“Sit down, then we can talk on our way to the parliament,” Luna said, gesturing to the seats.

Noctis hesitated for a second, but then decided to take the seat opposite of Luna. He tried to relax, tried to focus on their talk, even if his thoughts kept drifting to Prompto and the hurt in his voice.

“How have you been? I didn’t expect to see you in the Gralean army,” Luna started, an amused smile dancing around her lips. 

“Uh… that’s a long story. I woke up from the crystal in Tenebrae and was evacuated to Gralea. Maybe it’s also my fault half of the city got destroyed…”

Lunafreya shook her head, replacing the smile with a more mature one.

“I am sure the Astrals haven’t planned to damage the city in order to bring their king back. It’s more than possible that the Accursed has tried to intrude on your awakening and therefore you landed in the wrong place. What brings me to the reason I wanted to talk with you.”

She reached her hands out and put them on Noctis’ arm, worry and determination visible in her eyes.

“We need to stop him, Noctis. It’s not too late to give him his peace and to safe Eos. He has waited for you, the Chosen King.”

Noctis inhaled sharply, forcing his body not to start shaking. Luna had always trusted him, had always encouraged him. And now he acted like a coward again. He needed to pull himself together.

“I know that,” he whispered. “He has… ‘visited’ me in Gralea, wanted to remind me of my duty too. I’m not going to turn back, Luna. I will bring it to an end.”

In his mind images appeared. Images of an Eos full of plants and animals, with no Starscourge covering it in darkness and death anymore. There would be the kwehing of Chocobos and a light laughter filling the air.

Luna smiled gently at him and put her hand in his.

“As your oracle I will always stay at your side, my king.”

And that was another thing he needed to clear up. He didn’t want Luna to bind her life to his again. He wanted her to be free, to live her life and not that of the oracle.

“Thanks, Luna. I… really appreciate it, but… I will do it alone.”

Disbelief crossed her features, but was quickly replaced by determination.

“It’s my destiny! And you will need the power of the oracle in order to defeat Ardyn. He’s even stronger than before and I fear another one of the Astrals has changed the sides.”

Noctis' jaw dropped, his heart sunk. Ifrit had been a near fight to the death and now another one stood behind Ardyn? Luna had always a better connection to the Astrals and if she said so it was the truth.

“Who?” he asked, trying to steady his voice.

Luna pressed her lips together and inhaled  deeply.  Worry lines became visible on  her forehead as she frowned.

“Since I'm here again it has been always difficult to reach the Astrals. There is always something blocking my voice. But...”

She closed her eyes, putting her hand on her chest.

“They are still here. Their presence is faint, but it is there. And one stood out over the others. It's... Bahamut's.”

Normally Noctis would have been shocked. Bahamut was the guardian Astral of the Lucian Kingdom, the one guiding the future kings and judging over the traitors. Being betrayed by Bahamut meant to have failed as a king.

And there was no doubt Noctis had failed.

The thought alone dragged a short, sour laugh from him. He was a disappointment, the Chosen King who had failed. Why did he even ask? It was obvious the six wouldn't want to deal with him anymore.

“Guess the Hydraen has been right in not trusting me,” he said.

Luna gasped in shock, but her dogged determination returned quickly.

“All your challenges from the six have been tests to give you a taste of the strength of the Chosen King. They have chosen you! You are their hope and they are still waiting for you! That Bahamut has changed his side is not your fault. It was his duty to send you out if you're ready and only then. It has been his mistake Ardyn has had the upper hand. Not yours.”

Noctis gripped his arm until he could feel his fingernails digging into his skin, leaving painful marks. That was Luna's opinion, but she hadn't been there when he had begged and cried, rushing the power of the crystal too fast into the ring, not wanting this fate and instead wanting to go back to his friends as fast as possible. Giving up everything in order to save the world? A true king would do that, but Noctis had been weak, a coward. He had just got a taste of what it meant to be free during the short time driving with his friends across the roads of Eos, no borders and no walls of duty pressing him into a destiny he had never chosen. Maybe that had been the mistake, the reason for his weakness. If he had never tasted freedom the urge of deciding his own way would have never grown so strong. He would have just obliged, letting the six and his ancestors use him as the vessel for the power they had stored for centuries in order to defeat the Accused and purify the land of Eos.

Now he was here, broken and defeated. He had lost everything thanks to his weakness. He was sure if Prompto hadn't found him and hadn't give him a place to stay he would have walked alone to Insomnia after getting his memory back, facing Ardyn for a last time and disappear without ever being remembered. If he had won or if he had lost it wouldn't have mattered. After all humankind had proved they were able to survive.

Luna recognized he was lost in deep thoughts. She brushed over his hand, worry shimmering in her eyes.

“Noctis?”

“I...” he started, but broke off again. Closing his eyes he shook his head, clearing his mind. He had assured Prompto he would get over the past, wouldn't look back. 

'You're here now, we're here now. Everything is fine, okay?'

Prompto's words ringed in his ears, calming him down even if he wasn't here now saying them. His friend hadn't recognized it but to Noctis these words meant the world.

He raised his head, facing Luna after what felt like centuries.

“I'm here now,” he said, more to himself. “And I will fight Ardyn no matter how strong he is and how many allies he will get. I...might need your help in order to find the Astrals, but I don't ask for more.”

Luna opened her mouth, an argument already on her lips.

“I'm ready,” he said before she could protest. An honest smile tugged at his lips when he moved her hand out of his and back into her lap. “And I'm thankful you still got my back. But you don't need to. You are free to live your life now, you're even the president of a beautiful city. Seeing you doing what you want to do gives me enough strength to face Ardyn. And... about our engagement...” he inhaled deeply, trying to find the right words. “I'm... happy you waited for me, but I can't marry you.”

Luna went silent, but didn't break the eye contact. Her determination changed into something deeper, something that reminded Noctis of a time when he had visited a young girl in a faraway country who cared so much about him even if they hadn't known each other for long.

“May I ask... why?” she asked.

Noctis folded his hands together, the thought of Prompto and his smile sending a warm feeling through his chest, but it was accompanied by a sting as he remembered the situation from earlier.

“I... found someone,” he began. Actually it had been Prompto finding him, but it was easier to explain it that way. “And... honestly I never felt like this before. Don't get me wrong, you're important to me, Luna, and when I traveled to Altissia I have had intended to marry you. But... people change. I'm about to change. And the person I'm with now... gives me so much happiness that I would need five-hundred more years to return it.”

He smiled after his last words, a small blush spreading over his cheeks. He was sure Prompto was the one he could life in eternity with.

“I love him and want to be with him. This is the choice I made.”

As he ended his explanation he dared to look up to Luna, still unsure if he hadn't hurt her too. But even if he did he wanted to be with Prompto. No matter what.

“I see,” she said, smiling gently. “Honestly I haven't expected this, but I'm happy for you. As your oracle it is my destiny to stay at your side, but I wouldn't stay in the way of your... love life.” 

A small chuckle escaped her lips as Noctis' cheeks heated up. Why was it so embarrassing speaking with Luna about such things?

“Are you going to tell me who the lucky one is?” she asked, suddenly very curious as she shifted forward, resting her chin on her hands. 

Noctis, even more embarrassed now, fumbled with his fingers.

“Uhm... it's... Prom. The young soldier next to me in the line. You remember? My... best friend.”

Luna's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth, gasping in surprise. But when she put it down again she beamed at Noctis with a bright smile.

“Of course I do! I was so glad when I saw him there. And even Ignis and Gladiolus. You four still stick together.” 

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes, which caused Luna to hide a giggle behind her hand. Then she put them on Noctis' again, her forehead wrinkling into a serious frown.

“I must apologize for announcing the engagement before we spoke with each other. I fear I'm not able to see Prompto before the army goes back to Gralea, but send him my greetings and my apology as well. You are all welcome to Altissia every time you want and I would appreciate to have a proper chat with your friends, especially your boyfriend.”

She smiled cheekily at her last words, making Noctis clear his throat to hide his blush.

“We will,” he promised.

 

The white stole fluttered with every energetic step the Lady took, her shoes clicking on the white floor, sending echoes through the hall. A pair of white ears peaked up, tail waggling as the Lady stepped into her room.

Lunafreya kneeled down with a smile as her dog came to her side, putting her head on her owner's knees and begging for attention. She had marks similar to Pryna's, but her fur was a touch darker.

“Were you a good girl, Lynia?” Lunafreya asked, scratching her dog behind the ears. A small 'woof' filled the air, making Lunafreya chuckle. 

“Oh, I had a good time too. Please forgive me for being absent all day. You can accompany me to the next meetings if you want.”

Lynia's tail waggled harder and she started chasing it. Lunafreya watched her with amusement before standing up and walking to the window behind her desk. Papers were sprayed over the wooden surface, begging for attention just as Lynia did, but Lunafreya ignored them for a moment. She took a look over the beautiful city of Altissia. It wasn't Tenebrae, but it was the place Lunafreya wanted to watch over, carrying her own burden after the city had been destroyed due to Leviathan's rage. She folded her hands together in front of her chest, eyes to the horizon, preparing herself for a small prayer which she hoped would reach the Astrals.

“Your king has returned, and he's ready for his fate. Therefore I beg you to lend him your strength another time. Watch over him as he is our only hope to cure Eos from the plague raging through the land.”

Lunafreya closed her eyes, listening to the faint sound of waves and the screeching of seagulls. She couldn't hear their voices, but she could feel a small vibration running through her body. It was the same sign she always got. But this time it was accompanied by a thought, crossing her mind.

'The Lost Child.'

She opened her eyes in surprise, widening them more as she realized the meaning behind the thought. She turned on her heels, her steps hurried as she walked out of the room, Lyina storming after her.

 

As Noctis arrived at the army's quarters the sun had already set, sending its last beams over the cliffs of Altissia. He had seen many soldiers by now, but not the one he was looking for. Even Cor had passed his way and Noctis had informed him shortly that they had to talk in the morning about what had transpired. Not now. He needed to do something first.

At the quarters two figures stepped in his way, obviously waiting for him.

“So? How was your rendezvous with the Lady?” Gladio asked with a snort, hands on his hips.

Ignis sighed, putting a hand on the other man's arm as if he held him at bay.

“If you don’t want us to change our opinion of you an explanation would be for the best,” he offered, as calm as ever.

“Yeah, I know, “ Noctis sighed. There were a lot of people he owned an explanation to, especially one. 

“First of all, I'm no longer engaged to Luna. It was originally a political thing, but I cleared that up. We never have had a romantic relationship.” 

“As if. No one acts like that if they haven't been on a date,” Gladio grunted and Ignis nodded in agreement. 

“We're childhood friends,” Noctis said, holding his hands up in defense. “But there was really... nothing more. We haven't even dated, okay?”

Gladio and Ignis watched him for a long time, their gazes piercing through him, trying to find the hint of a lie. But there was none. Noctis spoke the truth.

Finally Gladio sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Even so you have a big problem now.”

He nodded to Ignis, who adjusted his glasses like always when he was about to explain something.

“Prompto seems to think you'll stay in Altissia. According to Zack he's about to pack his things.”

The blood drained from Noctis' face. No, Prompto couldn't leave without him! He needed to stop him!

“Where is he?” he asked, panicky, and grabbed Ignis' arm, causing Gladio to flinch.

“In... the second quarter, room eighteen,” Ignis said, more surprised at the sudden approach. “But-”

“Thanks!” Noctis cut him off and stormed down the hallway. 

He saw them the moment they were about to leave the quarter. Zack carried Prompto's bag over his shoulder, Cloud closing the door behind them. Prompto in the middle, shoulders dropped and head low, his steps slow. Noctis couldn't catch the expression on his face but it suggested the worst.

“Stop!” he shouted, instinctively warping in front of the three man, blocking their way.

“N-Noctis?” Prompto stammered, eyes red from tears and voice cracking at the edges. 

Noctis wanted to pull him close, wanted to hug him tight and whisper into his ear that everything was alright, that he hadn't betrayed him. But he was pushed against the next wall by a strong hand.

“How dare you to show up again! Haven't you even got the manners to just disappear?” Zack growled at him, a wave of energy radiating from the man Noctis had never noticed before. 

He struggled in the grip, chocking a breath. He knew he had to face... something, but he hadn't expected this.

“L-let him down,” Prompto said, the shock audible. He stepped at Zack's side, Cloud at the other, but Zack didn't avert his eyes from Noctis. 

“I really want to kick your ass right now,” he growled and, to Noctis surprise, loosened his grip. “But I'm not doing it because Prompto would hate seeing that.”

Noctis rubbed his throat, feeling the air return to his lungs.

“I a-appreciate it,” he stammered. “But, please, let me explain. This is a misunderstanding.”

Zack knitted his eyebrows together, scrutinizing Noctis with doubt. Cloud had a similar expression, pressing his lips together. Meanwhile Prompto looked lost.

“I know I should've told you, Prom,” Noctis said, hoping his words would reach his friend. “But please, believe me, there hasn't been anything between me and Luna. The engagement was a political decision, not something I chose. And yes, I know Luna. She is the oracle and is supposed to connect the king with the Astrals. I know her from my childhood, but really... she has been never more than a childhood friend.”

He knew his rambling might sound weird to the other one's ears, but he needed to set things right, not being able to stand the look on Prompto's face any longer.

Prompto stared at him for a while, his lips starting to tremble.

“B-but you-- why didn't you tell me? If it wasn't a r-romantic relationship then why? I wouldn't have blamed you.”

“Because I didn't know if Luna would remember and... she has been the one who... I lost in Altissia. I... I didn't know how I should explain that. Please, forgive me, Prom. I know I have been a coward. You can be angry with me as much as you want but... don't... don't leave me.”

His voice was wavering on the last words, the thought alone scaring him to death. How should he even live without Prompto? He didn't want to imagine that.

Prompto raised his hand, but hesitated, looking to Zack and Cloud, then back to Noctis.

“Are you... still engaged?” he asked.

Noctis shook his head.

“I cleared it up with her, saying I can't marry her because I have someone more important.”

And with that Prompto's resistance finally broke. Tears ran over his cheeks as he stepped forward, Noctis followed his movement and pulled him to his chest, letting him cry while brushing over the small of his back.

“Okay, you managed to save your ass this time,” Zack muttered. “But if one of the things you said has been a lie, promise me, I will find out.”

“You can ask Lady Lunafreya and she would tell you the same,” Noctis assured him, focusing fully on Prompto in his arms.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Zack's lips.

“That's a word.”

With that he put the bag back into the room, Prompto clearly staying now.

“You should enjoy Altissia for a while. It's even more beautiful at night,” he said, waving both as he and Cloud walked away, giving them some space. 

“Thanks,” Noctis said, but was instantly focused on Prompto again. The crying had turned into small hicks by now, his body trembling from the sudden burst of emotions.

“I'm sorry,” Noctis whispered, placing a kiss on Prompto's wet cheek. He still felt terribly bad. “If I can do something for you...”

Prompto clutched the fabric of Noctis' uniform.

“Stay,” were the words leaving his lips. 

“I will,” Noctis promised.

Staying in the hallway for long got a little bit uncomfortable as other soldiers appeared on their way to their beds. So Noctis decided to follow Zack's advice. He loosened the hug in order to guide Prompto outside, but the young man kept clinging on his uniform.

“Prom? I want to show you something. Come with me. I'm not leaving you, okay?”

Prompto didn't respond for a moment, but then finally nodded, letting go of Noctis.

He led him outside of the quarters and to one of the moorings for the gondolas. As they sat down in the boat, together in the large seat, he dragged Prompto close again, the blond's head resting on his shoulder.

“Look up,” he whispered. 

Following his words Prompto looked up, a gasp escaping his lips as he saw the full beauty of Altissia spreading out in front of them. An ocean full of lights, caused by the many lantern and reflections in the water.

“Wow...” Prompto breathed. “This is the third beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

“Oh? What are the others?” Noctis asked. “Let me guess, one of those are Chocobos.”

Prompto chuckled, a sound Noctis had been dying to hear.

“Yeah, they're second.”

Surprised Noctis looked down. He had expected the Chocobos to be on top.

“And first?” he asked, curios.

Prompto shifted awkwardly, raising his head until their eyes meet.

“Isn't it obvious?” he asked, blush spreading over his cheek.

Noctis shook his head. The reaction made Prompto roll his eyes, but a cheeky smile crossed his lips.

“It's you, dummy,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. 

Though he was surprised and his heart started to beat madly in his chest, Noctis managed to respond the kiss, lips trailing softly over Prompto's. They had never shared such a kiss before. It wasn't heated, it wasn't shy. Instead it was full of affection and love, slow and enduring, kindling a warm feeling inside of Noctis' chest. He knew Prompto felt it too. They were connected with each other, feeling the other's heartbeat as their own.

“You know...” Prompto whispered as they broke apart, staying close to Noctis so he could feel his breath tickling on his lips. “I wasn't really angry with you. I was... more scared. Because I... didn't want to lose you. I want to stay together with you. F-forever.”

Embarrassed Prompto lowered his head, cheeks flushed with a deep red. Noctis reached out, cupping Prompto's cheek to let him look up to meet his eyes.

“I know what you mean. I got scared too after Ignis told me you wanted to leave.”

“Y-yeah, I-I'm sorry.”

“No, don't apologize. It was my fault.”

Prompto bit down on his lips, eyes flickering between Noctis and the ground.

“Y-you know I'm happy you aren't engaged. Then we could... I mean... If it isn't weird between two guys...” Prompto rambled, his voice pitching higher and the flush on his cheeks went deeper.

Noctis watched him with curiosity, chuckling as Prompto got even redder, if that was even possible.

“D-don't stare at me like that.”

“Sorry, you're too cute,” Noctis chuckled, stealing another kiss from Prompto's lips. He didn't bring up the topic Prompto spoke about, but the thought stayed in his mind.

They continued making out until the gondola reached the mooring and started again as the door of their quarter shut behind them. They eventually broke apart to change their clothes and climbing into the bed together for a cuddle they both needed. It was a bit cramped, not even close to the comfort of Prompto's bed, but they managed to fit with Noctis spooning Prompto. It was a good decision. This way Noctis was able to cool down, not wanting to bother Prompto with the kisses that went south.

“Guess this mean you cleared up?”

Both flushed deeply as Gladio's voice cut through the silence. Right, they weren't the only ones in this room. They had totally forgotten that after the trip with the gondola.

“Obviously they have,” Ignis joined him, clearing his throat. “But I hope you have settled your feelings now.”

“Yeah, we don't want a show, okay?”

Noctis snorted a laugh at Gladio's last words, while Prompto went even redder, covering his face with his hands.

“You're just jealous,” Noctis responded with a cheeky grin Gladio couldn't see in the dark.

The man grunted and Noctis could hear him turning around, his heavy body making enough noise in the small room.

He remained silent after that. Only Ignis wished them a good night before all four drifted into sleep.

 

The next day was full of work. First the meeting with Cor, where Noctis tried to explain the information he got about Ardyn from Luna. It was over sooner than Noctis had expected and with nothing to do he found himself quickly on the team responsible for the reparation. Even though he wasn't good with anything technical. After what felt like the most embarrassing minutes of his life he managed to excuse himself, saying he had to go to the toilet. The others didn't mind. In fact they were glad not to deal with a rookie anymore.

So Noctis walked through the streets of Altissia. Up close he saw how much the city had changed since his last visit. It was still beautiful, but different, more modern and with more electricity.

As he walked past a piece of jewelry he remembered the last night. He stopped, eyeing the rings in the window. The thought alone made his heart flutter, but there was also something heavy, pressing his shoulders down. He didn't know if it was even right to wish for eternity if he hadn't one to give. As much as he tried to stay in this present he hadn't found a way to beat his fate. And after his talk with Luna he was even surer the longer he wait the more painful it would get. He knew he needed to tell Prompto, but he was scared of his reaction. Would he leave him? Would he cry?

“Oho? I thought we have this topic settled five-hundred years ago.”

Noctis spun around on his heels, rage filling his veins. Ardyn had the nerves to stand right beside him, hand on his hat and the other behind his back as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“What are you doing here?” Noctis growled, not hesitating to summon his sword.

Ardyn held his hands up in defense, stepping back. It was a useless trick. Noctis knew the man wasn't scared of him.

“Oh, can't I just visit an old friend, taking a stroll down memory lane?” he asked, ugly smile on his face. 

“Don't even think about it!” Noctis said, the tone in his voice low and alarming. 

Ardyn chuckled, sword appearing in hands in a red glimmer.

“I almost forgot our Chosen King has no manners.”

The moment he had finished the sound of metal against metal filled the air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... it's a cliffhanger again. Please forgive me!  
> Also I love comments. Always. No matter what you're saying. They help me in this tough time to find the motivation and I'm glad about every single one you write <3


	21. The power of the kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “D-do you think it's a daemon attack?” Prompto asked, biting down on his lip.
> 
> “At least it sounds like a fight,” Ignis said, his calmness turning into alertness.
> 
> They jogged through the streets, Ignis always taking the lead and guiding him. More and more soldiers showed up, all on their way in the same direction. Prompto could hear their calling for information and murmurs that proved they didn't know what was going on either.
> 
> That changed as they reached the great plaza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuhuu, I broke the record of my writing speed and finished this chapter in... a day?  
> On the other hand I had a lot of fun writing it and it was very easy written down.  
> Therefore enjoy this chapter~

A fresh breeze came from the ocean, carrying the salty scent of the sea. It was a clean, sunny day. A good one for repairing the wall. Not every day the sea in Altissia was so calm the Gralean soldiers could work on the water without being disturbed by the weather. Which meant it was a busy day for them.

Together with Ignis Prompto worked on a section in the east of Altissia. Though he had wanted to stay the whole day with Noctis he knew how important their work was. Being a part of an organization who gave the citizens a proper life made him proud, so he would never complain about his schedules.

Humming happily he soldered a set of cables, which had become loose thanks to nature's work. Ignis had a similar problem, focusing on the cables and connections of the power circuit in this section.

“I'm glad you got back to your usual self,” Ignis said after a while of working in silence.

The words took Prompto by surprise. He stopped, turning to the other man and blinking a few times before smiling brightly.

“Thanks for worrying, Iggy. I'm fine now,” he said. “Sorry for being such a mess lately...”

“No need to apologise. I appreciate the two of you were able to talk about your feelings and set everything right.”

“Yeah...” Prompto mumbled, biting his lip. “But I'm still worried about Noct. I mean... he told me so much until now and I still got the feeling something is bothering him. Not like I would understand everything he goes through, but I... I want to understand.”

He stared down at his hand, sighing at the thought of Noctis’ expression yesterday in the gondola. He knew someone who would understand Noctis' past would be a better option for him, but the thought of Noctis leaving him had been almost unbearable. It wasn't long since the man had appeared in his life. To Prompto however it was as if the moment they met his life had just started. Like a missing puzzle piece placing itself in the middle of his heart.

“Understanding someone is something you have to learn in a relationship,” Ignis interrupted his thoughts. “Don't pressure yourself. I am very sure one day you will be able to understand him.”

Surprise crossed Prompto's features. He looked up, squeezing his eyes together while observing Ignis.

“You sound like someone who has got experience with stuff like that,” he stated. “Is there something going on I don't know about?”

Ignis' calm expression didn't falter, but Prompto got very good in reading people, thanks to a certain someone who had also problems expressing his feelings.

“Not that I recall,” Ignis said.

“Oh... you know...” Prompto spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving the other man. “It's very rare I see you on your own. Normally you always stick with Gladio.”

There! The corner of Ignis’ lips had twitched!

“It is only natural as we know each other since childhood and work together.”

“Really?” Prompto asked further, shifting a bit closer. “I mean... Gladio is always on the hunt for a new girlfriend, but has never got one. And if I recall rightly, you were always relieved if his flirting attempts didn't work.”

“Then you recall wrongly,” Ignis said, a bit too fast for his normal behavior.

A grin grew on Prompto's lips.

“It's not bad dating a guy. Noct might be a bit complicated and sometimes he can be teasing, but whenever he holds me I feel safe. As if I can fight the whole of Eos with him. It's a wonderful feeling, so light and easy. And these are just the hugs! Oh, and his smile! The happy one, of course. Normally he looks a bit grumpy and as if he was born with a frown, but whenever he smiles... he looks so cute and adorable it's breathtaking. I always capture these moments for dark times. To remember. As well as his sleeping habits. Do you know he sleeps like... twelve hours per day? I could never do that. But I love watching him in his sleep. Every morning I wake up next to him and seeing how relaxed he is at my side makes me so happy. As well a-”

Prompto stopped his flow of words as he realized he had flooded Ignis with things about Noctis. A blush grew on his cheeks and he averted his eyes quickly.

“Uh, eh... yeah. So... dating a guy isn't bad, see?” he said.

Ignis had listened patiently, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

“I see how much you love Noctis,” he said, pushing his glasses up. “But for me it-”

Screams filled the air, accompanied by distant, metallic sounds.

Instantly they turned towards the direction they came from.

“What was that?” Prompto asked, brows knitting together.

Another waves of metallic sounds filled the air.

Ignis had already stopped his work and walked up to the boat they had used to come out here.

“We will see soon,” he said, gesturing Prompto to follow him.

 

His worry grew as they reached the nearest mooring. The sounds were clearer now, but not less fearsome. Some of them send shivers down Prompto's spine. He gulped his fear down and followed Ignis, who had a better sense from where the sounds were coming from.

“D-do you think it's a daemon attack?” Prompto asked, biting down on his lip.

“At least it sounds like a fight,” Ignis said, his calmness turning into alertness.

They jogged through the streets, Ignis always taking the lead and guiding him. More and more soldiers showed up, all on their way in the same direction. Prompto could hear their calling for information and murmurs that proved they didn't know what was going on either.

That changed as they reached the great plaza. Normally it was filled with people and lively cafés. Now the tables and chairs were scattered all over the place. It was a complete mess and Prompto could imagine where the screams had come from. But there was something else drawing his attention and his blood froze as he recognized the two figures, dancing across the whole place in a spectacular fight.

It was breathtaking and horrifying at the same time.

Never had Prompto seen something like this and if he had, he wouldn’t know if it was reality, something he had dreamed or a movie.

Blue and red sparks filled the air, electrifying it with wild energy. Again and again the metallic sound rang, every time leaving more of the sparks. Sometimes Prompto could catch a movement, seeing Noctis or Ardyn adjusting their swords, but there were too fast for his eyes to follow the fight properly. In one moment they clashed against each other at the east of the place and in the next they stood far away in the west before disappearing again in a wave of energy.

Even if Prompto had wanted to help his friend he couldn't do it. Only gape and wait in terror.

The other soldiers had to think the same because no one moved or spoke. Everyone just stared at the scene in front of them, not being able to look away.

Suddenly the fight slowed down and Prompto's breath hitched as the blue sparks which belonged to Noctis flew at the wall of a house. His sword stuck in the stone and he hung above the ground so many feet up he would die if he fell. His chest rose up and down with heavy breaths and in the sun Prompto could see sweat dropping from his chin.

Never had Prompto felt so much anxiety before. The urge to help Noctis grew stronger and he was about to run to his friend when a hand held him at bay.

“Wait,” Ignis said, his voice low, almost a whisper.

Instantly Prompto turned around, wanting to shove Ignis away, but then he saw the look on the other one's face. Ignis was shocked too, but already a deep, scrutinizing frown lingered on his forehead. One hand rested at his chin in a thoughtful manner.

“B-but we need to do something,” Prompto insisted.

“We can't do anything right now. If we run between both Noctis would have to protect us too which will be an obstacle for him.”

Prompto knew Ignis was right, but still he couldn't help the urge in his chest growing stronger. He worried his lip harder, digging into chapped skin with such force he could taste blood. He turned back to the scene, hoping and praying everything would be alright, that Noctis wouldn't get hurt.

Ardyn stood in the middle of the plaza now, swinging his sword as if it was a toy. The man smiled so ugly Prompto felt sick just watching him.

“Are we already exhausted? I didn’t even break into sweat.”

The expression changed, the smile disappeared, lips turning down as if he was sulking.

“I'm disappointed. You're still not using the ring. Did you even think before attacking me? I don't need you this weak.”

He held up his arm, sword pointing at Noctis. Suddenly Ardyn stopped, eyebrows furrowing as he tilted his head to the soldiers watching the scene as if he had just realized they weren't alone. His eyes instantly snapped to Prompto.

The blond was trapped under the gaze, unable to move his body even as he wanted to. Goosebumps rose on his skin and even if it was a sunny day and the wind calm Prompto shivered. A strange wave of fear and shock ran through his body, making his throat run dry.

On Ardyn's lips a broad grin appeared, his eyes widened.

“Oh, look who we have here! I already wondered how you were doing. How about a little chat?”

To Prompto's horror the man started to walk up to him, hand rising as if he wanted to grab him.

In that moment Noctis jumped.

Prompto was too shocked for any reaction. The world slowed down as Noctis fell, but despite the fact that he had jumped from a deathly height he wasn't scared. Only rage was on his face.

Feeling the name of his friend on his lips and the urge to scream Prompto stepped forward. But before he could run to Noctis he exploded in a bright light, causing Prompto to cover his eyes.

“DON'T TOUCH HIM!”

Noctis' voice cut through the numbness of Prompto's body. He twitched, lowering his arm and saw Noctis, pinning Ardyn to the ground. Noctis glowed in a slight blue, his hair and clothes flying from the magic surrounding him in the form of shimmering weapons.

Magic? Yeah! That was magic!

The realization hit Prompto like a wave of cold water. Noctis had told him he was able to use magic but Prompto had never seen it before. Not to this extent.

It was beautiful and majestic at the same time, fitting Noctis' whole being perfeclty. On the other hand it was so strong and powerful Prompto couldn't breathe anymore.

Ardyn chuckled, and then laughed under Noctis hold, completely unimpressed by the sudden attack.

“So this is how I can get to you? I see,” he said.

Suddenly the man vanished again, leaving behind only red sparks. Noctis was after him the next second. The weapons clashed against each other as they stood on one of the houses.

“I fear this is the end of our little chat. I'm a busy man,” Ardyn said, parrying a new wave of fast slashes. “But I hope we will see each other soon.”

“I hope not,” Noctis growled, grabbing a broadsword from his surroundings and slashing it at Ardyn.

But the man disappeared again, leaving Noctis cutting through air.

“We will!” Ardyn said, now nowhere to be seen anymore.

Noctis remained at the roof, turning around a few times, searching for the man. But as he realized Ardyn was gone he cursed and balled his hands into fists. The flying weapons around him disappeared in another flash and Noctis warped from the roof to the ground in a wave of blue sparks.

Silence followed. 

The first one to run to Noctis was Prompto, his body moving on his own until he reached Noctis and almost jumped at him, hugging him tight. The man still radiated a huge amount of magic, tickling on Prompto's skin, but he could also feel the heavy breaths and adrenaline rushing through Noctis' body.

“P-Prom! Are you alright?” Noctis asked, hands resting on Prompto's shoulders.

Prompto hugged him tighter, his own body starting to shake.

“Shit, are you hurt? He didn't harm you, did he?” Noctis asked, worried.

“I-It's not— I'm fine,” Prompto managed, looking up to meet Noctis' blue eyes. Thank the Astrals, he looked normal again. “Just what... what was that? Your movement and this shiny, flying stuff? This was magic, right?”

“Uhm... yeah. It was,” Noctis said, confused. “Are you really alright, Prom?”

Prompto nodded, though he bit down on his lip. He wasn't hurt anywhere but the sight of Noctis using magic had shocked him. It had been so otherworldly for a moment he hadn't seen the humanity in Noctis anymore. Now it had returned to his relief. This was the Noctis he knew.

Hearing footsteps Prompto turned around to see Ignis approaching them, eyes on Noctis.

“I think you own us an explanation,” he said, hands behind his back. “After all you were involved in a fight in the heart of Altissia and though nobody seems be hurt the area is still damaged.”

Taking in his surroundings Noctis eyes widened.

“Oh...” came over his lips, one hand rising to rub the back of his head. “Uh... yeah... guess it's time for that.”

 

Soon the soldiers that had watched the scene as well as the commanders came together in a conference room in the quarters. Noctis was visible uneasy with the thought of explaining his actions, but Prompto assured he didn’t need to stand alone in front of everyone. Together with Ignis he sat at Noctis' side, facing the soldiers and commanders.

“So... uhm... about earlier...” Noctis began, taking a deep breath. “First of all I have to apologize. I started the fight, which means I'm responsible for it. But... to me Ardyn is more than just a terrorist.”

He clutched his hands, his shoulders tensed. 

“He's my personal enemy and I'm supposed to defeat him with my own hands. What you've seen earlier has been part of the power needed in order to defeat him.”

“What exactly was this kind of 'power'? No human can move as fast as you did,” Ignis asked.

“It's magic,” Noctis explained. “I was born with it. It's a gift my family received from the Astrals and therefore it's in our bloodline.”

“Bloodline?” Ignis asked, raising one eyebrow. The man had a remarkable ability to point on the right things.

“Yeah, I'm... the last heir of the Lucian throne. My full name is Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

A murmur went through the lines of the soldiers. Prompto caught phrases like 'what?', 'you're kidding me' and 'isn't that just a legend?'.

Suddenly Cor stood up, approaching Noctis.

“Is this the reason you asked to be given command over the missions involving Ardyn?”

Noctis nodded.

“I see. I was concerned at first to lay the command in the hands of a newbie. But if what you said is true which you proved today it seems you are the only one able to deal with this dangerous man. I will speak with the generals about the circumstance.”

“I appreciate it. They most likely want an explanation too and they will get one as soon as possible.”

Nodding Cor turned back to the soldiers.

“As you all have heard and seen Ardyn Izunia can't be defeated with regular weapons. If anyone sees him, inform immediately the commanders or Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

As Cor sat down again a few more questions came, but they were about the fight and the areas damaged. Noctis even tried to explain his magic, but broke off after realizing it went over the soldiers’ heads.

Not over Prompto's, though. He listened to every piece leaving Noctis' mouth, soaking up the information like a sponge. Part of what Noctis said he already knew while other parts were new. He couldn't stop listening and after the meeting ended there were still so many questions circling through his head.

But there was no time voicing them now. Thanks to Ardyn's appearance the timetable of the soldiers changed. The elite had to stay in Altissia for a while longer and the others had to get back to Gralea as fast as possible to protect their own citizens. Especially as Noctis would be awaited by the generals.  

So Prompto packed their bags as fast as possible and carried them to the boat while Noctis was busy speaking with Cor about the next steps. Now Prompto was glad Noctis only packed small bag.

He bid goodbye to Zack and Cloud who would stay in Altissia, hugging both tight.

“You're not mad at Noct anymore, aren't you?” he asked, concerned.

Zack waved him off.

“Nah, that was yesterday. He has shown how important you are to him. That's enough for me,” he said, grinning. “You have a damn strong boyfriend. Almost reaching my hero level.”

Prompto hid the giggle behind his hand.

“Oh, I bet he beat you today.”

“What? No way!” Zack said, his jaw dropping in shock. “You're serious?”

The face he made was too wonderful. Zack sniffed as if he was truly hurt, one hand lying over his heart.

Suddenly Cloud tugged at his sleeve.

“Don't worry, you're still... my hero,” he said, averting his eyes so Zack couldn't see the slight blush on his face.

Nevertheless Prompto saw it and the grin on his lips grew wider.

“Alright, I will leave you two alone now. Have a good time in this very romantic city,” he chirped and jumped with his bags towards the boat before either of them could protest.

 

The travel back to Gralea wasn't any less spectacular as their journey there had been. Prompto took the opportunity to take many pictures of the city and the ocean while Noctis was still busy with the commanders. He would be tired when they reached home so Prompto already thought about how to spoil him later. There were still many questions bothering him, but he would wait until Noctis would be talkative again.

“Man, the guy gets weirder every day,” Gladio said, leaning at the reeling next to Prompto, arms crossed in front of his chest.

The blond looked up, tilting his head in question.

“You mean Noct?”

“Yeah, I mean... He appears out of nothing with amnesia, seduces you in a week, has a weird enemy, suddenly knows the president of Altissia, has magical powers and is the heir to the throne of the forbidden country. If he cannot prove otherwise, I would say he's an alien.” 

“Or someone right from a fairy tale,” Prompto pointed out, grinning. He was proud of his friend. His boyfriend! He had to get used to that word by now.

“By the way how're things with Iggy going?” he asked, as casual as possible.

A frown appeared on Gladio's forehead.

“What should be going on with him?”

Prompto tried not to roll his eyes.

“I mean it's unusual to see you on your own.”

“Not like we stick together the whole day like you and your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but I think you should go to him,” Prompto said, winking at Gladio.

The other man looked confused at first, before clicking his tongue and murmuring something comparable to 'kids these days'. Nevertheless he took his leave and Prompto took the opportunity to take a quick shot of Gladio's tense back, feeling proud.

Altissia was indeed a romantic city.

 

Prompto had been right about Noctis being tired at the end of the day. He even napped on his shoulder during the last hours traveling on the train. Back in Gralea he had to drag and shove him to the apartment. By the time they reached it Prompto was tired too. He fumbled with his keys and failed a few times before opening the door. Noctis had his arms dragged around Prompto's middle, hugging him from behind and not letting go of him until they reached the bedroom.

“Come, let's change your clothes and then hit the bed,” Prompto whispered, turning around and unbuttoning Noctis' uniform.

The man had his eyes closed, but nodded, head leaned forward until it rested on Prompto's shoulder. With a smile Prompto continued his work, humming a quiet melody to comfort his boyfriend.

The moment they plopped on the mattress Prompto believed Noctis was already asleep. He was surprised as Noctis mumbled under his breath and dragged him to his chest.

“Night,” Prompto wished, placing a shy kiss on Noctis' neck.

 

“So... in order to defeat Ardyn you have to gain more magic, right?” Prompto asked at breakfast.

Noctis stopped in his movement, toast halfway to his mouth. His hair was still a mess and he had the blanket curled around as if in a cocoon. He looked so adorable Prompto had to hold himself back from jumping around him and freezing this moment with the camera of his phone. To allow him to sleep more Prompto had prepared breakfast and brought it to bed, waking his boyfriend with the fresh smell of toast and a kiss on the lips.

“Uhm... yeah. Basically that's the point,” Noctis said.

“And how do we get more?”

Scratching the back of his neck Noctis took a bite of his toast, pausing for a moment.

“There are a few ways. Some of them I have already done. Like gaining the weapons of my ancestors and activate the Armiger. That's what you saw yesterday.”

Of course Prompto did. It was the only thing in his mind since he saw it.

“Cool, so what's next? Can you grow into a giant and smash cities only with your feet?” he asked, cheeky smile crossing his lips.

Noctis flicked at Prompto’s forehead for the dumb question.

“Yeah, as if. No, the next step would be the blessing of the Astrals and...”

Noctis stopped, but even after Prompto waited for him to continue he didn't. Instead he started nibbling further at his toast.

“And?” Prompto broach the subject again. “Tell me Noct, please. Is it something I can help with?”

“Ye- I mean... No. You can but I don't want you to.”

Prompto's eyes widened in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me? I can decide on my own if I want to help you. So stop trying to deal with everything on your own. Tell me, Noct,” he said, more demanding now.

The look in Noctis’ eyes got sad, causing Prompto to feel bad for what he had said. But he wouldn't back down. He wanted to help Noctis as best as he could.

“Uhm I... can... share my magic and multiply it that way,” Noctis finally said.

“What? Wait... does that mean I could summon swords too?” Prompto asked surprised, instantly sitting up straight. That sounded interesting.

“Not the same way I do it. You could summon things from my Armiger and if you're extremely good with magic even warp.”

“And how? How does it work?”

Taking a deep breath Noctis put the toast down.

“That's the thing,” he said, suddenly very tense. “It's... a ritual. In exchange for my magic you have to vow your loyalty to me.”

“That's not a big deal.”

“It is!”

Noctis' harsh voice caused Prompto to wince. His smile dropped and he pulled his knees up to his chest. Why got Noctis so angry with him? He only wanted to help.

“I'm sorry,” Noctis murmured, hand brushing through his dark hair. “It's just... the last ones who I shared my magic with died in front of my eyes. I... I don't want you to get into danger because you have to stick to my side.”

Slowly Prompto looked up. Noctis’ last words had wavered and as he saw the worry on the other one’s face he forgot his own sulking.

Shifting closer to Noctis he dragged him into a hug.

“It doesn't matter if you share your magic with me or not. I would stay at your side anyway. Not because of some vow, but because I... I really want to,” he said. Especially after Altissia and after he had realized how much he wanted Noctis in his life.

There was a change in Noctis' eyes. The worry was replaced by surprise and awe.

“You... would do that? You would choose me, no matter what?”

“I would literally die for you,” Prompto confessed, blush spreading over his cheeks, but he didn't avert his eyes.

A small, dry chuckle escaped Noctis' lips.

“I hope that never happens.”

“Me too, but it would be better if I can protect myself before Ardyn shows up for another round.”

“Guess you're right.”

“See? So, how does this sharing-your-supernatural-powers work?” Prompto asked, shifting so he faced Noctis. The tray with breakfast was carefully put aside.

“It's nothing special. The ritual and vowing stuff aside I just have to touch your skin and make a connection to your magical core,” Noctis said, smirk crossing his lips. “But I can make it special for you.”

The way Noctis looked at him made Prompto's heart leap into a marathon. He gulped, trying to focus on the subject and not on Noctis' hot gaze.

“Okay and how?”

Noctis reached his hand out, cupping Prompto's cheek, thump gliding over his lips. The simple touch alone send shivers down Prompto's spine and he automatically parted his lips.

“You will see,” Noctis whispered, leaning in to connect their lips.

Prompto's mind went blank. Instinctively he kissed back, shifting closer and dragging his arms around Noctis' chest. Noctis was a good kisser, the best if one asked Prompto. With a simple movement of his lips he could melt Prompto on the spot and in the next electrify him with energy and... wait. Electrify? Energy?

Yeah, Prompto felt an electric tickle at his lips, pulsing through the sensitive skin and from there directly in the middle of his chest. And it got stronger.

A moan escaped Prompto as another wave of magic ran through his body, causing him to shiver. Noctis took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sending more of his magic inside the blond. Soon Prompto felt dizzy and hot, his whole body pulsing. There was something growing inside of him, but he couldn't pinpoint any longer where or what. It was similar to the time they had tested how far they could go. Oh no, he couldn't lose his consciousness again! Not because of some kissing! Please not! Noctis would hate him for sure if that happened another time! Or blame himself, which would be even worse!

But before that could happen Noctis broke the kiss. The sudden loss of contact caused Prompto's breath to hitch. His lungs burned and he realized he had forgotten to breath.

“Astrals, you look gorgeous, Prom,” Noctis chuckled, cheeks flushed in a deep red and eyes dark. Prompto was very sure out of the two of them Noctis was the gorgeous here.

“D-did it work?” he asked, after finding a way to breathe again.

“Very likely. From my side at least.”

“Can we test it?”

“Now?” Noctis asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Yeah, I want to test it now.”

Due to Prompto's insistence they got out of the bed and into the living room. Prompto got his gun from the rest of his clothes and caressed the metal with his hand.

“You're going to teach me?” he asked Noctis, who was sulking a bit, probably because they left the bed. But Prompto had too much energy right now to lie down for another hour.

“Sure, come here,” Noctis said, gesturing Prompto to step in front of him and turn him around.

Prompto could feel the warmth of Noctis' body radiating at his back as the man stepped close to him, breath tickling his neck.

“It's easy,” Noctis whispered in Prompto's ears, voice deep and thick, sending a pleasant shiver down the blond's body.

Blinking a few times to get rid of the blush Prompto tilted his head.

“Everything's alright, Noct?” he asked, trying to underline in his voice that he was serious, that he wanted to learn and not to make out right now. Later of course, but not now.

Instead of an answer Noctis placed a trail of kisses at Prompto's neck, one hand sliding over the exposed skin of his shoulder and arm.

“Just follow my lead,” Noctis murmured.

“I will do that, but can you stop kissing me for a sec? I can't concentrate.”

Noctis groaned in protest, but at least he stopped and let his hand slip to the gun in Prompto's hand.

“Basically you have to think your weapon gets absorbed into your hand and from there...” Noctis trailed his fingers smoothly over Prompto's arm, over his shoulder and his collarbone and from there to the middle of his tummy. “... to here.”

“I see...” Prompto said, watching Noctis' hand. It still lingered in his belly. Okay, Noctis was totally in teasing mode right now but he would regret it later. Prompto would make sure of it.

“I'll try it,” he said, pushing Noctis' hand gently away and took a small step forward. Noctis twitched at the loss of closeness.

Ignoring his boyfriend for a moment Prompto tried to concentrate on his weapon and the point Noctis had marked, still feeling the sensation of the contact. He closed his eyes, focusing on it.

Suddenly a flash spread through his body and as he yanked his eyes open the weapon was gone, only small sparks dancing around his hand.

“I did it!” he cheered, turning around with a bright smile.

“Nice,” Noctis said, his voice betraying him. He smiled slightly, but there was something else in his eyes. Was he disappointed?

By now Prompto started pouting. He wasn't angry, but Noctis’ childish attitude and the way he teased him this morning got on Prompto's nerves. Maybe it was time to teach him a lesson.

“Oh, I just remembered...” he said, approaching Noctis and pressing his chest to the other one's, making Noctis raise his eyebrows in surprise. “I wanted to show you something.”

He shoved Noctis backwards into the bedroom, smiling as he saw the smirk appearing back on Noctis' lips.

“Oh? And what?” the man asked, suddenly very attentive. So he really had wanted to get Prompto into bed and hadn't listened to the blond’s wishes.

“You will see. Just relax,” Prompto breathed, his voice alluring.

He pressed Noctis down on the mattress, settling on his hips.

“And... now?” Noctis asked, obviously not expecting any of this. But the smirk lingered and grew even broader as Prompto started to push up Noctis' shirt.

“That's a surprise,” Prompto whispered. He needed to take a deep breath before pulling the shirt over Noctis' head, exposing his toned body. Prompto was stunned for a moment even though this wasn't the direction he had intended to go into. But Noctis was so beautiful he couldn't help himself.

“I'm really curious, you know?” Noctis admitted, his hand reaching out to grab Prompto and, Shiva, did he just wink?

If he didn’t realize Prompto had just teased him he would in the next moment. Or so Prompto thought. He grabbed Noctis' hands before they could reach his hips, bringing them together over Noctis' head and pinion them with the shirt.

Noctis gasped in surprise, the sudden weakness he radiated formed a lump in Prompto's throat. He gulped it down and bent over to kiss him. At the same time he reached for his phone.

The moment he came up he took a shot. The photo was perfect, with Noctis' lips slightly parted, his eyes half lidded and a blush on his cheeks.

“Thanks for the naked audience, my king,” he teased. “Now I really feel like one of your retainers.”

But as he lowered his phone Noctis wasn't surprised or laughing. Instead shock and disbelief crossed his features, his cheeks colored in a deep red and he started to show his teeth.

“The fuck? Really?!”

Prompto flinched at the anger in Noctis' voice.

“What? I haven't done anything wrong!”

“Untie this shit!” Noctis growled, fumbling with the shirt.

He eventually managed to free himself, Prompto too shocked to move. Noctis played with him all the time and if he did it one time with him it wasn't okay?

“Noct? What's wrong?” Prompto asked, worried.

He stumbled off of Noctis' lap as the man rose up with force, grabbing his shirt and getting of the bed.

“Play your games alone,” he hissed as he left the bedroom.

The next moment Prompto heard the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a cliffhanger. Again. But this one has been planned for a while now.  
> The fight between the two is a very crucial point for Noctis' character development so... you have to deal with his ugly sides. I'm sorry.  
> The next chapter will follow as soon as possible ;)


	22. A fight to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously? 'Show mercy'? First you ignored my attempt to train and then you act as if I'm your servant? Noct, what's got into you today?” Prompto asked, upset but also hurt.
> 
> It caused Noctis to flinch.
> 
> “Into me? That's my question! You're the one taking pictures of me to expose me!”
> 
> “And I was just about to explain why!” Prompto argued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was struggeling at some edges. But here it is, the fight.  
> I hope you enjoy it even if it sounds so dark.

Noctis stormed through the streets, footsteps thumping and hands balled into fists. He gritted his teeth. How could had Prompto used him for a dumb picture? How could he had make fun of him?

Never had he felt so ashamed, never so exposed!

He stopped in the middle of a street, ignoring his surroundings. His mind was raging and he balled his fists tighter.

The truth was he wasn't exactly angry at Prompto. The whole situation confused him and made him sullen. First Prompto had ignored his attempts to cuddle with him even though they had connected in such a romantic way. And then he had tricked him to make him feel weak and embarrassed. It wasn't fair!

Noctis wrinkled his nose, grumbling through his gritted teeth.

He knew he had overreacted, following only his instinct. He should apologize, but the knot of shame in his gut made him unsure.

Nevertheless he turned on his heels and went back.

 

In front of Prompto's door he recognized he still hadn't got a spare key. It would be unbearable awkward to ring the doorbell, so he hesitated for a long time. Finally he collected himself enough to reach for the bell.

In that moment the door swung open and Noctis stumbled backwards, eyes widened. He stared at an equally surprised Prompto.

“You're back! Really, Noct, what got into you to disappear for hours?” Prompto asked, shock and worry all over his features.

Hours? Noctis hadn’t watched the time. There were too many other things going through his mind.

Prompto reached out, grabbing Noctis' arm and pulling him inside. Noctis was too confused to speak. How should he react to this? He hadn't thought about it, hadn't thought how to face Prompto again.

Awkwardly he followed him. As he stood in the apartment he felt utterly lost. Meanwhile he saw Prompto tipping some quick messages into his phone. Wait, did he tell the others about what had happened?

Noctis felt his cheeks heating up and he got more and more uncomfortable about the situation.

“So, now it's time to talk,” Prompto said, turning back to Noctis.

His eyes pierced right through him and Noctis hesitated, rubbing his back.

“Sorry, I… overreacted. Didn’t mean to get mad,” he murmured. “Also… sorry for running away…”

Suddenly Noctis found himself confronted with Prompto against his chest. Unsure where to place his hands Noctis decided to lay them on Prompto's shoulders.

“So you were mad about the picture?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah it… was uncomfortable for me,” Noctis admitted.

“I’m sorry, Noct. I only wanted to teach you a lesson, but I didn't mean to harm you. I mean... do you really think I would?”

Wait, what? Noctis was very sure Prompto had harmed him. In some kind of way. He couldn't say how but he knew he got embarrassed just thinking about it. He turned his head to the side, snorting.

“Well, you obviously did. And I'm still a bit angry about it. But I will show mercy and forgive you.”

As he glanced back to Prompto the young man stared at him in disbelief. The next moment Noctis got shoved backwards.

“Seriously? 'Show mercy'? First you ignored my attempt to train and then you act as if I'm your servant? Noct, what's got into you today?” Prompto asked, upset but also hurt.

It caused Noctis to flinch.

“Into me? That's my question! You're the one taking pictures of me to expose me!”

“And I was just about to explain why!” Prompto argued.

Suddenly Prompto stopped in his fury, taking a deep breath and relaxed. He disappeared into the bedroom and as he came back he carried a blanket and a pillow.

“I'm sorry, but I want you to sleep here tonight,” he said, placing blanket and pillow on the couch.

Noctis watched him in shock, his whole body frozen as he processed the meaning behind it. No, Prompto couldn't- he kicked him out of the bed? But why? How could Prompto do this to him?

“I'm going to buy groceries now,” Prompto said, purposely not looking Noctis into the eyes. “So if you're hungry you have to wait for me.”

As the door shut behind him Noctis still stood in the living room, whole body numb. The silence didn't stop his raging mind.

He sucked air in sharply and gritted his teeth.

With force his fist slammed against the wall. He ignored the pain and instead groaned outraged, but stopped, gritting his teeth again.

He didn't mean to fight with Prompto! How could it turn out this way?

Deciding to get rid of the energy storming through his body and trying to calm down he got outside into the backyard. He had learned during his countless training sessions with Gladio that fighting was a good stress reliever. And he needed to relieve stress! If he faced Prompto with the same attitude another time he would only blame him more for no reason.

He summoned the sword into his hand.

Missing an opponent he slashed an empty bottle with a grunt, satisfied as it cut smoothly in two halves. He could do this, he could calm down!

Soon the bottles at the backyard weren't enough for him, so he went for something with steadier resistance.  After some testing he suggested the wall to be the best option.

Slash after slash clashed against the wall and soon Noctis got so into it that he forgot his surroundings. In his mind he cursed everything he could think of. The cold weather, the dumb bottles, the Starscourge – oh how much he hated Ardyn! He had destroyed everything!

Noctis had an endless list of things he hated about Ardyn and giving his rage freedom he slashed the wall for each point.

After what felt like hours he was exhausted, but pleased. Now he could go back to face Prompto. Maybe they could talk about it again, maybe Noctis could explain himself better without his stubbornness stepping into his way.

He took a last deep breath and turned back.

A piece of stone rolled in front of his feet, causing him to pause. He stared at the piece, confused. Soon a second followed and a third.

He looked up.

And paled.

It didn't last another second until the damaged wall crumbled under the pressure of Noctis' slashes with a loud rumble. Dust flew through the air, blocking the view, but Noctis didn't miss the shocked, high pitched shriek.

As the dust calmed Prompto stared at him with wide eyes. Hands covering his mouth. The grocery all over the floor.

The sight hit Noctis like a tidal wave, washing the ground under his feet away!

He had destroyed the wall to Prompto's living room!

But that wasn't the worst. The worst was that Prompto started crying!

Tears ran down his cheeks, and even if he had his eyes still wide and he hadn't moved an inch or said anything Noctis felt sick.

He stumbled backwards, his own lips starting to tremble. He was such an idiot! Not that he had destroyed their relationship, now he had destroyed Prompto's home! Never could he ever look at him again!

“I'm sorry,” Noctis breathed weakly and then warped away. Away, just away! Before he could destroy more of Prompto's life!

He stopped as he got to a dark alley. The sun didn't reach it and no person passed it. Here he slouched against the wall, letting out a sob he hadn't realized he was holding. Tears followed soon after he sat on the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest, curling into a ball.

It was all his fault! How could he even think about being together with Prompto? He would only hurt him in the end! He would only destroy everything his friend had got! He couldn't make him happy!

Why had he been so stubborn? It was the same with Bahamut in the crystal the first time. He had ignored the wishes of others and had only thought about himself. That's why he wasn't a good king. He was selfish!

He needed to leave before he could destroy everything.

The only option left was going back to Insomnia. Even though it scared him he had to go. Go and disappear out of everyone's life! Out of Prompto's life! Before he could hurt him more!

“There you are,” a deep voice grumbled, making Noctis flinch.

Even though he wanted to run away his body didn't move. As he didn’t show any other reaction Gladio pulled him up from the ground and put him over his shoulder.

“You're such a difficult kid,” Gladio sighed, carrying Noctis with him.

 

The whole time Noctis had asked himself why Gladio would search for him. Out of all people the one who had seen at first glance what a pain in the ass Noctis was. Though he had decided to leave Gralea on the spot he couldn't move as Gladio carried him down the streets. It was as if his body wasn’t listening to him anymore. Everything felt heavy, moving was difficult. Even holding his eyes open was a struggle. Time slowed down and his vision got blurry.

So he didn't realize as they entered the house of the Amicitia's.

Iris and Ignis were there too, as well as Prompto. He had called Ignis the instant after their fight happened, had explained everything with hicks and sobs. While Ignis had helped him to save the most important things Gladio went out to hunt for Noctis. It wasn't easy to find the guy but thanks to Iris and her knowledge about how to deal with Moggles they got a good hint. Never would have Gladio found him in the dark alley on his own, miles away from Prompto's apartment.

Iris stormed through the house, helping Ignis with Prompto's things, bringing them into the guest room and organizing everything for the two to stay there. The blond in question was in the living room, sitting on the couch and calling his landlord, as well as the army to inform them Noctis couldn't attend the meeting they had set in the evening. How the guy could still care about his boyfriend's issues after what happened was a miracle for Gladio, but on the other hand it was Prompto.

As he entered the living room Prompto's head shot up. His reddened eyes widened and his lips wavered as he saw Noctis hanging over Gladio's shoulder.

“Shiva, there you are! I got so worried about you,” Prompto said to Noctis, sighing heavily. The other one didn't even flinch.

Gladio decided to put him down on the couch. As soon as Noctis sat there he curled together as small as he could, shielding himself from whatever was to come. The man mumbled something under his breath, but Gladio couldn’t hear what.

“Thank you for searching for him,” Prompto said to Gladio, the relief clear on his face. “Also I-I'm sorry for this whole mess. W-we will leave as soon as possible.”

“No big deal,” Gladio interjected, before Prompto could babble too much. “You can stay as long as you want. This is an emergency, Prompto. Neither Iris nor me would kick you out.”

He glanced at Noctis, who hadn't moved further. Gently he shoved his shoulder

“Goes for you too, princess.”

 

As Gladio left the living room to help Iris with preparing everything Noctis heard a rustle next to him. Soon a warm hand followed, rubbing over his back. A nervous chuckle filled the silence.

“Ignis said that 'something with strength' hit the wall, making it crumble. My landlord things it was a wild boar.”

Noctis twitched, curling tighter if that was even possible. He needed to say something! It was his fault!

“Ah... I-I’m sorry... I d-did-”

“I know, Noct. But... you know... it was an old building and needed to be restored anyway. My landlord has no other option now.”

Hesitating for a moment Noctis tried to process what Prompto had said, tried to find any hint of anger or hate. But there was none.

“B-but I... I destroy everything. I’m so sorry, Prom. I know I have done something terrible. I-I know it’s unforgiveable. You-you must hate me,” he managed.

But instead of pushing him away Prompto pulled him into a tight and comforting hug. Oh no! This was bad! He needed to get away! But his body still wasn’t listening to him.

“I could never hate you,” Prompto breathed into his ear. “I... was angry at you, but I guess... I should've consider your feelings too. I kicked you out of the bedroom though I know you get nightmares if you sleep on your own. I'm sorry,”

Something in Noctis crumbled, just as the wall.

“You… aren’t mad?”

“I was, but I forgive you.”

“How could that be?” Noctis asked. “I have done so many things wrong. I have ignored your wishes, I have been stubborn and I have destroyed your home. I'm only hurting you and destroying your life and you... you forgive me? And… apologize?” he asked, confused. He couldn’t comprehend what Prompto told him. He had been ready for his verdict, ready for Prompto to break up with him. In his mind he had already faced his lonely journey back to Insomnia.

“Noct, we're humans. It's normal if we make mistakes and hurt each other. That we got into a fight and it ended kind of... unexpected... don’t mean that I stop loving you. It isn’t great my wall got destroyed, but we will manage. Just… don’t run away just like that,” Prompto explained, placing a kiss on Noctis' hair. “Remember? I want to stay at your side, no matter what.”

“But I-” '- can't be together with you forever. I will only hurt you in the end!'

“No buts anymore. Everything is okay now,” Prompto cut him off, before the words could leave his mouth. Still Noctis felt the guilt sinking into his stomach.

“No matter what?” he asked carefully, not having the courage to voice his problem again. Instead he clung to the promise Prompto had made.

“Y-yeah! I mean... only if you want me,” Prompto stammered.

Noctis glanced up and found his friend averting his eyes and scratching his cheek. There was just one answer to that question and it was the truth from the bottom of his heart.

“I want you,” Noctis confessed. “More than anything on Eos I want you at my side. I know I'm selfish and I need to… make up for the things I did. But if I got one free wish... it would be to stay with you.”

He fidgeted with his fingers as he voiced his feelings, looking ashamed up to Prompto who stared at him with surprise. From one moment to the next Prompto's head turned red.

“Astrals! Why are you so adorable?” he asked, covering his glowing cheeks.

Noctis got pushed backwards as Prompto jumped at him, kissing him eagerly. Though the thought of leaving still lingered in Noctis' mind it soon got carried away. It was as if he was waking up from a nightmare, as if he was breaking through the surface of water, gasping for air. It didn't last long and there was nothing else but Prompto's lips on his and the comforting weight of the other one's body. As they broke apart he stared at Prompto as if he was the most fascinating thing in the whole universe and Prompto stared back at him, mirroring his expression.

“I love you,” they breathed out at the same time, stopping and trying for another time. But instead they both started to laugh. It was weird at first, but Noctis felt so happy he couldn’t stop. Between giggles and chuckles Noctis got covered with more kisses and he returned them, making Prompto laugh too.

They continued making out, whispering sweet confessions against the other one's lips. Time seemed to stop just for the two of them so neither realized as someone else entered the living room.

“Eh... guys?” Iris asked, flustered from what she just witnessed. She had a hand covering her eyes, but peaked through her fingers.

Eventually they broke apart, turning to Iris even though they still felt drunk from the kisses.

“Iris? What's up?” Noctis asked, smiling gently at the young woman.

“Eh... ehm.... your room is ready and I have to leave now for work. So if you need anything you can ask Gladdy,” Iris stammered, not sure where to look.

“We will,” Prompto said, leaning his head into the crook of Noctis' neck. “Thank you, Iris. We owe you both so much. We will repay it one day, promise.”

Iris shook her head.

“No need for that. You're always welcome,” she said, a grin spreading beneath her hand.

As soon as she left Prompto shifted on top of Noctis, his eyes flickering back and forth from Noctis’ chest to his face.

“Uhm... guess we should go somewhere with more privacy, eh?”

“Maybe better,” Noctis admitted, brushing over Prompto's sides.

That would mean losing skin contact, something Noctis didn't want at the moment, even if it was only for a short time. That's why he rose up with Prompto in his lap and decided to carry his lover into the guest room. Prompto got embarrassed as Noctis lifted him.

“Ah-N-N-Noct, y-you don't need to-”

“But I want to,” Noctis argued, not stopping in his steps.

Awkwardly Prompto pushed his face into Noctis' chest until they reached the room. It was a bit inconvenient to open the door, but after some struggles Noctis managed even that. Closing the door behind them he almost stumbled over all the things Prompto brought from home. The room was different compared to his first stay at the Amicitia's, full with Chocobo-products and boxes. He smiled as he spotted the Chocobo-feather, carefully put on the desk. At least Prompto could save his most precious things.

“Guess that means we need to find a new home,” he whispered, more to himself.

Prompto looked up and dragged his arms around him, hugging him tight.

“As long as we are together home can be anywhere,” he confessed. “Even if we have to live on the streets one day...”

“That will never happen,” Noctis said, kissing the top of Prompto's head. “I will make sure you get a roof over your head.”

He owed Prompto this. A home. Somewhere he could stay and call his own, no matter how things turn out.

The moment they hit the bed Prompto dragged Noctis close, on top of him. He still averted his eyes, so Noctis wondered what was going on in his mind.

“Uhm... you know... about the picture...” Prompto mumbled.

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Uh... I'm really sorry I hurt you, but... as you lay there in front of me... I thought that... I could get used to the sight. Not-not that I wanted to make you angry, but-”

“You thought I was hot?” Noctis asked, cheeky smile crossing his lips.

Prompto got redder, if that was even possible. Embarrassed he lowered his eyes.

“Y-yes. That's what I thought.”

Noctis chuckled at the sweet confession, bending over and kissing Prompto with tenderness. But as he wanted to roll on his side with the intention to cuddle Prompto until they fell asleep a pair of hands wandered under his shirt, making him gasp in surprise. It was Prompto. He ran them over Noctis' stomach and caused his breath to shudder.

Surprised Noctis broke apart, but as soon as he did Prompto pulled Noctis' shirt over his head.

“What are you doing?” Noctis asked, his voice hoarse from only the small touches.

“I said I thought you were hot,” Prompto mumbled.

“Yeah, but-” Noctis began, but broke off, lost for words. He remembered the last time they had gone this far, which ended with Prompto fainting.

“You don't need to pressure yourself. We can take it slow.”

“I know that, but I trust you, Noct. I really... really want this.”

To demonstrate his intent Prompto pushed Noctis gently up to get rid of his own shirt. Seeing the exposed skin of his lover did something with Noctis, but he tried not to show it. He didn't want to pressure Prompto with his desire.

It got almost unbearable as Prompto grabbed his hand and placed it right on his chest.

“Take it, it's all yours,” Prompto breathed.

Feeling Prompto's smooth skin and his well-toned body was different than watching. Noctis stopped thinking as his hand darted over Prompto's chest and stomach. Though Prompto trained a lot and his efforts were visible Noctis could feel softness under his fingertips. He loved that! He loved how Prompto was still so cuddly and pillowy!

Following the urge inside his chest he kissed the skin. He tried to find the most interesting spots, kissing them eagerly. From time to time Prompto shuddered or let out a sweet moan, convincing Noctis he found them.

“This is dangerous...” he whispered. “You're dangerous.”

His mind got dizzy. He could barely sense his surroundings, only Prompto, his breathing and heartbeat and the sweet noises he made from time to time. It got even worse as Prompto hooked his legs around him and dragged him up into a heated kiss.

That was the moment as Noctis realized where this went. He broke the kiss and bent back. As he leaned his body against the cold wall he saw the hurt and confusion in Prompto's eyes and felt bad in an instant.

“Why did you stop?” Prompto asked, the sadness audible in his voice.

“Cause I... I don't want to harm you. I... I can't stay cool if you're giving yourself to me like that.”

“But you don't need to hold back,” Prompto said, getting up as well to drag Noctis down again. “I said I want this. So... everything is fine. Trust me.”

Noctis didn't know what to say, didn't know if he should show more responsibility. But Prompto washed his thoughts away by kissing his neck.

“I want you, Noct. Just as you are and just like that. You don't need to play cool in front of me. I want the real you.”

A storm of emotions washed through Noctis, his heart starting to beat madly. He could fall in love with Prompto over and over again just because of those words.

Gently he pushed a blond bang out of his face.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Then you'll get me and I will try to make you feel so good you will lose your mind, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Noct learn from his mistakes? Will Prom stay at his side even if he knows his destiny? Well, you will see ;)  
> The chapter starts with Noctis' ugly sides and ended with the two of them in bed and I have no idea how this happened. But we're here!  
> It's not an evil cliffhanger this time ;)


	23. Being a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything will be fine, believe me,” he whispered.
> 
> In Noctis' eyes laid something Prompto couldn't read. Was he sad? Was he upset? He fought visibly with something, pressing his lips together a few times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23~ (when did that happen???)  
> With this chapter we start the last episode. It's not over yet, but everything starts to come together!
> 
> Have fun reading!

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, dancing over Prompto's eyelids. He squeezed his eyes shut and wrinkled his nose, holding back a sneeze. Turning around in the comforting embrace of the one holding him the heaviness of slumber finally lifted. He yawned, blinking his eyes open. Noctis' sleeping face greeted him, relaxed and at peace. He looked so much younger when he slept.

A smile grew on Prompto's lips. Shifting closer to his boyfriend he nuzzled his nose at his neck, inhaling his deep and alluring scent. Noctis mumbled something in his sleep, his hand brushing over Prompto's back. He chuckled, placing a kiss on Noctis' neck in response.

The moment couldn't be more perfect. Never had Prompto felt so calm, so secure and safe. The memory of last night alone caused a smile to spread on his lips and his heart to skip a beat.

There had never been a reason to be nervous. Noctis had treated him with so much care and love Prompto almost regretted he had overreacted the first time they tried. Now he had seen it. The side of Noctis only intended for him. A burst of happiness washed through Prompto. The thought of sharing something so special and enjoyable with each other made his chest grow warm and his smile reach his ears.

A knock drew his attention.

“Get up. Breakfast is ready,” Gladio's voice came through the door.

“We will,” Prompto said, trying not to let Gladio hear he actually wanted to stay in bed longer. After all they were still guests.

He listened to the footsteps growing fainter until Gladio was out of reach before turning back to Noctis.

The man was still dead to the world.

“Wake up,” Prompto whispered into his ear, kissing and gnawing at his lope.

Noctis' face twitched and his eyelids fluttered.

“Dunwannt...” he mumbled, dragging Prompto closer.

“But there's breakfast waiting for you,” Prompto whispered seductively.

At once Noctis' eyes opened, heavy with sleep but awake.

“Breakfast?” he repeated, his gaze wandering over Prompto's face until it snapped to his lips. “Oh... guess I could get used to that.”

“Not me, naughty Noct,” Prompto giggled behind his hand. “You got me last night. Now there's Gladio waiting for us.”

“Gladio? Scratch that. I'm not letting him destroy our romantic morning.”

Prompto gasped in surprise as Noctis grabbed his hand, rolling over to bury the blond under his weight. All the while he gently kissed Prompto's hand, his cheek and finally his lips.

“You haven't had enough, have you?” Prompto whispered as they broke apart, Noctis now working on his ear.

“I will never get enough of you,” Noctis breathed on the sensitive skin, causing Prompto to shudder.

Prompto had to admit by now his mind got dirty too. It was wonderful being the focus of Noctis' whole attention. He couldn't ignore Noctis' charm anyway. It was impossible.

He bit on his lip, suppressing a moan.

“I'll give you five more minutes or I will come in and kick your asses out of bed,” Gladio's voice came through the door again.

Prompto froze in shock. He hadn't heard him. Astrals, if Gladio would come in it would be embarrassing.

“Yeah, we got it. We're coming,” Noctis groaned into the direction of the door, visibly annoyed.

“I hope so. Don't think I will show mercy on you if Iggy's breakfast gets cold because of you being lazy!”

After Gladio had left for a second time Noctis let his head sink on Prompto's chest, grumbling. His dark bangs tickled Prompto's neck and he couldn't hold a chuckle back.

“Come, Noct. Let's get up,” he said, brushing through Noctis' hair.

Still grumbling Noctis got up and searched for his clothes. They were scattered around the edges of the bed, some of them on the floor. Prompto intended to help him, but as he tried to stand up his knees started to wobble and he landed to his surprise with his butt on the floor.

“Oh,” he mumbled.

“Everything's alright?” Noctis asked worried, getting to his side and holding Prompto's shoulders in an instant.

“Eh... I'm fine. My legs are just like jelly and... uh...”

Should he tell Noctis that his body felt kind of sore and that he had more than just aching muscles? But Noctis seemed to have already read his mind.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I should've been more careful.”

“Oh, no it's cool. I... eh... I'm just not trained, I guess. So... we have to do that more often.”

Noctis snorted a laugh.

“Geez, Prom. I could kiss you for that, but if I do you probably wouldn't be able to walk for a whole day afterwards.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling.

“Uh... wouldn't mind it. But Gladio would get upset.”

“Ugh... you're right...”

They got up and collected the rest of their clothes. Even though Prompto wanted to dress himself Noctis helped him. Prompto didn't protest for long, enjoying the lingering touches more than he would have admitted.

When they stepped into the living room he had gained some feeling back in his legs, but he still stayed close at Noctis' side, using him as a support.

They were greeted with the smell of fried eggs and toast. Prompto's belly rumbled before he even saw the breakfast. He lowered his head, embarrassed, but Noctis chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I'll make sure you get fed enough.”

The simple words alone caused Prompto's cheeks to heat up.

Gladio sat at the table, hands folded in front of his chest. He had a serious expression and his gaze pierced through the two of them, eyeing them up and down. Prompto gulped heavily, feeling ashamed all of the sudden. In the kitchen Ignis worked on their breakfast.

“Have you slept well?” Ignis asked, placing a toast and a fried egg on their plates as soon as they sat down. Prompto breathed in the smell, tears in the corner of his eyes. How could Ignis make a simple roasted egg smell so good?

It was strange. Even though Prompto had lost his apartment yesterday this morning felt like coming home.

“Ah, y-yes we have,” he said quickly. “Uhm... and you? Wait, Iggy... did you stay the night?”

Ignis nodded, placing the last fried egg on his own plate and sat down with a cup of coffee. Prompto watched him with widened eyes.

“But why? And where? Wait, don't tell me you slept in G-”

“On the couch,” Ignis interrupted him, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Ah, haha... yeah, of course,” Prompto chuckled, scratching his cheek.

“And to answer your other question, I stayed because we have to work today and it got late yesterday.”

“Pretty late,” Gladio agreed.

Somehow the way Gladio stared at him caused Prompto to feel guilty. He averted his eyes, snuggling into Noctis' side, who picked up a piece of egg and fed Prompto with it. Mumbling happily Prompto's world was fine again.

“You two are very clingy today,” Gladio said.

The smirk that grew on Noctis' face was ridiculous.

“Are you jealous?” he asked in a teasing tone.

“Jealous? Hah, as if. You can do your thing. I'm just not interested in witnessing it.”

Prompto swallowed the egg in the wrong way, coughing and reaching for a glass of water. Thankfully Ignis and Noctis worked together quickly on that. One padded his back, while the other gave him a glass of water. As soon as he had the water, he drained the glass in one go.

“What?” he sputtered breathless as the glass hit the table again.

Gladio couldn't... oh no! Did he know what they did last night? Awkwardly Prompto averted his eyes. He could die out of embarrassment.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he got pressed against Noctis' chest in a protective hold.

“About time you get a girlfriend. And don't even think of laying a finger on Prom,” Noctis stated.

“Don't worry, I'm not into that.”

Prompto didn't miss how Ignis eyes twitched and he pointedly stared his coffee mug down. Wait, did he hear that right? Gladio wasn't into men? He felt bad for encouraging Ignis the other day, but how could he have known that? Thought it explained a lot. He had wondered why they didn't go out after Ignis told him.

Even so Prompto had the feeling he needed to talk with Ignis, and if it was only an apology.

“By the way, what's up for today? I heard something about work?” Prompto asked as casual as possible to change the topic.

Ignis paused, putting his mug down.

“Our whole troop is expected in the headquarters to prepare an emergency plan for the case of Ardyn Izunia.”

“Ah, yeah... I remember something like that. They're overreacting. If Ardyn would have wanted to damage Gralea and their citizens he would have already done it,” Noctis said.

“I agree. The man is dangerous, but if I observed correctly you are the only one he is after,” Ignis said, nodding in Noctis' direction.

“Most of the time. Which means the people around me are in danger too. So... please watch after yourselves and if something strange happens contact me.”

“What do you exactly mean with 'strange'? We have seen what he did with Prompto but it's that the guy's only trick?” Gladio asked, furrowing his brows.

Taking a deep breath Noctis scratched the back of his neck.

“I don't know of what he's capable now. He can warp and summon weapons just like me. And he can call daemons. Also he likes to play tricks by disguising himself as another person and likes to play mind games. And he's... immortal.”

Impressed Gladio whistled through his teeth.

“Damn, that's a tough nut.”

“Yeah, but Noct can defeat him. All we have to do is gather more magic and kick the evil's butt,” Prompto said with a grin, raising a cheerful fist.

He stopped as he felt the grip around his shoulder tighten. Confused he turned to Noctis and for a brief second he could see a dark expression on his face. It disappeared the next moment.

“I will need to go to Insomnia in order to defeat him,” he said. “And I fear the longer I wait the more dangerous it will get for you. So... I'll leave soon.”

“We,” Prompto pointed out, hugging Noctis from the side.

Noctis hesitated at first, eyebrows knitted together in concern. Then he dropped his shoulders and sighed.

“But it's dangerous, Prom.”

“I don't care! It's a promise! I stay by your side!” Prompto said, determined. Never would he let Noctis walk into danger alone.

A small, sad smile spread over Noctis' lips. He leaned his head against Prompto's, caressing his hair with one hand.

“I know and I'm thankful for it. I... can't tell you what to do, but I would like to know you are safe.”

“And you think I'm safe if you leave me here alone? Noct... everything could happen. At least I want to make you're safe too.”

He reached his hand out, cupping Noctis' cheek and turning him towards him.

“Everything will be fine, believe me,” he whispered.

In Noctis' eyes laid something Prompto couldn't read. Was he sad? Was he upset? He fought visibly with something, pressing his lips together a few times. But before Prompto could lean in and kiss the worry away someone cleared his throat. It was Ignis.

“I'm very sure it isn't easy for you to reach Insomnia on your own. Even if it's the two of you. The ancient city of Insomnia is a legend and nowhere to be found on the maps. And even if you would know where it is you would have to travel through Lucis. The Starscourge there is even thicker than here and no one who entered the area past Lestallum made it back alive.”

Prompto's heart sunk, but he tried not to show it. That sounded even darker than he had thought. Noctis seemed to think the same in the way he dragged his hand up to cover his chin, thinking. But before he could say something Ignis spoke again.

“That's why you will need a team and the assistance of the army. The latter you already got, thanks to commander Cor. For the former may I ask to join you?”

Prompto's chin dropped, as well as Gladio's. On the opposite Noctis sucked in a sharp breath.

“You're sure?” he asked.

“I am. You will need people and if I cannot provide assistance in the battle against Ardyn I can still cook for the team. Besides Insomnia is a legend I'm interested. I like to see it with my own eyes.”

“Iggy, that's nuts!” Gladio interjected, hand slamming on the desk. “You just told us how dangerous it is.”

Unimpressed Ignis glanced at the man and then back to Noctis, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“If there is one way to the city then it is to follow the king. Besides it will be a thrilling adventure. And... Gladio...”

He turned back to Gladio, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“No offense, but I'm sick of this town.”

Silence followed where Prompto didn't dare to breath. Tension was in the air as Gladio sank back into his chair, not letting his eyes wander off Ignis.

“Count me in.”

What?

“Excuse me?” Ignis asked, eyes widened with confusion.

“I said 'count me in'. Do you think I would let my best friend down because the dream he has got is dangerous? Besides if it is an adventure you would need as much manpower as you can get. I'm just raising our chances of survival.”

For a long time Ignis stared at Gladio, an unreadable expression on his face. Finally he turned away, bringing his coffee mug up to his lips. But Prompto could see the hint of a smile.

“Do as you wish.”

“Yeah, and don't just count yourself in without asking me,” Noctis grumbled.

The glare Gladio shot him could kill, but as he saw the smirk on Noctis' face he stopped.

“Oh? Guess you don't want to admit you like to see me in your team,” Gladio said, grinning.

“What? You in my team? Do you know how big the truck has to be only to store your muscles? It will be such a pain.”

“Live with it. These are more than a show. Wanna see it?” Gladio asked, flexing his biceps.

“Geez, shut up, bigmouth.”

Gladio shoved his shoulder for the comment and Noctis chuckled in response, shoving him back. They laughed as they continued, Prompto fleeing before one of them could hit him.

Eventually they stopped as Ignis interrupted them, pointing out they were still at breakfast. Nevertheless Noctis and Gladio shot a grin at each other, acting like little boys at a playground.

But as Prompto watched his boyfriend with more care he could see the shimmer of tears in the corner of his eyes. Noctis' hands were shaking too and as Prompto reached for them Noctis grabbed his hand tight, taking in a shaky breath. The grin on his lips grew broader.

Seeing how happy and relieved Noctis was about his friends joining his journey for another time Prompto had to smile too. Even if it sounded dangerous he was sure that everything would be fine. Together they could defeat Ardyn.

 

All four of them got ready for work after breakfast. Prompto had to search before he could find their garments. It confused him at first that his gun was missing, but then he remembered he had it in the Armiger. It would take its time until he got used to the new circumstances.

In the headquarters Noctis split from the group in order to see the generals. The other three got into the meeting. It was just as boring as Ignis told it would be and Prompto counted the seconds until they could leave again.

Though it came sooner than he had thought as a soldier opened the door, saying they were expected in commander Cor's office.

Curiosity grabbed Prompto and he got nervous as they went to the office. When Ignis opened the door they were greeted by Noctis, standing in front of the desk and turning around as they entered.

“Good you're here. How was the meeting?” he asked.

“Ehm... let's talk about that later. But why has Co- I mean, Sir? Why have you called us?” Prompto asked, saluting hastily.

“Because of this,” Cor said, pushing a letter over the desk.

The three men frowned, stepping closer to the desk.

“It's a letter from Luna,” Noctis explained. “She wrote that we should take a look at the ice fields if we intended to search for the Astrals.”

“I send some soldiers there as soon as possible and they could find hints of Ardyn Izunia,” Cor said.

The air in the room got tenser. Glimpses flew between Noctis and Cor. Prompto focused mostly on his boyfriend. But Noctis had that confident smirk on his lip where Prompto would believe him anything.

“Which means we are going in the ice fields,” Ignis said.

The thought alone made Prompto shiver. Noctis nodded in agreement.

“The commander offered us the train to get there. We will leave in around five minutes.”

 

Prompto remembered when they drove through the ice fields between Gralea and Tenebrae. The view had been mesmerizing, the high mountains breathtaking. But he had been glad to watch it from the train.

“Uhm... you know... ice fields. Doesn't it sound kind of... I don't know... icy?” he brought the topic up as they left Cor's office to go to the train station.

“Scared?” Gladio chuckled.

In an instant Prompto raised his hands in defense.

“No, not scared, just... eh... it's cold, isn't it?”

“Of course we will bring equipment suitable for the area,” Ignis confirmed, already planning the trip in his head. “Also, according how far we have to travel, we have to consider a possible fight. The daemons in the ice fields haven't been investigated. We don't know how aggressive they are.”

Prompto gulped down the lump in his throat. He prayed in his head that no daemon crossed their way.

 

The ice fields were, as Prompto learned quickly, colder than expected. Even with the insulating clothes he shuddered from the icy wind. He stayed close to the others, trying to absorb more body heat while rubbing his shoulders to produce more of his own.

The others didn't seem to mind the cold. Not even Noctis complained about it. Was Prompto the only one freezing like hell?

“In order to reach the coordinates we have to take a little walk,” Ignis explained, holding a map in his gloves.

“H-h-how far?” Prompto asked, taking a look at the map too.

“Not too far. It will take about ten minutes if my calculations are correct.”

Ten minutes? Prompto was sure the moment they got there he was frozen to his bones!

“Move, blondie! That's the only way to keep your body warm,” Gladio said, shoving Prompto further who stumbled into Noctis' arms.

“You're alright?” his boyfriend asked, worried.

Oh no, Prompto didn't want to worry him! Quickly he got on his own feet and tried to look happy.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine. Let's go.”

 

The ten minutes spread into an eternity while the group walked through the field, footsteps sinking into white snow. They were lucky the weather was calm and no snowstorm blurred their vision.

Even so Prompto had difficulty focusing. Several times he stumbled over his own feet, falling face first into the snow. It was soft enough he didn't get hurt, but it was still cold. From time to time Noctis glanced back to him or Gladio gave him an encouraging pat.

“There, there is something!”

Ignis' words stopped them and they followed his out-stretched finger with their eyes. Indeed, in the valley in front of them grew an ice wall from the ground, steep and high. And in the middle was something that looked like a gate.

They skidded down into the valley, the gate becoming bigger the closer they got.

Standing in front of the gate Prompto's jaw dropped. It was huge! And beautiful too, with elegant frozen flowers circling over the surface. Somehow Prompto felt a strange shiver run down his spine watching it.

“I can sense her,” Noctis said, walking up to the gate and touching the surface.

“Who?” Ignis asked.

“Shiva, the Glacian. Or at least I can sense her presence.”

“So you suggest her to be... locked up behind the gate?”

“Maybe. Though we don't know for sure if we don't open it.”

That sounded tough. The gate was huge and frozen and they were only four people out here. Maybe they should've asked Cor to give them more soldiers or at least a flamethrower.

Snow fell down on Prompto's nose. He blinked, shaking his head and looked up. The sky was blue, not a single cloud to be seen.

“Look out!”

Gladio's shout cut through the air. He pushed Prompto aside.

The next moment something big crushed into the snow, right at the place where Prompto had stood a second ago. The snow whirled through the air, blocking the view. But the shriek that followed froze the last blood cells in Prompto's body.

When the snow calmed there stood a huge and strangely beautiful ice griffin in front of them. His eyes were filled with fire but his wings were covered with blue and white feathers, shimmering in the sun. The group was stunned for a moment while the griffin raised his wings, displaying their whole beauty.

All four of them were thrown backwards as the griffin beat it's wing and rose into the air, shrieking.

“It's aggressive!” Ignis called.

“I know!”

A sword appeared in Noctis' hand. He warped after the enemy without a second thought. Quickly Gladio and Prompto got back on their feet to follow. The griffin gave a scream of pain as Noctis' sword hit him. Soon it recovered and pursued Noctis.

“He can't fight forever in the air. We need to help him!” Prompto said as they reached Ignis.

The eyes of the tall man flickered over the area. Then his head snapped up.

“Wait, I got a plan.”

Ignis explained his idea. Gladio took off in one direction, Prompto into the other. The young soldier summoned his weapon. It appeared in his hand with a flash of sparkling magic. He ran over the field, sliding into a position behind a rock and took aim. His breathing was quick. Too quick. He tried to calm down so he wouldn't hit Noctis. One deep breath in. On deep breath out. Ready, Aim-

The loud bang of the shot filled the air. The shriek of the monster followed. It crashed into the snow, one wing soaked with blood. But there was no time for cheering! The monster was quickly on his feet and turned to Prompto.

“Over here, birdy!” Gladio yelled. He slashed the other wing.

The scream leaving the griffin could wake up the dead. It stumbled backwards in pain.

“Noctis! Lure it to the gate!” Ignis called to the man who had landed a few feet apart from him.

“Got it!”

Noctis warped to the head of the griffin. He pierced through one eye to make it even angrier. With the next warp he landed in front of the gate.

“Haven't had enough? Come, let's end this!” he said, adjusting his sword.

Filled with rage and bloodlust the griffin focused his left eye on Noctis and stormed towards him. A sudden burst of adrenaline seemed to give the monster more energy.

For a brief moment Prompto feared the worst, the deadly beak of the griffin only inches away from Noctis' face.

A loud thud followed.

When the whirling snow calmed for another time it revealed the dead body of the griffin. He had crashed against the gate, head first.

The gate was open.

“Where is Noct?” Prompto asked, not seeing his friend anywhere.

“Here!”

Noctis landed next to them, victory shimmering in his eyes. A wave of relief washed over Prompto and he hugged Noctis without a second thought. He got a chuckle as response and a comforting hand on his back.

“Nice work,” Gladio said, giving Noctis a high five.

“Thanks, you too. Couldn't do it without you,” Noctis said, nodding to each man.

“We do what we can,” Ignis said, adjusting his glasses. “I don't want to interrupt your celebrations, but I would prefer we continue our investigation before more monsters show up.”

They all had to agree with Ignis. None of them wanted to stay longer in this deadly land than necessary. Together they slipped through the gate past the corpse of the griffin. Inside they were greeted with a familiar glow and crystals framing the path. Noctis sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing Prompto's hand as they continued walking into the cave.

A cold breeze caressed Prompto's cheek and out of nowhere a voice filled the air.

'The king is back.'

Noctis back tensed, while Ignis and Gladio seemed confused.

“What was that?” Ignis asked.

“Shiva,” Noctis explained.

“Well, it sounded more like... I don't know... as if you play a tape backwards,” Gladio murmured, Ignis nodding in agreement.

Confused Prompto turned to his companions. To him it sounded like a wonderful, female voice. Clear and smooth, a bit icy if he thought further about it.

“Let's go,” Noctis said, leading them deeper.

Suddenly Noctis stopped, Prompto running into the back of his friend.

“Ouch, Noct! Warn me,” Prompto whimpered, rubbing his nose.

But Noctis didn't respond, not immediately. He raised a hand, gesturing the others to stop. Then he turned around.

“I think we found you, Ignis,” he said in a low voice.

Ignis tensed, his whole body stiffened. But as he wanted to take a step forward Gladio put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't even think about it,” Gladio said.

Ignis stopped, but didn't take the step back.

“I know what you're thinking,” Gladio continued. “I don't like this either, but I get Noct's point. We shouldn't let the past affect us.”

“Gladio is right,” Prompto said, supporting his friend. “This is a past we should lay to rest. If you dig too deep into it you just get hurt.”

Looking back and forth between his friends Ignis' eyes fell on Noctis. The man had his lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes carrying a silent plea. Sighing Ignis took a step back.

“Go. I will wait here for you,” he said.

Letting out a relieved breath Noctis mouthed a 'Thank you'.

 

Just as the ones before the body of the older Ignis was inside a huge crystal. Prompto gave a quite shriek as he saw the huge scar across his eyes.

“Astrals.... good Iggy doesn't see this,” Gladio murmured, hands crossed in front of his chest.

“It's better this way,” Noctis agreed.

“Yeah, but how should we destroy it?”

They hadn't expected to find Ignis here, only the hint of an Astral.

While they thought how to deal with this problem a cold dust collected around Noctis' feet.

Suddenly a flash filled the air, a strong wave of energy. In the next moment a beautiful woman with long, black hair stood in front of them, stole flowing around her arms.

“We're glad the king is safe,” she spoke.

“So am I, Gentiana,” Noctis responded.

“Is he ready to face his fate?”

“I am.”

A smile appeared on the woman's lips. She bowed down, her form changing.

'We will lend the king our strength as often as it needs to be if he is willing to offer his life to fulfill his destiny.'

Another woman wafting in front of them, hair white as snow and skin icy blue. Even though Prompto was fascinated by her he didn't miss her words. As he turned to Noctis his expression showed determination, but there was the hint of fear in the way his eyes widened.

“I will,” he said, voice clear and steady.

'So may it be.'

She nodded to Noctis and to Prompto's surprise turned also to him and shot him a smile. Then she raised her hands.

Sparks danced around Noctis, his hair floating from the magic collecting inside of him.

'The pact is renewed,' Shiva said and the next moment every crystal inside the cave turned to dust. Ardyn's power over this place was broken.

Prompto could feel the stream of Noctis' magic inside of him again. It was stronger now, pulsing with every heartbeat.

Turning to the Ignis inside the crystal he saw more Shivas appearing and gathering around the stone. A storm of ice shook it and with a loud sound it burst, leaving only sparks and dusk.

“You don't need to worry about me anymore. Goodbye, my friend and... see you soon,” Noctis whispered, so quiet it was barely audible.

Still Prompto hadn't missed it. With widened eyes he turned to Noctis, but he was already on his way outside. Shiva was gone too so they had no other option than following Noctis.

On their way they met Ignis, smiling with relief when he saw the others were safe.

 

The walk back to the train was silent. Too many thoughts swirled through the heads of each one of them. Even so Prompto's eyes never left Noctis' back. He tried to recall the other situations Noctis had to free his friends.

'Goodbye and see you soon,' was a phrase he had said each time.

Was he kidding him? He told him so often the past was the past and Noctis had agreed he wanted to stay in the present. So, why? Why did he said 'see you soon'?

And another thing bothered Prompto. The way Shiva had said, 'he is willing to offer his life to fulfill his destiny'. It sounded weird. Even if Noctis would have vowed to fight until the end it didn't quite fit. Also the fear in Noctis' eyes. Something didn't add up!

A thought crossed his mind, making his heart ache.

Back in the train he decided to take a moment of privacy. He walked to another coach, avoiding every possible encounter with Noctis. He needed time to collect his thoughts and to ask him the one question raging in his mind.

He didn't realize someone else was there too.

“Oh, hello there, my dear boy. How are you?”

Prompto turned on his heels, eyes wide. He hadn't seen him! Now he stood right where he just came from, blocking the door.

“What do you want?” he asked, impressed by how steady his voice was.

“Oh, nothing special,” Ardyn chuckled. “Just a little chat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fear there will be more cliffhangers to come...  
> Like...  
> In every chapter...  
> Hang in there!
> 
> Also Ardyn is back! And he has something to share ;)


	24. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as he thought of opening the door with force it opened from the other side. Relief washed over Noctis and he was about to ask if Prompto was alright, but the words never left his lips.
> 
> It wasn't Prompto who stood in front of him.
> 
> It was Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with chapter 24!  
> Let's see what Ardyn is up to.
> 
> Have fun reading!

As the train started moving Noctis sat alone at a window. Thoughts were swirling in his head, making him sick. He should have been glad the Astrals accepted his second try, glad Shiva hadn’t judged him for failing once, but it also meant he had to face his destiny and say his farewell soon. It weighed his heart down and made him feel numb. He didn't want to go! He wanted to stay! Stay with his friends in this world.

But there was no other way.

He sighed, leaning his head against the window. To be honest, death didn't scare him anymore. What scared him was Prompto's reaction if he told him what had to happen. The hurt in his eyes. The betrayal.

He couldn't stay at his side forever, couldn't make him happy. Even if Prompto said 'everything is going to be alright' he didn't know the truth. On the other hand how could he knew it?

Sighing another time Noctis hit his head against the window. The pain was nothing compared to his hurting heart. He was a fool who clung to a love he couldn't have and if Prompto decided to leave him it would be the right thing.

When he thought about it he recognized he hadn't seen him for a while. Gladio and Ignis sat at the other end of the compartment, but Prompto was nowhere to be seen.

Noctis stood up, searching for a bunch of blond hair, but it seemed he wasn't here. He walked up to Ignis and Gladio and asked if they had seen Prompto. Both shook their head.

“He was a bit pale when we reached the train. Maybe he went to the restroom?” Ignis suggested, worried frown on his forehead.

“What? Oh no, why hasn't he- anyway, thanks Ignis. I'm going to him.”

Was he sick? Even if he was, he wouldn't tell Noctis in order not to bother him. That would be typical of Prompto. And Ignis had been right. Since they had reached the ice fields Prompto seemed to struggle with something.

Quickening his steps Noctis went to the restroom. It was in the next coach, but Prompto wasn't there either. He opened every door, storming faster and faster through the train. Thoughts spun around in his mind and fears stirred up.

He got to the next compartment and wanted to open the door, but to his surprise it was locked.

“Prom?” he said out loud, rattling the door. Nothing happened.

But he had to be here. It was the only place he hadn't searched yet.

Just as he thought of opening the door with force it opened from the other side. Relief washed over Noctis and he was about to ask if Prompto was alright, but the words never left his lips.

It wasn't Prompto who stood in front of him.

It was Ardyn.

With an ugly smile on his lips the man adjusted his hat in a greeting.

“Well, if it isn't my favorite king.”

The fist didn't connect with Ardyn. He disappeared the moment Noctis threw a punch at him.

“Haven't you learned anything from our last battle? You're too weak for attacking me. But I have to agree the pact with Shiva made you stronger. But not strong enough,” he said, now standing behind Noctis.

Noctis turned around, gritting his teeth.

“What do you want this time?” he asked.

Ardyn chuckled, waving his hand and gesturing Noctis to turn around.

“Why don't you tell your oh so precious friend what YOU want? Instead of lying to him.”

Noctis froze, his eyes widened. Slowly he turned around. There, a few feet apart from him, stood Prompto. Hands balled into fists and biting hard on his lip. The head bowed down.

“Prom, I-” Noctis started, but broke off as Prompto raised a hand, stopping him.

When he looked up Noctis could see the hurt in his eyes and the sight alone stung. Prompto didn't look directly at him and took a step back. The message was clear.

Sucking in a sharp breath Noctis turned back to Ardyn. He wanted to ask what he had done to Prompto, but the man was already gone, leaving them alone to deal with the situation.

“Prom, please tell me what has happened,” he said towards Prompto. “Has he hurt you?”

“Hurt?” Prompto said, upset and frustrated. “The whole thing hurts! First Shiva saying you shall 'offer' your life and then you telling the older Ignis you will 'see him soon', just like you did with your other friends. I'm not dumb, Noct!”

He looked up, this time meeting Noctis' eyes. Noctis couldn't move as Prompto's pained gaze pinned him right to the spot, tears visible in the corner of his eyes.

“Do you know how fucking all of THIS hurts? How long have you planned on joining your friends?”

Panic rose in Noctis. All blood drained from his face. He began to shake, but held it back with his clenched fists. Prompto knew. He knew and he was hurt. Of course this would happen soon, but it still shattered something inside of Noctis.

“That... Prom... I...” he stumbled, but stopped and gritted his teeth. All his suppressed fears, all his anxieties washed over him. He knew he was in the wrong but he couldn't stop himself. “Then tell me what to do! There is no other way to defeat Ardyn! Do you think I like to sacrifice myself? I was running away all the time! And what happened? Everyone around me died! As long as I run you will be in danger and more people will die! I-I don't want this! I don't want you be taken away from me just because I'm too much of a coward to fulfill my goddamn destiny!”

As soon as Noctis had ended his raging speech Prompto's lips started to tremble. Several times he opened his mouth but he didn't manage a single word. Until his hand dropped to his side.

“There is always another way,” he whispered. “Why should you sacrifice yourself?”

Noctis couldn't answer at first. His body was numb, he felt cold and empty.

“Because I'm chosen,” he said toneless. “The Crystal has chosen me in order to purify the planet from the Starscourge. It's a prophecy. One day the King of Light returns to defeat the Accursed and to bring peace to the planet. And that king, Prom... that's me.”

“But that's bullshit,” Prompto hissed, tears running down his cheeks. “Sacrifice is sacrifice! What's with these damned Astrals? What are they doing? And the Crystal? You said it's the soul of the planet. If it is so strong can't it help itself?”

Oh, how Noctis hated to see Prompto like this. Trembling and crying. He wanted to pull him into a hug, but he felt too guilty.

“If it would be so strong then Ardyn wouldn't walk freely over Eos like this! And he's immortal, Prom! There is no other way. I have had five hundred years asking me this question, but... but it's no use. The longer I wait... the worse it gets. I-I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but... I didn't know how.”

He needed to sit down. His world was swirling, filled with fear and frustration, making him sick. He placed a shaking hand in front of his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

“I... I was so happy when I met you here. And then I remembered who I really am. What I have to do. But I was still running. I hadn't wanted to hear the truth. Prom, I... I still don't want this. I... I want to stay with you.”

Shoulders trembling and now with both hands covering his face Noctis’ world fell apart. Everything crashed down around him, shattering in front of his eyes. He didn't know how to comfort Prompto when there was only hurt. Now he would leave him. He was a mess and Prompto deserved better. Someone who could give him a future.  

“S-so you h-have made your decision?” Prompto asked, words breaking as they left his lips. “Y-you really want t-to leave me behind. A-after the short time I was allowed to know and l-love you? J-just disap-pear? Do you think I would accept that?”

Noctis flinched at the last question.

“Would you stop me?” he whispered. “Would you really... put yourself in danger because of me? You would only... only die if you block the way to my destiny.”

Prompto wiped the tears from his face.

“Of course I would. That's w-why I have wanted to be your retainer.”

The next second Noctis jumped up and pulled Prompto close, pressing him to his trembling body.

“Please... no... I don't want to lose you,” he whispered, voice hoarse with tears. “I-I don't want this. No, Prom. Please, don't.”

“B-but what should I do in a world without you?! I-I rather want to die,” Prompto stammered, dragging his arms around Noctis and hugging him tight.

“No, don't! I want you to life, to be happy. Please, Prom.”

“But I'm not happy without you!”

“Y-you have no idea what you're saying.”

“Th-that's not true, Noct.”

They clutched the other one as tightly as they could, as if the moment they would lose their hold they would break, shatter into pieces. Prompto cried silently at Noctis' shoulder and Noctis pressed him even tighter. He didn't want Prompto to die in front of his eyes. Not again. He had a future.

But he couldn't decide for Prompto.

When they had calmed down a bit Prompto took in a shaky breath.

“There are only... only two options. Either we life together or... we die together.”

Noctis gritted his teeth.

“I can't stop you, can I?”

Prompto shook his head. Closing his eyes Noctis inhaled deeply.

“Then... stay with me. Stay at my side.”

“I will. No matter what will happen, I'm yours.”

Carefully Prompto loosened the grip around Noctis only to cup his face. His bright, blue eyes were reddened from the tears and he looked wrecked. Nevertheless he smiled.

“Always yours,” Prompto whispered one more time and leaned in to connect their lips.

The kiss was messy and slow. Noctis broke into tears as Prompto kissed him with so much love he couldn't bear at the moment. He was overwhelmed. Prompto gave him so much more he had ever asked for. Even though he was still scared Prompto would die with him, he didn't want to let go off him. He was selfish, but he had tried to explain Prompto he couldn't make him happy. And if he still wanted to be with him it was his decision.

They sat together the remaining time of the train ride, holding each other close while the landscape passed by. Prompto snuggled into Noctis’ chest and eventually fell asleep. Meanwhile Noctis watched him, brushing over his back and through his blond hair. After a while Ignis and Gladio passed by, asking if everything was alright. Noctis nodded, smiling a bit.

 

When they reached Gralea they went to the office of Commander Cor. Prompto was still sleepy, but he said he wanted to go with them instead of hitting the bed early. At Cor's office Noctis reported what they had found. And further, what they had planned.

A worried frown appeared on Cor's forehead as Noctis told him they wanted to go to Insomnia. Nevertheless Cor promised to speak with the generals about it.

Tired and exhausted they reached the house of the Amicitia’s. Prompto almost fell asleep in the corridor, but Noctis took him into his arms and carried him to bed, wishing Ignis and Gladio a good night.

 

The next morning they received a phone call from Cor. He told them the generals allowed their journey and would support them with the condition that one commander would join them until Lestallum to watch them. It was fine with Noctis. He had nothing to hide and so he accepted it.

But it also meant they would leave Gralea soon.

Two days were left. Then the mission was set to start. Enough time to prepare.

Noctis took the opportunity to go with Prompto on a last date, not sure if they would ever have the time to do it again. Even if he had been just a few months in this city he felt nostalgic as they walked through the streets. It wasn't his home, but it was the place where he had met the most wonderful person in his life. And for a short time he thought of staying here forever.

“Ok, so... I see why we do this date, but why are we at the Cat-café again?” Prompto asked amused as they sat in the green armchairs, cookies and cups of coffee in front of them.

“'Cause I like this place,” Noctis said, shrugging with his shoulders. He reached over the table, interlacing their fingers while his other hand brushed over the soft fur of a cat. It was so soft and smooth, just like Prompto's hair.

“Yeah, not because of the cats. It's 'just sympathy', right?” Prompto giggled. “But be careful, I'm getting jealous if you keep brushing the cat like that.”

Noctis frowned and looked down at the cat. It yawned, stretching over his lap and Noctis felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine.

“Don't judge the cat for being cute,” he said.

“I don't judge it, just-” With a strong grip Prompto pulled Noctis close, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You're mine,” he breathed at Noctis' lips.

The cat was forgotten as Noctis stared into Prompto's blue eyes, startled. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Prompto's. It was a good feeling, belonging to someone and having a place to be.

“I'm yours.”

 

Back at the Amicitia's they were greeted with two fighting siblings. Iris and Gladio stood in the living room, the older leaning against the couch, the younger standing in front of it, hands clutching the fabric of her skirt.

“No! That's my last word!” Gladio said, voice stern and serious.

“I'm grown up! I can decide on my own what I want to do!” Iris countered, checks blown up.

“Still, no!”

Noctis watched the scene unfold with widened eyes. A fight between those two was always bad.

“What's wrong?” he asked as careful as possible.

At once both turned towards him, their gazes fixed at him and Noctis felt as if he was shrinking.

Gladio opened his mouth, but Iris was faster.

“Noct! I want to come with you!” she said, folding her hands together and stepping in front of Noctis.

“What?”

“Please! I will stay with the trucks most of the time and won't be a burden. But you will need someone to take care of you! It's going to be dangerous, right? The journey to Insomnia?”

“And that's exactly why you will stay here!” Gladio stated, pointing his finger to the ground.

In an instant Iris turned back to her brother, staring at him with fire in her eyes.

“And let you all die? You're not ordering me what to do!” she said.

“Noct! Say something! She's insane!”

Noctis stared between both, at a loss of words. He felt as if he stood between two raging bears, one worse than the other. Whatever he would say it would be the wrong thing.

Luckily he wasn't the only one watching the scene.

“Let her decide,” Prompto said towards Gladio. “If she wants to come with us it's okay. I mean, it's dangerous but I can understand how Iris feels.”

Anger filled Gladio's eyes. He stood up.

“What gi-”

“I have to agree with Prompto.”

Gladio stopped. He looked up and saw Ignis coming from the kitchen. He wore an apron and held a knife in his hand. For a long time silence filled the room during which both men stared at each other, none of them averting their eyes.

Finally Gladio's shoulders dropped and he sighed.

“Fine,” he mumbled. “But you will stay with the trucks or in the cities most of the time. And you tell dad about it.”

A wide grin grew on Iris' lips. She jumped to her brother, hugging him tight.

“I promise!”

 

In the afternoon they were supposed to meet the commander responsible for their mission to discuss their plans how to reach Insomnia. Noctis had first suggested Cor should join them, but he had said his troop was supposed to protect Gralea and therefore he needed to stay in town.

“But the commander joining you is very reliable. She doesn't have a troop at the moment so it's perfect for her. Also she has traveled a lot between the towns and has a good knowledge of the areas,” Cor told them on their way to the meeting room.

Noctis thought of who it would be. He hadn't heard of a woman as a commander before and was surprised. Most of the soldiers were men.

But as Cor opened the door he was greeted with a familiar face, casting a small smile on his lips.

With her silver hair pulled into a ponytail, clothed in black stood the commander, greeting them with a smile.

“Commander Aranea Highwind. I don't like titles so Aranea is fine,” she said, shaking Noctis' hand.

“King Noctis Lucis Caelum. I don't prefer them either. You can call me Noctis.”

Aranea's smile grew. She gave Noctis' hand a squeeze and let go of it.

“I heard a lot about you, not always good things. But I think I'm taking a liking to you,” she said.

“Well, thanks for the compliment.”

 

They sat together at the desk and Noctis told her their plan with the help of a map. She listened with care, nodding here or there or frowning at things she didn’t agree with. When he had ended she got a pencil and marked the dangerous areas, telling them her experience and advice. While she was speaking, she played with the zipper of her jacket, a pretty pendant with a red stone set in the middle.

It was a lot and Noctis was very thankful Ignis took notes all the time. After four hours of discussing they agreed with each other.

“I will take care of the trucks and stocks. Until then you should rest. It’s going to be a hard journey,” Aranea said at the end of their meeting.

Noctis thanked her, glad to have someone traveling with them he could count on.

 

“Say, Noct? Have you asked Iggy and Gladio if they want to be your retainers too? After all they will travel with you to Insomnia and it's dangerous,” Prompto asked on their way back.

At once Ignis had snapped up.

“Retainers?” he asked, his gaze fixing on Noctis.

Quickly Noctis avoided his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. He had thought about it, but hadn't got the courage to ask. After all he didn't want to bind Gladio and Ignis to him like he did in the past. They had their own life now. But still they were his friends. That they had wanted to travel with him had made him incomprehensibly happy, but he couldn't voice it. It was difficult.

“Yeah. I can share my power, but it comes with a price. I mean... if you travel with us it would be a good idea. It will make you stronger. But you have to vow your loyalty to me.”

“I see,” Ignis said, hand resting at his chin. “Well, we have already agreed to come with you to Insomnia and if I guess correctly, defeating Ardyn is your main goal at the moment.”

“And after that?” Gladio asked.

Noctis stopped. He hadn't thought of that. What came after he had defeated Ardyn besides death? Maybe he had known the answer to this question a long while ago but now he had lost it.

“We could rebuild the city,” Prompto suggested, nudging Noctis shoulder.

Surprised Noctis looked up. His chest grew warm at the thought and it caused a smile on his lips. Yes, that was it.

“That's a good idea. Insomnia was so beautiful... it would be a waste to not rebuild it.”

“Which means after the fight we would have to help you rebuilding the city? Then I don't see a problem with vowing my loyalty,” Ignis said.

“So you really want to stay there,” Gladio muttered, more to himself.

“As I said before, I'm sick of this town. Also I see it as a great honor to help rebuilding the legendary city of the Lucian kings.”

Snorting Gladio shook his head.

“You're so obsessed with this story,” he said and stretched his shoulders. “Well, in my case I don't see why I should disagree with gaining more strength for our journey. We will need everything we can get. And, who knows, maybe our princess here is a good king.”

With a grin he shoved Noctis' shoulder. Noctis groaned in protest.

“Stop calling me princess!”

“Then prove otherwise, king,” Gladio laughed.

 

In the evening Noctis watched both of them training in the garden with their new powers. It was strange. Even if he knew what was in front of them he was calm, at peace with himself. Maybe it was because he had told Prompto about his destiny and fears, maybe it was because his friends still believed in him or maybe it was just the calm before the storm.

Ardyn waited for him. The Astrals waited for him. His father waited for him.

Everything would be settled in Insomnia.

Noctis took a deep breath and left the balcony, walking a few feet down the road until he reached a small park. He looked up to the sky. No star was seen, thanks to the light pollution in Gralea. But without the light it would be an endless, dark night.

He pulled the ring out of his bag. He had carried it with him the moment Carbuncle gave it to him, but never gained to courage to wear it.

“Trust me, dad. Please, let me lend your strength.”

He held the ring up, his hand began to shake. Closing his eyes he took another deep breath, bracing himself.

The moment the ring slide over his finger a wave of magic pulsed through his body. He could hear a whisper, the old kings awakening from their long slumber.

“I'm going,” he promised. “There is no turning back this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There happened pretty much in this chapter, but it's the calm before the storm. Now the journey starts and I'm really exicted about it!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Drop me a kudo or a comment to give me feedback :3


End file.
